The Children
by rangermike
Summary: The children of Revan and Bastila, and the Exile and Brianna and their fight to confront the darkness once and for all on the Outer Rim.
1. Chapter One

Based on the Knights of the Old Republic video game, the rights belong to George Lucas on his characters and the game and all, but I've thrown in my own characters for the sake of the story, and those are mine. This story will take place roughly thirty years after KOTOR2.

A little background leading up into this story; I've played both games… more times than I can remember, as both light and dark, male and female. I've found some things out that are not posted on the forums from going in depth with some of the characters, but I hardly think they are unknown to most die hard players of the game such as myself. I, like many was slightly miffed at the dead end of many of the side quests, as they could have revealed much, however the storyline was excellent regardless of the numerous glitches. I do feel they rushed the game, and I am impatiently waiting for KOTOR3! Ok… on to the good stuff.

Revan is light side male, who left Bastila for the outer rim per the KOTOR2 storyline. I am sticking with the name Revan since it's less confusing, and I didn't like any of the names given in the game. This story will deal with events thirty years after Revan's return from the outer rim, and the Exile's defeat of the Sith at Malachor V.

Oh… as someone has already pointed out… Vandar died on Katarr. Don't know how I forgot that little tidbit, must have had a brain fart. Since I'm so far along into it, and I don't want to re write it… we'll say Vandar survived Nihlus's attack on Katarr. I'll figure something out and explain how in a later chapter.

I hope everyone likes… and please… send any feedback to me that you deem necessary. If people want me to continue… I will.

**Chapter One**

**Coruscant**

**Capital of the Republic**

The small, diminutive alien stared at the walls of light that rose into the clouds and made up the massive city of Coruscant. The small alien's eyes were closed, and he did not see the repulsorlift traffic zipping by the circular window of the chamber he stood in at incredible speeds. It defied odds that the traffic did not crash into more of the towering skyscrapers dotting the surface of the metal planet, but there had only been a few minor accidents in the last hundred years.

The alien did not turn at the sound of the doors hissing open. He had sensed the approach of his comrades long ago. No words were spoken as the eight men and women quietly took seats in the comfortable chairs circling the room. He had called this meeting without fanfare, instead asking for discreteness and silence.

There were three humans; two men and a woman, a male Zabrak from the planet Iridonia; there were two Cereans from the planet Cerea, and one female and one male Twi'lek from Ryloth. All of them wore unassuming robes of varying color, with the lone exception being the human female who wore white robes that flowed gracefully around her tall thin body. Once the gathered men and women were all seated the small alien turned to face them. His green skin was drawn tight around the elfish face, his pointed ears standing out from the top of his hairless head.

" A great disturbance in the Force I have felt." The alien spoke… his words soft but loud enough to carry to them all.

" I have felt it too Vandar." One of the humans spoke up. " Four incidents over the last month. Flashes of great power… then nothing."

" Felt that as well I have. Different this is. Drawing closer to us it does. Strong in the Force it is, yet familiar somehow."

" Have the Sith returned?" The human female asked.

" The Sith?" The female Twi'lek spoke. " Atris it has been nearly thirty years since the Exile destroyed the Sith Lords. How could they return?"

" You need not remind me of those events Grana! I remember them well!" Atris shot back with malice in her voice.

" She meant no offence Atris." The Twi'lek man spoke now, in defense of his colleague. " Grana was only a Knight then. She does not know everything that happen."

The older woman took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. " Forgive me Grana. Those are memories I have not thought of in many years. They are unpleasant."

" Redeemed you were Atris." Vandar spoke. " No need to speak of it is there. Yet."

Atris snapped her head around. " Yet? What do you mean?"

" Born from the Exile and others is what I sense." Vandar spoke.

" Others?"

" It is Revan I sense. Different it is though."

" Revan!" The Cerean Master spoke now. " Revan has not been heard from since he and Jedi Knight Bastila Shan disappeared six months after the Exile returned with him from the Outer Rim. Nearly thirty years ago."

" Spoke with Revan and Knight Dacen when they returned I did." Vandar said.

The other Masters in the room stirred.

Atris glared at Vandar. " Knight Dacen?" She gasped. " I was not aware the Exile had been forgiven by the council for his actions during the Mandalorian Wars. Nor Revan for that matter."

" Told you were not." Vandar spoke. " Redeemed was Revan after the Star Forge. Forgiven he was. Knight Dacen silenced the echo and defeated three powerful Sith Lords without guidance of the council or help."

" Master Vandar… you yourself were in hiding at the time. Darth Nilhus and the Sith were killing our comrades. We had no defense." Another human spoke now. " We were so few in number. Our most trusted Knights were searching the Outer Rim for the Exile for years. No one expected him to return as he did."

" No blame is there to place. Save us all the Exile did. As did Revan. Restored their Knight Hood was."

" Yet they both defied the council again when they returned!" Atris spoke. " They knew that Jedi are allowed no attachments! It goes against our code! Yet both of them succumb to their emotions. Revan and Bastila Shan abandoned the Order to marry. The Exile trained five Force sensitive adults in the ways of the Jedi, when he was no Master! And then he abandoned the Order as well only months after Revan, to marry one who he had trained, and corrupted!"

" That was never known!" The Twi'lek Master spoke turning to Vandar. " Is this true?"

Vandar took a deep breath to calm himself. " True it is." He spoke softly again. " Served Atris on Telos she did. Until Knight Dacen revealed her heritage to her during their travels together."

" Heritage?"

" A Jedi Knight her mother was." Vandar said. " Arren Kae."

" Kae? She was expelled from the Order just as the Mandalorian Wars began. For having a child."

" The Exile married her daughter?"

" Corrupted her is the better term." Atris spat.

" Side by side did she stand with the Exile in battle. Powerful Jedi she was." Vandar said.

" She betrayed me! As the Exile betrayed us!" Atris spoke.

" Master Vandar… perhaps you should tell us everything." One of the Cerean Masters spoke now.

Vandar looked at his comrades. " Speak with Revan and Dacen I did upon their return from the Outer Rim. Unable to describe the darkness they felt. Escape with their lives they did. Barely. Sleeping it was they said. The darkness. Fear it has awaken I have."

" Then it is them we sense coming here?" Grana asked. " Revan and the Exile? To meet with us?"

Vandar shook his head. " Gone I fear they are." He spoke. " Took them they think we did. Coming here for vengeance they are?"

" Took them? Took who? Who is coming here if not Revan and the Exile?"

" Powerful are they." Vandar continued. " Prepare we must. Avoid bloodshed we must. Tell them the truth we will. Their parents we do not have."

" Parents?" Atris spoke. " Vandar… who is coming here?"

" Warn our Padawans to attempt nothing against them we will. Their power is too great to stand against." Vandar went on.

" Master Vandar! Who is coming here to Coruscant?"

Vandar looked at them evenly.

" Coming to Coruscant they are; The eldest son of Revan Panlie and Bastila Shan, and the eldest daughter of the Dacen Vorsut and Brianna Kae. Children of four of the most powerful Jedi this Order has ever known." Vandar said looking at them.

" And they are coming here?"

" Take their parents they think we did." Vandar replied.

" Why come here?" Atris asked. " If they think we took their parents then the dark side controls them."

" No. The dark side I do not sense in them." Vandar spoke. " Confusing it is. Understand it more once we talk to them I will."

" We can't just allow them to come here!" Atris snapped. " They are not Jedi! Their parents were cast from the Order! What gives them the right!"

The only Master to speak was the lone human who had not yet said a word. He was the oldest of the Masters behind only Vandar. His white hair contrasted with the darkness of his skin.

" Their blood gives them the right!" Master Jolee Bindo said softly, looking at and meeting Vandar's eyes.

Vandar nodded. " Indeed."


	2. Chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

The tall robed figure walked down the corridor of the Mandalorian Frigate. His movements were fluid and graceful, the only sound the rustling of the dark gray cape he wore against the deck. His robes appeared to be the customary robes of a Jedi Knight, yet they were far from it. Lining the outside of his black shirt was a layer of Mark II ArmorPly body armor, and lining the inside was a layer of Prototype Kolto armor that would regenerate minor wounds within minutes. The armor covered all exposed portions of his body, but allowed him the most freedom of movement available. His black pants and the shirt he wore appeared to be made from leather, when in fact it was the two pieces of the special armor. The hood was drawn up over his head, yet it could not cover the lower portion of his face which revealed a strong jaw line and the outline of a neatly trimmed beard. Even through the armor, the muscular form of his body was evident. The leather belt around his waist carried several small pouches and on each hip was the hint of something long and cylindrical.

The tall figure carried an aura of power and grace and it echoed in his walk. He turned the corner of the corridor to see two of the Mandalorian Guard standing outside the door he was heading for. Their silver and gray armor reflected the light of the gleaming corridor, and matched the two Mandalorian Guards that shadowed him down the corridor. The red stripes on their shoulders and arms marked them as the personal guards of Mandalore their leader. Their movements were measured and protective of the figure they followed, their senses alert, even on their own ship. The figure stopped outside the door as the two Mandalorians stepped from his path to either side of the door.

The door slid open as he stepped in front of it. " Come in Rev." The female voice spoke from within.

Twenty-six year old Revan Panlie entered the private quarters in two steps, his eyes settling on the stunning younger woman sitting lotus style on the floor, an equally stunning Mandalorian female finishing the braids in the long silky white hair. " We have received clearance to land at the Jedi Temple dock." The deep voice told her.

Twenty-four year old Arren Vorsut slowly got to her feet and turned to the young Mandalorian woman, her white Jedi robes flowing around her. They held the same sort of armor reinforcements that Revan's did. " Thank you Vlaina."

Revan did not blink when the two beautiful women shared a soft kiss. Then Vlaina turned and retrieved the helmet of the Mandalorian Guard from the bunk and headed for the door. She placed a hand on Revan's arm and stretched out to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

" I will ensure all is ready." She spoke.

Revan nodded and turned back to Arren as she left. He stepped up to the much shorter woman and took her hands. " It never ceases to amaze me how much you resemble Aunt Brianna." He said with a smile.

Arren Vorsut returned the smile and stepped into the arms of the one man left outside her father and uncle who could put her at ease. Revan looked into the stunning pale blue eyes when he felt her tremble. " You are frightened." He spoke softly.

" I have no desire to confront them. No desire to see them. Not after what they are responsible for." Arren told him.

Revan nodded. " Nor do I." He told her. " But it is what our parents requested we do."

" We could find them on our own Revan." Arren spoke.

" Perhaps… but as our fathers always told us… better that you have the advantage with those you trust… than those you question."

Arren nodded. " I know."

" Vlaina seems prepared."

Arren smiled. " When have you ever known a child of Kelborne to not be prepared." She said with a hint of the smile he knew so well.

Revan thought about that for a moment and returned the smile. " To include your husband? Never."

" What is this? I hear my name?" The booming voice spoke from the corridor.

Revan and Arren turned and she stepped around him to envelope the broad upper body of the Mandalorian Commander in her small arms. Revan couldn't help but chuckle looking at how tiny she looked in the massive man's arms. In very un-Mandalorian like fashion, the commander crushed her to him and they shared a deep kiss in the corridor. Kelborne's eldest son had claimed her heart on their first trip to Dxun to train. She was only fourteen at the time, Dralor just short of twenty, yet Arren had persisted, knowing what she wanted from that first day. They were married five years later on that same moon in a Mandalorian ceremony that could probably be heard from nearby Onderon.

After the actions of her father upon Dxun and Onderon, alongside their adopted uncle Canderous Ordo, the sins of the past had begun to be washed away. And the Mandalorian colony on Dxun had grown steadily over the years, now numbering in the thousands. Yet these Mandalorians had changed. No longer were they the savage conquerors of the Mandalorian Wars nearly half a century ago. They were still a warrior species… deeply rooted in tradition, but now they worked hand in hand with the people of Onderon in nearly everything. Should any force attempt to try and conquer Onderon again, they would have to contend with nearly two hundred Mandalorian warships and thousands of Mandalorian soldiers. And the same could be said of Dxun. Twice in recent years, bounty hunters had come to Dxun to attempt to claim the bounty on the head of their adopted uncle. The first time they were caught by the Onderon militia, and mysteriously disappeared in a deep prison somewhere on the planet. The second time they came with two corvettes, thinking to demand what they wanted. They were suddenly faced with several Mandalorian frigates, and two heavy Onderon cruisers. The pieces of the corvettes drifted in the atmospheres of both planets for weeks after that.

Arren's husband finally released her and placed her gently onto the deck. He touched her cheek and smiled. " Our sons are safe on Dxun." he spoke. " You need not carry that fear in you."

Arren nodded. " I know my husband. And I do not Dralor. There is little in this galaxy that could penetrate the combined defenses of Mandalorian and Jedi on Dxun, even the Sith. And Queen Talia informed me before we left that she would take a personal interest in their safety as well."

Dralor nodded. " She said as much to me." He looked up and turned to Revan. " I do not understand why your parents would want you to do this son of Lord Revan. They would be safer with us. Not just the younglings."

" You will get no disagreement from me Dralor." Revan replied. " But we must honor our parents request. It is what they wanted. And their training must continue."

Dralor nodded. " And we shall honor Lord Revan's and Lady Bastila's request. As we will Knights Dacen and Brianna."

Revan nodded. " I know you will."

" We will be docking in seven minutes." Dralor told them. " You should have seen the look on the face of the Jedi landing control when I requested clearance. It looked as if she had swallowed the leg of a cannok! It was priceless!" He turned to Arren. " Vlaina has prepared the others. They will be with you always."

Arren nodded and kissed his strong hand. " Just have your repeater ready if I call."

Dralor's smile to anyone else except those in the small room would have been cruel. " I would dare them to take my Jedi wife from me. What you do not slaughter… I will finish."

Arren chuckled and nodded. " I know." She turned to Revan and held out her hand. " It is time."

Revan nodded and took her hand, stepping up to Dralor. " I have no more trust of the council then my father or you Dralor. What we talked of… is it ready?"

Dralor nodded with a grin. " It is ready and already in motion. It is glad to see you have inherited your father's sense of tactics and battle, son of Lord Revan. It gives me pride to serve with you."

Revan patted his shoulder and followed Arren as she pulled him down the corridor, the Mandalorian Guard falling in all around them. She looked at Revan. " What was that about?"

Revan met her gaze. " Insurance." He spoke the one word.

Arren nodded in understanding. " I like insurance."

* * *

They walked without hurry, their Jedi robes rustling the floor of the one place both had sworn never to come too. Their hoods were drawn around their heads, but even still they could see and sense the emotion pouring from the minds of the Jedi Knights and Padawan learners that lined the long walkway to the Council Chambers. It helped little that Vlaina and two other Mandalorian Guards flanked them as they walked, their armor gleaming in the sunlight. Many of the Jedi Order still silently blamed the Mandalorians for the current weakened state of their Order. Without the Mandalorian Wars, there would never have been a Jedi Civil War, and Revan's father would never have turned to the dark side and become a Sith Lord that nearly conquered the galaxy. It did not matter that Revan's mother had brought his father back from the abyss with nothing but her love for him. And he in turn had rescued her in the same way, when Bastila had succumb to the dark side for a time. Between them, they were responsible for the deaths of millions. What everyone had seemed to forget was that they had saved many more millions. As a boy, there had been nights when he could hear his father weeping in the arms of his mother for all that he had done. Or his mother gasping in the arms of his father and weeping for her sins. It had taken many years for them to come to grips with the past. That the Jedi Council had sought to rip from them the only source of strength either of them had, which was their love for each other, made Revan's blood boil.

While Arren was the mirror image of her mother Brianna, Revan was the image of his father in physical appearance with the exception of his eyes, which he inherited from his mother. A deep sapphire blue, they were his most distinctive feature against his deeply tanned skin. It had been Arren's father that had gone into the reaches of the Outer Rim after his second victory at Malachor V that destroyed the planet. It had ended the echo in the Force and ended the threat to the Jedi from Darth Nilhus. A Sith Lord that preyed on Jedi through the Force. Revan did not know the details to his Uncle Dacen's rescue of his father. Only five people did. He knew it had been a horrible nearly five years his father had spent away from the woman he loved. Alone and fighting. And if not for his uncle Dacen… he would not be here. His father and uncle had grown closer since that time, closer than they were during the Mandalorian Wars.

He and Arren spent days with them exploring the landscape of Dxun, training to use the Force, training in the elements on the jungle moon. They had trained together for nearly ten years now, and knew what each other would do in any given circumstance. Revan and Arren trained in the Echani fighting arts under her mother and father, and in tactics and strategy with Revan's father. In meditation with his mother Bastila, and in light saber combat with both of their fathers, two of the most renown light saber duelists in Jedi history.

And then there was the Force.

They were both born with an unusual affinity to the Force, an affinity that surprised even their respective parents. What took years to master as a Padawan, they mastered in months. Their connection to the Force was so intense there were times when they actually frightened their own parents with their abilities.

It was that ability that they both used now as they walked, sensing the awe and hate and anger from all gathered. Many knew who they were without question. It was far too hard to hide anything within the academy here on Coruscant, and their arrival had created an enormous stir, the son of Revan and Bastila and the daughter of the Exile Dacen Vorsut and Brianna Kae, whose own mother was exiled from the Order, walking the halls of the great Jedi Compound. It did not sit well with many of the older Jedi Knights and many of the Padawans.

And it came as no surprise to Revan and Arren when four Padawans roughly their age stepped into their path.

" The children of the exiles are not welcome here. Nor is the Mandalorian trash they travel with." The seeming leader of the small group spoke. She was a human female, about Arren's age. Her long black hair was pulled tightly into a single bun behind her head. She had tanned skin and looked in excellent physical shape, with a very shapely figure which the Padawan robes did nothing to hide in the least. Her blazing green eyes were alive with emotion.

Revan and Arren stopped walking only five meters away, their Mandalorian Guards closing in a little tighter. Revan looked at Arren under her hood.

(I told you this would happen.) He spoke to her in the ancient Rakatan language taught to them by their parents.

(So you did.) Arren replied.

Revan turned to the Padawan without lowering his hood. This young woman in front of them was extremely attractive in his eyes. " We have no quarrel with you young Padawan." Revan spoke in as smooth and calm a voice as he had. " Please step aside."

Arren grinned under her hood. (Revan… are you attempting to sweet talk her?) She spoke in Rakatan.

(What?)

(She is quite attractive… leaving her obviously rude upbringing aside.)

Revan couldn't help but chuckle.

" You dare laugh at me exile!" The Padawan growled at him. " The dishonor your parents brought to this Order is greater than Exar Kun could have imagined. And you laugh at me?"

Revan stiffened ever so slightly Arren saw, and she watched him reach up to remove his hood. She heard the gasps from many gathering around them as he revealed his face. She could feel the recognition from so many because he looked a twin to his father. And the face of Revan would never be forgotten.

" You speak of things you do not comprehend young Padawan" Revan spoke slowly and gently. Arren could sense he was trying to not inflame their situation any further than it was even though she could detect his heart beating ever so much faster, for reasons she did not yet understand. " I ask again… please step aside."

" I will not!" She snapped. " I am Padawan Anja Tamari of Telos! I will not let the son of the butcher of my world pass. Many members of my family were killed when your father decimated my planet!"

Revan met her blazing eyes. " For that I am sorry. However that was many years in the past… and my father redeemed himself many times over in the years that followed."

" Not to me!"

" I was not aware he had to redeem himself to you. Since it seems from your age… you were not even born when these events occurred." Revan spoke evenly. " Why is it that you harbor so much hate towards a man you never knew? And were not even alive to witness these events you speak of? And how is it that the Jedi allowed someone with as little self control as you are displaying now into their beloved Order?"

Arren had to choke back her laughter at his words and she could hear their Mandalorian guards snicker under their helmets. It did not go unnoticed by the gathered Jedi and Padawans. Many stepped a little closer at the taunt by Revan.

" You dare mock me!" Anja spat.

" I'm not doing anything young Padawan. You are making a fine fool of yourself without my assistance however." Revan replied. " Please step aside."

" I will not step aside for the son of a betrayer of the Order and his schutta Jedi wife!" Anja barked, igniting the blue blade of her light saber.

Revan's sapphire eyes narrowed to slits. Arren felt his pulse begin to race and she shook her head looking at the Padawan. " You are a fool!" She spoke to the girl. " You know nothing of what you speak!"

" I will ask once… and only once Padawan!" Revan spoke… his voice nearly a growl that everyone in the vicinity could detect. " You have dishonored my mother with your words of hate. A woman you do not know and are too stupid to understand. You are not intelligent enough to understand who or what my mother was. I suggest this out of respect for two of the Masters on the Jedi Council… whichever one of the remaining seven masters that put you up to this, reveal their name to me now… or there will be one less Padawan walking these halls."

" You think you can defeat me in a duel?" Anja spat. " I have been praised by the Masters for my skills with the light saber. I have never been defeated in a duel." She spun her blue blade elegantly in her hands. " Perhaps you think to test me?"

" I ask you…" Arren spoke up now. " We do not wish a conflict! Why are you forcing one? Why do you insult our parents who you never knew?"

" So now we hear from the daughter of another exile!" Anja spoke, her voice dripping in sarcasm. " How quaint!"

" I will ask only once more Padawan." Revan told her. " Please step aside."

" I will not step aside for the children of dishonored criminals!" Anja spoke.

Revan's eyes were nearly alive and glowing. " Very well Padawan… allow me to show you who my mother is!"

" Revan!" Arren snapped.

The name Arren barked froze everyone in their tracks for a split second, which she knew it would. As Revan's feet left the ground in a Force jump, Arren unleashed a Force scream that sent a shock wave of sonic energy pulsing through the gathered Padawans and Jedi. It sent many of them sprawling to the ground in agony, grasping their heads. Revan saw Anja's eyes grow wide as his Force Jump carried him to her in a millisecond. Her light saber came up in a far too slow attempt to fend him off, but Revan brushed it aside with Force pull, ripping it from her grasp. His jump landed him nearly on top of her and he gathered her into his arms tightly, his hand grabbing her jaw as he stared into her eyes.

" Let me show you my mother!" Revan nearly yelled, his eyes beginning to glow. Anja froze in his grasp as images raced through her mind in a blur.

Arren turned quickly and unleashed a Force wave at a group of Padawans regaining their feet. As she spun gracefully, nearly twenty more Mandalorian guards appeared all around them as if from thin air, their assault rifles leveled into the chests and faces of downed Padawans and Jedi. One Jedi actually made it to his feet and was closing on Arren when in front of him a huge red combat droid appeared and touched the barrel of the Mandalorian heavy blaster to his forehead.

**Statement:** One more step Jedi meatbag, and I will be forced to activate my assignation protocols and ventilate your empty cranium for attempting to harm my master's offspring.

The Jedi froze looking at the shiny HK series droid. He instantly detected the cortosis weave of the shiny red armor and realized his light saber would have minimal effect on the outer skeletal structure of the droid.

**Observation:** You will not be able to sever my limb from my frame before I pull the trigger Jedi meatbag. But you are welcome to try.

" ENOUGH!" The voice bellowed.

Arren turned quickly to see Master Bindo and Master Vandar walk quickly into the fray. She relaxed her guard only slightly even though she knew her adopted grandfather would not harm her.

Jolee looked to where Revan held the young Padawan frozen in his arms, his hand stretched across her cheek. " Revan! I said enough!"

Revan turned his head slowly to look at Jolee and Vandar caught a brief glimpse of his eyes before the glow in them vanished and he saw the son of Revan relax slightly. Revan turned back to look at the young woman in his arms, and noticed for the first time the suppleness of her body pressed against his, and the smooth flawless skin on her face and neck. Her eyes were a blazing jade green and for an instant it made his heart skip a beat.

" Put me down!" Anja screamed… regaining her senses.

Revan did so, unceremoniously dropping her on her butt. She grunted and looked up at him as he picked up her light saber from the ground and flipped it expertly in his hand, examining it. It was then that Anja noticed the two light sabers still attached to his belt. One slightly shorter than the other, but her eyes detected the mechanism to attach the ends together into one saber blade. Anja scrambled away from Revan, remembering from her saber training that one did not carry two blades unless one was a master with one. He looked down at Anja and focused his mind. With a simple thought the light saber in his hand shattered into three pieces. He dropped them at her feet.

" Perhaps more training is in order young Padawan." He spoke.

Vandar watched Revan in amazement as the young man stood straighter, the dark side aura emanating from him only seconds before simply dispersing into nothing, to be replaced with an amazing calmness of spirit. It was something he had seen only two times before.

" That means you as well HK!" Jolee barked.

**Statement:** This HK unit does not take orders from Jedi Master meatbag Bindo.

Revan turned to look at his father's loyal assignation droid. " Stand down HK." He spoke.

**Statement**: Very well young master. But protecting you has become my primary function. Your father programmed me to be wary around these Jedi meatbags. I will not hesitate to incinerate them if they threaten you or Lady Dralor again.

Arren looked at Jolee, her eyes brightening as she stepped up to him. " Grandfather." She spoke softly.

Vandar looked at Jolee with an inquisitive stare. " Interesting this is." He spoke. " Known where Revan and Bastila went you have. Hidden this from the council. All these years."

" With good reason Vandar. And you know it." Jolee spoke, releasing Arren from his embrace. He looked at Revan as he walked up to him, the Mandalorian Guard, now numbering near thirty, providing a semi circle of protection around Arren and Revan. " That was damn foolish boy. And you know it. I thought your father trained you better?"

" He did. Be thankful she is alive." Revan responded.

" Revan!" Arren snapped at him, her eyes boring into him. " Behave!"

Jolee shook his head. " I am far too old to argue with you boy! Your father taught you better control! I expect you to exercise it! You could have seriously injured many of the students!"

Revan looked at him, and nodded slowly. " I apologize grandfather." He spoke with heartfelt sincerity.

" And stop calling me that!" Jolee snapped. " Not around here!"

Revan looked at him. " We have called you that since we were infants. Why should we change that fact now? Simply because we are on Coruscant? Here in the Jedi halls?"

" Mind your tongue boy. You haven't outgrown a good spanking you know!" Jolee hissed.

Vandar stepped up to Revan, looking up at the tall muscular young man. " Much of his father I see." Vandar spoke. " Have Bastila's eyes you do."

Revan slowly got down to one knee and bowed his head to Vandar. " Master Vandar. My father spoke fondly of you alone. My sincere apologies, I did not wish a confrontation."

" Notice that I did, son of Knight Revan. Held back your true power you and the daughter of Knight Kae did. Most impressive it was." Vandar looked around slowly at the Mandalorian Guard, watching him intently. " Impressive indeed. Arrive on Coruscant you have, in a Mandalorian frigate, with Mandalorian Guard protection. Shocked many people you have. Most impressive indeed." He moved closer to Revan and decided it was as if looking into a mirror or a time warp, and the absolute twin he was to his father. " Why have you broken your vow to never come here young Revan?"

Revan and Arren looked at one another before he turned back to Vandar. " How do you know of that Master Vandar?"

" Nearly 800 years I have." Vandar replied. " Was present the day your father and mother vowed in the council chambers never to return to Coruscant. Anger and sadness I felt in them. I was saddened for many days after. You are your father's son… this I see. The vow you would have kept. Until now. Why young Revan? Your parents we do not have. Nor yours daughter of Knight Kae. So the question begs an answer. Why have you come here?"

" For protection." Revan spoke.

Vandar, for the first time in nearly two hundred years was dumbstruck. " Protection young Revan? From what? For who?"

Revan stood to his full height. He turned his head. " Vlaina?"

The obviously female Mandalorian Guard stepped up to him. " Now children." she said simply.

Vandar's small eyes opened wide when directly in front of him, spread out behind Revan and Arren materialized four young children ranging in age from seven to sixteen. Two boys and two girls. The older children… two of them, were dressed in Padawan robes with light sabers attached to their belts. Revan ushered two of them to him, both the older boys. Two of them went to Arren.

" Master Vandar… allow me to introduce Padawan Dorak and Zhar Panlie. My brothers." Revan spoke.

Arren drew the older girl and the small boy to her. " Master Vandar… I present to you Padawan Hanna Vorsut… named for my mother's half sister. And Padawan Yusanis Vorsut. Named for my mother's father."

Vandar was almost staggered under the presence in the Force that he felt standing in front of him. He shook his small head. " Did not sense them in the Force until they revealed themselves." He looked at Revan. " How is this possible young Revan?"

" Perhaps we should move inside Master Vandar." Revan said. " There is much we need to discuss."

Vandar nodded. " So it seems young Revan. So it seems."

* * *

Though they had never been inside the Council Chambers, it was exactly like how their parents had described it to them. Revan and Arren stood in the center of the circle of Jedi Masters, their brothers and sisters standing very close to them, yet with a confidence in their eyes that none of the Masters had ever seen in ones so young. Only Vlaina had been allowed into the chambers with them, and only after she threaten to contact Dralor and have him lay waste to the Temple docks. They had taken her assault rifle and sidearm, but a Mandalorian was never without weapons, and the Jedi who had searched her were clumsy and missed the hold out blaster tucked into her armor, among other things. She had removed her helmet, and her eyes alone had told the Jedi who searched her to tread very carefully.

Revan and Arren stood there in the center allowing the council members to size them up. They could sense the questions, the awe, and the fear in them all. Their eyes moved to the one place where they felt hate.

Atris could not hide her feelings upon seeing the daughter of the handmaiden who had betrayed her. And everyone in the room could sense the controlled rage Arren felt flowing toward Atris when her pale blue eyes settled on her.

" Sense your anger we do, daughter of Brianna Kae." Vandar's voice broke the silence.

Arren looked at him. " I was not aware that Atris sat on this council Master Vandar." She spoke.

" You will address me as Master Atris young lady!" Atris snapped.

Arren turned to look at her again. " I will address you as I see fit!" She spat. " You murdered five of my mother's half sisters, and nearly my mother herself Sith witch! If not for my father you would have killed her! Do not make the mistake of telling me how I will address you woman! You may be redeemed in the eyes of this council… but not in mine! You actions toward my parents after that day are proof enough!"

(Arren… now I must council you to use control.) Revan spoke to her in the Rakatan tongue. (We knew she would be here.)

Arren met his eyes and nodded. (Thank you Rev.) She replied. (I did not realize she would affect me so.)

(Aunt Brianna said as much.)

And again in less than an hour, Vandar was stunned at what he saw. The dark side aura simply dissolved into nothing and was replaced by calm. Only this time all the Masters sensed it.

" How dare you threaten me whelp!" Atris snickered. " In these halls!"

" Threaten you?" Arren spoke. " Atris… as Revan has reminded me… you are not worth the effort to threaten."

Atris eyes widened and she came to her feet. " And now you insult me! Vandar, why have we allowed them entry to this place? They are a risk to us all! To our Order! To our teachings! We saw what they did upon arriving here! They attacked our students! The dark Side envelopes them!"

Revan and Arren burst out laughing at her words, as did the next oldest of their brothers and sisters. This shocked even Vandar and he looked at them.

" Joking matter this is not, young Revan!" He said calmly. " Atris's words have truth to them. The Dark Side we sense in all of you. Strong is its presence, yet tempered."

Revan looked at him. " And what else?"

" The power of the Light. Balanced somehow with the Dark. Not seen this before."

" You wield both sides equally." Master Grana spoke now. " How has it not consumed you? We can sense the emotion seething through you, all of you. Yet even in the youngest of you it is controlled. Harnessed."

" A gift… from our parents." Arren told them. " It is something they have taught us. To control it. Harness it. Not let it rule what we do."

" How is this possible?" Master Ki-Van Or spoke now. He was one of the Cerean Jedi Masters and had been on the council since the last days of the Jedi Civil War.

" It is something all Jedi could have learned." Revan spoke again. " You chose instead to exile my parents. For their love for each other."

" Jedi do not have attachments son of Revan! It is against the Code." One of the Twi'lek Masters spoke. " You would know this if you were a Jedi."

Revan sighed heavily. " My father told me you would say that." He said. " I have no desire to be a Jedi in 'your' Order." He hissed. " Even after all you have witnessed with my parents, and Arren's parents, you still cling to your flawed teachings."

" Revan… watch your tone!" Jolee barked.

" No grandfather… I will not. Not anymore." Revan stepped forward. " Your teachings drove my parents together. Your underhanded decisions and sly manipulations are what put them together all those years ago. You cared not for their safety or their well being! They were only a means to an end for all of you. And when they fell in love… it was the strength of that love that not only saved my mother, but saved them both! You still deny that to this day! And because of the love that saved them… saved the Jedi and saved this damn Republic… you exiled them!"

Arren reached out with her hand and placed it on Revan's arm. " Rev…"

Revan shook his head. " No Arren… I must say this. You know this as well as I do!" He turned back to the Masters, who all had stunned looks on their faces. Even Jolee… who had watched Revan grow up was surprised.

" This Order drove my parents into exile! They wanted nothing more than to remain among their comrades and continue to do good as Jedi, to attempt to redeem themselves for their actions in the past. You denied them that! You cast them out because of what saved them! Their love for each other. In all the years after I was born, never did I hear one word of regret at their decision to accept this council's ruling. Yet as a child I could hear them crying in the next room because of the sentence you pronounced on them. It took many years for that hurt to fade away. More years than I care to tell you. And in those years… they never… never lost their faith in this Order! Never! And when they taught us, it was with that faith! They told us you were all wise and had all this knowledge. They told us the Order had changed. I can see that it has not."

Revan turned to Arren. " It was a mistake to come here Arren, regardless of what they wished. We should have left them with our younger siblings."

" Siblings?" Vandar spoke again. " There are more?"

Revan looked at him. " I have twin sisters. They are four. Arren has twin brothers. They are four as well."

" And where are they?" Atris asked.

Arren shook her head. " No. We will not reveal that. They are safer where they are than anywhere else in the galaxy."

" Yet you brought your other siblings here?" Ki-Van Or spoke.

" It was their wish should anything happen to them." Revan said.

" What do you mean?" Grana spoke.

Revan looked at Arren who slowly nodded her head. He removed the small holo emitter from his belt and placed it on the floor. It shimmered into life with a bluish light and suddenly before them were the figures of Revan Panlie and Bastila Shan, as well as Dacen Vorsut and Brianna Kae. All of them looked older with gray just seeping into the senior Revan's hair, but on all four of them, their eyes were still bright and full of life. It was the senior Revan who began to speak first.

" Hello my son. If you are viewing this… you no doubt have Arren by your side, and you have discovered your mother and I, along with Uncle Dacen and Aunt Brianna are gone. There is much we must tell you but first… listen to your mother for a moment. What she will tell you comes from all of us Revan… including your mother and father Arren."

Bastila stood close to the senior Revan, her beauty still a sight to see. She was grasping his arm tightly, her sapphire blue eyes still as bright as any sun he had ever seen. And their love for each other still poured forth even in the holo image. " Revan… my son. We have no illusions about whether you and Arren will follow us. None of us do. We have only two requests before you begin your journey. Your brothers and sisters, they need to be safeguarded. They will be in great danger as well once we begin this quest, and they do not have the training yet of you and Arren. It is something the four of us have decided we have to do. Before the darkness grows stronger and destroys everything we have worked for all these years. Everything the Order has worked for. The Republic is still fragile… still rebuilding… as is the Order. Your father and I are… we are responsible for most of it… and this battle that comes… this war… well we need to fight it. We have to do this to save the Order.

" We have spoken with your Uncle Canderous. The sanctuary is the safest place for the twins. Not even this darkness could hope to penetrate the combined defenses of Mandalorian and Jedi there. The Queen has also pledged her assistance in this matter. They will be safe at the Sanctuary. For Zhar and Dorak however, as well as Hanna and Kaleb Arren… you must take them to the Council. They will protect them. And give them the guidance they need at this point in their training. We are not there to do it… and the four of us have agreed this is best. Insure they understand we will come for our children when we have returned… and if we don't… Clan Ordo will. This is our wish. There will be no discussion in that regard. Make that clear to them Revan. If we do not return… if you and Arren do not return… they are to be returned to the only family they have known all these years. And that is Clan Ordo. And let them know… if that does not happen and they try to keep your brothers and sisters, the Mandalorian Wars will pale in comparison to what your Uncle Canderous will do."

The last few sentences were delivered with firmness in her voice that many of the Masters did not recall from Bastila Shan. She had always been very controlled with her emotions. Having been exiled and motherhood seemed to have changed her. All of them could still detect a slight resentment in her voice as well.

Arren's father spoke next, leaning forward, but her mother's hand always on his shoulder. " Arren… we have left you and Revan coordinates to follow after your trip to Coruscant. Our second request is this. Take them… you will find help, others who have fought beside the four of us like your Uncle Canderous. They will provide you assistance and weapons and ships if you need them. They too have a stake in the outcome, and they too are part of our family and are in danger. They have instructions should you arrive. Tell no one where you are going. No one. Especially no one on the Council. I will not allow them to expose our friends and family for their own gains or allow them to influence them in any way.

" You have, the two of you, trained together for a decade. You know one another as well as you know yourselves. Use what we have taught you. Be mindful of what you do and say. Always remain in control. They will not understand what you are capable of. The two of you. And your brothers and sisters. Trust in yourselves… in each other. We will see you soon."

Brianna leaned forward now. " Arren… we have left items for you and Revan. Items that belonged to us. We can not take them with us now. They are hidden within the sanctuary. Uncle Canderous knows where they are. Bring them with you and Revan. I know your husband will travel with you… so make sure our grandsons are safe before you leave. Your father and I will still want to take them on their first hunt together." This revelation caused a few of the Masters to gasp. Brianna continued. " And Arren… tell Atris… tell Atris I forgive her."

The senior Revan began again. " My son… she is there, where you travel on Coruscant, within those halls. You will know her when you touch her. Your mother and I have seen this. She will be your link to the Council… and your love. Be mindful of what you are capable of. She will know what she feels… but we are unable to see if she will go against all they have hammered into her head these past years. Do not force her. Leave yourself open to her… allow her to see what it means to be in love. To feel your passion… your desire… your…"

Bastila was seen hitting the senior Revan in the arm stopping his words. " Revan!" She popped. " Enough! He can figure it out on his own!"

" I had to help you!" The senior Revan shot back.

This caused their four parents to chuckle together. The senior Revan turned back to face the recorder. " I will bow to your mother's will my son."

Dacen chuckled even harder. " You always do." He snickered.

Brianna could be seen punching her husband. " And you don't!" She snapped.

" Follow your heart my son. It will not lead you astray. Mine did not. It brought me to your mother." The senior Revan could be seen taking Bastila's hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. " My friend Jolee… I assume our children will show this to you at least. Possibly Master Vandar. Both of you have always held our utmost respect and regard. Never doubt that.

We ask… as fellow Knights… that you do this for us. Jolee… I must put you in a position of sorts now. You need to impress on the Council the power our children have. The Force has willed that they have this power for a reason. Tell them… make them see… they will not be able to bend the will of our children to their whim. It will not only waste time… but it could very well lead to unnecessary violence. None of their students will have the training we have given them. They can do it alone if they need too… of that we have no doubt… but we would prefer if the Council saw fit to assist us. The four of us… we have saved the Republic and the Order. Twice. We accepted their exile on us even though it was not what we desired. Now… I believe it is time the Order helped us. I ask this of them out of my respect for them… but our children will do what we have asked. It would be in their best interests to either help us… or leave us the Force alone!"

The senior Revan took a deep breath. " We will be departing in a few hours. May you look after each other and may the Force guide you to us. We love you Revan. Arren. We love you all."

The holo imager faded and Revan bent to retrieve it. He placed it back in his belt and looked at the Masters.

" Children you have daughter of Knight Kae?" Vandar asked.

Arren looked at him and nodded. " Twin boys." She replied. " They are two years old. My husband commands the frigate that brought us here."

" You share a bond with your husband you do. Hear everything he has I take it?"

Arren nodded. " I keep no secrets from the man I love. My mother taught me that. And yes… He has seen and heard everything that we have discussed."

" And this woman your father spoke of young Revan? Here she is?" Vandar said.

Revan met his eyes. " She is Master. She will accompany me on our journey."

" And what makes you think that son of Revan?" The Iridonian Master spoke for the first time. " We could simply sequester all our students until you are gone."

Revan smiled. " Perhaps Master Corna, you should have thought of that before you encouraged her to test me in the courtyard. It was your doing that brought us together. She is your Padawan. I have already touched her and established a link."

" You had no right son of Revan!" The Iridonian came to his feet.

" The link would not have worked had she refused it Master Corna. It is not something forced on others… this you already know. She accepted it, willingly. Even though she will deny it at first. She has always been a student of history… and she has studied extensively the history of the Star Forge and my mother and father. I'm surprised you did not detect her inquisitive nature before now. I thought the bond between Master and Apprentice was deeper."

" She… she has been a difficult one since her acceptance in the Order." Corna spoke.

" Is that why you have held her back. Demeaned her in front of her peers. Never one word of praise for her skills… which are quite considerable." Revan spoke. " Perhaps that is why she is difficult."

" You dare challenge my teaching of my Padawan! You assume much son of Revan!"

Corna spoke.

Revan shook his head. " I assume nothing. I only share with you her thoughts. You knew we were coming. You sensed what I can do… yet you still encouraged her to challenge me to a duel she could not win. Why?"

" To test you." Corna said. " Your intentions in coming here."

" Your test failed." Revan said simply.

" Revan!" Jolee spoke now. " Watch your mouth boy!"

Revan shook his head. " Arren and I came here with the intent to do what our parents requested of us. I see now what they feared has come to pass. It was a mistake. After all these years… the Council has not changed." He looked at Arren and received a nod from her.

" I will return the children to the ship and we will take them back to the sanctuary." She said.

" Wait!" The voice came from the smallest of them and it made all of them turn. Vandar moved from his chair and came down to stand next to Revan. " Do not be rash young Revan. Discuss this we will. Stay for a time. I ask this of you because of the feelings for your parents I have."

Revan met his eyes and slowly nodded. " Out of respect for you and who we call Grandfather Master Vandar… we will do this. Two days. No longer."

" Find quarters for you we will."

Revan shook his head. " Arren and I will remain. Our brothers and sisters will return to the ship. They will be better protected there."

" You do not trust the protection of this compound son of Revan? The Jedi within it?" Grana asked, somewhat taken aback.

Revan met her gaze evenly. " Trust? Yes. Have confidence in? No. They will be safer among their Mandalorian kin. Not among those who consider them abominations."

" As you desire young Revan. As you desire." Vandar spoke softly.

* * *

_

* * *

_

So easily. He was upon me before I could even blink. I have never seen anyone move so fast. Faster than the Masters even. How? He is no Jedi. Not even a Padawan.

_He destroyed my light saber. Without a thought. It was nothing to him. And he dropped it at my feet in pieces. An insult!_

_The woman… crying. Her tears stain the bed. So dark. The man… he moves to comfort her. She weeps in his arms and he shares her tears. The room is so dark! What is this? I don't know these people. Who are they? I can't see their faces._

_**Look deeper Anja Tamari. Focus.**_

_" I can hear the screams my love! Still in my head! I can't get away from them. The pain! So much pain!"_

_The man stroked the woman's long auburn hair. " Hold me my wife! Hold me tight. I hear them too. Every night! Do not be afraid to face them. We have to make peace with them. Show them we have changed. That we aren't what we were."_

_" How! I don't want to hear them anymore my love!" The woman sobbed. " I want peace again."_

_" We will show them!" The man said. " We will show them in our actions and how we raise our son."_

_**Deeper Anja. Look deeper.**_

_" My love… is he our redemption?"_

_In her dream Anja glanced over to the baby cradle against the window. She could see the huge planet in the night sky and feel the warm breeze as if she was there. The baby sleeping soundly in the crib._

_" Our son is… he is the first part of our redemption Bastila." The man spoke, causing Anja's head to snap around as the darkness lifted and she saw them holding each other on the bed. " Our children will be part of it. But there will be more."_

_Bastila was wiping her eyes slowly and Anja watched her turn those sapphire eyes upon her husband. " Then our redemption has begun Revan? It begins with our son?"_

_Revan nodded. " It is the will of the Force."_

_**Now you have seen a little of who my father and mother are Anja Tamari. I know you. I feel you, as you now feel me. This is what we now share. As my mother and father did. A bond. I have allowed you to see into my memories Anja Tamari. Where no one else has been. Not even Arren Kae, who is my closest confidant. Now you know why your words of today were so hurtful. Had you been anyone else, I would have cut you down in an instant. You accepted this bond Anja Tamari… you could have prevented it. You did not. I can only hope it provides you some understanding now of where my path has taken me… and where I must go. I have sent you a gift. Please do not turn it away. Sleep well Knight Tamari.**_

Anja sat up in her bed with a gasp at the pounding on her door. Her upper body was drenched in sweat causing her shirt to cling to her ample chest.

" A dream." She spoke, reaching up to touch her cheek where the son of Revan had touched her. In that instant she thought his hand would crush her, yet the softness of his grip had surprised her. The glow in those sapphire eyes had… " His eyes!" Anja gasped. They were the same as the woman in her dream. " Bastila! But… how did…"

The pounding continued on her door, diverting her attention again. She tossed back the covers to reveal long tanned and muscular legs that she flung to the floor. " I'm coming!"

Anja pulled the light robe tightly around her curves and padded across her small room to the door. She slammed her hand on the panel and heard it hiss as it opened. There was no one there. Anja looked out of her door into the hallway but she saw no one moving away. She glanced down and saw the velvety cloth bag on the floor. Slowly she bent down and retrieved it. She untied the end and turned it over to see the gleaming shaft of a light saber drop into her palm. The shaft was crafted by what looked like a Master Swordsman, of that she had no doubt. It conformed perfectly to fit her small hand, and was weighted to fit her style. She blended power and grace in her light saber form and it was this that gave her the edge in saber training. And this light saber appeared as if it was made especially for her, even with her initials carved into the intricate shaft. She got to her feet and activated the blade, only to have her breath taken away by the brilliance of the blade. It was a silvery green color that she had never seen before, and shimmered in the night air with inspiring effects. It was a flawless blade, with no power defects anywhere that her trained eye could detect.

Anja deactivated the blade and once more turned to look both ways up and down the corridor. It wasn't until after she had retreated back into her room and secured the door that the lone Mandalorian Guard deactivated her stealth shield.

" Now…perhaps we will see if you are worthy of my Revan's love, Anja Tamari." Arren's voice echoed in the corridor. " Or just another heartbreak in a long list of ones."

Two other Mandalorian Guards lowered their stealth shields and walked with Arren as she moved down the corridor.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

Anja was walking down the corridor heading for her studies in the library when she heard the commotion ahead of her. She looked up to see many of the Padawans and knights running to the balcony surrounding the courtyard.

" Anja!" A friend of hers yelled as she ran. " Hurry! Before they finish!"

Anja lowered her data pad and rushed to follow her friend. They pushed through the gathered students to gaze down into the courtyard below. There she saw Revan and Arren dueling with their Echani staffs. Arren wore a tight pair of white pants and a shirt that left her abdomen bare. Revan wore only a pair of loose fitting black pants, and neither of them had shoes on. To say that it appeared his body had been sculpted from granite would be an understatement. There was not an ounce of fat on him, his abdomen rippling with muscles. His shoulders were broad and heavily muscled, and the tattoos he bore on his shoulders and back were unlike any she had ever seen.

" He wears Mandalorian Clan tattoos!" A voice spoke from the crowd. " My Master told me of them. They distinguish clans among the Mandalorians."

Anja turned her head back to the courtyard and the duel that held everyone's attention. Revan and Arren moved with a grace and speed that none of them had ever seen. The Mandalorian Guards around the courtyard sat alert but disinterested in the duel. They had seen it countless times before. Arren's husband stood with Vlaina talking of one thing or the other as his wife dueled with Revan.

Anja found she could not tear her eyes from him as the duel progressed. And as she watched she could almost see each movement Revan was about to take in her mind. It happened so quickly, yet she could follow it as if she was there with him.

In the courtyard below Arren and Arren stopped, their staffs locked together as they grinned at each other. (We have drawn a crowd it seems Rev.) Arren spoke in Rakatan.

(So it would appear.)

(Shall we give them a show?)

(Grandfather would not approve.) Revan said.

(Please.) Arren pleaded like a child.

(I will have to speak with your husband about taming your wild side Arren.) Revan spoke, pushing her away.

Arren laughed loudly. (He likes my wild side. As he showed me last night!)

Revan laughed and nodded. (Then let us begin!)

There were groans from the gathered Padawans as Revan and Arren tossed aside the Echani staffs to two Guards standing on the edge, just as they launched three objects into the air. Revan Force jumped thirty feet into the air as Arren darted underneath him, and both reached out with the Force and their hands. As this was going on, their Mandalorian Guards were tossing target drones into the air all around them. Twenty in total. There was a collective gasp from the Padawans as Revan ignited his twin Viridian colored light sabers as he touched the ground like a cat behind Arren. She had rolled to her feet and ignited her dual light saber which glowed a bright yellow. The twenty drones unleashed a massive barrage of stun beams at the two and there was a huge flare of light that caused many to turn away.

Anja was not one of them. She clutched at the light saber on her belt as she realized it was identical in color to the two Revan now wielded.

When the flash cleared, the pieces of twenty drones lay scattered on the ground of the courtyard like garbage, and Arren and Revan stood back to back untouched and not even breathing heavy.

The Padawans could hear the laughter from Revan and Arren at some small joke they shared and they all watched as she walked over to the massive form of the Mandalorian Commander. The man smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently.

" Enough!" Master Vandar spoke from behind the gathered students. " Return to your studies Padawans!"

Anja turned quickly at his voice but came to an abrupt halt when Vandar appeared in front of her. She bowed her head slightly. " Master Vandar." She spoke.

" Replaced your light saber you have Padawan Tamari." Vandar spoke.

" Y… yes Master." Anja squeaked out.

" Excellent. Excellent. Return to your studies." Vandar told her as Jolee walked up slowly behind him. They moved to the courtyard balcony together, and looked down on Revan and Arren.

" Astounding skills with a light saber they have." Vandar said softly. " Surpass even his father he does."

Jolee nodded. " Arren is not far behind."

" Hold back he does. Even with her." Vandar spoke. " Seen his skill before only once. In ancient holovids."

Jolee looked at him. " Holovids? Vandar I didn't think you watched holovids." he said with a grin.

Vandar nodded. " They were of the Ancient Dark Lords. Saw them before they became forbidden and were destroyed five hundred years ago. Long before the rise of Exar Kun. His style and skill echo with the teachings of one such Lord." Vandar looked at him. " Ajunta Pall."

Jolee met his eyes evenly and said nothing. " I'm sorry."

" Much you have kept from the Council Jolee. Understand why I do." Vandar said. " Tell me of Ajunta Pall Jolee. Revan did not mention this after the Star Forge."

" It was on the trip to Korriban. Revan, Carth and Canderous entered the tomb of Ajunta Pall. Revan was pretty shaken after leaving Korriban, but I got the story from Carth. Ajunta Pall's spirit appeared to them when they opened the crypt. Carth and Canderous were frozen, unable to do anything but listen. Revan brought him back to the light Vandar. A Dark Lord from thousands of years ago, and Revan showed him the path back to redemption!" Jolee spoke with quite a bit of emotion in his voice.

Vandar nodded. " Sensed his return from the dark side I did those years ago. Welcomed with open arms he was."

" You knew?" Jolee asked.

" I suspected. His essence he bestows on young Revan. He was a master of the Light Saber. On a level with Tulak Hord." Vandar said quietly. " An item the Council must not know."

Jolee's eyes narrowed. " What do you mean Vandar."

" Always supported the love between Revan and Bastila I did. It was the will of the Force that brought them together. Only the Force can separate them now, and it has not done so for reasons we can only guess at. Not as flexible the other members. They adhere to the Code, as well they should. Not as old as you and I. They have not the experience of your eyes and mine."

" Will they help them?"

Vandar shook his head. " That answer I do not have. They fear chaos. Unrest. Especially Atris. Harbors dark feelings toward Arren's mother she does. Come to terms with them she has not."

" Vandar… we must help them. If you could only see what they have done on…" Jolee stopped.

" On Dxun?" Vandar finished for him.

" You knew that is where they would go?"

Vandar nodded. " Tell me Revan and Dacen did the last time I saw them. Sworn to secrecy we are you and I." He looked at Jolee. " This is where you have gone on your trips through the years?"

Jolee nodded. " Perhaps one day you can see what they have done. The peace they have brought to that war torn world. Why do you think Queen Talia holds the influence she does? They have built and forged a peace between two people. It was Dacen and Brianna and Canderous and their friends with Master Kavar who helped the Queen beat back the Sith at Onderon. That fact by itself made them heroes. Imagine that… Mandalorian heroes in the eyes of the people of Onderon. The friendship they have built in the last thirty years will never be broken. Their fates are intertwined now. Talia married Canderous's nephew for Force's sake! The enclave they have built there…"

Vandar looked at him. " Enclave you say!"

Jolee shook his head. " Don't try to deny you haven't felt it. You knew where they went. Why do you think in the last thirty years no Force sensitive children have come from Onderon? A planet with many touched by the Force."

" This is the sanctuary they speak of?"

Jolee nodded. " The Tomb of Freedom Nadd. Brianna led the assault on the Tomb as Dacen confronted the Sith on the planet with Kavar. When they returned to Dxun they purged the Tomb of its dark presence. It is their sanctuary indeed. Training rooms, barracks. It is incredible."

Vandar looked at him. " What do Revan and Bastila and Dacen teach them Jolee?"

" Peace Vandar. They teach them peace. There must be three hundred Padawans and Knights there Vandar. They teach them what Revan and Arren have mastered. They follow the Code with only minor differences." Jolee spoke.

Vandar shook his head. " Able to draw people to him Revan was. Jedi and non-Jedi alike. It was a strength. Dacen too had this gift. See this enclave I will someday."

" And Vrook and the others tried to rip that from Dacen." Jolee said

" Misguided they were. Did not understand the threat as Dacen did. Malachor was the key. Dacen knew this, and he silenced the echo." Vandar spoke. " Difficult times ahead for us my friend. Be strong we must. Or all will be lost." He looked into the courtyard. " They are the key. Understand how I do not know. But they are the key. And one other." He lowered his head. " Come… the Council awaits us. Many things do we need to discuss."

* * *

Anja walked up to the small table in the reading hall where Revan and Arren sat talking quietly. They had sensed her coming long before she arrived at their table and slammed the light saber on the table in front of Revan with a resounding crack. Many heads turned at the noise.

Revan and Arren looked at her. " Is there another problem Padawan?" Revan asked calmly.

" What did you do to me?" Anja hissed.

" I do not understand your meaning." Revan told her.

" What did you do to my mind? You got inside my head somehow? Why? You had no right! It is a violation of my person! I demand you undo this… this bond!" Anja spoke in a heated voice.

" I only did what you wanted me to do." Revan told her. " You challenged me if I recall. Rather foolishly on your part I might add."

" I did not ask you to take up residence in my mind! You had no right to do that! None!" Anja spat. She tossed the light saber into his lap. " And keep your gift son of a Dark Lord. I have no use for it. I will build my own light saber!"

" I destroyed yours." Revan spoke, his eyes wide, holding it out to her. " It is only with respect that I replace it for you. I did not want to do that. It was childish of me."

Anja grabbed the light saber from his hand and to Revan's horror heaved it with all her strength down the corridor, where several people jumped out of the way as it finally landed and skittered across the polished tile and over the railing into the courtyard far below them.

" That is what I think of your gift son of Revan!" Anja spat.

Revan got to his feet slowly, his eyes never leaving Anja's. She could see the hurt in them at her words, and for some reason it bothered her. Revan bowed his head slightly to her.

" As you wish Padawan Tamari of Telos." He said before turning and moving down the corridor, two of the Mandalorian Guards following him.

Arren popped to her feet and into Anja's face almost immediately. " Are you truly as ignorant as you have just acted!" Arren asked her, her voice filled with anger. She held out her hand and in seconds, the light saber Anja had thrown away slapped into her palm. " Do you know he spent nine hours building this from the shell. Nine hours of his night to replace something you have no place carrying."

" I am a Padawan of the Jedi Order daughter of the exile! You…"

Arren shoved her blazing pale blue eyes into Anja's face. " You are nothing!" She barked. " Nothing except a pompous spoiled Jedi schutta! You know nothing of Revan. Nothing of what his father has done. Only what you have seen on vids and from the whispers of tired old men within these walls. You know nothing of me! Nothing of our parents who you mock with such ferocity! Revan tried to show you… yet you have shown you have no concept of what he showed you!"

Anja's face showed her surprise at Arren's words. Arren shook her head. " We are like brother and sister, together not by blood but by our souls and the Force. I know what he feels and he knows what I feel. I know what he showed you… because I have seen it. I have heard it as it took place you pompous witch! And still you don't understand. You are no Jedi! My thirteen year old sister is more a Jedi than you will ever be!"

" Do you wish to test your words daughter of the exile?" Anja said with more pride than brain.

Arren shook her head slowly. " You are not worth the effort it would take to show you how much of nothing you truly are."

Arren spun around after handing Vlaina the light saber. She walked away quickly before she lost her temper. Anja watched the Mandalorian Guard move to follow her but stop and turn to look at her.

" You have something to say Mandalorian?" Anja snapped.

Vlaina stepped up to her and removed her helmet to reveal her stunning features and flowing red hair. " I am Vlaina, daughter of Kelborne, Clan of Ordo, Commander of the Mandalorian Crimson Guard." She held up the light saber. " This was a gift of honor to you Jedi witch!" Her voice had turned as deadly as that of a rabid Kath Hound.

Anja lifted her hand slowly and passed it in front of Vlaina. " Go about your business Mandalorian." She said slowly, using Force persuade.

Vlaina chuckled softly. " Your Jedi tricks do not work against us witch. General Revan and Lady Vorsut trained us to resist your silly games." Vlaina met Anja's eyes. " If you had been any other person I would have carved out those pretty green eyes by now witch!"

" Your threats do not frighten me." Anja spoke.

" Threats?" Vlaina shook her head. " Crimson Guards do not make threats witch. I have been raised with the son of Revan since I was ten. Trained with him. I have watched him grow with me. I wept when he told me I could not be his mate. That there was another that held his heart." Vlaina made a show of looking her up and down. " You are not even worthy to stand beside him. Hurt him again Jedi witch, and I will feed you to the Shi'rak wraiths on Korriban."

" Take it!" The voice behind her ordered.

Anja turned to see Master Corna standing behind her. " Master Corna…" she gasped. " I did not hear you approach."

" That is quite obvious Padawan." He replied. " Take the gift Padawan Tamari."

" Master… it was made for me by the son of Revan. It was made for me by the son of a Dark Lord of the Sith. Our enemy." Anja spoke.

" It was made for you Padawan Tamari by the son of Jedi Knight Revan Panlie. An honored hero in these halls. You would do well to remember that. It is a gift of great honor considering the craftsmanship it took to build it." Corna spoke.

" Master… Revan was exiled!" Anja spoke. " For defying the council. For going against our code."

" Jedi Knight Revan Panlie was exiled for following the one thing that saved his soul and the lives of millions, and returned him to the light." Corna spoke. " You were not alive during the Mandalorian wars Padawan Tamari… you have no concept of the lives Revan Panlie saved during that war. You are in no position to judge what you do not understand."

" And you are Master?" Anja barked before she was able to control her emotions.

Corna stepped up to her slowly. " Yes… Padawan… I am. Because I served with Revan and Dacen Vorsut during that war after the Council on Coruscant allowed the Jedi to enter the war." Corna reached over and took the light saber from Vlaina's hand. He turned the weapon over in his palm and smiled. " Magnificent. Truly a piece of art. And the son of Revan built this?"

Vlaina nodded. " He did."

Corna nodded. " Pass on my admiration of his skill if you would Crimson Commander."

Vlaina picked up her helmet. " I will do that… Master Jedi. An honor to meet you."

Corna nodded and watched as Vlaina turned and followed the direction Arren took down the corridor. He looked at Anja, his eyes sad. He held out the small data cube. " Padawan Tamari… you are confined to your quarters until further notice. Until I call for you again, I want you to do some studying. You will learn what is on this data cube Padawan, and then we will discuss your continued presence in this Academy. You are dismissed." He held out the light saber to her.

Anja's head lowered as she took the cube and the light saber. " As you order Master Corna."

Corna watched his Padawan walk away, her shoulders slumped in despair. His thoughts went back two decades to a fellow Zabrak he met here on Coruscant for a brief time. He had known him during the Mandalorian Wars and was astonished at the rage he felt in the young man, but upon meeting him here on Coruscant those years after the war, the change in him had been obvious. The rage he had felt within him was gone and in its place was a peace of soul he had not seen in some time. They had talked only briefly, as the young man was leaving to return to Iridonia, but in that time he had seen the carefully hidden light saber, and the essence of the Force within him. Corna had asked him quickly before he left who had trained him to feel such inner peace. The look on the young man's face was one of fond memories and friendship.

" Jedi Master Dacen Vorsut began my training. He and Jedi Master Revan Panlie continue to train me even now, Master Corna." The Jedi Guardian Bao-Dur had replied. " Why do you ask?"

" You are at peace Bao-Dur. That is why."

The Zabrak Bao-Dur nodded with a smile. " They showed me peace Master Corna. They showed me peace."

And then he was gone on the transport. Corna nodded to himself as he made his decision.

* * *

_

* * *

It was a terrible sound. Fire all around her. The tearing of durasteel metal as it was torn from its moorings. She remembered her mother screaming. Her father yelling her name. There was a massive shockwave as they punched through the surface of the moon and into the atmosphere, their corvette on fire, no engines and pieces being torn away from the hull as they plummeted to the ground._

_Her father at the controls_

_" I can't stop us! The engines are gone! We're coming apart!"_

_" Papa… no!" _Anja muttered in her sleep.

_" Wait! A clearing! There! I'll try to put her down! Hold on!"_

_The next sound was one she winced at in her sleep as the corvette's hull, super heated by the entry ruptured on impact. She felt an enormous pain and then blackness swallowed her._

_She heard voices. People all around her. _

_Smoke. _

_Heat._

_Fire._

_The trees. The trees reached hundreds of feet into the air. A lush green color._

_What is this place?_

_A stabbing pain in her side. In her neck. She looks down and sees the massive wound to her abdomen. Blood everywhere, soaking her clothes. She can see inside her abdomen, her clothes torn away._

_Where was she?_

_People running and shouting. _

_A figure… clouded in smoke. Reaching out to her._

_Papa? Mommy?

* * *

_

* * *

Arren sat up in the bed, her heart racing. Dralor was instantly awake, his combat senses activating. Arren looked at him, her eyes wide.

" Dralor! Revan!"

" Go Arren! Go!" Her husband commanded.

Arren leaped from their bed, throwing on a small robe and ran from their quarters. The two Mandalorian Guards outside her door glanced at each other for only a second before they followed. Arren covered the distance down the corridor in under a minute, the two Crimson Guards outside Revan's room shocked to see her running towards them holding the robe over her naked form.

" Open it!" She barked. " Now!"

They did not hesitate, and one punched in the override code to the door. It didn't work.

" Damn you Revan!" Arren grasped and lifted her hand to the door. There were sparks from the panel as she Force pulled the door open. She entered his room to see him on the floor in a meditative pose, but drenched in sweat, and gritting his teeth.

She moved in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. " Revan!" She yelled. " Revan!" She slapped him across the face hard and his eyes popped open. " Revan!" She lifted her hand to hit him again.

(Please do not hit me again Arren.) He spoke to her as his eyes focused. (I will be forced to put you over my knee like when you were nine.)

Arren let her breath out in a gasp and a small smile creased her face. (In your dreams big boy. If I recall, that was the last time you ever did that.)

Revan smiled. (I could try.)

Arren laughed. (The only one who spanks me now is my husband.) She retorted. (What were you doing you fool? I thought you shut your link with her?)

" I did." Revan replied. " She reopened it. Her dreams forced their way past the barriers I had in place."

" She did? How?"

" I don't know."

Arren shook her head. " Force's sake I wish your mother was here!" She spat. " It took your father and Aunt Bastila years to fully learn to control their bond."

" She was dreaming of Dxun Arren." Revan told her.

" Dxun?" Arren looked puzzled. " Revan… she has never been to Dxun. No one besides the survivors of that crashed corvette nearly a decade ago. And we wiped their memories to safe guard our secret. We…" Arren looked at him. " She… she was the little girl?"

Revan nodded slowly. " It was her."

" Revan… are you sure?"

" I am now." He spoke, slowly getting to his feet. " I sensed something from her in the courtyard yesterday, something familiar. Corna put her up to confronting us remember. When I touched her though, it was familiar somehow. As if I had held her before. And now I know I have. Mother knew this would happen the minute she ran into the clearing and saw me using the Force to sustain her life after the crash. That is why she tore her from my grasp so quickly. It was too late of course… I had already exhausted myself repairing her injuries. Mother scanned her. She must have detected the connection, the imprint I left on her. That is why she and father got them off Dxun so quickly and moved to Iziz, to get her as far away from Dxun and me as she could before she regained consciousness."

" But you never felt the Force in her before you healed her. Yet she is here now, and one of the strongest of the Padawans in the entire academy." Arren said.

Revan smiled to himself. " That is why Corna spoke of difficulties with her. It must have manifested itself within her after our connection on Dxun. She was so strong with the Force they had to accept her. Even at her advanced age."

" They can't have detected your imprint?" Arren said. " Could they?"

Revan shook his head. " I don't think so. When I healed her with the Force I was amazed at how quickly her wounds were closing. Her own Force powers triggered then. And they naturally helped me as I healed her. Did you notice she had no scars?"

Arren cocked her head and looked at him. " Not exactly something I was looking for at that moment yesterday."

Revan smiled and chuckled. " She had a massive gash across her throat. A piece of durasteel had nicked her jugular. When I reached her, she was bleeding profusely. It was not the kind of injury that does not leave a scar. Yet as I held her in the courtyard I saw no scars. Only flawless skin and…"

" Stop right there Revan! I don't need the details!"

" Perhaps not," Dralor's voice spoke from the doorway. " But I was beginning to enjoy the description."

Dralor braced for what he knew was coming from his beautiful wife and she did not disappoint him. A Force push shoved him back from the door and he slammed into the wall of the corridor with a grunt.

Arren's eyes widened in horror. " Dralor!" She gasped rushing to his side. " Oh my love! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it… I…"

Dralor chuckled as he got back to his feet. " I do so love it when you are forceful with me my wife!"

Arren could hear Revan laughing on the floor of his quarters as she put her husband's arm over her shoulders, helping him to his feet. " I will deal with you in the morning Revan Panlie!" She snapped as she led Dralor back towards their quarters.

Revan heard her yelp in surprised glee at something Dralor had done when they were out of sight and he laughed even harder. The Mandalorian Guards only shook their heads and returned to their postings by his door.

* * *

Anja sat in her bed, her shirt soaked with sweat again. Her back was against the wall and she held her knees to her chest as she recited the Jedi code in her head to calm herself. The images had been so real. The heat from the fire. The smoke. The figure that had reached for her.

Taking one last deep breath, she tossed back her covers and got to her feet. She went to the dispenser and made herself a cup of caffa sipping deeply, allowing the liquid to warm her. She moved to her computer station and settled into the chair, one leg pulled underneath her.

Anja sensed her days in the academy were numbered. After her stunt today, Master Corna would surely expel her. She touched the data cube he had given her, wondering what could be on it. She looked over to where the light saber Revan had given her rested on the table. Looking back on her actions, she realized she had wanted to hurt him, and she didn't know why. He had made her look like a fool in front of the other students, but that wasn't it. There was something about him that seemed somehow familiar. She could sense the power within him, within Arren Kae. They all could. She admitted to herself it made her uneasy. It was as if the Force flowed freely through them, unchecked, untamed. But it was obvious to all of them, they were magnificently trained. That they did not adhere to the Jedi code was so obvious as well. The woman had a husband. A Mandalorian husband. And her displays of affection for him in front of the students earlier that day and sent murmurs through the gathered students. It was all they had talked about.

Anja plugged the data cube into the panel and watched surprised as the holo image of Master Corna appeared.

" Padawan Tamari, I had expected you to review this much sooner than now." His voice said.

" By the Force!" Anja snapped. " How could you know?"

Anja shook her head and looked down until she heard something she had never heard from her Master before. Corna was chuckling. Her eyes snapped back up and she looked at his smiling face.

" First… Anja… I must apologize for putting you in the position I did with the son of Revan." Anja couldn't believe she was hearing this. " The council… we sensed their approach. We knew the power they possessed. I'm sure by now you have sensed it as well. While I have not spoken of your skills in the positive Anja Tamari… you are the most gifted student I have ever trained. I put you in danger when I encouraged you to confront Revan. For that… I apologize. I encouraged the feelings you still harbor inside you of resentment towards the Revan who was the Sith Lord. You keep them buried deep, but they are there. He ordered the destruction of your world and you and your family barely escaped. I understand where these feelings come from.

" What you don't know… are the events that happen that brought Revan back to the light. They are carefully guarded secrets and forbidden to even many of the Masters. As I have no doubt already told you… I served beside Revan and Dacen Vorsut after the Jedi Council allowed us to enter the war. As the years passed, we saw much horror, more than one set of eyes should have to endure. I did not travel with Revan after the war, I returned to Iridonia for a time to find peace again. The histories in the Archives are easy to access and within them they tell of Revan's fall. What they do not tell are of his redemption. Those are secrets that will have to remain for sometime. The Council, as I have come to learn, are big on secrets. Thirteen people know of the events surrounding the redemption of Revan. Only nine are still alive. You will make ten."

Anja's eyes went wide at this revelation.

" No doubt you are wondering why you have been given this honor. And it is an honor Anja Tamari, I assure you. Let me explain further. When you first came to the academy, you were strong in the Force. I'm sure you remember well the struggle it was for you to obtain entry. Part of it was due to your age. Most of our students are identified at a very young age and brought to us as you know. I will now tell you why it was so hard for you to enter the academy.

" Thirteen years ago you and your parents were involved in an accident. The corvette you were traveling in was ambushed by pirates. Your ship sustained extensive damage in the attack and your father, an incredibly skilled pilot I might add, brought you in for an emergency landing on the Onderon moon of Dxun, on the Outer Rim. As I said, your ship was heavily damaged, and was breaking up upon entry into the atmosphere of the moon. We had long thought the moon to be deserted since the end of the Mandalorian Wars. It had once been the main headquarters for their forces. As the Force would have it… the moon was not deserted. quite the opposite in fact. There was now a very large settlement on the moon. A mixture of Mandalorian… and Jedi." Again, Anja's eye grew large.

" Allow me to back up now. During the third year of the Jedi Civil War the Council decided to attempt something that was brash and had never been tried. We sent a Padawan on a mission. She was younger than you are now, only nineteen at the time. She was headstrong and willful, but she had an ability we deemed we could use to our advantage. Her name, as I'm sure you know, was Bastila Shan. Using her Battle Meditation we were able to engage the Sith Forces under the Dark Lord Revan and a small Jedi strike team was placed aboard his flagship to capture him. This is all information I'm sure you know. What you don't know is that I was part of that Strike Team. And while our mission was successful, only after we returned to Dantooine did we learn that during our strike Malak had fired on his Master's ship. In doing so, Revan suffered extensive injuries to his body and his mind. It was only a Force Bond that Padawan Bastila had initiated with him that kept him from dying. It was because of that bond that we developed a plan to use that bond to our advantage. The Dark Lord's mind was destroyed. Nothing remained of his memories that we could detect. We later learned that he would have flashbacks of his life as a former Sith Lord, but that was all. The Council implanted memories into Revan. We gave him a new identity, a new past. And we used Bastila Shan to control him. We needed what was in his head to defeat Malak, who had become even more brutal than Revan after usurping his former Master.

" The event we didn't anticipate however was the deep connection the bond Bastila had forged with him had become. Over time it grew more powerful, bringing them closer then we had ever foreseen. It was also the catalyst for them falling in love young Anja. And it was that emotion… that love… that saved this galaxy. While searching for clues to the location of the Star Forge using Revan's fragmented memories Bastila Shan was captured and turned to the Dark Side. Malak tortured her for days. The reports of what he did to her are agony to review even now. It was no wonder she surrendered. Revan… his former memories returning due to his confrontation with Malak went after her. They confronted each other once more on the temple on the Rakatan home world. Bastila had been turned by then and she pleaded with Revan to retake his position of Dark Lord. This meeting led to the confrontation between them on the Star Forge itself. They battled briefly, with Revan finally opening himself to attack for Bastila to strike him down. He professed his love for her on that station Padawan, and that love is what reclaimed her and brought her back to the light. That love is what destroyed the Star Forge and sent the Sith scurrying into the corners of the galaxy leaderless.

" Bastila's fall is not common knowledge, even within the Republic Senate. Only a few Masters know all the details as I have already told you. Their friends knew of it, but Revan always had a way with people. They seemed to flock to him. His aura was one of trust and honesty. Arren Kae's father was much the same way. Their friends never would betray them in such a way. They had been through too much together.

" And now you are asking yourself what all of this has to do with you." Corna's image smiled. " As I was telling you… your ship crashed on Dxun. Your parents were severely injured, but you young Padawan, your injuries were far more grievous. We had no idea where Revan and Bastila disappeared to after that fateful day here on Coruscant where they were expelled after professing their love for each other to us. Thirteen years ago we discovered where they had gone. A young man, barely fourteen, discovered you Padawan Tamari, a young man incredibly powerful in the Force because of the linage of his parents. He healed your wounds Padawan, at nearly the cost of his own life. In doing this, like his mother, an unbreakable bond was created with you. His essence he poured into you, and even after the very skillful attempts by his mother to erase his imprint, it was that imprint on you we detected when you came to us. It was so faint only Master Vandar could discern it, and then just barely. Bastila buried that bond deep within you Anja, and only when the son of Revan touched you did it resurface, for both of you. These are the memories you have been experiencing, his memories, of his childhood, your memories of the crash. All these events are intertwined.

" The son of Revan has come to this council asking for our help. His parents have departed with the parents of Arren Kae to battle the enemy that forced Revan to assume the role of Dark Lord so many years ago. And I say forced because that is what I truly believe. He took upon the role as Dark Lord because he saw what lay beyond the Outer Rim. They have gone out there on their own to face this threat. That is not something I can allow to happen again. Regardless of what the Council decides Anja Tamari, I have already decided to step down and accompany young Revan on his quest. I owe his father and mother far too much to not answer their call. Now you know. You know the history, and now you know of your bond with young Revan. That bond will be with you for a lifetime Anja. Now you must make a decision. I will petition a new Master for you if that is your wish, so that you may remain here in the academy. Or you can travel where your destiny I believe is leading you. Think about this carefully young Padawan. It is not to be taken lightly. What we are heading into will be nothing like we have faced in the past. Whatever is out there, it is growing, and it is far crueler and more cunning than any Sith we have ever known. I can not… I will not… allow my friends to face it alone. You are my brightest pupil Anja Tamari, but now you must choose your own path.

" May the Force guide you in your decision."

Anja was dumbstruck as she sat staring at the wall.

* * *

Arren sat in the lotus position in front of her and Revan's siblings in the small courtyard. They were alone this early in the morning, and Anja quietly came up behind her. She could tell they were meditating, and Arren was speaking softly to them. She moved closer so that she could hear the words.

**_There are always emotions, yet we have Serenity. _**

**_There is Chaos, yet Harmony is produced._**

**_There are always passions, yet there can be Balance._**

**_There's often hurry, still we cultivate patience._**

_**There can be love, and this brings peace. **_

**_There is much ignorance: this knowledge is wisdom. _**

**_There will always be Death. But there is the always The Force_**

Anja was stunned at how similar the words Arren spoke were to her own Jedi code. Yet

the differences were there. She realized the children were staring at her and she shook her head slightly.

" Are you going to gawk at us Padawan Tamari, or is there something you wish?" Arren asked, not turning her head. The contempt for the woman was very evident in her voice.

" Your dislike for me is heard in your tone." Anja said.

Arren turned her head slightly. " Dislike for you?" She said. " You mistake my tone for dislike when that is not the case. I feel sorry for you."

Arren got to her feet gracefully and turned to the children. " Revan is waiting for you children, in the next courtyard. Go."

The four of them obediently got to their feet and filed past her, their eyes telling Anja what they thought of her. Anja turned back to Arren when they had left. " They would do well to mask their emotions Arren Kae." Anja said.

" We were not raised to mask our emotions Padawan Tamari. It is not our way." Arren answered her.

" Emotions are the path to the Dark Side." Anja said.

Arren shook her head. " No Anja. Emotions are who we are." Arren told her, surprising her with the gentleness in her voice and the use of her name. " You can not repress emotions. It is a part of our being. And with emotions come true serenity and balance."

" That is not what we are taught." Anja said. " It is wrong."

" Wrong in your eyes and the eyes of the Jedi Council perhaps. But it is what we are taught, and what we teach our children. It is not wrong to us." Arren told her. " Now you did not come here to discuss the differences in our codes, and I have no desire to waste my time arguing with you, or trying to convince you just how blind you are. What is it you want Padawan Tamari?"

" I… I want to know… about him." Anja said.

Arren's pale blue eyes narrowed slightly. " To whom are you referring?"

" The son… the son of Revan."

" He has a name!" Arren snapped. " He bears the name of his father, which he is most proud of. Is it so beneath you to even speak his name?" Arren shook her head. " Why am I even wasting my time with you? He should have let you die!"

Anja's eyes widened as Arren pushed past her. " Wait! You know what happen!" Anja grabbed her arm tightly.

Arren whirled on her holding up her hand to stop the two Mandalorian Guards from pouncing on Anja. " My suggestion to you Padawan is to remove your hand from my person. You have neither the training nor the will to assault me. I however am not limited in what I do. Remove your hand from me!"

" You know what happen to me! I can sense it in you!" Anja spoke, her words now filled with emotions, as she released her.

Arren looked at Anja. " Yes… I know what happen. I know he made a mistake saving your life. It nearly killed him, and if it wasn't for Aunt Bastila it would have. What he saw in you that told him to save your life I do not know. You are not worthy of his love."

" Love!" Anja gasped, looking at her.

" Yes! Love! Has the Jedi Council purged even that word from your mind!" Arren shook her head. " Our parents were wrong. We should not have come here." Arren started to walk away but stopped. She turned back to look at Anja. " He could have killed you, you know… that day in the courtyard. No one would have been able to stop him. Not even the combined power of all the Masters here on Coruscant. He could have broken you like a twig, and the skills you so feebly cling too would not have saved you. There are times when I sense he is even more powerful than his father and mother combined. I do not see what he sees in you, but Revan has always been more perceptive than I. He did not know what he was doing that day on Dxun, reaching out to you, healing your wounds. I wasn't there the day of the crash, but I heard from others how terrible your injuries were. He was exhausted for weeks, barely able to feed himself after he saved you. His mother and I were at his bedside daily tending to him. His father was so distraught he disappeared into the mountains of Dxun with our uncle for days. No one knows where they went. No one has ever asked. And the way you have treated him since he arrived here has hurt him more than you will ever know. He has done what you asked of him Anja. He has closed the link of your minds. He will not reopen it. Now… leave him alone, or I swear by the Force you will rue the day we ever came to Coruscant."

Arren spun around and marched off, leaving Anja there alone staring at the two Mandalorian Guards. She heard Vlaina chuckled under her helmet. " Congratulations Jedi witch." Vlaina spoke. " The one person outside of Lady Bastila that held you in any sort of regard, and you have torn that asunder. I seem to recall the Jedi my kin fought in the Mandalorian Wars were far more intelligent than that. They must be breeding them ignorant these days."

Anja could only stand there and watch as the two of them turned to follow Arren. She reached up to her face and for the first time in many years she felt the tears coming from her eyes.

* * *

Revan stood in the Council Chambers later that afternoon. He could sense the forbidding tone in the air, and he knew without even hearing them out, their decision would not be in his favor.

" Revan Panlie a decision the council has come too." Master Vandar spoke slowly, not really wanting to announced the decision. " Shield your sisters and brothers we will. Help you we can not. Unknown is this threat… and the mistakes of the Mandalorian Wars must not be repeated."

Revan shook his head with a smile. " Yes… I felt as much. However, I do not recall asking for assistance from the Council, only the protection of my brothers and sisters. I know where I need to go to for assistance. I thank the Council for allowing my family to remain here in your care however."

" Assisting you was discussed young Revan." Vandar spoke.

" Yes. I know well the assistance of the Council, and what it means." Revan said.

" You would do well to hold your snide remarks and take this Council's advice." Atris barked at him.

Revan looked at her. " I am not Arren, Atris. But I know well your actions of the past. And your fall. Rest assured, I will not allow you to do such a thing to me. You would do well to remember that." Revan turned back to the Council members. " I thank you again."

" You do not wish to hear what else the Council has to say?" Grana asked, taken aback.

" Would there be a purpose to it?" Revan asked.

" There is always purpose young Revan." Vandar spoke again.

" And again, I know well the purpose of this Council Master Vandar." Revan spoke calmly. " And with the utmost respect… I do not care what else this Council has to say. My father and adopted Uncle once went against this Council to protect the innocent. It appears we will do so again."

" That event led to your father becoming a Sith Lord!" One of the Twi'lek Masters spoke.

Revan nodded. " This is true. But this time it is different. This time my father has the love that rescued him from that darkness, and so much more. More than this Council will ever be able to understand. So once more into the breach the exiled Jedi go. Alone."

" No. Not alone." Corna spoke coming to his feet. Ten pairs of wide eyes focused on him as he stepped down from his chair to stand next to Revan. " Once… nearly fifty years ago I abided by the decision of this Council. That decision cost me many friends and fellow Jedi, not to mention millions of lives that we could have saved. I can not bring myself to make that decision again. I am stepping down from the Council and leaving the Jedi Order. I will go with young Revan, and I will help to guide him as well as I am able. I will not turn my back on him, as I turned my back on his father all those years ago. In my opinion, if more of us had been there, more friends and fellow Jedi at the beginning, I don't believe Revan would have fallen."

" Corrupted you too could have become Master Corna." Vandar spoke quietly from his chair.

Corna nodded. " Perhaps, but we will never know. I do know that Revan's father was my friend, as was his 'wife' Bastila Shan. I can not… I will not turn away from them again."

Revan could only stand there and look at this powerful Iridonian next to him. He turned back to the Council. " I did not wish this Master Vandar. I did not want to cause division among the Order. I will take my leave of you now, before my presence here has more adverse affects that I intended."

" Wise this would be it seems young Revan." Vandar replied.

Revan turned and exited the chambers before anyone could recover. Outside the doors in the corridor he turned and looked at Corna.

" Why are you doing this?" He asked, as they walked.

" You heard what I told the Council." Corna asked.

Revan snickered. " Yes. Now tell me why you are really doing it."

" Because I believed in your father and mother once young Revan. And I still do." Corna replied.

Revan nodded as they made their way to the temple docks. " Thank you."

As they turned the corner to enter the lift, Corna looked at him. " I know you must have a plan. No son of Revan or nephew of Dacen Vorsut would do anything without a plan."

Revan smiled. " I do. However… I need to fulfill the second request our parents left us."

" May I ask what this request is?"

Revan looked at him as the doors closed. " My parents, Arren's parents. They fought with others. Men and women they called friends and family, men and women who will now be in danger. I must warn them."

" And you can't do this by communiqué I take it?"

Revan shook his head. " Too many eyes and ears." He said.

Corna nodded. " Yes. Coruscant isn't the most private of places. We…" The doors to the lift opened and they both stopped in their tracks. Anja stood in front of them, a travel bag slung over her shoulder.

" Padawan Tamari." Corna spoke. " How can I assist you?"

" I'm ready to leave Master Corna." Anja told him.

Corna glanced at Revan before turning back to her. He shook his head. " This is a trip you can not make Anja. I must do this alone. I have petitioned the Council and a new Master will be assigned to you within a few days."

" I don't want a new Master." Anja told him.

" You do not know what will happen if you proceed on this path." Corna spoke. " You have such promise. Do not throw that away."

" I'm not throwing it away, because you are still my teacher." Anja said. She looked at Revan. " Are you going to help me here?"

Revan met dazzling green eyes and shook his head sadly. " No, I actually like seeing you plead your case."

Anja's eyes narrowed at him and she turned back to Corna. " Master… I have already turned in my request for dismissal." She said. " I'm coming with you if I have to force my way on that ship."

" I would not recommend that." Revan told her.

" Am I talking to you?" Anja barked at him, her eyes flashing.

Revan's face took on a look of concern as Dralor approached. " Revan, we have word from Mandalore! They have already struck!"

" Sith's blood! So soon? Where?" Revan spoke.

" Katarr!"

" Contact with…"

" She lives. Blind she may be, but stupid is not a word I would use to describe her. They have built huge underground compounds since Nilhus visited her world and she has ushered most of her people underground. The rest are working with our forces to secure the area. They only struck with light cruisers. No ground forces landed." Dralor told him.

Revan shook his head. " No… they landed. Sith Assassins most likely. Contact her, advise her we are on our way. And tell her to be aware of Sith Assassin units. She is to remain underground and out of harms way. Let our forces handle the searches. She is the target!"

" And if she refuses?"

" Then tell her I will have Arren speak with her. If she will not listen to me, she will listen to her. And tell Arren to inform her if she will not do as we ask, I'll have Uncle Canderous speak with her. She will listen to him!" Revan spoke.

Dralor looked surprised. " She will listen to Mandalore?"

Revan grinned. " Have Arren tell you the story." Revan turned to Corna. " We must depart quickly." He reached out and snatched Anja up by her waist and deposited her on the other side of him. She glared at him.

" How dare you touch me again!" She hissed, pushing away from him as if touched with electricity. His hands upon her body had sent shivers running through her if only for that briefest moment. And they were not shivers of fear.

" If you are going to accompany us I only ask that you do one thing." Revan spoke.

" What!"

Revan pointed to her bag, which was now on its way up the repulsorlift hanging from it's strap. " Be mindful of where you are standing. I have no wish to exercise my healing skills on someone who is careless."

Revan turned and headed for the hatch that would take them into the frigate. Corna couldn't help but smile as he followed. Anja took one last look at everything she owned heading up the lift before she turned to follow them. She didn't glance at Revan as she entered the frigate, but she could smell him as she passed, and it made her light headed. She also did not see Revan reach out with his hand as the hatch began to close. Anja's bag tore from the rising repulsorlift and flew into his grasp just as the hatch sealed shut.

Their trip had begun.

* * *

Dralor entered the bridge of his ship with Revan and Corna close on his heels. He did not know who the young female Jedi was.

" Are the coordinates punched in for Katarr?" He asked.

" Hyperspace coordinates locked! We are receiving a transmission from the Jedi Council. A Master Vandar!"

" Display it here!" Dralor ordered.

The figures of Vandar and Jolee shimmered into view. " Heard of Katarr we have!" Vandar spoke.

" Revan… the Republic is sending ships to Katarr." Jolee said. " Will you wait for them?"

" How soon?"

" They are warming up now! They can move from their docks and rendezvous with you in two hours. This is your grandfather talking boy. Wait for them. You and Arren could be walking into a trap. At least go into the sector with some friendly support." Jolee spoke.

" I already have friendly support moving there now. Support I can trust. However the Republic ships will be welcome. I can not wait grandfather… you know that. If they have targeted her so soon, then they are aware my parents are gone as well. I must fulfill our parents request." Revan spoke.

" You don't trust me!" Jolee snapped.

" Grandfather… you know that is not true. It is the Council I don't trust." Revan told him.

" Yet your siblings you left here with us young Revan." Vandar said.

Revan nodded. " Yes… because they are innocents… and no matter the Council's decision, you would never allow harm to come to them. And my siblings have their instructions as well, should the need arise. I suggest you heed my mother's warning to the Council, for while we may respect you… none of us will allow you to keep our family from us. And if that is a decision the Jedi Council thinks they can get away with…" Revan stepped closer to holo images. " Pray to the Force it is not me who survives to come get them, for while my uncle Canderous will come for our siblings… I will come for everyone on that sits on that Council! VINDICTIVE out!"

Revan turned and looked at Corna. " Master?" He said, seeing the question in his eyes.

" Would you target the Jedi Council young Revan?" He asked.

" Will they attempt to keep our family?" Revan asked.

Corna shook his head. " I do not believe they would."

" Then there is nothing to worry about." Revan moved around Corna and Anja then stopped at the door, turning back to them. " Come… I'll show you to your quarters."

Anja couldn't believe what she had just heard. " You… you just threatened the Jedi Council!" She gasped.

" More like frightened them to death!" Dralor spoke with a laugh, a laugh that drew chuckles from many of the Mandalorian bridge crew.

Revan held out his hand. " This way."

* * *

Vlaina looked at Anja as they stopped in front of the door. " These quarters are yours." She said without emotion. " The galley is three decks up. The meditation chambers down the corridor to your right."

" Where… where does Revan sleep?" Anja asked, before she was able to catch herself.

Vlaina looked at her oddly. " Why would you wish to know that?" She asked.

" I just thought… I thought he would want to be close to the bridge." Anja replied, thinking quickly.

" This is not young Revan's flagship Jedi witch." Vlaina spoke, her voice still harsh and untrusting. " He and Lady Dralor stay two decks above you."

" He has… ha has his own flagship?" Anja asked with barely concealed disbelief.

" As does Lady Dralor." Vlaina replied. " All members of Clan Ordo have their own flagships. It is our way."

" You mean… the Mandalorian way?"

Vlaina nodded. " They are honored members of our clan, tested in battle beside my father and Mandalore himself."

" So he has seen battle?" Anja asked, suddenly wanting to know more about Revan.

" Why the sudden interest in young Revan, Jedi witch. Have you not dishonored him enough?" Vlaina asked. " Yes… he has seen battle, with Arren and myself at his side, on many occasions."

" So he has killed before?"

" Your questions begin to irritate me Jedi." Vlaina spoke.

" It is a simple question."

" Why do you seek the answer?" Vlaina asked stepping closer to her. Her brown eyes were flashing in distrust.

" I… I would like to know the man who I am serving under." Anja replied.

" Perhaps." Vlaina said thoughtfully. " If you desire the answer so much… I suggest you ask him yourself."

Anja chuckled to herself. " As if he would answer me now." She said softly.

" Do you ever wish to have a mate Jedi? With your attitude… if I was a man… I would toss you to the cannocks." Vlaina told her.

" Jedi are allowed no such attachments." Anja spoke almost automatically.

Vlaina laughed harshly. " Ah… yes, the vaunted Jedi Code." She said. " Do you never wish to feel the arms of a strong man around you; to be in his grasp and desire him more than anything; to see the desire for you in his eyes as he takes you to his bed; to scream his name as he makes you sing? Do you never wish for that?"

Anja's eyes became confused for a moment as her mind raced with the description of what Vlaina had said to her. " I've… I've never experienced emotions like that." She said slowly.

Vlaina shook her head. " It is a wonder how you ever won the war against my people." She said, shaking her head.

Anja didn't say anything and she went into her quarters and closed the door. Vlaina stared at the door for a long moment before making up her mind on what she would do. She turned and marched off as Anja stood in the middle of the comfortable yet smallish room. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her bag resting on the bunk and she went over to it, opening it. Inside were all the items she had managed to toss into the bag before leaving Coruscant. She did not have much in the way of personal belongings, the Jedi did not allow it. She was allowed to have a picture of the mother and father which she had not seen in ten years. She had had brief contact with them since entering the academy, but always with a senior Jedi nearby.

Anja pushed her bag over and sat on the bunk. " What have I got myself into." She muttered.

* * *

One deck below her, Vlaina entered the barracks of the Crimson Guard. All of them were young and attractive women. Tradition stated that Mandalore's Crimson Guard would be comprised of nothing but women who were loyal to him. Those Guards not on duty were lounging on their bunks and reading or playing cards. They turned when their commander came in. She stopped in the middle of the room her mind racing.

" What is it Commander?" A pretty brunette spoke.

" We have two days until we reach Katarr." Vlaina spoke. " Two days to turn that repressed Jedi witch into some semblance of a soldier and a woman fit for Revan. As she is now, she will be useless in a fight. She is too unsure of herself, plagued with self doubt. We must temper her."

" How do we know she even wants the son of Revan?" One asked. " He would do better with one of us." That brought chuckles from all of them in the room.

" She wants him." Vlaina said confidently. " I can see it in her eyes. And smell it on her skin. Whenever he is in the same room with him, she practically wets herself. What was done for Lady Bastila must be done for this Jedi as well."

" Lady Bastila she will never be Vlaina." Another said.

" Perhaps. But we shall see."

The group of woman came to their feet with predatory smiles. " When do we begin?" One of them asked.

Vlaina looked at all of them. " We already have."

* * *

**

* * *

Nar Shaddaa**

The four figures sat in the back of the cantina nestled in the shadows. All of them wore dark robes with the hoods drawn around their heads. They kept to themselves, their mugs filled with caffa, not juma juice. They did not flinch as the fifth figure moved to the table next to them and sat down. This figure also wore dark robes and a hood. He made it obvious as he poured himself a mug of juma while making lip smacking noises. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

" T-3 is prepping her now General. Pad 21. Never did like that damn droid." His voice was low, but carried the short distance to the table behind him. " Are you sure you don't want something else. She's pretty old, but still one of the fastest ships in the galaxy."

" No. We all agree she is best. Her transponder codes?"

" Already changed." The man replied. " I loaded her with stores, and Mira snuck all the weaponry you requested aboard."

" Be ready when Arren arrives." The man said. " You and Mira might need to leave quickly."

The man sipped his juma. " We've already moved everything to one of her safe houses."

" Your children?"

" On their way to the sanctuary."

The man who hadn't moved as of yet, finally did and reached out his hand to put it firmly on the other man's shoulder. " I am sorry Atton." He said softly. " We did not want this."

" No apologies General. We knew it might come to this someday. And to be honest… we were getting bored."

" There is no going back this time my friend." The man said. " This time we all may very well perish."

Atton Rand turned in his chair and looked at the man across from him. " If it gives us the peace we have waited for General, Mira and I are in. We are tired of always looking over our shoulders, wondering when the damn Sith would come for us. It's about time we took the fight to them." He downed his juma juice. " We'll be ready when Arren gets here." Atton stood up, squeezing the arm on his shoulder and then moved away, exiting the cantina.

" We should go." Another of the robed figures stated. There were nods from the others and they got up and left the cantina behind.

The ship on the pad looked ancient, but its engines were humming with enormous power. The ramp was already down and the four figures were greeted with the beeping sounds of the older T-3 droid as it happily rolled toward them.

" Are we ready to go T-3?" The voice asked.

The droid beeped affirmatively and the ramp began to come up as the four figures moved to the cockpit. Two additional seats had been added into the cockpit and the figures settled into them. Hands flew over the consoles and the ship began to lift into the dense traffic of Nar Shaddaa. It disappeared into the transport lanes engulfing the smuggler's moon.

It wasn't until the EBON HAWK leaped to hyperspace that the four figures relaxed. The hoods came down to reveal the faces of Revan Panlie and his wife Bastila, and Dacen Vorsut and his wife Brianna.

The senior Revan had not changed from the youthful face of nearly thirty years ago, gray only just now beginning to touch the temples of his thick brown hair. His dark eyes were still alive and bright. Bastila Shan Panlie looked no different in the least. Her long auburn hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, her sapphire blue eyes still shining like any sun.

Dacen Vorsut's bald head was still bald, his always thick goatee just starting to go gray. His wife Brianna, though ten years his junior, was the picture of beauty. Gone was the short white hair she had upon meeting her husband to be replaced by the same long silky locks that her daughter carried.

T-3 rolled into the cockpit chirping away and the four of them turned in their chairs.

" Go ahead and play the message T-3." The senior Revan spoke.

A blue holo image of the wrinkled and sun dried face of Canderous Ordo appeared. Though he neared seventy years of age, he was still a strong virile man.

" Hello you guys!" Canderous's deep voice filled the cockpit. " Don't know where you are heading when you get this message, but as agreed, I've transmitted the message to that tin can of yours. Rev junior and Arren are leaving Coruscant as I send this. The council agreed to protect the children." Revan and Dacen could see the visible sighs from their wives. " It also appears your message shook them up there Princess. What did you tell them?" Canderous's image chuckled. Revan grinned at the expression on Bastila's face. She always hated when Canderous called her that. " Dralor reports Rev junior also found his own Jedi Princess. Got to say this, at least Rev junior has your taste in women. Dralor says she is almost as good looking as your Jedi Princess."

Bastila shot her husband an evil look when Revan crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look.

" Anyway… Rev junior's gone up a couple more notches in my book. He also laid a threat on those Jedi windbags before he left. Along the lines as his mother, but delivered with a little more pizzazz! The boy thinks like a Mandalorian Revan."

" Now… the bad news… The Sith have come out of their holes already." This brought the four of them forward in their chairs. " They hit Katarr… went after my woman no less. Bad mistake… I'm on my way there now with a few surprises. She won't listen to reason, as is usually the case. Rev junior will meet me there. He's worried about assassin squads lurking around, so I've sent some scouts on ahead. She's secure for now… at least until I get there and give her a piece of my mind. I don't care if she is an ex-Sith. She's not invincible! Women! Oh… one more thing… got a message from the old man. He says there is now an official bounty on the heads of Rev junior and Arren, and anyone with them. He also said an old friend is coming. Stepped down from the Jedi Council if you can believe that. Maybe your boys are wising up… though I doubt it. Goes by the name Corna something or other."

" That's it. I'll send again at the pre-arranged time." Canderous's voice became serious now. " I don't like the fact you four are hanging out there with no support. So you watch your backsides. Until next time."

The holo image disappeared and Bastila grinned. " Sentimental old bastard." She spoke.

" The older he gets, the more un-Mandalorian he acts."

All of them shared a laugh, which eased the tension.

" Please don't let him hear you say that." Brianna spoke. " The last time you told him he was old… he chased you around the settlement for three days destroying everything in his path."

Bastila looked at her husband, who she still adored. **_Revan… the bounty on their heads?_**

Bastila spoke to him through their bond.

" Hey!" Dacen popped. " Thirty years and I still ain't comfortable with that Force Bond thing."

" Dacen!" Brianna gasped slapping her husband's shoulder.

Bastila smiled. " Sorry Dacen. Sometimes I just forget."

" Just so it's not the sign of something else." Dacen spoke, grinning.

Bastila reached across and slapped his shoulder this time, causing Brianna and Revan to sit back and laugh. " I was asking about the bounty on their heads." She said finally.

" Ok. Ok. Just making sure!"

Revan looked at his wife. " I would not want to be the bounty hunters that stumbled across our son and Arren." He said. " Especially with who they have with them now."

" What did Canderous mean an old friend? Who is Corna?" Brianna asked.

" We served with him in the Mandalorian Wars. He left just before Dacen." Revan spoke softly.

" Hey general!" Dacen spoke looking at the man he had served with and lived near for nearly forty years now. A man he now considered a brother. He saw the briefest look pass in Revan's eyes. " That was a long time ago. Another life if you want. Not something we need to worry about now."

Revan nodded. " You're right." He said, taking a deep breath. He had long since come to terms with the sins of his past. He took Bastila's hand in his and smiled. " We've been going for a few days. Let's get some rest. T-3 can maintain the ship."

" Sounds like a plan to me." Dacen spoke, getting to his feet. " I'm too old to be sleeping on the deck of a tramp freighter."

Brianna took his hand. " Too old to share a bunk with me?" She asked.

Dacen waggled his eyes at her. " Is that an invitation?"

" Think you can handle me old man?"

" I'll manage." Dacen said as Brianna pulled him back to the port side dormitory room.

Bastila looked at her husband and laced her arms around his neck from behind. " What do you say handsome? Care to climb into a rack with your kinrath pup?"

Revan senior grinned widely. " Now that's the best offer I've had in days." He said, getting to his feet and taking her hand. " Come with me, my love. Let me show you how an old man does it."

Bastila laughed as he lifted her into his strong arms and headed for the other dormitory on the Hawk.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

_She heard voices. People all around her. _

_Smoke. _

_Heat._

_Fire._

_The trees. The trees reached hundreds of feet into the air. A lush green color._

_What is this place?_

_A stabbing pain in her side. In her neck._

_Terrible pain._

_She looks down and sees the massive wound to her abdomen. Blood everywhere, soaking her clothes. She can see inside her abdomen, her clothes torn away._

_Where was she?_

_People running and shouting. _

_A figure… clouded in smoke. Reaching out to her._

_Papa? Mommy?_

_No. A boy. Not much older than her? With eyes the color of a deep blue ocean. So calming. So peaceful._

_The pain was fading. To be replaced by an incredible warmth._

Anja jolted upright in the bunk as the chime to her quarters rang insistently. She threw back the covers and got up, walking to the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She touched the panel and the door slid open.

Vlaina stood there dressed in loose fitting pants and a tight shirt that exposed her abdomen. She held out the Force Pike. " Let's go!" She spoke in her command voice.

Anja looked at her, taking the Force Pike, her head clearing. " Excuse me. Where are we going?"

" You'll see."

" I'll change into something."

Vlaina took her arm before she could turn back into her room. " No need for that. What you have on is fine."

Anja wore a simple white shirt with a pair of tight black shorts. They were her normal sleeping clothes, but were unsuitable for anything else, and certainly not being out in public. " I must change! I'm not dressed!"

" For what I have in mind, you have all the clothes you need." Vlaina snapped. " Now… will you accept my challenge Jedi. Or retreat to your quarters?"

Anja gripped the Pike tighter. " Very well!"

* * *

Anja had never been so physically exhausted in her life. Her entire upper body was soaked in sweat, the white shirt clinging to her chest leaving nothing to the imagination. Her arms and legs were red with welts from the contacts of the Force Pike wielded by Vlaina. She had battered her for three hours, never stopping, always on the attack, always taunting her. After every taunt, Anja would strike… only to be pelted by her Force Pike. It was frustrating and she had to keep reciting the code in her head to keep from losing her temper and striking in anger.

Twice she had forgotten that she could not use her Force powers and both times Vlaina had made her pay. Her legs bore the brunt of those assaults.

It was only after the fourth hour that she slumped to the mat in near exhaustion. Her only consolation was that Vlaina was also drenched in sweat, but she didn't seem to be breathing hard in the least.

Anja used the Force Pike to lean on. " Enough." She spoke between gasps.

Vlaina knelt next to her on the mat, sweat dripping form her face. " I'm impressed Jedi." She spoke. " I did not think you would last as long as you have. You combine power and speed, but your form is shaky. You will not always have your Jedi weapon, or your Force powers might not work. You must learn to rely on your other skills. They are there, but need refining. We can help you, if you let us."

Anja looked at her. " Why?"

Vlaina took a breath. " You travel with the son of Revan, Jedi Tamari. From this moment forth you are a target. Every bounty hunter in the galaxy is now looking for us. We are only as strong as the weakest part of our armor."

" I am only a Padawan." Anja said.

" Once you set foot on this ship… you became a Jedi." Vlaina told her. " You have skills and powers we could never have. Allow us to help you temper the skills you have neglected within your Jedi halls. You are the weakest link right now Anja Tamari," Vlaina saw her eyes flare a little and she smiled. " Let us help you change that."

" The Jedi Code…" Anja began.

" Means nothing outside the walls of your temples. Do you think a Rodian bounty hunter will care for your Jedi Code if you are unarmed and are unable to draw on your Force?" Vlaina asked her.

Anja shook her head. " No."

" Welcome to our galaxy Jedi. Let us help you." Vlaina asked, holding out her hand to Anja.

Anja hesitated for only a moment before taking the outstretched hand and rising to her feet. They heard the muted voices of others and turned to see more of the Crimson Guard gathering by the archway into the next training room. Vlaina motioned with her head.

" Come. Gaze upon a true Master in the arts."

Anja followed her to the archway and they stepped in front of the other Guards. Anja saw Arren on the mat in the next room, and she was sparring with the large Mandalorian that she recognized as her husband. He was speaking to her in a language she didn't understand, but the meanings were clear. He was calling out directions to her, strikes to take, blows to land. It was an almost effortless dance. And the speed with which she acted made Anja realize just how weak she was. A feeling of helplessness came over her, and Vlaina saw her shoulders slump slightly. She reached out and touched her shoulder.

" Do not berate yourself Jedi Tamari. Lady Dralor has trained for many years in the arts.

She is far superior to any of us as well. She was trained by her mother, an Echani Master. Only the son of Revan can match her."

" What are they speaking?" Anja asked. " I've never heard that language before."

" It is the Rakatan language, the language of the Star Forge planet." Vlaina replied. " All of us have learned it over the years. It gives us an edge over the enemy if they can't understand what we are saying."

Anja nodded. " Very sound tactics." She said, her eyes mesmerized by Arren and her fluid movements. It was almost like watching an intricate dance.

Vlaina touched her shoulder to break her from her gaze. Anja looked at her. " Come. We must do something with your hair."

" My hair? What's wrong with my hair?"

Vlaina took her arm.

* * *

Anja stood in front of the mirror in her quarters and had to admire what the Mandalorian woman had done. She had never been able to wear her hair down because of its length, it fell to nearly the middle of her back, so she had always worn it tied tightly in tails or in a bun. Now, however, Vlaina and two other Mandalorian women had spent the last two hours brushing her hair out and styling it in a fashion that would not hinder her abilities to fight. She still had one long pony tail, but the hair was now combed out and silky and tied in four strips of elastic cloth down the length. It would allow her to treat her hair when needed without the fuss of a bun. Several semi-thick strands of her hair alongside either side of her face were now braided, with four beads on each end.

Anja liked it quite a bit and she smiled as she sat on her bunk totally exhausted from the day. It was not even over, yet she felt as if she had sparred for a week at the Jedi Academy. Anja decided she would meditate before going to have dinner with Master Corna. She settled into a lotus position on her bunk and closed her eyes, letting her body relax and feel the Force flow through her, reviving her spirit. She was several minutes into the meditation, feeling peaceful and strong again. It was a sensation she had never experienced. She had never had this type of calm and fulfilling experience before when she meditated and she enjoyed it immensely.

Anja suddenly found herself on the shores of an ocean, the calm seas quietly lapping onto the pure white sand. She could almost feel the sand between her toes as she stood on the small dune.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Anja turned her head quickly and standing next to her was someone she had never expected to see.

" Knight Shan!" She gasped.

Bastila smiled at the expression on Anja's face. " Hello Knight Tamari."

Anja looked around, seeing only the beaches and the dunes. " I was meditating. In my quarters."

" You still are Anja." Bastila replied. " And your light brought you here."

" Here? How? Where is here? Where am I? What is this place?"

Bastila laughed at the barrage of questions and she reached out to place her hand on Anja's arm. " Calm down Anja. I can feel your heart beginning to race. Be at peace. I will answer your questions."

Anja took a deep breath. " I… I am sorry."

" There is nothing to apologize for. Your reaction is the same as mine was the first time I came here." Bastila replied.

" But you… you are lost. In the Outer Rim. We are looking for you." Anja said.

Bastila smiled. In the Outer Rim, yes. Lost? No. We know exactly where we are going." She answered.

" What is this place?"

" This is the Force." Bastila spoke, waving her hands around. " Our sanctuary within the Force. This is where we come to center ourselves. To obtain peace."

" We?" Anja asked.

Bastila motioned off to her right and Anja saw two tall men, one older with a little gray seeping into his hair, the other younger and…

" Revan!" She gasped. " He told me… he told me he shut the link with my mind! He lied to me!"

Bastila shook her head. " No. He did as you asked him Anja. He can not sense your presence here. And what small imprint you have created… his father and I have blocked. You came here on your own."

" But how?" Anja asked.

"I must apologize to you Anja. This…" she waved all around with her hand again. " This is because of what happen on Dxun. When my son reached out to you, healed you, the Force bond he created with you is very similar to the one my husband and I share. It was not his intent. He saw only your injuries and that if he did not act, you would die. He did not sense the Force within you, and when he reached into himself to heal you… your own powers manifested themselves quite strongly. They assisted in your healing, but they also bonded with Revan's and formed this link. When I arrived at the crash site, I saw what he had done and tried to erase any imprint he may have left on you because I wanted to protect our secret. I wanted to protect my family. Many of your struggles since then at the academy have been because of the attempt I made to safeguard the ones I loved. You are extremely powerful with the Force Anja, else you would not have been able to bring yourself here."

" So… so he can not sense me here?" Anja asked.

Bastila shook her head. " No. He has closed that part of his mind, the part that is one with you. You on the other hand are unable to shut off your thoughts, because the connection is so new to you, so your thoughts battered his mental shields continuously, and he comes here to center himself again."

" This ability…"

" We consider it a gift, not an ability or a power. After 'my' Revan and I…" Bastila smiled at that. " After we decided to leave the Order, we would come here often to find the peace that events up until that point had taken away from us. It took some time… but we achieved that peace."

" The archives say you were expelled." Anja said.

" Yes, I know, one of the many twists to our story that the Council has told. Forgive me if I sound resentful at times, but I blame the Jedi Council for many things. Revan and I chose to leave the Order, we were not expelled. We knew they would never allow us to cultivate our love for one another, so it was a decision we both made. The Jedi Council expelled us only after we told them we were leaving."

" I am sorry." Anja spoke, her eyes falling to the sand.

" For what child?"

" For what I called you the first day he came to Coruscant. It was cruel and I let my emotions control my actions. I did not mean them to come out the way they did." Anja said.

" Believe me Anja… I have been called worst." Bastila chuckled. She held out her hand. " Walk with me."

Anja looked at where the two Revan's were standing before turning back to Bastila, who lifted her hand higher. " Don't worry, I promise you, he can not sense your presence. Besides… knowing those two, they are discussing some form of military strategy. When they get like that… they are as dense as Boma skin and would not see a meteor falling for their heads."

Anja couldn't help but smile. This woman was nothing like the Jedi Archives made her out to be. She fitted her hand into Bastila's and they began to walk along the beach.

" Your bond with 'your' Revan has given you a unique perspective on many things, and they will assert themselves as time passes." Bastila said.

" He's not… 'my' Revan." Anja said, more quickly that she had intended. She regretted it almost immediately.

" No?" Bastila spoke smiling, a twinkle in her eye. " Then why does your heart race whenever you gaze at him? Your breathing quickens when you are in the same room as him. It is the same for him you know. You have the same effect on him."

" I… how could you…" Anja blushed. " It is… uncomfortable that you would know these things. It is not… the Order teaches that emotions are the path to destruction."

" Anja… your bond with 'your' Revan permeates within ours. And make no mistake… he is 'your' Revan Anja; as you will come to see during your journey. We sense what you sense… feel what you feel. I can not explain it. We can close each other out as you can see, but the echo is still there." Bastila said. " It will never go away. As many years as you live, you will be linked to my son, and us. Even our other children do not share this bond with us, perhaps because Rev was our first born. He was born the first year after Revan returned from the Outer Rim. At that time… both of us were still attempting to come to grips with the events of our past, and rejoicing that we were finally together. I believe, and I do not know this to be true, but I believe it was due to the emotional state of his father and I that led him to be able to be with us here. And now… you as well." Bastila couldn't help but grin. " It is very pleasant to have another woman here to talk to you know. Men can be so boring sometimes. Especially those two."

Anja returned her smile with a small laugh.

Bastila pulled her down onto the sand dune, still holding her hand. " You must have a million questions. Please… I have talked enough… I will try and answer some if you like."

" Can you show me what happen? On Dxun?" Anja asked.

Bastila shook her head. " No… I'm sorry. Only my son can do that. He is like his father in that regard. He keeps that part of his mind locked away tightly. I can tell you… like his father… he will infuriate you… drive you crazy… be over protective… tease you relentlessly… call you names… but he will love you with such power it will shake you to your core and make you bask in it's warmth."

" But the Jedi Code… Jedi are allowed no such attachments." Anja said.

Bastila nodded. " Yes, that is part of their code, rigid and infallible, and the only right way of doing things, or so they like to think. Then again… 'your' Revan is not a Jedi. Nor does he wish to be. I fought my feelings for my husband for so long, I almost drove him away from me. His love for me is what saved us both… although he will tell you different. You will need to find your own path as well Anja. Your heart will tell you what to do. I only hope your path is not as bumpy as mine."

" What… what did he find in the Outer Rim? Your 'Revan'?" Anja asked. " Why are you doing what you are doing? Master Vandar said something about a great darkness… Master Corna too."

Bastila nodded. " Again… there are some things my husband has shared only with a few. He is still protecting me in his own way. 'Your' Revan knows… and Dacen… and Canderous. No one else. And part of me does not want to know. We… you and I… are going to play a large part in what is to come… that much I can sense."

" Will he trust me?" Anja asked.

" Trust you? Child he loves you." Bastila replied. " From that day on Dxun... There are four people in this universe that my son trusts utterly. His father… me… Arren… and you Anja. You are the center of his universe… though it might take a few knocks with a Force Staff to get him to stop calling you…"

" Calling me what?" Anja asked with a smile.

Bastila shook her head. " If I tell you… he'll know you talked to me. He would not be happy to know you and I have had this conversation. Again… like his father, he can be obsessively private sometimes."

" Ah… I guess you are right." Anja said.

" Right about what?" The male voice asked.

Anja's head snapped around and she saw Revan Panlie standing in front of her, or at least the Force projection of him.

" Revan!" Bastila said getting to her feet and going to her husband. Anja saw them share a warm embrace and tender kiss. " Where did our son go?"

" He needed to clean up. He wanted to get a few hours of training in before dinner with Corna. They will be arriving at Katarr in the morning." The senior Revan told his wife. " So this is the little…"

Bastila slapped his shoulder. " Revan!"

" Oh yes… I almost forgot. He doesn't know." Revan senior said. " I sincerely hope he doesn't wait too long to profess his love for you. I'm not getting any younger, and some grandchildren would be a nice thing."

Anja, even her Force projection, blushed a deep red.

" Revan Panlie… you apologize to our guest right now!" Bastila spoke.

" You… you certainly seem confident that your son will somehow win my heart." Anja said after regaining her composure.

" By the Force he better! Or everything I taught him will go right out the garbage chute!"

Revan said with a smile.

Bastila looked at Anja. " Don't mind him. He tends to hold himself in rather high regard in that respect. More so than he should."

" In thirty years of marriage to you my love I've never heard any complaints." Revan looked at his wife with a smile. " Only these little…"

Bastila nodded. " I'll concede that." She said, blushing, and placing her hand over his mouth to stop his words.

" You don't act like a… like a former…" Anja began.

" Like a Former Dark Lord of the Sith?" Revan finished her question for her.

" Forgive me." Anja said

" She reminds me of you Bas. Always so apologetic." Revan said. " It is a fair question Anja Tamari, and it deserves a fair answer and I know you are somewhat of an historian." He smiled warmly. " Perhaps one day I will tell you the story of my fall, and my redemption. Not this day. I am sorry. I will say that even when I was at my darkest moment, that person was not who I truly am."

" Forgive me for asking." Anja spoke.

Revan shook his head. " Not at all. I will make you a deal however." He stepped up to her and whispered in her ear for several moments. He stepped back from her with a smile on his face. " Agreed?"

" I believe I can agree to that." Anja said.

Revan nodded. " Excellent! Now… would you care to walk with us for a while longer?"

Anja saw Bastila nod in agreement and she smiled. " I think I would like that very much." Anja replied.

" Good! I want to stay here as long as possible. I don't care to eat anymore of Dacen's Boma stew."

Bastila laughed as she took his hand and Anja fell in beside them. " I will agree with that."

* * *

**

* * *

KATARR**

There were now two dozen Mandalorian and Onderonian warships in orbit of this once dead world. The jagged remains of five light cruisers could be seen dotting the area around the friendly ships. Katarr had once been a world of millions of Miraluka, a species of blind humanoids that used the Force as their site. It was this world that drew the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus, who sensed a great gathering of Jedi. He proceeded to drain the life from the Force sensitive race on the planet, to include the gathered Jedi. There were only two known survivors of this horrendous massacre, the Jedi Master Vandar, who the other Masters killed had rushed to a Force sensitive cave in the mountains that was surrounded by unusual crystals that blocked the Force from being detected. The other Masters were killed before being able to reach this location.

The other survivor was the woman currently in a heated argument with the huge Mandalorian wearing silver and black armor. His white hair was cut to stubble, and several scars could be seen extending up from the armor along the back of his neck.

Visas Marr had been taken from her world by Darth Nihilus and trained as his apprentice. She had been his apprentice for several years before dispatched to discover the cause of an echo her Master detected in the Force. This echo turned out to be Dacen Vorsut… who had shown her the path back to the light. Though she had been in love with Dacen briefly, she discovered after returning to her world that it was not a love of the heart. It was more a love between brother and sister, as they were both thought to be the last of their kind at the time. Visas threw herself into repairing her world and peace had finally begun to return to her as more of her kind, thought to be extinct, came to Katarr to resettle the world. The lessons of the past had not fallen on deaf ears, and Visas had prepared for another attack by the Sith with the help of the man in front of her.

Canderous Ordo had agreed to help with the rebuilding of Katarr at Dacen's request. At first Visas had refused, but as one of his requests before departing to find Revan, Dacen asked her to allow the Mandalorians to assist her. Over the next few years she found a kindred spirit in Canderous Ordo, and they had formed an unusual bond between them. A bond that eventual led to them becoming lovers. Both of them knew however that because of the positions they held, their relationship could never advanced beyond what it was. Both of them willingly accepted this, but both secretly relished their moments together. Visas knew Canderous considered her to be his mate, and while she would never allow him to know it, she considered him as hers. And it was the only reason she allowed him to corner her in this room now and vent his frustration at her for not being better prepared. It was all an act, she knew. But she allowed him to act Mandalorian in fashion anyway.

Visas still wore the red and black shawl over her sightless eyes, as was the custom of her people. The only man to have ever viewed her otherwise was Canderous. She wore a custom fit Verphine Alloy armor that conformed to her still shapely figure, and was bluish black in color. After several minutes of Canderous's angry fit, Visas reached up and touched his element weathered cheek.

" I am alive Canderous." She spoke softly, seeing the tension begin to leave his face, his dark eyes losing the fury he felt. " Thank you for coming."

" I will always come for you." He spoke to her. " You know that."

Visas nodded. " Yes. And it brings joy to me to hear you say those words. However, at this moment, we have other things to take care of. Revan and Arren have landed on the far side of the old colony. They are making their way here now. I was talking to him before your protective rant began, and he was explaining to me that they would come in from the east."

" I'll send a patrol to meet them." Canderous said. " He said he felt they landed assassins on the ground, and that is why they did not attack with a larger force."

" He said as much to me." Visas told him. " Even with my Force sight, I will not be able to detect them until they strike."

" Well… I have taken care of that." Canderous said. He took something from his belt and handed it to her, pressing a button on the cube. " Keep this activated and on your person. It will disrupt any stealth shield known to exist within a twenty meter radius of your person. My men are already installing larger ones around the entire colony. When they are finished, we can start bringing everyone out of the bunkers. Another hour perhaps."

Visas nodded, tucking the cube into the pouch on her armor. " Then I suggest we head out to meet Revan and Arren. They will not have such new toys."

Canderous chuckled as they headed out of the bunker. " Bao-Dur had them delivered right after they left for Coruscant. He said they were experimental, but they work. He only had several dozen to send. Besides… I been trying to sneak up on that boy with a stealth generator for years and he always tags me."

" Yes… well better safe than sorry. I doubt very much Revan senior would be happy if we lost his son so early in this quest." Visas said.

" True."

* * *

Revan led the small group along the edge of the tall buildings of the old Katarr colony. Many of the towering skyscrapers had begun to show their wear at the lack of upkeep, but they were still magnificent to look at. The streets of the old colony were deserted, the slight breeze blowing trash in circles. Accompanying Revan, Arren followed further back in the column of Mandalorian and Jedi. Vlaina traveled just behind Revan, Anja behind her. Traveling behind Arren in the column were two more Mandalorian Crimson Guard, with Master Corna bringing up the rear of the small team. Anja and Corna now wore the same type of Jedi armor that Revan and Arren wore. Both were surprised at the freedom of movement the additional protection allowed them, without changing the looks of their robes.

Revan stopped at the corner of one building and quickly ducked his head around the building and back. He turned to Vlaina and motioned her forward across the wide street. As Vlaina moved forward, Anja did the same until she was directly behind Revan. She looked at his face as his eyes scanned the area around them, and she felt her heart flutter when those eyes came to rest on her.

" The colony is not much further." He said. " Vlaina will scout ahead."

Corna moved up from his rear position as one of the other Mandalorians took rear guard. " I heard what Nihilus did to this world, but I did not realize he left the structures intact."

Revan nodded. " Not much was destroyed in the attack. He simply drained the life from millions using the Force."

" These Sith Assassins you spoke of?" Corna asked. " Have you sensed anything?"

Revan shook his head. " Arren's father encountered them first, on the empty hulk of a Republic ship. They feed on Force sensitive prey. Almost impossible to detect until they attack."

" They almost killed him." Arren spoke now. " They hunted him for months, until he finished them at Malachor V. They don't use light sabers. Mostly war swords wrapped in cortosis. Very skilled unarmed combatants. Almost like machines. We encountered them twice before."

" On Dxun?" Anja asked.

Revan looked at her and shook his head. " No. They would never be able to penetrate our defenses there. We encountered them on Rakatan several years ago. The elders reported some missing members of one of their tribes. Arren and I went to investigate. Apparently they were leftovers from the Star Forge before it was destroyed. They kidnapped several members of the elders tribe thinking they could use them to breach the temple there."

" When they realized that Revan's father sealed the temple to only a few, they slaughtered them like animals. We found their remains." Arren continued. " It was horrible what they had done to them."

Corna looked at her. " And the assassins?"

" Revan found them the next day." Arren replied. " The problem was ended."

Anja looked at Revan, feeling his eyes upon her. " What happen?"

" I asked them to surrender. They chose to fight. They made the wrong choice." He stated simply.

" You killed them?" Anja asked.

" They left me no choice." Revan answered her. " It was not the path I wanted to take."

Anja gazed at him for several moments, swearing she could detect the sadness in his eyes for having to take life. No matter the reason. Her eyes grew wide when in an instant, Revan had pulled one of his light sabers out and it was flashing towards her face. His glowing viridian blade stopped just inches from her face as something slammed into it. She glanced at his face, and saw not the calm look of seconds before, but a vicious snarl. Yet his eyes were not looking at her, and her senses told her why when she heard the stealth shields begin to deactivate all around them.

Revan's light saber had stopped the gleaming blade of the war sword only inches from her head.

" You will not harm her assassin!" Revan snarled, bringing up his other hand and unleashing a Force Wave that knocked the assassin to his back on the ground. Revan's words echoing in her head, Anja's own instincts flared to life and she came to her feet, her light saber igniting. Revan brought his blade down on the assassin, there was a muffled cry, and then the smell of seared flesh. Anja looked at the dead Sith assassin, seeing the smoking slash in his chest. It was not the first time she had seen death, but it had never been so close before. Her eyes came up again to see Revan wading into a group of four assassins, his second blade out by now, and flashing in unison with the first. Corna was battling with two, and Arren was flanked by the Mandalorians and they were dealing with one each.

Anja moved to assist Revan, but found her path blocked by an assassin who appeared out of thin air. He brought his doubled bladed sword across in a powerful slash, which Anja easily deflected harmlessly away. She countered with a move from her Ataru form, banging away quickly and with strength from three different corners. Her relentless attack kept pushing him back on the defense, until finally his defense crumbled and her blade connected with his neck. Anja watched as the body fell, the assassin's head at his feet.

" Anja!" Corna's voice snapped at her, as he spun gracefully dispatching the second of the assassins attacking him. " Focus! We are still in danger!"

Corna's words shook her out of her momentary state and she looked to where Revan stood, countering the attacks of three assassins with his twin blades. She Force jumped the ten meters to him, bringing her light saber down in a powerful attack, cleaving one of the three assassins in half. She did not pause and turned to face one of the two remaining assassins. This allowed Revan to act when the assassin's attention turned to Anja. He unleashed a massive Force storm, and the blue lightning ripped into the two assassins, frying them where they stood.

Revan turned quickly, scanning for more, and began to relax when none appeared. He lowered his light sabers and turned to Anja. " Nice to know my little Kath Hound has teeth." He told her.

Anja's eyes widened. " Kath Hound! How dare you! I do not resemble a Kath Hound in any way, shape or form!" She sputtered. " You over confident… Bantha farmer! Wading into battle against four armed opponents!" She stepped over the body of one of the assassins. " That was reckless and dangerous! You could have been killed!"

Revan grinned at her. " And I'm sure that would have brought you much grief and despair." He said.

" You… you are… you are the reason I followed Master Corna on this mission!" Anja spoke. " Your death would not lead to a successful mission."

" Is that the only reason?" Revan asked.

Anja was now aware of the others gathering around them. Vlaina and Arren were actually grinning, while Corna looked on with a confused expression.

" What… what other reason would there be?" She asked, her face starting to blush.

" You tell me." Revan spoke.

" You…" Anja's eyes grew dark as she realized what he was doing. " You insufferable… male hormone driven… back side of a Dewback!" Anja popped.

Arren burst out in a fit of laughing that nearly doubled her over when she saw the look on Revan's face. Vlaina was smiling from ear to ear, as she was the only one of the Mandalorian Guard not wearing her helmet. The others present could be heard chuckling inside their helmets.

" Everything ok here?" The new voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Canderous and Visas appear with a full platoon of Mandalorian troops. " Uncle Canderous!" Arren said, going to the hulking figure and embracing him.

Canderous returned her embrace gently and touched his forehead to hers. " You look well child."

" As do you!" Arren said. She turned to Visas and hugged her tightly. " Visas."

" You are as stunning as your mother Arren." Visas told her, squeezing her hands.

Canderous looked at Corna warily as Arren turned back to him. " Uncle Canderous this is Jedi Master Corna. He has decided to accompany us."

Canderous nodded towards Corna, before looking back to Arren. He motioned with his head towards where Revan and Anja were still arguing. " Is this who I think it is?" He asked.

Arren smiled once more and nodded. " That's her."

Canderous couldn't help but laugh. " Oh… this brings back memories!" He said. " Who's winning?"

" At last count Revan was the backside of a Dewback." Arren told him in a mock whisper.

" Ouch!"

" … do look like a little Kath Hound!" Revan popped. " The way your eyes narrow and you lips curl back when you get angry!"

" You arrogant…"

" Uh oh… here it comes… Bastila junior!" Canderous spoke.

" … egotistical, son of a moisture farmer!"

" Ewww…" Canderous muttered." That one hurt!"

Arren looked at Vlaina. " I think this might change my impression of her." She said with a smile. " I don't believe I've ever seen anyone stand up to him like that!"

" Nor have I." Vlaina said. " At least not someone who was still standing."

" I better step in and save him. He's not as quick as his father was with the one liners" Canderous said. " We need to get back under cover anyway."

" Just when it was getting good." Arren said.

Canderous walked over to where Revan and Anja stood. " Enough you two!" He bellowed, causing both of them to look at him. " While I'm sure you two have much to discuss, right now we don't have time to listen to the repressed emotions come out."

" I do not have repressed emotions!" Anja snapped. " And who are you!"

" I'm old enough to be your grandfather, little girl. And trust me. I have some experience with Jedi Princesses' repressing their emotions. Right now we have to get back to the compound, before more of our friends come back. If there are any left in the area, thanks to your yelling, they know where we are for sure."

" I am not a little girl!" Anja snapped.

" Enough! We need to move back to the compound! Now either be quiet and follow us, or I'll have Rev here pick you up and carry you!" Canderous said.

" He will do no such thing!" Anja spat.

Canderous looked at Revan. " I'm too old to do this again boy." He said. " Why do you and your father have to pick the two most impossible and obstinate women in the universe?"

" I don't know who you are… but I have no intention…" Anja never saw it coming, and her eyes rolled back into her head when Canderous snapped out and stuck the injector into her neck.

Revan stepped forward quickly and caught her body in his arms before she fell. " Uncle Canderous!" He snapped.

" She's no different than your mother!" Canderous snapped. " And I will not debate with her while we are standing in the middle of hostile territory! At least your mother had the common sense not to do that. Now… pick her up and lets get back to the compound"

Revan lifted her limp form easily into his arms and turned to see Arren and Vlaina looking at him. " What?"

Arren shook her head. " She had you are the ropes Rev." She said with a grin.

" What are you talking about? I was winning hands down."

Arren looked at Vlaina and they both shook their heads as they turned and started to follow Canderous.


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Anja groaned and reached for her head. She felt like she had been hit by very large swoop bike. Her eyes popped open when she felt the hand on her arm.

Arren smiled at her. " Lay still." She said. " Moving with only cause you more pain. The effects will wear off quickly now that you are awake."

Vlaina handed something to her and she held it out to Anja. " Here… caffa… it will speed the antidote circulation in your blood stream."

" What… what did he inject me with?" Anja asked, taking the cup.

" We developed it for our scouts. It only works against those touched by the Force. It's a serum that instantly turns you into a noodle. It only works if you aren't prepared for it. Which you weren't." Arren said. " We're in one of the underground compounds dotting Katarr. Our troops are finishing their sweeps and installing the last of the stealth disruption shields so we can return to the colony."

" He had no right to do that." Anja said sipping caffa.

" Yes… a point that Revan is currently in the process of expressing to him." Arren winched as there was a large crashing sound from the next room.

Anja looked at her. " What was that?"

" That was the fifth…"

" Sixth." Vlaina corrected.

Arren grinned weakly. " Sixth time… sorry… sixth time that Uncle Canderous has been tossed across the command center for doing what he did."

Anja looked at her. " You mean…"

Arren nodded. " Revan kind of took it personal."

Anja struggled to sit up, but Arren's hand stopped her. " That would not be a good idea." She said. " We learned long ago to not get involved."

" But Revan will hurt him!" Anja said.

There was another loud crashing sound from the next room followed by a curse in Rakatan. " That was the fourth…"

" Fifth." Vlaina corrected her.

" Sorry. That was the fifth time Revan got tossed across the room." Arren spoke. " He may be nearing seventy years old, but Uncle Canderous is still quite capable of taking care of himself."

Vlaina went to the door to peek out and Anja could then hear them yelling at one another.

"… your woman! If I hadn't of stepped in, we could have been jumped by a whole slew of those Sith bastards while you two were arguing!" Canderous bellowed.

" She is not my woman!" Revan bellowed back.

" What do you mean not your woman! I may be old boy… but I ain't losing my mind just yet! That's the little Kath Hound we have all been hearing about all these years! The one you have your bond with! I'd recognize those eyes anywhere!" Canderous snapped.

" She asked me to close the bond!" Revan popped.

" Close the bond! You're denser than your father boy! That's what your mother told him too! Close the bond! Don't invade my mind! Stay out of my head! And while she was telling him that… she got weak kneed being in the same room as him!" Canderous yelled. " Doesn't take a Jedi Master to see that little Jedi Kath Hound in there has got the hots for you! I can smell it coming from her pores! Now you either pull your head out of the Ronto backside it's stuck in… or I'm going to toss her very attractive tail onto one of my ships and send her back to Coruscant where she won't be a distraction to you!"

" Then do it!" Revan spoke finally. Arren and Vlaina both glanced at Anja as she sat on the bed her eyes wide. They all heard the sound of lightning in the next room and they ran for the door to burst into the command center. The center was nearly destroyed, smashed glass all over, and several dents in the metal of the wall frame. There was also a large smoking four foot crater in the floor of the center now. Arren and Vlaina went to Canderous as Visas came in from the other entrance.

" Uncle Canderous." Arren said softly as he found a chair and lowered his bulk into it. His face and jaw bore the signs of the battle between the two men, his lip bloody and his jaw very bruised.

" He hits harder than I remember Arren." Canderous said with a smile.

" Let me heal you Canderous." Visas said, starting to unlatch his armor.

" I'll be fine." Canderous said. " Someone go after Rev. He needs more help than I do, poor boy has got it bad. Worse than his father had with his mother."

" I'll go." Anja's voice broke in from behind them, as she came out of the adjoining room.

" You will not!" Canderous barked. " You're the problem!" He got back to his feet, still sore from the fight. " Vlaina… find someone to take this Jedi witch back to a ship and take her back to Coruscant!"

" I will not go back!" Anja spoke, her green eyes flashing. " I'm… I'm needed on this mission!"

" Needed!" Canderous shouted. " Bantha piss! We've been doing darn good without you the last thirty years! You're just another Jedi Princess! Only problem is you got less brains than the last one I knew. At least she knew what she had when it was standing in front of her. Those Jedi windbags certainly brainwashed you good! You deserve them!"

" You just try and make me go back!" Anja growled. " We'll see who wins that battle old man!"

Canderous laughed at her. " Princess… I was killing Jedi ten times better than you before you was even born! You would just be a little blip on the radar!"

" Canderous! Enough!" Visas told him.

Canderous waved his arm at Anja. " Bah! She ain't worth the effort it would take to love her! Rev Junior is better off sending her back to her masters."

Anja was a mass of emotions she had never felt before. She clenched her fists together to try and control those emotions raging through her, and she failed miserably as she felt the tears burst from her eyes. Anja turned and ran from the room.

Canderous looked over Arren's shoulder to see if she was gone. " Think it worked?" He asked, grunting as Visas removed his chest plate.

Arren looked at him. " Perhaps. But I would not want to be you if she ever tells Revan what you just told her."

Canderous met Arren's eyes. " You and me both." He said. " Jeez! When did he get so strong?"

* * *

Anja found him three hours later after the compound had been secured and cleared and Visas's people moved back into the colony. She was walking alone in the night air, letting the cool breeze blow across her face when she noticed him sitting on the roof of one of the colony buildings. She walked up to the side of the building and Force jumped her way to the level he was on. The twin moons cast a brilliant glow, and she could detect the injuries to his face that he had not healed since the fight with Canderous. The blood had dried on his cheekbone, where a large cut had clotted. His jaw was also bruised, and very shirtless, the moon light allowing her to see the large bruise he sported on his shoulder. She settled quietly in front of him in the lotus position and gazed upon his strong face.

What was it about this young man in front of her that had her emotions in such an utterly confused state? What she felt running through her was unlike anything she had ever before experienced. No one had ever pressed her control to this point, not even Master Corna, and she barely knew Revan. She closed her eyes there in front of him and tried to see what about him made her heart race, and her knees weaken.

_Let me in._

_What would be the purpose for that Anja?_

_Revan? You said the… you said the link we have is closed._

_It is. That does not mean I can't hear your mind when you call to me. Especially when you shout. I have shut my mind to you as you requested. Unfortunately… you don't have the experience to shut yours to mine. I can only do so much. I'm sorry._

_Show me._

_Show you what._

_Show me what happen Revan. _

_If I do that… if I do that Anja… I will not be able to close the link again. Once we share memories… there will be no going back. You will know all that I know, all that I am. I do not think you are ready for that._

_You do not have to protect me Revan Panlie Junior. I can take care of myself!_

_Of that I have little doubt Anja._

_Then… then let me in._

_Very well._

The images flooded her mind like the scenes from a holo vid, nearly overwhelming her. She held her concentration and could feel the bond from Revan flow freely. She could feel him releasing his mind with something akin to a relieved sigh. It soothed her like nothing she had ever experienced. His mind was a whirlwind of images and memories, memories of his childhood, flashes of what he showed her on Coruscant. Images of his father and mother holding one another in their bed, their fear and pain filling the room they occupied as if it was a palpable thing. She saw his cradle in the corner, him laying in it, staring at the figures of his parents, his sapphire eyes bright and clear, and Anja realized he had been aware from those very first moments. He could feel their pain and anguish as if it was his own. What they felt they passed to him like genes are passed to a child.

The smoke was so thick.

The pain. The heat from the fire.

She could see the trees, so green in their color.

She heard the voices. Shouting. The booming voice of command.

There. Out of the smoke came the eyes. Like beacons to her. The large man behind them.

The voices.

" Leave her Revan. She will not survive. Her injuries are too severe." The man said.

Then his touch. His hand upon her chest and the warmth that spread through her. The pain ceased, and she felt the light trigger within her. Her own Force powers coming to life, dormant until he laid his hand upon her. Then his voice. The voice of a man coming from a boy.

" Do not fear my little Kath Hound. Fight. Reach out for my hand! Take it!"

And she did. And the bond was formed.

" Revan! No!" The woman's voice cried. Then the face. So beautiful she was. With long shimmering auburn hair and eyes like his. Gleaming sapphires. And then the light was gone. Only the voices remained.

" Revan! What have you done!"

" I saved her mother! She's my little Kath Hound! Look how she fights to live! Help her mother!"

" I will Revan. I will."

" My little Kath Hound. We'll be together someday. I will come for you. I will give you… I will give you the rest of my heart! I will…."

" Revan!" The woman's voice screamed. " Revan! Hold on!"

_You almost died. Arren told me. You almost died saving me. I can see you in bed. So pale. So weak. Why? Why did you do it?_

_Because at that moment I loved you. And as hard as I have tried not too… I have loved you every day since then._

_Oh Revan… I am so sorry for my words. _

_You did not know Anja. I was unsure it was you until I saw you. You are even more beautiful to me now than you were that day._

_But I can… I can feel the pain I caused you._

_I should not have re-established the bond in that way. It was too quick. Having you in my arms was…_

_What?_

_It was distracting._

_Rev… are you blushing?_

_You… you called me Rev._

_That is your name isn't it?_

_You learn quickly Anja Tamari._

_You should have healed your wounds._

_I have not fought with my Uncle like that for nearly seven years. I had forgotten how hard he can hit._

_I am sorry for causing that._

_The fault is not yours. He should not have done what he did. He is a cantankerous old Boma beast, but he is also a Mandalorian. They prefer the direct approach._

_What happens now?_

_Now? _

_Yes. With this bond we share. What happens?_

_That is not my decision to make Anja. I can block some of my thoughts, and I can teach you to do the same, but we will always be linked. We will always sense what the other is feeling in some fashion. These are not the most perfect conditions to have you discover this._

_I adapt very well._

_Yes… I noticed that._

_I will need time Revan._

_Time is not a luxury we have much of Anja. I will not pressure you. You know what my feelings are. I can not make you feel something you do not. You will follow your heart._

_Someone else told me that too._

_Excuse me?_

_Nothing. I'm sorry. Friends?_

_For now, yes._

_What does that mean?_

_It means I will not let the Jedi Council have you back without a fight. My little Kath Hound._

Anja's eyes opened to see him Force jump off the roof of the colony building. She could hear his laughter echo in the night air. A small smile spread across her full lips, and the moon caused her eyes to glow a dazzling green. A very pleasant warmth spread through her as she felt his essence fill her with peace.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

The dark robed figure walked casually through the stone halls, the hood drawn over his features. The armored Sith troopers scurrying about bowed their heads and stepped from his path as he approached. The figure stopped outside the massive twin doors and waved his hand in front of them. They gave out a loud wrenching noise as they began to open. He did not wait for them to fully open and he stepped into the massive circular hall. He smiled as his presence was washed with dark power, and he took a deep breath reveling in the power coursing through him. He began the long trek across the floor of the cavernous room. High above the floor four hundred meters up he could see the stars in the night sky shining through the huge sky lights. The room was easily half a kilometer wide and four kilometers around its circumference. It took him only a minute at his pace to cross to the center of the room and let his eyes settle on the huge hulking form on the other side of the room. The figure was nearly nine feet tall, with a deep purple skin. Horns protruded from either side of his Master's large head. Vicious looking horns that could rend a man open in seconds. The black clothing covered much of the muscular purple body, but the head was exposed, and he could detect the smaller horns protruding from the base of the skull in a line over the top of his Master's head.

He dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

" My Master."

The huge figure turned ever so slightly. " Apprentice. Why have you disturbed me?"

" I… I bring news my Master."

" The Miraluka still lives."

" Yes… yes my lord."

" I felt as much. And my former apprentice and his Jedi wife and friends?"

" As you suspected, my lord. They have gone into hiding."

" And his children?"

" His son travels with the daughter of the exile. They went to Coruscant recently… but it is unclear what their purpose was. Our agents… as you know… have been unable to breach the walls of the Academy for some time."

" Yes. They took extraordinary measures after my former apprentice betrayed me and returned to the light. I doubt even you could breach the academy with the presence of so many Masters." He bristled at the words of his Master and heard the deep chuckle come forth from him. " Learn the patience your brother did not Lord Natal. That is why he failed."

" Yes… my Master."

" My former apprentice is no fool. He has gone into hiding, yet his offspring marshals forces to array against us. He works through his son, as I work through you. He has learned much since we last met. I had thought the Mandalorians the catalyst for my dominance. Little did I know they would fall under his boot, be crushed like so many insects, and then betray me to fight under his banner. That is why I turned him Lord Natal. He was to be my messenger. I was mistaken. I underestimated the inner light of the woman that took him from me. Malak was a fool for capturing her. Her capture began his descent into defeat. He should have killed her, as I instructed him."

" Our shipyards continue their production Master. They are not as efficient as the Star Forge once was, but soon we will have enough forces to begin our invasion. And we will crush the Republic and the Jedi." Natal spoke.

" This will not be won with ships and men apprentice." The hulking figure said. " They are but pieces of the war. Useful, yes, but only pieces."

" What are your orders my Master?"

" Increase the bounty on the heads of any who travel with their children. I want every scum in the universe to hound them mercilessly."

" The son is intelligent Master. Now that we have struck, he will be more cautious." Natal spoke.

" Indeed. Dispatch cadre of our Dark Jedi to every planet within range of the hidden bases we hold, and especially to the worlds where my apprentice's former allies might be. He no doubt warned them… and their reactions will cause effects, however minor they may be."

" And the children? Traveling as they do, with Mandalorian ships, make them easy to track."

" Yes. However that will not continue. It was a ruse to mask the escape of their parents. They will use unregistered transport now to go where they must go."

" Instructions for our Dark Jedi my lord?"

" Instructions? Kill them of course, in the vilest way possible. I want my former apprentice to understand that I am angry with him. And have our fringe fleets increase their interdiction of Republic shipping under the guise of the pirates. We must begin to put our plans into action."

" As you order my Master."

" And find this Sanctuary. The younger children will be there. Have our spies begin to make inquiries. If we can find the children, it will be easier to turn them all."

" Turn them my Master?"

" Of course! Imagine the power we would have. You have your talents young apprentice, but with Revan as a Dark Lord by my side again, nothing shall stand in our way!"

Natal bowed his head deeply. " As you wish Master."

* * *

" They are my best men." Canderous spoke with Revan as they stood outside the colony walls. " Everything you and your father requested is on board each ship, but I don't like having you split up junior."

" If we stay together it makes us a bigger target. This way… we can accomplish this part of the plan with as little attention as possible." Revan replied.

" I know that. Doesn't mean I have to like it!"

Revan looked at him. This man had taught him so much in the past years. " Uncle Canderous?"

Canderous shook his head. " No words! What's done is done. You and the little Kath Hound get things worked out?"

Revan nodded. " For the immediate future I believe."

" You don't let those Jedi windbags take her away from you boy. She'll give you fine sons and daughters!" Canderous told him.

Revan smiled. " It hasn't progressed quite that far." He answered.

" If you're anything like your father… I'll be bouncing them pups on my knee in no time!" He spoke with a laugh.

" I'll see you soon." Revan said. He looked at Visas as she came up to them. He noticed that she slipped her hand into his Uncle's hand behind his back.

" May the Force guide you Revan. And Arren." Visas told him.

" And you. We'll see you at the rendezvous." Revan turned and headed for where the small group of men and women waited. Arren fell in step with him as they walked toward the two medium sized freighters.

" You and Dralor will continue to our previous destination." Revan told her. " Take Anja with you."

" Where are you going?" Arren asked.

" Bao-Dur is in more danger than we first thought. His location on Telos will no longer be safe. I will collect him and meet you on Nar Shaddaa." Revan told her.

" Be careful." Arren said.

" Arren…" Revan looked at her. She took his hands and squeezed them.

" I will watch out for her." She said, sensing what he was going to say.

Revan nodded and touched his forehead to hers. " Safe journey."

" May the Force guide you." Arren said.

Arren watched him walk up the ramp of his freighter and disappear inside. She turned and walked to where Dralor stood, taking his hand. " Let's get going."

They walked to the ramp where Anja stood with Vlaina. " Let's get aboard." Arren spoke. " We need to be on our way too."

Arren stopped halfway up the ramp while Anja watched Revan's freighter reach into the sky. She kissed her husband and motioned for him to continue, then walked back to stand beside Anja.

" You will see him again soon." Arren said.

Anja turned and looked at her. " Is it that obvious?" She asked softly.

" To another woman in love with a man? Yes." Arren replied.

" I feel… I feel strange. My stomach… it feels hollow, empty." Anja said.

Arren took her hand. " It's normal."

" Normal for what?"

Arren chuckled. " Normal when you are falling in love with someone."

" I… I can't be doing that. I am a Jedi." Anja said.

" Last time I checked you were also a woman." Arren smiled. " Come into the cockpit with us. The view leaving Katarr is quite beautiful."

Anja shifted her bag on her shoulder and let Arren lead her into the ship. The freighter was of medium size, the cargo hold filled with plasteel cylinders and other metal crates. Arren led her into the cockpit where she settled into the seat next to Dralor. Vlaina occupied the seat behind Arren, and Anja settled into the one behind Dralor.

_Hey!_ Revan's voice echoed in her head as if he was next to her.

" What!" Anja barked, startling herself. The others looked at her, confusion in their eyes.

_Sorry._

_Don't do that! You scared me too death!_

_I'm sorry. I put some things in your bag. You'll need them where you are going. And I think they will look nice on you._

_What things?_

_Well… look in your bag and see._

Anja lifted her bag to her lap and opened it. Sitting on top was a small box which she opened. Inside were two gleaming ear rings the color of emeralds.

_Revan… Revan… they're beautiful._

_I thought so. They don't quite match your eyes, but they are close. The dress will be a shock to you, so I suggest you…_

Anja lifted the velvety green dress from the bag. Her eyes widened when she saw it. It was cut very low in the front, and while long, the split on the side would travel all the way up her leg. Anja could not contain the gasp that escaped her lips. Arren turned in her chair as Dralor continued to pilot. She and Vlaina smiled at the dress she held.

_…open it in your quarters._

" Revan… I can't wear this!" Anja blurted the words, his warning to her coming too late. At the mention of Revan's name, even Dralor turned in his chair now, his eyes taking in the small dress in Anja's hands. Arren understood what was happening now and she smiled at Anja's face which was changing to a very dark red as she stuffed the dress back into her bag.

Anja was talking to Revan in her head. She had opened her mind to their bond, and Arren knew it could not be closed any longer. Not if she was communicating with him as she was. She made a note though to mention to Revan to check before presenting her with surprises, else he would embarrass her, as he had now.

Dralor chuckled in his seat. " Now this is how a man should be treated." He said, knowing the reaction that would come from his wife. " A fast ship… and three beautiful women all to myself, with little to wear in the way of clothing. What more could I ask for?"

Arren, Vlaina and even Anja reached forward and punched him in different spots. Arren looked at him. " How bout you ask for the strength to last the night. Once I get done with you, you won't have the energy to look at another woman, let alone make comments like that."

Dralor smiled. " Is that a promise my wife?" He asked.

Arren smiled at him as she got up. " Perhaps my husband." She took Anja's hand and pulled her out of the chair. " Come Anja… before Revan manages to unknowingly embarrass you further."

_Revan… you… you…_

_What? What did I do?_

_You Bantha farmer!_

Even as she said it, a smile spread across her face as he passed his love for her through their bond.

* * *

" I'll give him this." Arren said looking at how Anja filled out the dress. " He certainly has a taste for what makes you look stunning."

The dress conformed to Anja like a second skin, hugging her luscious figure at every turn and curve, of which there were many. The color, combined with the tanned skin of her body made her eyes seem even brighter.

" Arren… I can not wear this." Anja said, even though the feel of it against her skin was delightful. " I am a Jedi of the Order. This is not appropriate."

" It is where we are going." Arren said.

" Where are we going?" Anja asked.

Arren got up from the bunk and dispensed two mugs of caffa. She handed one to Anja and returned to her seat. " We're going to Alderaan."

Anja sipped the mug and settled onto the bunk across from Arren. " Why Alderaan?"

" There is someone there who knew Revan's father, a man who sacrificed a lot when Uncle Revan left for the Outer Rim." Arren looked at her. " Carth Onasi."

" You mean Senator Onasi?" Anja asked very surprised. " I did not know he served with Revan senior."

Arren nodded. " They met on Taris, during the Jedi Civil War. By that time Uncle Revan had his implanted memories and thought he was someone else. It wasn't until later that Onasi found out… they all found out… who they really traveled with. When Uncle Revan left for the Outer Rim, Onasi begged him to let him come. Uncle Revan knew he could not take anyone he cared for. For some reason Onasi took it very personal. They haven't spoke in nearly thirty years. Since the day Uncle Revan and Aunt Bastila left the Order.

" Alderaan is a very free society. What you are wearing… what we all will be wearing is normal for the function we are going to attend." Arren said.

" May I ask a question of you?" Anja spoke up.

" Certainly."

" Your attitude… your demeanor towards me is very different than a few days ago. Why?"

" You have changed Anja." Arren told her. " I do not mean this as an insult… you are abrasive, stubborn, have a sharp tongue, and sometimes you do not think before you speak. But…" She held up her hand as Anja's mouth opened to speak. " You have changed Anja. You are still all those things, but what you have seen in the last few days has… tempered you to a degree. Made you more open to things outside the Jedi Order. That you have opened your mind to the bond you and Revan share says quite a bit all by itself."

" I have always been alone. I trusted no one. I had very few friends, and even them I did not trust completely. I was terrified of what he showed me. I've never had anyone share something so personal with me." Anja said. " He opened himself to me without question, and I hurt him for it. I still feel terrible for the things I said."

" They were said out of emotion." Arren told her.

" Yes… but I could not control the words." Anja told her. " They controlled me."

" You only spoke what you felt in your heart Anja. To repress what you feel behind a code of words does not give you peace. Saying what you feel, expressing your emotions, but having the control to measure your actions and words. That is peace. And it is strength. If you never taste something, but say you hate it, what is that?"

Anja looked at her. " That is foolish. You would not be able to make that kind of decision without tasting it. Your answer would be clouded by falsehoods."

" Exactly." Arren spoke. " That is why we are different, Revan and I and our brothers and sisters. We've tasted the dark side; we've seen what it can do. We have simply decided that it is not what we want, and we use it for our purposes. Not the other way around."

" But the Masters say the power of the Dark Side is great. That it can corrupt a Jedi if the paths to it are not avoided."

" Yes. That is what they say. They say emotions are the path to the Dark Side." Arren said. " I have loved my husband with every fiber of my existence since I was fourteen years old. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, and he makes me scream out his name in our bed. Do I seem corrupted to you in any way?"

" Your husband makes you scream his name? Why would he do that?" Anja asked.

Arren blushed slightly. " We can cover that part another time." She said. " Domay and Talik, our sons… they are the center of our universe, our strength. Emotions are not bad Anja. They are who we are as people. It is not the Jedi teachings themselves that are wrong Anja. It is 'how' they are taught. Does Revan seem corrupted to you? You have touched his mind. You share a bond with him that I could never have. Do you sense the dark side overwhelming him?"

Anja looked at her. " The only thing I feel…" She smiled softly. " The only thing I feel from him is an overwhelming love. For me."

" That is the Force Anja. Not the twisted teachings of the Jedi Masters in the Academy." Arren stood up, setting her mug on the table. " We should get some rest, and I need to feel my husband's arms around me. I would like to continue this conversation Anja. I find you to be a breath of fresh air, and someone I could come to very much care for. And not just because you are the woman Rev loves."

Anja looked at her and smiled. " I'd like that too. Very much so."

Arren nodded and kissed her softly on the cheek before turning and leaving the quarters. Anja sat back on the bunk and sipped her coffee as her mind went over what they had just discussed.

_Revan?_ She reached out within their bond as he had shown her.

_Yes Anja._

_You… you haven't said anything in some time._

_I sensed your thoughts were confused; troubled. I did not want to disturb you if you were occupied. I apologize for embarrassing you Anja._

_I was talking with Arren. It was a very enlightening conversation. And your apology is accepted._

_Yes. I leave the enlightening conversations to her. She was always much better at them than I was._

Anja chuckled. _She is exceptionally intelligent. And she deeply loves her husband._

_Yes… she does indeed. _

_Thank you for the gifts. They are beautiful_

_I only wish I could see you wearing them Anja, for you are what will make them beautiful. Someday perhaps._

Anja thought she could detect the slightest hint of sadness in his words.

_Goodnight Revan._

_Sleep well Anja.

* * *

_

* * *

**ALDERAAN**

Alderaan was the epitome of how every planet in the Republic wanted to be. Modern, bustling cities combine with the natural beauty of the oceans and forests. A planet of nearly fifty million inhabitants its cities were centers of trade and commerce within the Republic. The people of Alderaan were an open minded population. Many of the Republics' more un-written laws regarding conduct and appropriateness did not apply here on this world. This was something Anja detected almost immediately upon leaving the freighter with Arren and Vlaina. They had also changed into much more revealing attire, Vlaina letting her red hair finally fall free, and the tightness of her white dress clinging to her shapely figure. Arren had dyed her normally white hair to a light brown color, and the dress she wore was similar to Anja's, but different in color and the amount of skin it exposed. Dralor had also changed into simple, but elegant garments, and Arren clung to his arm as they walked through the Market, heading for the government buildings.

The looks from the young men that she and Vlaina elicited were looks of desire and lust. It surprised Anja to see men ogling them in such an open fashion. While Anja had never felt physically attracted to a man before, she now found herself looking back at these men and doing one thing without even realizing it.

She was comparing them to Revan.

Arren turned back to them from her perch on Dralor's arm. " The ceremony does not begin for another ninety minutes. We have invitations, so we don't have to rush. Why don't we split up and wander the market for a time. We can meet by the government buildings."

" Is that wise Arren?" Anja asked. " Shouldn't we stay together?"

Vlaina took her arm gently. " We will be fine Arren." She said, pulling Anja with her towards some shops. " All you have are those unflattering Jedi robes." Vlaina whispered to her. "Let's pick you up some normal clothes."

Anja looked at her with a smile. " I'd like that."

" Come… there is a shop I know of on the other side of the square."

Arren grinned as they walked away and she turned her eyes to her husband. He was looking at her with a look of desire and she squeezed his arm. " Hold that thought my love." She said. " You can fulfill it tonight."

Dralor smiled at her. " Why not now? I know where there are some excellent rooms for rent."

Arren faked a look of shock on her face. " Husband! How would you know such things?"

" I seem to recall a delicious young creature I brought here some years ago. Such a fine thing she was too. Smooth skin… soft lips… and a fire inside her that needed quenching." Dralor replied.

Arren laughed. " I also seem to recall it was right after that little trip that I became pregnant and was fat for nine months."

" Fat? You looked even more desirable when you carried our sons Arren." Dralor told her nuzzling her ear as he knew she liked.

Arren groaned inwardly as her passion grew. " We only have an hour." She said to him.

Dralor nuzzled her neck now, his hand tracing the small of her back. " Yes. But think what we could do in that hour." He said softly in her ear.

Arren smiled… her eyes closed as her husband continued to work his magic on her skin. " If only the Republic knew what I know about Mandalorian men… there never would have been a war. The woman would have surrendered." She gripped his hand tightly. " You had better get me there quick husband… or I will take advantage of you in this square."

Dralor laughed and scooped her into his arms.

* * *

The government buildings were lavish and huge. They looked like a palace of sorts, with fine satin floor length tapestry lining the main hall. Hundreds of people were filing into the great hall talking amongst themselves and sipping fine Alderaanian wine. Arren and the others stood near a stairwell, letting other men and women file past them as they casually sipped the wine.

" His office is upstairs." Arren told them. " He is scheduled to speak in an hour… so we must talk to him before that."

Anja looked at the stairs… seeing the single security officer blocking the entrance. " It is guarded." She said.

" We can't use our powers here Anja. We don't want to leave an imprint." Arren said.

" How long do you need Arren?" Vlaina asked.

" No more than thirty minutes."

Vlaina nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. " I will occupy our security guard. He is rather handsome." She smiled and headed over to where the young man stood.

Anja turned quickly when she felt the hand on her back, and a body press tightly to her. She looked into the face of a handsome man who appeared in his thirties.

" Hello there. Aren't you a delicious specimen. I noticed you are not with someone. Perhaps I could interest you in some company?"

Anja forced a smile onto her face. The man's touch had moved to her lower back and it sent a chill of disgust through her. " Thank you… but no."

" Come now dear. We could be so good together." The man said.

Anja smiled a very warm smile at the man, reaching around behind her and removing his hand from her back. " While I'm sure you hold yourself in very high regard… you'll forgive me if I prefer the touch of someone else who holds my attentions."

Dralor glanced at Arren quickly upon hearing Anja's words. She only smiled and nodded her head.

The man however, would not give up. He moved even closer to Anja. " I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing you for a time. You are the most delicious thing I have seen since arriving here." He reached up to try and stroke her hair.

Anja clasped his hand tightly before he could touch her again. " I assure you… he would be extremely irritated to discover you have had the unmitigated gall to lay your filthy hands on me. And I'm quite sure that after he removed your fingers from your hands… he would then take great satisfaction in removing your obviously under developed male organs from your body."

The man stepped back from her, a look of terror in his eyes. " Goodness. He sounds like a beast. What kind of man is he?"

Anja smiled sweetly. " More of a man than you will ever be, of that you can be sure." She said.

" Fine. If that is what you prefer!"

" It is." Anja said confidently.

The man walked off and Anja shook her head before turning to see Dralor and Arren staring at her grinning.

" What?" Anja asked innocently. " You said we can't use our powers."

Dralor shook his head with a smile. " You will make a fine Mandalorian bride Knight Tamari." He said. " A fine one indeed."

Arren squeezed his arm as she saw the security guard disappear from the stairwell, Vlaina's hands pulling him into a darkened corridor.

" Come. The path is clear." She said.

The three of them darted forward up the stairs.

* * *

Carth Onasi stood on the balcony of his office looking down on the crowd of people slowly entering the great hall. He held a drink in his hand as he had for nearly everyday the last thirty years. He had once been a promising officer in the Republic Fleet, at one time holding the rank of Admiral. He had saved the Republic, a hero of the Star Forge. Yet now, he was only a broken down man.

Carth had followed a man once, a younger man with a knack for inspiring people to his cause. They had met over a doomed planet in an escape from a doomed ship. They had fought across planets side by side, and in their travels, that man had rescued his son from the Sith monsters on Korriban, brought peace between the Sand People and settlers on Tatooine, helped form a new government on the Wookie home world, and saved not only the Jedi Order but the Republic as well. That man had helped him to overcome the grief he felt at his wife's death, and had helped him purge the hatred for the men who had exacted that toll on him. That man had become his closest friend.

Carth had begged Revan to allow him to come with him. Revan had refused, asking Carth to instead remain behind and look after the Republic and the woman he loved. Carth had done so… but during that span of five years… Carth had done something wrong. He had fallen in love with his friend's woman. They traveled together, spent time together, but looking back on their years together, Carth realized not once had Bastila shown any interest in him other than friendship. Her love for Revan is what drove her to go on. He had of course confronted her shortly after encountering General Vorsut after the second Battle of Telos. And part of him had secretly hoped because Dacen Vorsut had the EBON HAWK, that he would tell them Revan was dead. He hoped that Dacen would tell him that so he could have Bastila to himself.

Carth never imagined that nine months after departing for the Outer Rim in search of his friend, General Dacen Vorsut would return to Republic space with Revan, injured and weak… but very much alive. Any hopes of having Bastila to himself were crushed on that day she discovered her love had returned. Carth could not stand the humiliation and loss he felt when Revan returned. Though they had been apart five years, the bond between Revan and Bastila had grown even stronger, and he knew nothing would come between them again. He tried to remain a faithful friend, and he supported Revan during the months after he returned. But in the end, he blamed Revan for taking his first wife Morganna from him, and he blamed Revan for taking the second woman he loved.

They had not parted on good terms.

Carth had been angry and filled with hate for Revan after the day he and Bastila left the Order. He had been drinking the night before and confronted them in the Temple docks before they left his life for good. He demanded Revan fight him for Bastila's heart, even though he knew where her heart already belonged. That day saw him strike Revan three times, each time drawing blood, yet Revan did not strike him back. He could have, Carth knew, using the Force Revan could have easily restrained him and disappeared from his life. Instead, he stood there, Bastila crying in the background until several Republic soldiers and Jedi stopped him. His last memory of Revan was watching them walk onto that shuttle, and seeing the pain and sadness in the eyes of the man and woman he had called friends through the most difficult of times.

Carth left the Republic Fleet one week later. He came here to Alderaan to try and start a new life, but in doing so had destroyed any hope he had for redemption. He continued to drink heavily, and while he had effortlessly assumed the role of politician, he was a beaten down man now. Even his own son would not talk to him, their relationship strained to breaking upon Carth's treatment of the man Dustil considered his savior. His son was traveling the galaxy somewhere, doing the duties of a Jedi knight. He had not seen him in nearly twenty years. Carth was alone now, alone with shattered dreams and a bottle. He did not see himself ever being more than what he was now. A broken down politician with no family and less friends.

Carth Onasi also did not see his redemption enter his office.

" Senator Onasi?" The soft female voice spoke.

Carth turned briefly, not looking up. " I'm not seeing anyone right now. Make an appointment with my secretary."

" Senator… I would like a moment of your time." The voice continued.

Carth turned quickly, intending to snap at the intruders. He caught himself when he saw the tall, powerfully built Mandalorian and the two very beautiful young women in front of his desk. He came back into his office from the balcony and looked at them.

" I don't recognize you." Carth said, looking at Arren. His eyes went to Anja. " You are a Jedi. I'm not so old I can't tell that."

" I am Padawan Tamari, Senator." Anja said, bowing her head slightly.

" The Council sending Padawans on missions by themselves now?" Carth asked. " Cause this lady carries herself like a Jedi… but she isn't one. And the last time I saw a Mandalorian in the company of a Jedi, I was a lot younger, and times were much different." Carth downed his drink and poured another one. " So who are you?"

" Senator… my name is Arren Vorsut. This is my husband Dralor, of the Mandalorian Clan of Ordo."

Carth's head snapped up and he looked at her. " Ordo?"

Arren nodded. " The man you once knew as Canderous Ordo is now Mandalore, and leader of the remaining Mandalorian Clans."

Carth chuckled. " So that cantankerous old bastard is still alive Uhu? That doesn't surprise me in the least. He was hard to kill." Carth looked at her. " So he made himself Mandalore? Good for him. What does this have to do with me, and how did you get past the security at the stairs.?" Carth held up his hand. " No wait. She's a Jedi. That answers that question."

" Arren Vorsut also wields the Force Senator." Anja spoke.

Carth settled himself into his chair. " Ok, so you got past my security. What do you want? After all these years, what does the Jedi Order and Arren Vorsut…" His eyes grew wide again. " Vorsut? Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

" You met my father once Senator. Many years ago." Arren said.

" Where was that?"  
" Citadel Station."

Carth's eyes went wide and he came to his feet. " General Dacen Vorsut! The Exile?"

Arren nodded. " Yes."

Carth's eyes narrowed. " Why do I have a feeling that a very large plasma bomb is falling for my head?" He spoke. He looked at the Mandalorian man. " If you're here to kill me, get it over with. I have nothing to live for now anyway."

" Kill you?" Dralor spoke, shocked. " I do not kill those who have fought honorably beside Mandalore and have earned themselves a spot of honor in our history."

" Your history?" Carth asked stunned.

" You are the same Carth Onasi who fought beside Mandalore and The Revan at the Star Forge are you not?" Dralor asked.

" That was a long time ago son." Carth spoke quietly. " A lifetime ago."

" It is time for you to reclaim your place among those who consider you family Carth Onasi." Dralor told him.

Carth looked at Arren. " What is he talking about?"  
" I have several messages for you Senator." Arren said, pulling the message cubes from her small bag. " I was asked by my Aunt Bastila to deliver them to you."

" Aunt Bastila?" Carth spoke stunned.

" Technically… there is no relation. But after what our fathers went through together, it is not inappropriate to call her that." Arren answered.

" Bastila and… Revan are alive?" Carth asked stunned at this revelation.

" Yes they are." Arren replied. " And they asked that I deliver these to you." She lowered the four message cubes to his desk.

" Is this some sort of joke?" Carth asked.

Arren shook her head. " No Senator. These are not joking times. You will find all the answers you seek on these cubes. The information to contact myself or Revan junior is also included."

" They… they had a son?" Carth asked.

Arren looked at him. " Revan is the oldest of their five children Senator. Zhar and Dorak are sixteen and seventeen respectively. Their twin sons are four. Jacen… and Carth."

Carth's eyes widened when Arren revealed this to him. " Is this some sort of cruel joke miss. I'm not really in the mood!"

Arren shook his head. " This is no joke Senator. I have done what Aunt Bastila asked me to do. I'm sorry, but I have to meet Revan soon, so I must depart. Everything you require is included in these cubes. That is what she asked me to relay to you. How you proceed is up to you." Arren motioned with her head and Dralor and Anja moved for the door.

" You have been apart from your family for too long Senator. It is time to come home." Arren spoke softly.

Carth did not hear them depart his office as he fingered the message cubes in front of him. He lifted the first cube and set it in the holo imager. He closed his eyes, fighting back the pain and tears when Bastila's face appeared. She was just as beautiful now as he remembered her from thirty years ago.

" Hello Carth. I've had to start this message to you over three times because of the emotions surging through me right now. Where do I begin? It has been so long since we have seen you. You never answered our inquires to your location through the years and it fills us with sadness. Listen to what I have to say Carth. Revan could not bring himself to be here with me. He carries such agony over the way you parted so many years ago. He feels he took everything from you, but I think I know you better than that Carth Onasi. And after speaking with Dustil, I know I was right. During the time Revan was gone Carth, I took strength in the knowledge you were there. You always encouraged me to never give up hope. I'm so sorry I didn't see what was really happening. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me."

Carth felt the tears come as her words pierced his soul. " I know." He said softly.

" We went through so much together Carth. All of us did. I believe a part of you knew I would never abandon my love for Revan That no matter what happen, he would always fill my being. And because of you… of your insistent manner and infuriating conduct… I never gave up hope. And my reward was that the man I loved returned to me. I wanted you to be part of that joy I felt. I hoped it would fill you with as much joy. You and Revan were like brothers Carth. Everyone thought so. There is not much I can say that will take the pain away. You are still a member of our family Carth Onasi." He watched her bend down through tear stained eyes and pick up the small boy. " And this is your name sake. Say hello Uncle Carth." She told the smiling young boy. Leaving the child on her lap she looked back to the imager. " Carth… Revan found what he was searching for. And it nearly killed him there in the Outer Rim. If not for Arren's father Dacen, it would have. Carth… what Revan found is awake now. It is coming for the Republic. For all of us. If you are watching this, then Revan and I have left with Dacen and Brianna as an advance party of sorts. Arren and our oldest son Revan junior… we call him Rev… are right now collecting all those who fought with us on the Star Forge. And all those who helped Dacen and you at the Second Battle of Telos. They are in danger. As are you." Bastila took a deep breath and smiled, a tear falling from her eye. " Carth… you are a member of our family… and we want you to come home. If this is to be our last battle… our last fight for what we believe… Revan and I want our family together. All of us. Please Carth. I would imagine Dustil is already heading back. Please Carth… come back to us… where you belong."

Bastila smiled weakly. " I hope you will see that your life and ours were never meant to part like they have. Come home Carth. Come home."

Through the waterfall of tears, Carth Onasi fumbled through putting another one of the cubes into the imager.

"… is this thing on?" Carth heard the gruff voice ask. He felt warmth he hadn't felt in years wash over him as he heard the next voice. " Hey Republic… you listening to me? Our war ain't finished Republic! Time to take up the repeater and save the galaxy again. Some men are called to do these things flyboy. Unfortunately… you and me… we are the suckers! Now get off that flyboy backside wherever it is, and get back here where you belong! I miss having someone who appreciates my jokes!"

Carth Onasi felt the first genuine smile cross his face in decades as he switched out the cubes again. It was Bastila's face again, only much more serious this time. " Carth… Revan wanted you to have this message. He said you would know what to do with it. I have not seen it, as you seem to have the only pass code to unlock it. Revan said only you would know it. It has something to do with the first day or so before you rescued me from that insidious swoop gang on Taris. It is a name. The name of the leader of the gang you and Revan assisted. I hope you remember it."

" Gadon!" Carth barked as if it was only yesterday. He punched in the code and the image that came up set him back in his seat in shock. " My God!" He muttered.

* * *

Arren stood by the ramp of their freighter, Vlaina next to her sitting on a plasteel cylinder, a very contented look on her face. Arren looked at her with a smile.

" Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked.

Vlaina looked at her. " I just might come back here after we are done and claim that man for my own." She said with a smile. " After what he did to me in thirty minutes… I would be honored to have his children."

Arren laughed as Anja came down the ramp changed into one of her new outfits. It was a two piece gray jumpsuit that hugged her like a glove. The leather belt held several pouches and her light saber… which was currently tucked under the cloak she wore. " Very nice." She said.

Anja did a clumsy twirl and smiled. " I thought so."

" Would the fact that Revan's favorite color is gray have anything to do with your choice of outfits?" Arren asked with a smile.

" Arren… why would you say something like that?" Anja spoke with a twinkle in her eye.

Vlaina came to her feet. " However… I just might have to settle for what is currently coming this way. Even if he is slightly older." Arren's eyes turned to see what she meant.

" What the hell are we waiting for!" The voice carried to them. " Let's get moving!"

They all turned and saw Carth walking towards them carrying a small bag. He wore a casual outfit, with an old battered brown jacket, but no one could mistake the two blasters he wore in the dual holsters. Arren smiled as he came up to them. He stopped in front of her.

" You knew I would come didn't you young lady?" He asked her.

Arren smiled. " Aunt Bastila hoped you would Senator."

" Well… we got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in, so let's get moving." Carth said. He stepped around her and looked at Anja, who stood by the end of the ramp.

" No Revan I will not!" She snapped to no one in particular. She noticed Carth looking at her strangely. " What?"

Arren touched his arm smiling. " She has developed a Force Bond with Rev junior." She explained. " And she still has yet to learn how to reply to his teasing with her mind!" Arren spoke, her voice a little louder.

Anja met her eyes. " He wants me to wear that skimpy little dress when we meet them on Nar Shaddaa! Just so he can ogle me. He's impossible! He actually said he wants to ogle me!"

Carth rolled his eyes. " The more time that passes the less things change." He said grinning, feeling like himself for the first time in thirty years. " Another Force Bond. Jeez!" Carth headed up the ramp. " I'll say this… at least the boy has got the same taste in woman. Beautiful and annoying." He stopped when he saw Vlaina. " Hello there. We haven't met have we?"

Vlaina smiled at him. " Hello Senator Onasi. I was… indisposed while Arren was meeting with you. It is an honor to meet you. I am Vlaina, daughter of Kelborne."

" You're Mandalorian?" He asked.

Vlaina nodded. " Yes Senator."

" I take it that there are quite a few more Mandalorians left than Canderous first thought." Carth said, looking at Arren and then back to Vlaina.

" Our settlement is several thousand strong Senator. With more joining us each year." Vlaina replied.

Carth nodded. " This I'll have to see." He moved past Vlaina into the ships as Arren came up to her.

Vlaina looked at her with a smile. " Arren… you did not tell me he was so handsome." She said.

" Vlaina… he's the same age as your father!" Arren spoke.

" Yes he is. Which means he is very experienced and would make a wonderful father." Vlaina replied. " I will have to investigate the good Senator."

Arren couldn't believe it. Vlaina looked love struck as she followed Carth into the ship. She shook her head as she walked up the ramp. The stories her Uncle Revan had told her when she was a girl ringing in her head. The stories of a very strange and unique crew and what they accomplished together.


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**TELOS**

Revan and Corna stood in the hanger bay of the abandoned Jedi Academy Atris had used as a base during her fall to the dark side. It was within this base that his Uncle Dacen and Aunt Brianna had confronted Atris, and his Uncle had succeeded in returning her fully to the path of the light. The Sith holocrons stored here had long since been removed for study in the more restricted and protected walls of the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. The reconstruction effort on Telos was well underway and bringing about great rewards in the hands of the Ithorians. There were now half a dozen colonies dotting the landscape of this once beautiful world, and everyone was once more working to restore it to its former glory.

Bao-Dur had played a major role in developing the planetary shields used for the reconstruction, and after spending some years shuttling between his home world, Telos and Dxun, he had decided he could better assist the reconstruction effort if he remained here on Telos. He had returned to take over the former academy, and used it as the base for operations across the planet. The last time Revan had been here, there were hundreds of technicians bustling about contributing to the reconstruction.

However as they stood in the hanger bay now, all either of them could sense was death.

" I take it young Revan, that all is not as it seems." Corna spoke, his hand closing around the hilt of his light saber. The two Mandalorian scouts had immediately sensed Revan's increased awareness and change in his demeanor, and had dropped into combat stances.

Revan looked at Corna. " I sense death." He said softly. " This hanger should be filled with activity. Technicians. Engineers. Yet I sense nothing now. Only death."

" Revan?" One of the scouts spoke. He motioned to the ramp going up into the facility when Revan turned to him. There were two bodies just inside the entrance.

The four of them moved quickly to the doorway leading up into the facility. The two men were dressed in blue coveralls, and both were very dead.

" Tremor sword wounds." Corna spoke, gently rolling one man over to reveal the horrendous wound in his chest. " From the size and depth of the cut, whoever did this was quite skilled."

" There is only one species that can use Tremor swords with this type of skill." Revan spoke softly. "Morqukai Warriors."

Corna looked at him. " Morqukai? Young Revan… the Morqukai sect of the Nikto people has been extinct for decades."

Revan met his eyes. " Have they? Or have they simply done the same as the Sith, and remained dormant. They have always hated Jedi. And the bounty on our heads may have been enough to entice them to come here. After Bao-Dur."

" If that is the case, how were they able to find him? Isn't Bao-Dur the one who designed the systems you use to mask force sensitive individuals?" Corna stated.

" I don't know." Revan said.

" Then I suggest we find Bao-Dur and leave this place as quickly as possible." Corna spoke.

" I agree." Revan spoke, rising to his feet and removing his light sabers from his belt. He matched the two ends of the handles together and twisted tightly. There was a small click as the two light sabers became one.

_Revan?_

_Now is not a good time Anja._

_Revan what is wrong? I can feel your apprehension, your concern. Tell me._

_I will be fine my little kath hound._

_Revan… no! Don't shut me…_

Revan closed his mind to Anja and focused his thoughts on their situation.

Several light years away on board their ship the others were gathered in the main area of the ship as they flew for Nar Shaddaa. Anja had been sitting to one side, looking through several data pads when she had first felt Revan's unrest. She came forward in her chair now as he shut his mind to her.

* * *

" Revan no!" She yelled. This caused everyone to turn and look at her. Only Arren knew instantly what it was and she moved to her quickly.

" Anja… what is it?" She asked.

" They found something on Telos, something terrible. He's concerned, apprehensive." Anja said, looking at Arren. " He said… he said he would be fine… and then he shut the link. Arren… I… I am…"

" Come." Arren said, pulling her to her feet. " We will meditate. It will calm both of us."

Revan entered the deserted command center of the slowly, staying close to one wall, while Corna moved to the other side of the door. One scout moved with each of them, their heavy blasters sweeping the room. They had encountered another twelve bodies enroute to the command center, two of which had been Nikto Warriors of the secret Morqukai sect. They were a group of Nikto warriors that hated the Jedi with a passion, blaming The Jedi Order for the continued civil unrest on their home world, and the two times in recent memory when the Jedi had been called on to fight on their world. The Morqukai sect trained specifically to fight Jedi, with Cortosis enhanced weapons and armor. They were savage warriors and had claimed the lives of many Jedi Knights over the years. The discovery of the two bodies had provided clear evidence that Revan had been right about the weapons used.

" Do they have stealth shields?" Corna asked from his position.

" Let's find out." Revan replied, gripping his light saber tighter. He looked at the scout moving with him. " Now Anjoul."

The Mandalorian scout tossed one of the Stealth disruption pods into the center of the room and it sparkled to life. Four pairs of eyes swept the room for any sign that there might be stealth intruders in the command center. After several moments Revan reached out and touched the door control panel, bringing one door down, sealing the way they had come.

" Anjoul, secure the other door." Revan ordered.

The scout nodded, moving for the only other means of entry into the command center, his blasters held at the ready. The others moved into a position to better cover him. Revan went to the control console as the scout secured and locked the door. He adjusted the controls, his hands moving across the panels.

" Survivors?" Corna asked, coming up next to him.

Revan shook his head. " Sensors are pretty scrambled. I'm picking up eight Morqukai warriors here in this chamber, near the irrigation control center. Looks like one life sign inside the center itself."

" Bao-Dur?"

Revan looked at him. " Yes." His hands flew over the controls. " I'll try to contact him using his remote. It has its own communications array."

Bao-Dur worked feverishly to try and get the sealed irrigation tunnel open. He had sealed all these tunnels when he had taken over the base for his reconstruction efforts, and now he was realizing he had done perhaps too good a job. He had dispatched four of the Nikto warriors that had invaded the compound, but they had killed many of his workers before he was able to get the rest of his people out through another of the tunnels. Now he was trapped in this control center, and he had no illusions about how long the thick door would last before they used explosives.

He heard his remote start to chirp excitedly and he turned, just as it projected a picture onto the floor. The relief he felt rush through him at recognizing the figure nearly overwhelmed him.

" Revan!" He gasped, joy in his voice at seeing the son of the most powerful Jedi he had ever met.

" Bao-Dur!" Revan replied. " We feared the worst."

" Yes… well that may still come. Where are you?"

" Command. We saw the Morqukai warriors you killed. How did they get into the compound?" Revan shook his head. " Never mind. There are eight more outside the entrance to the control pod you are in."

" Yes. I have been trying to reopen the tunnel here to make my escape, but it appears I sealed it too well the first time. I can not get the door to release." Bao-Dur replied.

" Can we open from here?"

Bao-Dur shook his head. " When I took over the compound, the first thing I did was to close off the additional tunnels. And I severed them from the main control console. You can't open them from your location."

" So we have to do this the hard way." Revan said.

" Revan… there are eight of them. Even you can't defeat them all." Bao-Dur spoke.

" Well… thankfully I'm not alone." Revan said. " I have Master Corna with me, as well as two of Uncle Canderous's scouts."

" Master Corna?" Bao-Dur asked. " From the Jedi Council?"

Corna stepped into the small area that the remote could project. " It is good to see you again Bao-Dur. It has been a long time since Coruscant."

" Indeed it has Master." Bao-Dur replied to his fellow Iridonian Jedi. " I wish it was under different circumstances however."

" We shall overcome Bao-Dur. Have faith."

" Bao… is the east tunnel still used to channel water to the restoration zone on the other side of the mountains?" Revan asked.

" Yes. Why? That does me no good Revan. They know I am in here." Boa replied.

" But do they know you can't get out?" Revan asked.

" No… how could they?"

Revan grinned. " Then they don't know we have another Iridonian here."

Bao-Dur smiled as comprehension to what Revan intended struck him. " Some of them might survive too." He said.

" Well… forgive me if I am not too concern with their well being. They are trying to kill you and they have taken the lives of innocent men and women. My concern is not for them." Revan told him.

" I concur Bao-Dur." Corna said. " I doubt negotiations would accomplish anything at this point. We need to act decisively."

Bao-Dur nodded. " I know. Revan… can you make your way to the east control pod?"

Revan nodded. " Are you sure about their numbers?"

" They came in a Mark V TSF shuttle from the station. Maximum crew complement is fourteen. The shuttle departed immediately after dropping them off. At the very most thirteen got off. I have killed four. Eight are outside trying to force their way in. If thirteen did get off, that only leaves one unaccounted for." Bao-Dur stated.

Revan nodded. " I can live with those odds." He said. " I'm taking a portable com unit and I will contact you when we are ready."

" Move fast Revan. I do not know how much longer the door will hold." Bao-Dur said.

" We're moving now." Revan said, severing the connection. He turned to the two scouts. " Anjoul… engage your stealth generator. Move to the east control pod. When I give you the signal… flood the tunnels."

" Understood." The Mandalorian scout spoke. His hand went to his wrist and he engaged his stealth unit as he moved off.

Revan turned to the other scout. " Secure this room once we depart. If we do not return, you are to go back to the ship and render this station inoperable permanently."

The scout nodded. " Understood."

Revan turned to Corna. " Shall we?"

Corna nodded. " Let us begin."

The Morqukai leader paced back and forth in front of the door as his tribesman continued to try and force the door open. The Nikto were a fierce race, their home world wrought with strife and conflict. He and his tribe were members of the Morqukai sect of Nikto, a secretive clan that believe in a doomsday prophecy for their world. Because of this, they used their violent skills to gather riches to take with them on their final journey. The bounty on this Jedi had been too large for his tribe to look away. Their attack had been perfect, and they had taken many lives until the Jedi realized they were within the facility and he began to fight back with a vengeance. The Jedi had struck down four of his tribe before they cornered him in these old tunnels. He had been a worthy foe, and when he killed this Jedi, it would bring him great honor among his people.

The Morqukai leader glanced down one of the adjoining tunnels and froze, his eyes widening. Standing only fifty meters away was the Iridonian Jedi. He had escaped the room, and now stood in the tunnel taunting him.

" No!" The leader screamed, raising his Tremor sword above his head. " Die Jedi!" He rushed down the corridor with the members of his tribe following him, also screaming out their rage. Corna smiled as he realized Revan's plan was working. He turned and took off at a run for the east control tunnels.

The last Morqukai warrior in the line chasing Corna never saw the figure come down another tunnel just as he came to the intersection. Revan was under a burst of Force speed that took him barreling into the last Morqukai with the force of a moving swoop bike. He lifted the warrior up as he struck him and the warrior's neck could be heard snapping from the force of being slammed into the tunnel ceiling. Revan turned and immediately leaped into a Force Jump. The next Morqukai warrior in line was driven to the tunnel floor under Revan's boot as he landed on the warrior's back from the one hundred meter Force jump. The incredible force behind Revan's jump crushed the Nikto's spine in three places. Revan took off in another direction with a burst of Force speed, leaving the body to cool on the tunnel floor. The six remaining warriors had no idea they had lost two of their tribe.

Arren and Anja sat facing each other on the floor in the small bunk room.

" Arren… he's angry." Anja said softly. " There is pain. Darkness."

" Has he opened the bond Anja?" Arren asked.

Anja shook her head. " No. It's still shut. I can see faint images, feel his anger. He's blocking it from me though. Why?"

" He's in battle Anja." Arren said.

Anja's eyes opened quickly. " Battle?" She almost cried.

Arren leaned forward and took her hands. " He's blocking his thoughts Anja. He's protecting you. He doesn't want you to see what he is having to do."

" I feel the darkness in him." She said.

" He's drawing on the dark side powers he commands." Arren said. " Something terrible must have happen for him to draw on them."

" Arren… I feel so… so alone. Like… like he has left me." Anja said.

" Be calm Anja. Breathe deeply and be at peace. Whatever you feel for him… no matter how small… be prepared for him. He will reopen the link and seek your peace when the battle is over and there is no danger to you. He will need your strength to center himself again Anja." Arren said, holding her hands tight.

Anja took a deep breath and nodded, closing her eyes again.

Corna reached the tunnel entrance and turned to see only two Morqukai warriors in pursuit. He did not question why there was only two, as they were almost upon him.

" Jedi!" The Morqukai warrior screamed, raising his blade to strike.

Corna, using a burst of Force speed squirted between the two larger warriors and turned just as Revan slammed his hand on a nearby panel. The tunnel's blast door came down quickly sealing the two warriors inside.

" Anjoul! Now!" Revan yelled.

There was a deep rumbling throughout the tunnel system as the millions of gallons of water was released. It flooded the tunnels quickly, the pressure of the wall of water crushing anything in its path. Corna turned from where he was catching his breath and saw the body of one of the warriors on the floor of the tunnel further back. His face was twisted in agony as if he had died gasping for air. Further down the same tunnel he saw another body, twisted and sprawled at an unnatural angle. He did not see Bao-Dur pass behind him and go directly to Revan, who was leaning up against the wall breathing deeply. Bao-Dur reached Revan just as Corna turned.

Corna watched as Bao-Dur placed his hands on Revan's shoulders.

" Peace Revan. Be calm of spirit. Let it pass through you my brother. Be at peace." Bao-Dur's words were spoken softly, but firmly. Corna watched Revan take several deep breaths, and then as he had witnessed in the Council Chambers on Coruscant, the dark side aura that had surrounded Revan just seconds before simply dissipated into nothing, to be replaced with a calm spirit.

Revan looked at Bao-Dur and nodded, smiling. " Why is it that whenever you are around, events become exciting?" Revan asked.

Bao-Dur chuckled and held up his energy arm. " It must be my electric personality." He said. They shared a laugh and the older Bao-Dur embraced Revan. " It is good to see you again."

Revan nodded. " Give me a moment." He said, and opened his mind to Anja.

_Anja?_

_Revan! Is… is everything alright? Are you ok? What happen?_

_I am fine. We are all fine. A band of Nikto Morqukai Warriors were here when we arrived. We had to deal with them and rescue Bao-Dur. _

_Master Corna?_

_He is here Anja. We are not hurt._

_Revan Panlie… you opened this bond with me! If you ever close it like that again you unfeeling Bantha farmer… I will never speak to you again! I… I was…_

_I'm sorry Anja. There was no reason for you to feel what I needed to do. I wanted to protect you._

_I don't want you to protect me. I felt lost. When you shut the link… it was as if I was plunged into darkness. Promise me… promise me you will never do that again._

_You have my word Anja. If that is your wish, I will not close the link anymore. I…_

_Oh… shut up you… you pile of mynock droppings! Just leave me alone!_

Revan looked at Corna as he stepped up to him. " You look pained."

" I believe Anja is just a little upset with me right now." Revan said.

" Your bond?" Bao-Dur asked. " With the young woman?"

" Does everyone know of this bond Young Revan?" Corna asked. " They speak as if they already know Padawan Tamari."

Bao-Dur looked at him. " We do. She has been part of Revan's life since that day on Dxun. She was upset?""

Revan nodded. " I closed my end of the bond so she would not have to experience what we had to do here. She was not very happy I did that."

Corna looked stunned. " You can speak with her? Even now. At this distance?"

Revan nodded. " Within the Force. Yes. It's as if we are together."

" And this is the bond your parents share?" Corna asked. " This is the bond that happen when Bastila saved your father's life?"

Revan nodded again. " Yes. You sound surprised."

" I do not believe the Council was aware of the power the bond has. I think they assumed it to be similar to that between a Master and apprentice. But this… this is much more." Corna spoke. " What do you feel from Anja young Revan?"

Revan chuckled. " At the moment? A whole lot of anger. Directed at me for cutting her off."

_Anja?_

_I told you to leave me alone you insensitive jerk!_

Revan nodded. " Yeah. She's quite mad at me. Better I should leave her alone for a time."

Bao-Dur squeezed his shoulder. " Come. Let me gather some things… and I need to speak with my people on Citadel Station and inform the TSF. Then we need to leave. I don't want to put them in further jeopardy by remaining longer than needed."

Revan nodded. " I agree."

" He is fine." Anja said, opening her eyes and looking at Arren. " All of them. They are fine."

Arren sighed heavily. " Would you do me a favor and tell him if he pulls a stunt like that again… the next time I see him… I'll kick his butt all the way back to Dxun. Would you tell him that for me please?"

" I believe I expressed my… our… displeasure at his actions rather extensively." Anja said. " Perhaps I made my point too strongly."

Arren shook her head. " No. You let him stew about that. He had no right doing that to you. Did you tell him he is a jerk?"

" Yes." Anja replied.

" Did you tell him he is insensitive and over protective?"

" I made that quite clear. I also called him an unfeeling bantha farmer, and a pile of mynock droppings." Anja said.

" That about covers it. I'll let you hit him first when we see him on Nar Shaddaa. Then you hold him while I punch his lights out." Arren spoke.

" That's a deal." Anja said.

**ROON**

**Beyond the Cloak of the Sith nebulosity**

**The edge of known space**

The EBON HAWK drifted near the small asteroid, its maneuvering thrusters keeping the ship from smashing into the asteroid and other cosmic debris that drifted around the planet nearby. The senior Revan sat alone in the cockpit, the others just waking in the dormitories behind him. He felt Bastila call out to him through their bond and he told her where he was. She appeared moments later with two steaming mugs of caffa.

" You are up early my love." She spoke, handing him one of the mugs as she took the seat next to him.

" I woke early to work on the starboard stabilizers with T-3." He replied, sipping the caffa. " And because our son was troubled."

Bastila looked at him. Her husband and son shared certain places in their bond where they could close her off. She had always respected that and never asked her husband about it. She reached out with her mind and could feel Revan junior and Anja. She could also detect the unrest between them. She looked at Revan.

" Now would not be a good time for you and your son to close yourselves to the women you love." Bastila said calmly. " What happen Revan?"

Revan looked at his beautiful wife and knew she was right. While he felt he knew his wife and all her little quirks and moods, he had discovered that she could throw him off at nearly every turn.

" Revan and Corna ran into trouble on Telos when they went to get Bao-Dur." He said, leaning closer to his wife. " They had to do battle with a dozen Morqukai warriors that had entered the Reconstruction compound. They are fine." He spoke feeling Bastila's next question. " However… Revan…"

" He shut her out… didn't he." Bastila said with a knowing smile. " And now she is angry with him, extremely angry with him. And he fears he may have lost her?" Bastila saw her husband nod slowly. " Sounds like something I am familiar with. Is it an inbred trait among the Panlie men to try and shield the women they love from everything that may not be pleasant?"

Revan looked at her. " It appears so." He replied sheepishly.

Bastila laughed at the look on his face. She sipped her caffa. " Have you told him we can communicate with her already?"

Revan shook his head. " That is not something I will reveal to him." He said with something akin to horror in his eyes. " If he knew that…"

Bastila nodded. " Yes. I know. He might never speak to us again." She said with a smile. She reached out and touched her husband's hand. " I will talk with her. Let me wake fully." She sipped her caffa. " But you need to explain to our son that she is a strong young woman. And if he truly loves her like we know he does… then he can not close her out like did. It is… painful almost. It leaves a gap. A chasm that is empty and void of anything."

Revan looked at his wife, his dark eyes filled with love for her. " You have never told me that." He said. " I did not realize that is what happen."

Bastila nodded. " Because I knew you loved me and you were only trying to protect me. When you shut me out, it's nearly empty my love. I can sense faint emotions from you, but not much else. And it is a frightening experience."

" But when you are angry with me… I do not feel that." Revan said. " I can still feel you. Feel your love for me."

" I can't begin to explain it. And you have not done that since you left all those years ago." Bastila told him. " Tell him Revan. Tell him to share everything with her. Leave nothing out. She is stronger than he thinks. And whether she will admit it just yet or not… I can feel her love for him grower stronger each day."

Revan nodded. " I can too."

Bastila got to her feet and kissed her husband's head. " I will jump in the refresher and then I'll talk to her. I sort of like playing matchmaker." Her husband's quiet laughter filled her ears as she moved back toward the dormitories.

Anja lay in her bunk as they made their way towards Nar Shaddaa. She was staring at the ear rings and dress still thrown across the chair, and thinking of the emotions coursing through her. These people had changed her in the last few days. She had always considered herself strong and filled with conviction. Yet after just a few days, being in the company of these men and women had changed her. They were so much stronger and confident. They did not fear emotions. The same emotions that were racing through her and that she was trying to sort out.

_Anja?_

Anja sat up in her bed and put her back to the bulkhead with a sigh of relief.

_Bastila. I had hoped you would come._

_Revan told me what happen. I should have warned you._

_He shut the link! It was like he slammed the door in my face. It left me… it left me so…_

_Empty._ Bastila finished for her.

_Yes! How did you know?_

_It appears my son shares many of his father's traits Anja. Foremost among them is to protect the ones they love. Even when we don't want them too._

_I could sense his anger. His fear. But… it was so faint. Almost like it was drifting away from me._

_Unlike what the Jedi Order teaches Anja, because of what we have experienced over the years, we have taught our children to draw on the dark side of the force when faced with an enemy that was savage or evil. We have taught them to not hold back the powers they can command. It goes against everything you have been taught I know, but when it comes to survival, they will use everything they know. Revan… Revan did not want you to see that part of him. Like his father… it is a part of them that rarely comes out… but when it does… well… to most it is not a pleasant thing. He was protecting you from that._

_But I don't want him to protect me. I want to share everything with him._

Light years away, sitting in the main hold of the EBON HAWK, Bastila smiled to herself.

_It took me several times to finally pound that into 'my' Revan's head. The Panlie men are quite dense it seems._

_I called him an insensitive jerk and a pile of mynock droppings. Among other things._

Bastila nearly choked on her caffa as she burst out laughing, spraying her caffa over the deck plates. T-3 chirped loudly in the background.

_Anja… dear. You are a woman after my own heart! _

_He deserved it!_

_Yes he did._

_Bastila… these emotions seething through me. I… I can't control them. I have worried about him since Katarr. I don't… I don't know what to do._

_This was not how Revan wanted to share the bound with you Anja. He was going to open himself to you gradually over time so as not to overwhelm you. Events… however… made that impossible. Just know that it is as new to him as it is to you, this bond you share._

_I'm falling in love with him aren't I?_

_That is not a question I can answer for you Anja. You will follow your heart and what it tells you to do._

_It goes against everything I have been raised to believe._

_Yes it does. Ultimately… only you can make the decision._

_And he is going to continually hound me isn't here._

Bastila laughed._ The Panlie men are dense Anja, but giving up is not something they will do._

_Will… will you help me?_

_Of course child. Always. Regardless of what you choose Anja… you are part of our bond, and I will never turn you away. Ever._

Anja heard the alarm sounding and sat up in the bed.

_We are approaching Nar Shaddaa. I must go._

_Follow your heart Anja. It will not lead you astray. Mine did not._

_Thank you._

_We will see you in person soon. Then I can embrace your physical self as well. Be safe. And watch out for my son._

_I will._

**NAR SHADDAA**

Atton and Mira Rand welcomed Revan with warm embraces as he exited the freighter alone. They had been living on Nar Shaddaa for the last twelve years. At Dacen's request they had remained on Dxun for a time after he returned from the Outer Rim with the senior Revan. They had trained under both of them for several years, before the freedom and independence of a new Nar Shaddaa beckoned them back. They had not planned on returning together, and they had not planned on falling on love, but as they both now knew, the Force worked in mysterious ways, and it drew them together. They eventually married, unable to deny their relationship anymore, and three children had followed through the years. They had built a respectable business on Nar Shaddaa, and though both were careful about what they did, they were recognized as two individuals who had changed the face of Nar Shaddaa. Three times over the course of the years the crime syndicate The Exchange, had tried to have them murdered. All three times failed miserably. It wasn't until Goto had finally stepped in and ordered them off limits that they began to breathe a little easier. It was a surprising move on his part, but he owed them for what they had helped Dacen do and he knew it.

The defeat of the Sith at the Second Battle of Malachor V was not something that Goto had wanted, but that defeat had opened other avenues for The Exchange and Goto, and it worked out for everyone's benefit. In the end… he could not put bounties on the heads of the very people who had helped him climb even higher within the criminal syndicate. So Atton and Mira, while never fully trusting anyone, had some semblance of a normal life over the last decade and a half. Now… however, they both knew that the final battle was fast approaching, and that they would play roles in it as members of the "Lost Jedi".

The Refugee sector on Nar Shaddaa had also been transformed for the better since Dacen's battle with the Exchange. No longer were the men and women restricted to one part of the moon. They could travel and go to the many shops and cantinas. Many had jobs within the shadows of the Smugglers Moon that allowed them to improve their quality of life. Instead of shacks and old storage containers, the Refugee Sector had expanded and built up. The residences were not lavish by any means, but they were a far cry from the days of old.

Bao-Dur and Corna remained on the freighter to monitor Revan's movements on the Smuggler's Moon. The less attention they drew, the better off they were. Corna was amazed at the seemingly endless list of friends and associates that Revan and Bastila had cultivated in the last three decades. The trust and friendships he had seen so far only reinforced his beliefs that if the Jedi Council had been more open to helping at the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Order itself would not be in the position it was today. Though they had been able to rebuild many of the enclaves, and were training new students, there were only some 300 Jedi Knights that could be called on in an emergency.

"… arrived a short time ago." Atton said, shaking Revan's hand. " They are waiting for us near the Swoop Track."

" Your children?" Revan asked.

" We sent them to the Sanctuary right after Dacen informed us what was happening." Mira replied. Her flaming red hair was longer now, but her blue eyes still held that fierce determination in them as when they did fighting with his uncle.

" They will be safe there." Revan said.

" Have you talked with your father?" Atton asked as they walked.

Revan nodded. " They are on the third leg of their journey." He replied. " When we have completed our tasks, we will rendezvous at the pre-arranged coordinates."

Atton nodded. " Good. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get on with our lives."

They left the dock area and entered the center of the Smuggler's Moon. Hundreds of men and women bustled back and forth to the shops and taverns. Bartering was being done every second, and the voices of some could be heard arguing for lower prices. The mass of bodies and thoughts raced through Revan as they neared the center pit.

" Rev…" Atton spoke softly.

" I see them." Revan said, his eyes glancing at the six men from under his hood. Their eyes had been on the trio since they had entered the Refugee Sector, and they were following at a distance.

" Bounty Hunters." Mira spoke softly. " Three Devaronians, two Rodians and a Duros. I don't recognize them. They must be free lance."

" The others?" Revan asked.

"No way have they been identified. Arren changed the color of her hair, Dralor looks like he always does, a Mandalorian mercenary, Vlaina, Senator Onasi and a female Jedi." Atton said.

Revan nodded. " They are following anyone that comes here. I do not sense recognition in any of them. They are searching. We need to throw them off."

" Suggestions?" Atton asked.

Revan nodded. " Yes. Follow my lead."

Anja could feel him getting closer as she and the others waited where Arren's friends had left them. She tried to pick him out of the crowd of people moving back and forth but the mass of people and emotions prevented her from centering herself.

Anja turned just as the tall figure walked up to her. Arren and the others knew almost immediately that it was Revan.

" Bounty Hunters!" Revan hissed the words before scooping Anja into his arms and covering her lips with his own before she could speak.

At Revan's warning, Arren instantly turned to her husband and they shared a deep kiss. Vlaina grabbed Senator Onasi, pinned him to the wall he was leaning against and pressed her body and her lips to his.

Anja's eyes were wide in shock at feeling Revan's lips on hers. She gripped the front of his cloak, and was about to shove him away.

_Bounty Hunters Anja. _He projected into her thoughts.

Anja immediately relaxed in his arms at the warning. She knew she was playing a part, and they needed to remain unnoticed. What she was not prepared for was Revan pulling her even tighter against him, his kiss becoming more intimate, and the sudden tingling warmth that was racing through her entire body. Anja's hands, gripping the front of Revan's cloak, suddenly spread out over his broad shoulders to encircle them. Almost instinctively, she pressed her supple body even harder against his muscular form, and a small whimper of delight escaped her throat when his arms lifted her off the ground and crushed her to him.

The bounty hunters stopped upon seeing this display and reasoned that no one that was being hunted would initiate such an act. After watching the two humans for several moments, they turned and drifted back into the crowd.

Atton and Mira were the first to break their embrace, followed by Arren and Dralor. Carth looked at Vlaina with wide eyes as she drew back from his embrace slowly. She smiled shyly. " Forgive me." She said, licking her wet lips.

Carth smiled." What for? I'm not complaining."

Arren and the others turned to stare at the only two who had not broken their embrace. Revan and Anja were oblivious to everything else around them, and were holding to one another as if their very lives depended on it. Arren stepped up to them quietly.

" Rev…" She whispered. Her softly spoken words had no effect on the couple. " Anja!" She hissed louder.

Revan's eyes popped open, Anja's slowly opening dreamily. They both realized everyone was watching them, and immediately their faces flushed red.

" They are gone." Anja said with a smile. " Can you two untangle yourselves now."

Revan slowly lower Anja back to the ground, releasing her from his embrace, embarrassment very obvious on his face. He looked at her, his eyes filled with an adoring love. " Sorry… sorry about that." He whispered.

Anja slugged him as hard as she could in the chest. " That's for doing what you did!" She snapped. " I was worried half to death you… you…"

" Insensitive bantha farmer?" Revan said with a smile.

" Yes!"

Revan took her face in his large hands. " I'm sorry."

Anja nodded, still not able to bring herself to take her hands from his chest. " Me… me too." She answered looking up at him.

Her face was flushed, her lips shiny and moist, and her eyes shone with a brightness he had never seen. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly and Revan couldn't help himself anymore. He leaned down and kissed her again, drinking in the feel of her soft lips. He could taste the caffa on her lips, and realized she liked it sweeter than most. Arren couldn't help but laugh as Anja responded to his kiss with just as much need and new found passion, pulling him to her by the front of his cloak.

Arren finally had to step between them. She put a hand on Revan's chest and pushed him back slowly. " Enough you two. I think we convinced them. Can we at least find some place a little more private, then you can continue. We're starting to draw attention."

Revan met her smiling eyes and nodded. " Yes. You are right." He lowered his hands, drawing Anja's smaller hands into his.

They could hear Atton chuckling and they turned to see him leaning against the wall, his arms across his chest. Mira was leaning against him, a huge grin on her face.

" I take it that this is the little kath hound we've heard so much about." Mira spoke.

Everyone noticed that Anja blushed even more, but did not release Revan's hand from her own.

Carth walked a little closer, his eyes on Revan, a look of shock on his face. Vlaina did not move far from his side, and her possessive body language did not go unnoticed. Revan turned and met Carth's eyes. " My god!" Carth spoke.

" Senator Onasi." Revan spoke, taking a deep breath and bringing his raging emotions back under control. " My father and mother speak very fondly of you."

" If I didn't know any better, you would be him." Carth said. " It's almost scary, even though you do have your mother's eyes."

" We can talk more later. Now… we should do as Arren has suggested and find someplace a little less open."

" C'mon folks. Let's head over to our place." Atton said. " It's private, well stocked and defensible. Besides… it's going to rain soon."

" Bao-Dur says we should leave just as the storm starts to break. He says about four more hours. You know how these storms can be here."

Atton was speaking with Revan in the confines of their residence. They were in one of Mira's old safe houses, but it was well stocked and had only one way in that needed to be defended. There was another, smaller hatch towards the rear which would take them to the tunnels below if they needed.

Revan shook his head. " It's fine. I think everyone needs the rest. We have all been operating under duress, and a few hours down time and sleep is what we need."

Atton nodded. " Sounds good to me." He turned and headed over to where everyone was sitting.

Revan turned to where Anja stood, looking out of one of the small windows. He walked up behind her slowly.

_Anja?_

_I… I can't calm my heart._ Her words filled his head.

_Can I help?_

Anja turned and looked at him. _Will you hold me?_

Revan pulled her into his arms tightly and Anja felt his peace fill her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, folding her body into his embrace, amazed at how naturally her body fit into his arms. She pressed her head to his chest a small smile on her face, as she felt a calmness of spirit she had never experienced wash over her.

_Anja, what happen in the refugee sector?_ _I did not mean for that to happen the way it did._ Revan told her.

She looked up at him. _I'm not complaining Revan. By the Force… how could I complain about that? I wanted it just as much as you did, perhaps even more. I have never felt as alive as I did when your lips were on mine._

_Does that frighten you?_

_Revan… I've never experienced the emotions I have racing through me right now. I have been taught for so long that they are wrong, that I could only find peace in the Order's teachings that emotions are the path to the dark side. _She wrapped her arms around him tighter, if that was possible. And she felt his arms draw her closer._ But how can these emotions be wrong… when the only place I have found peace is in your arms? This bond we share. It has opened my mind to so many things I would never have experienced before. How can that frighten me?_

_This is not the way I had intended to reveal our bond to you Anja._

Bastila's words came to her then and Anja smiled_. I know._

_I will not force anything upon you Anja. _

_I know that as well Revan._

_You like your caffa sweet don't you?_

Anja looked at him._ How do you know that?_

Revan ran a finger gently over her lips_. I could taste it._

_Will you do something for me if I ask it of you?_

_For you Anja, I would conquer the galaxy._

She smiled at his words._ Not that. Something much simpler._

_Ask me. _He said.

_Will… will you kiss me whenever you want?_

Revan looked into her breathtaking green eyes._ That might well happen quite often._

Anja smiled, looking up at himhis eyes causing her heart to sing as she saw and felt the love and desire for her from them._ The more often the better._

Revan lowered his lips to hers and pulled her closer to him.

They walked briskly down the walkway to the ship. Anjoul had the freighter's engines already warming up, and three Mandalorian scouts waited at the end of the ramp with Corna and Bao-Dur. Revan led the group, Anja's warm hand tucked into his.

Corna and Bao-Dur met them halfway down the walkway. Master Corna saw Anja's hand firmly in Revan's palm, and he looked at her. Anja met his gaze of disapproval with her own gaze of defiance, standing a little straighter and holding her head high. Corna was slightly taken aback, as he had never known his Padawan to meet his disapproving stare. This time however it was different. He nodded his head to her knowingly.

" We transferred all the equipment from the other ship." Bao-Dur spoke. " It is going to be a tight fit… but we are ready."

Revan nodded. " Then let us…"

" JEDI!" The voice called from behind them.

While everyone turned to look, Revan did not. He had already sensed them approaching. He turned only his head to look at them from under his hood. There were nine of them, each of them wielding a glowing red light saber.

" Dark Jedi!" Corna gasped.

Revan turned slowly to face them, reaching up to lower his hood.

" You bear the face of your traitor father boy!" The dark Jedi leader hissed out. " My Master will be pleased that I have found you. My instructions were to find and capture you! Your companions I will have the pleasure of killing."

" You should have attacked when you had your second to do so Sith scum!" Revan snarled.

" You are alone boy! You can not stand against nine of us!"

Revan turned and looked into Anja's eyes. She was drawing from the calmness within him, and her eyes smiled back at him. Revan turned back to the Dark Jedi with a smile. " Alone am I?" Revan tossed back his cloak with one movement and his twin light sabers lifted from his belt to slap into his hands.

Vlaina pushed Carth toward the ship. " This is not a battle we can fight Senator. We will do more harm than good. This is a battle of Jedi."

Revan settled into a smooth Echani fighting stance. " If I am so alone, then come get me. Boy!" Revan taunted. His twin blades ignited and spun gracefully in the hot humid air.

The Sith Jedi leader took a step forward and froze at the sound he heard next. The six figures standing with the son of Revan stepped quickly to either side of him in a phalanx. Six cloaks joined his on the ground. Standing to one side of the betrayer was a brown haired woman; to his other side was a black haired woman. Two Iridonians stood beside the black haired female, and two humans beside the other. That he had help did not concern the Sith Jedi. His concern began when all six of the others standing with the son of Revan ignited light sabers. Two twin bladed yellow ones, and four single bladed sabers.

The Sith Jedi paused for three seconds. It was three seconds too long.


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

Two of them had the ability and training to conduct Force Jumps for attack.

The second Revan and Bao-Dur left the ground, Mira and Arren stepped next to each other and released a Force Wave and Force Scream respectively. The Dark Jedi that were left standing after the Wave slammed into them, went down screaming in agony from the high pitched sonic wave that hit them. Two of the Dark Jedi died within ten seconds as both Revan and Bao-Dur finished their jumps with powerful downward sweeps with their light sabers. The remaining seven were staggered and looked up in time to see Anja, Corna and Atton come in right after the sonic scream. Master Corna was able to quickly dispatch the nearest dark jedi with a simple Force push that sent the man flying over the railing of the walkway. His screams echoed through the canyons of buildings until he disappeared from view. Anja and Atton immediately attacked the next closest to them. Light sabers clashed on the walkway, two red blades and a Viridian blade and single yellow blade came together. It was quickly obvious that the Dark Jedi were not in the same league as Anja and Atton. Anja had never been beaten in light saber duels in the Jedi Academy, and was considered the finest student in light saber skills to enter the academy in the last decade. After her short duel on Katarr, Anja did not have the tentative movements of someone who had not seen combat. Her skills came pouring through as she battered the Dark Jedi with her unique combination of power and speed. Her attack finally broke through and he screamed as her blade cut into his shoulder. His scream was silenced when Anja completed a spinning slash and decapitated him.

Atton had trained on Dxun with Dacen and Revan, and his skills were never an issue. His tall lanky form belied his strength and speed, and he had put down his foe after five quick attack movements that ended with a sweeping cut through the Dark Jedi's midsection.

Vlaina had her Mandalorian Assault Rifle out as she stood in front of Carth near the ramp of the freighter. She had appointed herself his protector, and though she would admit it to no one, even though he was twice her age, she found herself extremely attracted to him. She did not see Carth step around her, drawing his highly customized twin Mandalorian heavy pistols. The old Carth Onasi came to life as he lifted the weapons with incredible speed and started launching blasts down range. He fired only six times, and Vlaina's eyes widened as two more of the Dark Jedi fell, pierced through their heads with well aimed shots. The look in her eye when she gazed at him was something akin to adoration.

" Now that felt good!" Carth spoke with a grin. " I hate Dark Jedi!"

Revan turned to face the Dark Jedi leader and his remaining team member. All around them, lay his dead and broken comrades. His face was no longer one of confidence… it was now one of fear. He looked back to Revan, who stood calmly watching him. He watched Bao-Dur and the others circle around behind him, while the black haired young women with eyes like emeralds fell in beside the son of Revan. It was then that he noticed her blade was the same color as the twin blades of the traitor's son. The leaders' lone team member let out a piercing scream and raised his light saber over his head and charged. The yellow twin bladed light saber came out of no where and skewered his body with such force it lifted him up off his feet and dropped him on his back fifteen feet from where he stood. The Dark Jedi Leader watched as the blade ripped from his man's chest and flew back to Arren's hand.

The leader turned his eyes back to the son of Revan and the young woman at his side. He motioned to Anja with his blade. " She… she is your woman?" He hissed. " My Master will enjoy turning her."

Revan laughed. " I would like to see him try." He said. " She is as dense as a stand of Carnobian oaks, and as untamable as a Krayt Dragon."

" My Master will see you all die by his hand!"

Revan rolled his eyes. " Are you going to fight… or simply bore us to death with your tired old rants."

The Dark Jedi leader lifted his light saber in a rage and rushed Revan. It was a move by a man who knew he was dead. Revan simply stepped to one side and chopped the man in half. Anja looked at him after kicking away the dead man's light saber.

" Untamable Krayt Dragon?" She asked.

Revan looked at her. " It's the first thing that popped into my head."

" So I remind you of a Krayt Dragon?" Anja stood with her hand on her hip.

" Anja…"

" And now I'm as dense as a Carnobian oak vine as well?"

Revan stepped up to her quickly among the dead bodies and pulled her against him. " I want to kiss you now."

Anja grinned. " Well… you'd better do something. Your compliments aren't exactly something that inspires confidence you know."

Revan leaned over and kissed her hard on the mouth. Corna was shocked with the intensity of the kiss and the passion his young Padawan returned in that kiss. Anja was no longer the quiet, determined Padawan he had trained all these years. Her time with the son of Revan and his associates was turning her into a confident young woman before his very eyes.

" We should go before any friends they have show up." Atton spoke, pulling Mira toward the freighter.

Revan took one more look around, before allowing Anja to pull him towards the freighter. In seconds, the ship was airborne and blending into the traffic leaving the Smuggler's Moon.

* * *

" … heading now young Revan?" Corna asked as everyone was sitting in the main hold of the freighter. Almost everyone was drinking caffa, Atton sipping a mug of juma juice. The tension was bleeding off of everyone as they relaxed.

Revan looked at him after lowering his caffa. " Kashyyyk." He replied.

Corna looked surprised. " Kashyyyk? Why there?"

" Because there is a Wookie there that has sworn my father a life debt. He became the leader of his people three years ago when his father died. They destroyed the Czerka trading post there and I believe applied for entry into the Republic. I need to speak with him."

" You understand the Wookie language?" Corna asked.

Revan nodded. " Yes. I spent four years on Kashyyyk. It's a beautiful planet."

" So Zaalbar made Chieftain?" Carth asked from his seat. He held a mug of caffa in his hand. He had originally poured himself a glass of juma juice, but turned to see Vlaina watching him intently, her dark blue eyes intense. Carth had turned back to the drink and poured it down the recycler. He poured a strong cup of caffa, and under Vlaina's approving gaze settled into the chair next to her.

" He didn't want the position that is for sure." Arren spoke. She was leaning against her husband, her head on his chest. " He tried to get out of it, but his people consider him their savior. They wouldn't have it."

Carth nodded. " He did good by his people. It will be good to see him again. Whatever happen to that young Twi'lek girl that always hung out with him?" Carth asked. " Miss… Mission! Mission Vao!" Carth said. " That was her name. Is she still hanging out with him?"

Revan and Arren lowered their heads at the mention of her name. Vlaina reached out and put her hand on Carth's arm. " Your friend… she was lost on a mission. Two years ago."

Carth looked at her. " Lost? Lost how?"

Revan got to his feet and finished his caffa. " We have three days until we reach Kashyyyk. I suggest we use it to rest up and relax. Things will get interesting afterwards." Revan set his mug down and left the main hold area.

Carth looked at Vlaina again. " I may be old… but I'm not senile. Revan's son had something to do with this mission she was on didn't he?"

Vlaina nodded slowly. " He was commanding the strike team. Your friend… Mission… she had infiltrated a slaver group that was known to have information on some uncharted worlds in the Outer Rim. She led the strike team to this groups' lair. The mission was a success, except that the leader of the group escaped, and during his escape he captured Mission. She has not been heard from since."

" We haven't given up hope!" Arren spoke hotly. " We have people out looking for her. We'll find her. And when we do… those who took her will not be happy about who has come to get her back." Arren got up and left the main hold, Dralor close behind her.

Carth looked at Vlaina. " I didn't realize Jedi were allowed to show emotion these days."

" The son of Revan and daughter of Dacen Vorsut are not Jedi." Corna spoke looking at Carth.

" Could have fooled me." Carth spoke. " I've seen enough Jedi to know the difference too."

Anja got to her feet and looked at Corna and the others. " I'm going to retire now." She said setting aside her caffa and moving for the dormitory section.

Corna watched her walk until she was out of sight. He did a count of twenty in his head and then made his exit to the dormitory section as well. Carth looked at Vlaina, her shiny blue eyes focused on him. " What's your story?" He asked.

* * *

Corna knelt on the floor of the small dormitory room in the freighter. In front of him were his fellow Jedi Masters gathered in the Council Chambers on Coruscant.

"… currently on course for Kashyyyk." He reported. " We left Nar Shaddaa three hours ago. We seem to have gathered many of these "Lost Jedi" Vandar. All of them have the skills and discipline to hold the rank of Knight in our Order. Yet all of them seethe with emotions. They are controlled… but the emotions are there."

" Is there any reason you suspect for having Senator Onasi among your crew?" Jolee asked. " Revan and he had a falling out when he returned from the Outer Rim. I wasn't aware he and Revan had repaired their differences."

" He is here however. His purpose I have not discovered yet. I am unable to discern a pattern to what young Revan is doing. His movements seem impetuous and unfocused to the untrained eye, but there is meaning to what he is doing. It will take me longer to understand his plan, but it will come to me." Corna said. " I have a question Vandar."

" Yes?"

" Were you or any of the other Masters that decided to proceed with the retraining of Revan's mind aware of the intensity of his bond with Padawan Bastila?" Corna asked.

" Allowed them to sense each other's feelings it did? Share memories. This was the reason we proceeded as we did. Learned something different you have?" Vandar spoke.

" As you know young Revan developed this Force bond with my Padawan because of the events that took place on Dxun, the crash that nearly claimed her life. We accepted her for training even after you detected Bastila's imprint on her." Corna spoke.

" Know this we do." Vandar spoke.

" Vandar… young Revan and I were on Telos. Padawan Tamari was returning from Alderaan. They were able to communicate over that great distance through this bond, as if they were in the same room together." Corna explained.

Corna could see the other Masters murmuring among themselves. " Your Padawan allowed this bond to continue Corna?" Atris spoke, the disapproval evident in her voice.

" She has accepted it fully, yes." Corna replied. " Even before that… she was able to detect his emotions. It has progressed beyond that now."

"Beyond?" Another Master spoke.

Corna nodded. " She is becoming very close with young Revan. Traveling with him has brought out a confidence in herself I had not seen before now." He said. " Her skills are improving more rapidly than I have ever seen in a Padawan, and while her emotions are boiling underneath the surface, I also sense a great calmness in her."

" And you believe this bond with young Revan to be a factor?" The Twi'lek Master spoke.

" I believe it to be the largest factor, yes." Corna said. " The compound on Telos was over run by Morqukai Warriors."

" Morqukai? We were under the impression that sect of Nikto to be extinct. Their dark practices destroyed." Atris said.

" Yes I know. However… they were there. We battled them. I witnessed young Revan strike down six of them without so much as raising a sweat."

" Six you say?" The Twi'lek spoke, shock very evident in his voice.

" Yes… I was amazed as well. His skills are unmatched Vandar. I doubt any of us could stand against him in single combat. And just recently as we were departing Nar Shaddaa, a unit of Dark Jedi ambushed us." Corna explained. " I felt… inspired… my senses more keen than I ever remember. It was as if something was assisting me."

" Bastila's gift was battle Meditation." The Twi'lek Master spoke. " Could she have passed it on to young Revan? Or her other children? We should test them Vandar."

" I would not recommend that." Corna asked. " If their other children are trained even half as well as young Revan and Arren Vorsut… well I do not believe we should violate the trust they have put in us to protect their children."

" But if you were attacked by Dark Jedi… then the Sith have returned. They have put us at risk by bringing their children here!" Atris snapped.

" So the Council will not provide assistance should it be necessary?" Corna asked.

" The council's decision stands Corna." The Twi'lek spoke. " It must."

" We have faced Morqukai warriors and a squad of Dark Jedi and that is not enough to make the Council realize that we must provide support. There is a war coming, my friends. And it will not be as the Mandalorian Wars were. We will not be able to win this war if we wait for three years before entering it fully. This is going to be unlike anything we have seen. And if it is not met quickly and decisively, it could well spell the doom for the Jedi Order and The Republic."

" Consider your report we will." Vandar spoke.

Corna bowed his head slightly. " I will contact you again when I am able."

* * *

The ship was quiet except for the hyperdrive which hummed along propelling them to their next destination. The only sounds came from the main cargo hold where Bao-Dur had set up a bunk and promptly gone to sleep. He was uncomfortable in enclosed spaces, and the dormitory rooms were not large at all. Anja crept along the corridor until she reached Revan's room and touched the panel. The door slid open and she entered quickly, the door sealing behind her. The room was dimly lit, but she could see his form on the bed.

" Revan?" She spoke softly.

His head turned on the pillow. " I'm awake. What is wrong Anja?" He sat up, reaching above his bunk to increase the illumination. The sheet covering him dropped and Anja found herself staring at the chiseled muscles on his shoulders, arms and abdomen. She wore only her normal sleeping garments, which consisted of the long white shirt and black shorts. She moved to the side of the bunk and looked at him.

" I couldn't sleep." She said, sitting on the edge of his bunk.

" Yes… I can see that."

" I was thinking… I was thinking about you."

Revan smiled and reached up to stroke her cheek. " That's a good thing isn't it?" He asked.

Anja stared at him with her bright green eyes. " Revan… I want to sleep with you…" She said, almost embarrassed by the admission.

Revan sat up and leaned close to her. He kissed her shoulder. " I can assure you the feeling is quite mutual."

" But… I don't know if I am ready for 'that' yet." She finished her statement. She looked into his sapphire eyes, seeking any sign of rejection in them. " I want to feel… I want to feel your skin against mine. Your arms around me… but I've… I've never…"

Revan put a finger to her lips stopping her words. " Neither have I." He confessed to her. " I also understand completely what you are saying. Anja I will do nothing you don't want me too. I will take nothing you don't offer to me. Your emotions are confused, and jumbled. I can sense that in you." He stroked her long hair. " Perhaps… perhaps what happen on Nar Shaddaa should have been avoided. It put pressure on you. That is not what I wanted to do."

Anja looked at him. " Then why does it come so natural? Why does it feel so natural? The longer I am away from Coruscant and the Jedi Order, the more I begin to see things differently."

Revan shook his head. " The Order's teachings are not wrong Anja. How they are taught is where the conflicts come in."

" That's what Arren said."

" My father and mother believed in all the Order did when they were young. Our code is not so different than the Order's. We just believe that a person's emotions are more of an asset than a weakness, if that person learns to control their emotions. Harness the power those emotions can produce. We are sentient beings… and repressing the emotions that we as sentient beings feel on a daily basis… well, that seems to me to be more of a path to the dark side." Revan leaned over and kissed her softly. " It is late and you should get some rest."

" Can I stay here? With you?" Anja asked him. " I feel safer."

" Anja… there is only… there is only this one bed."

" We can share it."

" Ah… ok. Hand me my clothes and I will move over."

" Why?' Anja asked.

Revan looked at her. " I… I don't usually wear clothes when I sleep. It would not be appropriate for…"

Anja stood up and in one motion had pulled her shirt over her head, exposing herself to his eyes. She touched the illumination controls and waited until the lights were back at the level they were when she entered and then she crawled into the bunk with Revan. She settled onto the bed, pressing her body to his and resting her head on his chest.

_I trust you._ She spoke through their bond.

Revan calmed his passion for her, and put his arms around her pulling her close. He heard her contented sigh and could feel the tension leaving her body. He sensed her breathing slow and within minutes she was asleep. Revan thought about the emotions that were surging through him as well, and what she did to him. Her eyes alone were enough to make him want to give her the galaxy.

_You realize in the morning that everyone will know you slept in my quarters. _He told her just before sleep claimed him.

Anja nodded her head sleepily. _I don't care_.

* * *

Bao-Dur walked into the main hold the next morning and saw most of the crew lounging around in the seats drinking caffa and waking up. " Anyone seen Padawan Tamari? He asked, looking at everyone. " She's not in her dorm, and I downloaded a message for her from the Jedi Council."

Arren perked up quickly. " Not in her dorm?" She asked.

Bao-Dur shook his head. " No. I checked. It's empty. Doesn't look like it was slept in either.

Arren looked at Dralor. " You don't think…"

Dralor laughed. " You couldn't resist me for very long." He said.

Corna looked at them confused. " What are you saying Arren?"

Arren looked at Bao-Dur. " Try Revan's dorm." She said with a smile. " You'll find her there."

Bao-Dur nodded, not thinking anything of it and moved down the other corridor. Arren waited for a few moments before there was a large crashing noise.

" Get out!" Revan and Anja's voices combined echoed through the corridor, as well as the two pieces of furniture that had been Force tossed at the door when Bao-Dur entered Revan's quarters.

Bao-Dur came moving quickly back down the corridor into the main hold. He looked at Arren. " Yeah… ummm… she's there. I'll wait for her to get… ummm… just tell her to come see me when she can."

Only Corna did not burst out laughing at Bao-Dur's embarrassment. He didn't understand what everyone else seem to know, and realization didn't dawn on him until twenty minutes later when both Revan and Anja came into the hold. He had only a loose pair of training pants on… and Anja wore one of Revan's shirts which engulfed her, but stopped just above her knees. She clung tightly to his hand as they made their way to the counter to retrieve caffa, and he watched as Anja leaned against him as they drank, resting her head to his bare chest.

Master Corna turned back to the data pad he was reading. He was a Master Jedi, honored to have sat on the Council, and now honored to be serving the son of a friend. No one saw the small smile that played across his face at the happiness he could feel radiating from his Padawan. He nodded to himself.

" Perhaps you were right Revan my friend." He whispered to himself. " Perhaps you have always been right."

* * *

" Don't understand why they would want to speak with me." Anja told Bao-Dur, an hour later. She had used the refresher in Revan's quarters and changed into clean clothes, and when no one was watching, she had moved all her belongings into Revan's quarters. She had changed into a simple dark gray jumpsuit she had purchased on Alderaan, with a matching cloak.

Bao-Dur shrugged. " They seemed quite anxious. When I told them you were sleeping they said to have you contact them immediately."

" You didn't… you didn't tell them where you found me did you?" She asked.

Bao-Dur shook his head. " Not their business." He told her. " That's yours and Revan's business. I can set up the transmission if you like."

Anja nodded. " Yes."

Bao-Dur moved to the communications station and punched in some commands quickly. " This is Mandalorian ore freighter RSD-913. I have a secure com level four transmission from Padawan Tamari to the Jedi Council. Please advise."

" How did you obtain this channel? Who is this?" The voice spoke.

Anja stepped forward. " This is Padawan Anja Tamari of the Jedi Order. Pass Code 67145.9. Please connect the transmission immediately."

" Yes ma'am. Right away."

Bao-Dur looked at her. " I'll leave you alone."

Anja nodded and turned back to the holo imager as Vandar's face appeared. " Ah… Padawan Tamari. You are looking well."

Anja bowed her head slightly. " Master Vandar. I… I was under the impression I had been expelled from the Order for following Master Corna on this mission."

Vandar shook his head. " No Padawan Tamari. This is not the case. The Council determined having you and Master Corna accompany young Revan to be a wise move. I sense emotions Anja Tamari. Coursing through you, yet you are calm. At peace."

" I have learned quite a bit since beginning this mission Master." Anja said.

" So it seems. Word I bring young Padawan… of your parents!"

Anja's eyes widened. " My parents!"

_Revan!_ Anja called out with her mind.

_I'm here._ He replied to her, moving up behind her almost immediately, putting his hand on her shoulder.

" Ah… young Revan. Hear this you must." Vandar alone stood in the transmission line, but the other Masters on the Council could see Revan and Anja. All of them saw her reach up and squeeze Revan's hand. " We have received a report from Ord Mantell. There has been an attempt on the lives of your parents."

" What! When? Are they alright?" Anja erupted with dozens of questions in her mind.

" Injured your father was, but not seriously. Your mother is unhurt. The attackers appear to be Bounty Hunters. Your father has many friends on Ord Mantell it seems. The attack did not succeed." Vandar spoke. " The Council will dispatch a knight to provide security for your family Padawan Tamari. We…"

" No!" Revan spoke quickly. " I will send people!"

" Unnecessary this is young Revan. The Order can provide assistance."

" Assistance?" Revan spoke. " Master Vandar how did they find out Anja was with us?"

" This is unknown." Vandar replied.

Revan nodded. " It's unknown because you have a spy working in the Temple docks!"

" This is not possible young Revan." Vandar spoke. " Full security measures are taken."

" Master… I mean no disrespect… but you'll forgive me if I do not trust in the Council's security measures. The only individuals who were aware that Anja and Master Corna would be accompanying us are the members of that Council… and the personnel in the docks that saw them come aboard our ship. Now… I prefer to think it is someone in the docks… and not someone on the council. Which would you prefer?"

Vandar nodded. " You are correct. I will order a re-evaluation of all dock personnel. The Council will still send a Knight to investigate."

" Fine." Revan said.

" We are not pleased by these events young Revan." Vandar spoke. " We would like to speak with you again, the Council and I."

" What would that accomplish Master Vandar?" Revan asked. " You and my grandfather I trust. The other members I do not. This threat has to be met. You can not wait for something to jump out and hit you in the face before you act."

" Will you honor our request young Revan?"

Revan sighed. " Very well Master. I will return to Coruscant in two weeks time to meet with you."

" Excellent. Where will you go now?"

Revan looked at Anja. " Ord Mantell." He replied before ending the transmission. Revan punched another panel. " Dralor! Contact Uncle Canderous. I want a full platoon of troops on their way to Ord Mantell yesterday! I will contact him from there. And alter course for Ord Mantell as fast as this crate will take us!"

" Shall I contact Zaalbar and inform him we will be delayed?"

" Yes. And have Bao-Dur prep two of the Pursuers! Vlaina is going to take Senator Onasi to Coruscant now! I want you and Arren to continue to Kashyyyk after dropping us off." Revan said.

" Dropping you off Revan?"

" I'm taking a Pursuer and going to Ord Mantell." Revan spoke. He turned to Anja. " Go to my quarters and pack a few things for both of us if you would. I'm going to transfer some supplies into the Pursuer."

" Revan… you…"

" They are your parents Anja." Revan spoke, bringing her hands to his lips and kissing them.

Anja smiled and leaned up to kiss him deeply. " I'll only be a few moments."

Revan nodded and headed for the cargo hold.

* * *

The Mandalorian Pursuer was a thirty meter long patrol ship. There were four of them tucked under the belly of the freighter, with access to the cockpits through the cargo hold. It was armed with twin blaster cannons in the front and a proton torpedo launcher. It held a crew of two, with cargo space in the rear for supplies or an additional three passengers. The crew members sat one behind the other, with the rear crew member controlling the ship, while the forward crew member controlled the weapons and other sensors. These craft had been heavily modified since the end of the Mandalorian Wars, and were now very fast and heavily armored as well. Dozens of them patrolled the space around Onderon and Dxun.

Carth stood looking at Revan. " … sure about this?" He asked. " I don't know if you are aware, but I'm not real high on the Senate's list of favorite people."

" You are a Republic Senator. Make them listen. And quickly." Revan said. " Vlaina will look out for your safety. And once on Coruscant I would imagine you will have Jedi protection as well."

" Listen… I…"

Revan shook his head. " You have nothing to apologize to me for Uncle Carth. You are and always have been a part of our family, whether you knew it or not."

" I can't begin to describe to you how much I have missed your father and mother." Carth spoke, his voice seizing up.

" I would imagine the same as they have missed you." Revan said.

Carth nodded. " I won't let your father down again."

" You never did Uncle Carth." Revan said.

Carth looked at him. " You know what was on that message cube don't you?"

Revan nodded. " I do. Father showed it too me several years ago."

" I heard talk through the years. I never believed it until now. This changes a lot Revan."

Revan shook his head. " I don't believe it will change things as much as you or I would like it too. Far too many lost their lives. But perhaps it will go a long way to healing things."

Carth nodded. " Watch your six Rev."

" I will."

Carth nodded and looked down into the cockpit of the Pursuer where Vlaina was already bringing the systems on line. He lowered himself into the seat behind her. " All right. let's see what this piece of junk can do!"

Revan watched as the clear dome closed over them and sealed. Carth looked up and gave a sloppy salute before triggering the release switch and the Pursuer dropped from below the freighter. Carth watched out the canopy as the freighter sped away and then turned back to his controls.

" All set?" He asked.

" Hyperspace course is plotted Senator Onasi." Vlaina said.

Carth leaned forward and put his lips next to her ear. " I think after last night you can dispense with the Senator Onasi thing. Carth sounds much better coming from you." He spoke softly, turning to blow softly in her ear and then nibble the lobe of her ear which had turned her to jelly the night before.

Vlaina smiled to herself at the memories of the night before and cocked her head towards his warm breath and lips on her skin. " You realize Carth… that you have marked me. I'm yours now. My father will want to test your honor."

Carth Onasi closed his eyes and for the first time in thirty years he felt like a young man again, a man with a second chance at redemption, a second chance at life.

He took a deep breath and smiled, the youthful glint returning to his eyes. " That is a test I look forward to beautiful!" He told her softly, just as he engaged the hyperspace engines. He didn't see Vlaina's eyes close in blissful relief, or the smile of satisfaction that split her face.

* * *

"… rendezvous back with you in three days." Revan spoke with Arren. He was sitting in the cockpit of the Pursuer, his hands bringing the systems on line.

" Revan… you know that if they targeted Anja's family… it was only a ploy to draw you out." Arren spoke.

Revan nodded. " She has not seen her mother and father in nearly a decade Anja. I have to take her."

" I know. Just be extra careful. At least until the troops from Uncle Canderous arrive." Arren said.

" I will."

Dralor came over and lowered the bag into the cargo compartment. " I added some extra items to Bao-Dur's list Revan. Just in case."

Revan smiled knowing that Dralor had probably equipped him with everything including planetary cannons. " Keep an eye on Arren Dralor."

Dralor looked at his wife and grinned. " That has never been a problem Revan. You know that."

Arren touched his shoulder. " May the Force guide you."

" And you." Revan replied.

* * *

" Anja!" Corna called, following along behind her heading towards the cargo hold.

Anja stopped in the corridor, slinging the bag with additional clothes for her and Revan over her shoulder. " Master… Revan is waiting. I have to hurry."

Corna came up to her. " I know. Be mindful of your surroundings young Padawan."

" I will Master."

" When in doubt… turn to your love for young Revan." Anja looked at him surprise in her eyes. He smiled. " You don't think I noticed. You think it doesn't permeate your being Anja, your aura. I know you still fight the emotions swirling inside you. You are strong in the Force Anja Tamari, and that strength is due in part to your love for young Revan. When all seems lost… turn to that love. Revan will not lead you astray."

" Master... I… I did not think you would approve of my feelings for Revan." She said.

" The will of the Force is unpredictable Anja." Corna spoke. " It has brought you and Revan together… as it brought his parents together. There is always purpose."

" Thank you Master Corna." She said.

" May the Force be with you."

* * *

Anja settled into the seat in front of Revan and secured her shoulder straps. Revan reached forward with his hand and placed it on her shoulder. " Think you can stand being alone with me for twenty-six hours?" He asked.

Anja turned her head and kissed his hand. " I can't think of anyplace I'd rather be."

Revan smiled and brought down the canopy. He adjusted the console and gripped the release switch.

" Here we go!"

Anja closed her eyes as she felt the Pursuer drop from the belly of the freighter.

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

Carth helped Vlaina down from the Pursuer, and they both stretched their limbs, trying to work out the kinks. Carth looked around the lading pad at all the towering buildings and the traffic zipping past them.

" It's been a long time since I was here." He said.

Vlaina turned as she spotted the figures appear from the building. Her hand dropped to rest on the butt of her heavy blaster. Carth stepped up next to her, his hand also dropping to his holster.

The two Twi'leks and the young human man came up to them. " Senator Onasi, a pleasure to have back on Coruscant." The human said. " I'm Cal Noura, Senator Kamas' personal aide. She has asked that I see to your needs."

Carth looked at him. " Good. Arranged a suite for me in the Senate Towers, and have fresh clothes sent up. I want a list of every Senator currently in the capital, and then I want you to have Senator Kamas arrange an emergency meeting with the Senate."

The young man nodded. " Senator Kamas said you would not be here unless you had a mission. She has asked if she may join you I your suite later to discuss what it is you intend."

Carth nodded. " That would be fine."

Noura looked at Vlaina with a look of disgust. " I will have servants quarters arranged for the Mandalorian you travel with Senator. She will…" The man stopped because Carth was suddenly standing four inches from his face, with a vicious looking snarl on his face.

" My companion is a Mandalorian Captain, Mister Noura. She is the only daughter of Kelborne of Clan Ordo, and Commander of Mandalore's Crimson Guard. She is also the most important thing in my life right now, outside of the message I carry for the Senate. If you ever refer to her as a servant again Mister Noura, you will find yourself waking up in a Kolto tank for at least a month's worth of recovery. Do I make myself clear?" Carth's voice was clear, calm and exceptionally deadly in its tone. Vlaina felt the warmth pass through her from his words and she smiled sweetly.

" My apologies Senator." The man spoke.

" Vlaina will be staying with me in my suite." Carth said. " Is there a problem with that?"

" No Senator. I will see to it. Do you wish a case of your usual Tarisian Ale delivered to your suite as well? "

" No." Carth said immediately. " I would like some of the chef's best caffa brought up though, along with two dinners from the kitchen."

" Yes, sir."

Carth nodded. " Good. And while you're doing that, I want you to arrange for the finest woman's tailor to come to my suite as soon as we arrive. I need a few dresses made."

Noura nodded. " Yes sir." He motioned with his hand. " Please… follow me."

Carth turned to Vlaina and took bag from her hand. " Did I get that right?" He asked with a smile.

Vlaina nodded with a bright smile. " I did not think you would have memorized it so quickly." She said.

" Yeah… well don't forget. I traveled with Canderous Ordo for a few months; he kind of rubs off on you." Carth said.

" Carth… what happen between us. I apologize for being so forward. We are taught to go after what we want." Vlaina said. " There was never an intention that you would be required to…"

Carth put his finger tips to her lips to stop her. " Believe me… I may be old… but no one has ever made me do something I don't want to do. This… I want to do. You are part of the reason I have my life back."

" You are not old Carth Onasi." Vlaina told him. " No one has ever left me a whimpering mass of pleasure as you did."

Vlaina started to follow Noura down the walkway as Carth felt his chest expand in that knowledge. He followed her, a new found step in his walk.

* * *

" What is the meaning of this Carth?" The older man asked him three hours later. " You show up here after nearly twenty years away from Coruscant! You demand an emergency meeting of all Senators in residence! My aide tells me you threatened him! Are you reverting back to the brash young military officer you were all those years ago?"

Carth handed the man a glass of Tarisian Ale, and saluted him with the mug of caffa. This did not go unnoticed by the older Senator. " You're not drinking anymore?" He asked.

Carth shook his head. " My life has taken some rather sharp turns the last few days Matais." He said. " And for however long is left of it, I will lead it the way I was suppose to."

" Left of it? Carth, are you sick?" The older man's concern was genuine, as Carth knew it would be.

The door to the bedroom of the suite opened and Vlaina stepped out wearing a stunning one piece wrap around dress in pale blue. The dress left her abdomen bare, and made the color of her hair and eyes stand out like never before.

" Carth it's beautiful!" Vlaina spoke before realizing someone else was in the room. She glanced at the older man. " Oh… I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your business."

" No Vlaina." Carth said, holding out his hand for her. She smiled brightly and walked over to him. " This is an old friend. Matais… I'd like you to meet the Commander of Mandalore's Crimson Guard. Vlaina, daughter of Kelborne of Clan Ordo."

" A Mandalorian!" Matais spoke without a trace of hostility in his voice. " And a stunning woman as well, if I do say so myself." He bowed to her slightly and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Vlaina's smile was bright. " Thank you Senator."

" Ah… if only I was younger."

Vlaina smiled again, taking Carth's arm. " I'm sorry to disappoint you Senator, but someone has already claimed me for his own."

" As well he should." Kamas spoke with a smile. " Good for you. He's a good man. I had heard of a Mandalorian frigate docking at the Jedi docks. Caused quite a stir so I'm told. Were you part of that young lady?"

" Yes. I was."

" Interesting. So tell me Carth… what is it that brings you to Coruscant with such urgency, with a beautiful young Mandalorian woman on your arm, only a few weeks after a Mandalorian frigate docked at the Jedi Temple. Other than finding a dress for this stunning young woman of course? Why do you need an emergency meeting of the Senate?" Kamas turned and settled into the comfortable couch in the middle of the room.

" Do you remember Jedi Knight Revan Panlie?" Carth asked.

Kamas's head snapped around. " Is that a joke? Of course I remember him. He was our savior turned villain. He rescued us from the Mandalorian invasion and then turned on us the next year." He looked at Vlaina. " No offense young lady."

" None taken Senator."

" Then something happen during the Jedi Civil war, and he ended up saving the Republic again." Kamas finished.

" Do you know what happen during the Jedi Civil War?" Carth asked.

Kamas shook his head. " The details were never given out. You know how the Jedi Order is in regards to secrets. I heard he left for the Outer Rim a year after the Civil War ended. He returned nearly five years later and then was expelled by the Jedi Order for falling in love if my information is correct. With one of the Jedi who helped him destroy the Star Forge."

Carth nodded. " Yes… that is all true. What you don't know Matais… is that I was there as well. Alongside Revan on the Star Forge." The older man's eyes went wide as he looked at Carth. " I was there when he saved the woman he loved, and I fought beside him for the four months prior to that battle."

Matais came to his feet. " Four months prior? I don't understand. I thought Revan had somehow turned back to the light. That he used his knowledge of the Sith to destroy the Star Forge and most of the Sith Fleet."

" That is true… but there is quite a bit you don't know Matais. And now you need to know. Revan went against the Jedi Council's decision to enter the war because the Mandalorians were slaughtering us."

Matais nodded. " I know that! Without the Jedi that sided with him in the war, the Mandalorians would have destroyed the Republic."

" The Jedi Council would not enter the war because they sensed something deeper was involved. They felt something had encouraged the Mandalorians to invade the republic, goaded them into attacking us. Until that threat was revealed, they had no intention of entering the war."

" But they did enter the war. It was nearly over, Revan had swept them from republic space by that time, but they did enter the war." Matais said.

" They entered the war because the Jedi Order was staggering under the loss of its Knights. Many had chosen to follow Revan… and many did not return. They chose instead to follow Revan." Carth explained.

Matais nodded. " And then Revan fell to the dark side of the Force and became a monster. Carth… you aren't telling me anything I don't already know."

" Matais… what you don't know is that three years into the Jedi Civil war Revan Panlie was captured in a daring raid carried out by the woman he eventually married." Carth began. He joined Matais on the couch. " That raid was successful but there were complications."

Matais had put aside his drink and was staring intently at Carth. " Go on…"

" Malak betrayed Revan during that strike and fired on his ship just as the Jedi Strike Team reached his bridge. They…"

Carth went on for an hour, with Matais asking for and receiving three cups of caffa, his ale forgotten. Vlaina too was enthralled by the events, knowing most of the story, but not hearing some of the details through Carth's eyes before. When Carth finished speaking the room was deathly quiet. Matais slowly got to his feet and paced in front of the couch for several moments. He was one of the senior senators on the senate, and though not force sensitive, he believed deeply in the force and what it could do.

" Carth… Revan was responsible for the death of your wife. He separated you from your son. Yet you fought beside him when he came back to the light. Why?"

" I didn't know it at the time Matais… but I fought beside him then because he would do anything to save the Republic. And I can't begin to tell you of the things he did during our time together. He saved my son. He saved hundreds of people on Mannan; assisted the Wookie race in freeing themselves from slavery. And when his memories returned to him, his only thoughts were of the Republic and ending the war that was destroying it. And saving the woman he loved. And he would have killed her Matais… he would have killed her to accomplish that goal. I also just found out that…" Carth took a deep breath. " I just found out that it wasn't Revan who ordered the attack on Telos. It was Malak."

" Where did you obtain that information?"

Carth held up the blue message cubes given to him by Arren on Alderaan. " There are two logs on these cubes Matais. Two personal logs recorded by Revan. One just before that last battle on Malachor V. The other six weeks before he was captured by the Jedi. They were given to me by Revan's son."

" His son!" Matais gasped.

Carth nodded. " Yes. His son. Who just happens to be a near twin to his father if not for his mother's eyes."

" What's on these cubes Carth?" Matais asked. " What is so important and frightening that would have brought you all the way to Coruscant to demand an emergency meeting of the Council?"

" These cubes… Matais… these cubes hold the reason the Mandalorian Wars began, the reason Revan Panlie chose to become a Sith Lord… and the reason the republic needs to mobilize for war once again." Carth told him.

" Carth! Get down!" Vlaina's voice screamed.

Carth turned in time to see her launching herself through the air at him, bringing both Matais and him down to the floor just as the outer window of the suite erupted in a mass of glass and steel. Something hard struck his head, there was a flash of pain, and then blackness washed over him.


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

**ORD MANTELL**

Revan sipped the mug of caffa as his eyes remained focused on the planet in front of him. Pink clouds nearly surrounded the entire planet, with small gaps that you could see portions of land and the dark oceans below. He was coming in at sub light speed, having dropped from hyperspace upon entering the system.

Revan leaned forward and gently touched a sleeping Anja on the shoulder. " We're there." He spoke softly.

Anja came awake almost instantly, her green eyes focusing quickly and settling on the planet. They had taken shifts at the controls to maintain their course and flight path, though Revan started the trip and would take them in for a landing. Anja's piloting skills were not the best when it came to take offs and landings. She stretched as much as she could within the confines of the small cockpit.

" Sleep well?" He asked handing the caffa he was drinking over her shoulder.

Anja took the mug and took a grateful sip, letting it warm her. She smiled at his question. " Why do you ask?"

" Just curious. You were muttering some things in your sleep. Wanted to make sure you were ok." Revan spoke.

Anja couldn't turn all the way around, but she turned her head as far as it would go and looked at his reflection in the canopy. " What was I muttering?"

" It was weird really. Something about this incredibly handsome and charming guy you know, and you couldn't decide whether you wanted him too…"

" Don't go there Revan Panlie!" Anja snapped, but with a smile on her face.

" Hey! I was just telling you what you were muttering." He spoke. He reached forward and used the back of his knuckles to gently caress her cheek. Anja closed her eyes at his touch and smiled.

" I don't mutter in my sleep." She said softly.

Revan chuckled again and they both heard the com system come alive.

" This is Ord Mantell approach hailing Mandalorian Pursuer. Identify please."

" This is Mandalorian Pursuer nine four one, activating transponder. We have two passengers aboard, requesting permission to land." Revan replied.

" Receiving transponder nine four one. Please state your business."

" Well… I thought I'd try my hand at some Pazaak in the Fifteen Moons Casino, Approach." Revan replied. " And take in the view. I understand you have the best looking dancers this side of Coruscant."

Anja reached back with her right hand and pinched Revan on the calf. " You will do no such thing!" She spat.

" Ow!" Revan exclaimed.

The voice came on again and they could hear faint laughter. " That we do Nine Four One. I have cleared you into bay 15 on the east pad. How long will you be staying Nine Four One?"

" I'll pay for three days Approach. If I get lucky at cards, or anything else, I might just stay longer!" Revan answered bracing himself for the pinch that was coming. He winced as Anja did not disappoint him and the sharp pain lanced through his calf again.

" Welcome to Ord Mantell Nine Four One."

" Thank you Approach." Revan replied.

" Won't we draw attention in this ship?" Anja asked.

" No. We've been coming here from Dxun for about twenty years now. And as long as you don't cripple me before we land… we'll be in good shape."

" Serves you right." Anja told him. " We are not here for you to gawk at scantily clad dancers in a casino."

" I do not gawk! I admire." Revan popped. " I only gawk at scantily clad Jedi."

" Well… I doubt you will find any of them on Ord Mantell." Anja said with a smile.

" I can always hope." Revan spoke with a smile. " Hang on, here we go."

Revan dipped the nose of the Pursuer into the atmosphere and followed the directional beacon that was flashing on his screen. Anja let her eyes drift over the built up star port. Parts of the buildings were built right into the mountains, with the urban sprawl spreading out nearly four kilometers in her estimate. Some of the buildings were tall, but crudely built. It was not Coruscant and its towering lights and buildings, and she briefly wondered why her parents had decided to settle here. She lost site of the ground then as Revan turned to take them in for a landing.

* * *

Revan helped Anja down from the Pursuer and held out the bag for her. He leaned close to her ear. " Ord Mantell is another smuggler's moon, just a lot more civilized. Most of the capital city is relatively safe, but it does have its underbelly of scum. Let's just stay alert and find your parents."

Anja looked at him. " You sound worried." She said softly.

Revan shook his head. " I'm not worried. This isn't like Coruscant Anja. They don't think or talk the same here; lots of smugglers and people who don't want to be found. We just need to tread lightly."

" I've been trying to understand why my parents would come here." She told him.

" Well… it is a beautiful planet. If you mind your own business. C'mon, the Mantell Medical Facility is this way. " Revan took her hand.

Anja let Revan lead her through the mass of urban sprawl. She saw dozens of different species, the streets filled with people shopping and traveling from one location to the next. She saw many hotels and the tourists that entered and exited. Some were very well dressed. Twenty minutes later, she was standing in front of a thirty story steel and glass building. The building was old and some of the steel looked to be in very bad shape. This was not what she expected from a medical facility. Revan led her inside, where she saw people waiting in line for medical attention

They walked up to the chest high counter where the Twi'lek female stood. She turned and looked at Revan, her dark eyes looking him up and down. Anja felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her as this was happening.

" Yeah?" The Twi'lek finally asked.

" What room is…?" Revan looked at Anja.

" Jaspar. Jaspar Tamari." Anja said.

The Twi'lek nurse pulled up the information on the screen in front of her. " Here it is. Room 940. Only family is allowed upstairs."

" I'm his daughter." Anja said quietly.

The Twi'lek looked at her briefly before nodding. " Ok. Lift is over there!" She motioned with her hand.

Revan looked at her as they entered the repulsorlift. _You are very anxious._

_Revan, I haven't seen them in ten years. I haven't talked to them in nearly seven. The Order discourages contact with family. You know that._

_Another mistake on their part. _Revan said._ Anja you are their daughter. They love you. Relax._

The repulsorlift deposited them on the ninth floor and they followed the room number signs until they were outside 940. Anja looked at Revan. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

" It will be fine. Go!"

Anja nodded and pressed the panel beside the door. Within ten seconds the attractive older woman with billowing brown hair and green eyes opened the door. Revan could immediately see the resemblance in them. The woman's hand went to her mouth in surprise.

" Anja?" She gasped. " Is it you Anja?"

" Hello mother!" Anja said, smiling and trying to contain the tears that threatened to come out.

" Oh… my baby!" The woman said, opening her arms. Anja stepped into them with no hesitation as the tears came pouring out. " Jaspar! Jaspar… it's Anja! It's our baby!"

" What?" The man's gruff voice barked from within. Revan saw the tall man lean forward in the bed. His black hair was nearly gray, and his leg was wrapped tightly with Kolto bandages, but when he saw his daughter his dark eyes came to life and he struggled to get out of the bed. " Anja! My little flower! Lena, help me out of this bed damn it! I want to see my daughter standing up!"

" Papa… no!" Anja said, moving quickly and using the Force to keep her father from crumbling to the floor under his weak leg. She got under him quickly, and with her mother's help kept him from falling.

Jaspar Tamari crushed the daughter he hadn't seen in ten years in his arms and Revan could see the small tears escaping his tightly shut eyes. " My little flower!" He gasped, holding her away from him and looking at her. " My lord Anja… look at you. You're grown up!"

Anja couldn't help it and more tears came as she drew her parents into her arms and held onto them for dear life. " I missed you so much!" She sobbed. " I'm sorry… I'm sorry I haven't written or contacted you. I…"

Lena held her daughter's arms. " You… you are so beautiful Anja." She said, touching her face. " You've grown so much! Didn't you get our messages? We've sent so many."

Anja shook her head, her eyes tearing up again. " The Order… they don't allow personal messages to come in Mother. You knew that. I sent out two or three holo/cards. I…"

" It's ok child." Lena said, squeezing her hands. " You're here now. How did you get here? Did they let you come?"

Anja shook her head slowly. " I was on a mission with Master Corna. They contacted me and told me what happen. I came as soon as I could."

Lena leaned close to her. " Who's the strapping young man waiting patiently in the corridor dear?" She whispered. " I didn't realize the Jedi were turning them out so handsome looking!"

Anja turned and saw Revan standing in the doorway. " Oh… this is… this is Borma. He…"

Revan stepped into the room with a smile. " Borma Owens ma'am. I volunteered to transport your daughter here. We've been working together for a few weeks now." He bowed slightly to Lena and she smiled.

" And so polite." Lena said.

Revan grinned. " My mother raised me well ma'am."

" So it seems."

Revan reached around Anja. _Who is Borma?_

" It's a pleasure to see you sir. I'm glad to see you're recovering from you injuries." Revan spoke shaking Jaspar's hand.

_He was my teddy bear when I was a little girl._ Anja replied to him. _And don't you dare laugh._

Revan's smile never left his face. _I wouldn't think of it._

" What is it that you do Mister Owens?" Jaspar asked.

" I'm a pilot sir. A fairly good one if I do say so myself. I'm currently assigned to the Republic Forces. I understand that you are an excellent pilot yourself sir." Revan spoke.

Jaspar nodded with a smile. " In my younger years!" He replied. " What do you drive?"

" Right now a Mandalorian Pursuer, highly modified and very sleek."

" A Pursuer!" Jaspar spoke. " Now that was a slippery devil!"

" Papa… what happen?" Anja asked, breaking into the conversation with an evil glare at Revan.

Jaspar waved his hand. " They came out of no where. Three Rodians. They came into our place and started shooting. They couldn't hit a Tatooine wamp rat on a clear day!"

" They hit you Jaspar!" Lena spoke. " Three times!"

" Ah… these little things! If it wasn't for the automated defense turrets I installed three years ago, they would have really tore the place up."

Lena looked at him. " Your father was shot in the chest twice and in the leg. As you can see." She told them.

" I was grazed Lena." He corrected.

" Grazed! Jaspar, they had you in a Kolto tank for six hours!"

" Six hours!" Anja snapped.

Lena nodded. " If it wasn't because your father is as stubborn as a kath hound, he would have been in there longer."

_Now I know where his daughter gets it from._ Revan projected to her.

_You're pushing your luck buster!_

" I have never felt better!" Jaspar popped. " Want me to dance for you! Your mother taught me to dance you know!"

Anja let out a small laugh and held her father down on the bed. " No papa. That's ok."

" Anja… can you stay?" Her mother asked. " For a few days at least. We have so much to catch up on."

Anja nodded quickly. " Yes. For a few days."

" They won't let your father out of here until tomorrow." Lena said. " Do you have a place to stay?"

" We came right here from the spaceport." Anja replied. " We didn't have time to get a room."

Revan was the only one who saw Anja's father stiffen a little at her words. He smiled quickly. " One thing I hate about the Jedi. They are always so frugal." He said. " My commander gave us enough for two rooms Jedi Tamari."

Anja looked at him. " Of course Rev… Borma."

Jaspar Tamari quickly looked at Revan out of the corner of his eye. A tall, muscular young man for sure, his skin deeply tanned. He didn't look like any pilot Jaspar had ever known. They tended to be a little on the pale side. Jaspar looked Revan up and down, taking in the clothes and large calloused hands. Jaspar detected something under the gray cloak, a slight bulge, but not big enough to be a blaster. There was much more to this young man than met the eye.

" Nonsense!" Lena continued. " You can stay with us. We have plenty of room."

" I thank you ma'am." Revan spoke. " I'm sure Jedi Tamari will take you up on your offer. I can stay at one of the taverns in the space port."

" I won't hear of that. You brought my daughter home to us young man. The least I can do is help you save your credits." Lena said. She took Anja's hand. " Visiting hours are almost over. Come I'll take you home."

Revan waited until Anja had hugged her father and her mother was pulling her out of the room before turning to Jaspar. " It was a pleasure to meet you sir. I would imagine I will see more of you."

Jaspar shook his hand firmly. " I look forward to it." He said guardedly.

Revan gathered their bags up and exited the room. His eyes found the nurse's station and walked over to it. The doctor at the station was an aging Duros, his silver jumpsuit worn by use and time.

" Excuse me." Revan spoke in basic.

" Yes."

" I'd like some information please. I want to inquire about Jaspar Tamari." Revan spoke.

The Duros turned to face him and gave him a once over. " Who are you?"

" I came with his daughter. I was wondering if you could tell me what happen?"

" What's to tell? Three Rodian scum entered Jaspar's place and started blasting away. If it wasn't for the turrets he installed a few years ago, he'd be dead. As it is he almost did die." The Duros replied.

" You sound like you know him well." Revan asked.

The doctor nodded. " He comes here every month for his treatments." He replied. " He doesn't have enough credits to travel to Coruscant for a transplant, so every month I have to flush his kidneys."

Revan was thoughtful for a moment. He looked back at the doctor. " Does Ragnar Tovan still own the Fifteen Moons?"

" Yes."

Revan held out the small chip to the doctor. " Take this. It should cover any expenses for him up until this point. And allow you to purchase some much needed supplies and equipment for your hospital here."

The Duros doctor looked at the Republic credit chip, and if he had any eyelids, they would have exploded open. He looked back to Revan. " Why you do this?"

" Just make sure he is cared for." Revan spoke.

The Duros nodded. " I'll see to it personally."

_Revan! Where are you?_ Anja called through their bond.

_I'll be right there. _

Revan turned and headed for the repulsorlift. He didn't notice Jaspar watching him from the door.

* * *

The Tamari home was a small piece of property on the outskirts of the spaceport. It wasn't far from the dark waters of the eastern ocean, and had plains all around it, with mountains far off in the distance. Lena sat with Anja and Revan at the table in their dining room telling them of the attack.

"… was terrible. They just came in and started shooting. They didn't try to rob us or anything. I've had the store closed down since the attack. Your father, stubborn ox that he is, won't admit how bad he was injured. He's been on the Kolto treatments for three days now." Lena spoke. " They said he can go home tomorrow, but he'll want to go right back to work."

" You operate a store?" Revan asked.

Lena nodded. " Just a small general store. Nothing of real value. We've been here for ten years and nothing like this has ever happen before. It scared me."

Anja took her mother's hands. " It's ok mother. He's fine. He'll be home tomorrow, and I won't let him go back to work right away. I'll stay as long as I have too."

Lena smiled and touched her face. " You have changed so much Anja." She said. " You are not the little tomboy anymore. You've become a beautiful woman. And a Jedi."

Anja smiled and blushed. " Not just yet. I am still a Padawan Learner."

" Your father was so proud of you when you were accepted into the academy." Lena looked at Revan. " She had quite a time getting in you know. They didn't want to take her at first. They said she was too old. Bunch of old wind bags if you ask me."

" Mother!" Anja said. " The Masters are very wise."

Revan chuckled. " Mrs. Tamari… I'll have to side with you on this one." He said getting to his feet.

_Revan!_

Revan smiled. " If you ladies will excuse me, I think I will pop back into the space port and check on our ship."

" Do you want my assistance?" Anja asked, standing up.

Revan shook his head. " No Jedi Tamari. I think you should stay with your mother and catch up. I can handle this."

Anja watched him go to the door and leave without looking back. She turned back to her mother and smiled. " I'll be right back." She said. She got up and followed Revan out the door quickly.

_Revan!_

Revan turned and saw her on the porch. " Yes."

" Where… where are you going?"

" I'm going to talk to someone." He answered her, walking back to where she stood.

" Who?"

" A man who knows my father. I've dealt with him before."

" Why?"

Revan looked at her. _What's wrong?_

_You have been anxious since we left the hospital. Worried about something. I don't… I don't want you to shut me out again._

_I swore to you I would not do that again my love. I don't break promises. I'm going to see a man we conducted business with many years ago. His name is Ragnar. I want to arrange for protection for your father. The hospital is too easy a target. Once they realize the first attempt failed, they will try again. It's only until our people come from Dxun. They'll be here sometime tomorrow. I won't be long._

_Be careful._

_Always._

Revan bent down and kissed her softly. Anja squeezed his arms and nodded. He turned and walked to the speeder car. Anja watched until he was out of sight and then turned to go back in the house. Her mother was standing by the table looking at her.

" He's more than just a pilot isn't he Anja?" She asked.

Anja looked at her. " What makes you say that?"

Lena smiled and walked up to her. " I've been married to a pilot for nearly forty years dear. And forgive me for saying so… but that young man is no pilot. He may be very good at flying, but he walks like someone used to being in charge. A leader. And he is far too tall and muscular to be a pilot by profession. He's like you isn't he? A Jedi."

Anja looked at her. " In a manner of speaking." She said with a smile. " But he's far more powerful than I am."

" He's quite taken with you." Lena said.

" Mother!" Anja said.

" Well it's obvious you know. The way he looks at you. And you at him. Do you love him Anja?"  
" It's complicated mother." Anja said.

" Is it?" Lena asked, taking her daughters hands. " Love is always complicated dear. That's what makes it so special to have. Come sit down. I haven't seen you in ten years. I want to hear about your adventures. And I want to hear more about Borma… if that is his real name."

Anja laughed as her mother led her into their living area.

* * *

Revan stood at the bar of the Fifteen Moons Casino sipping the juma juice. The place was just as he remembered. Patrons filled every nearly every gambling machine, tables of card players. The casino was teeming with activity. The human bartender came up to him.

" Want another?" He asked.

Revan looked at him. " Is Ragnar in the building?"

The man's eyes narrowed. " Who's asking?"

Revan pulled the small chip from his pouch and the bartender noticed the hilt of the light saber with his keen eyes. He held out the chip to the bartender. " I'd like to talk with him if I could."

The bartender looked at the chip, his eyes getting wide. " Hold on."

Revan turned and walked to tall steel beam and leaned against it as his eyes swept the casino. He spotted several surly looking individuals in the back who were not gambling. They were just sitting at the table drinking slowly. Two of them were Gamorreans and the third was a Trandoshan.

" Well… look who we have here!" The voice behind Revan spoke.

Revan turned to see the Iktotchi male standing behind him. Standing nearly two meters tall, with twin downward sweeping horns that protruded from the side of his head, his skin was a yellowish color and his hairless face was grim looking. Revan smiled.

" Ragnar." He spoke.

The Iktotchi's face split into a huge grin and he embraced Revan in his huge arms. He lifted him off the ground and nearly crushed his ribs in the bear hug, pounding him on the back. " Ah… boy… it's good to see you again!" He bellowed.

Revan smiled and coughed when Ragnar put him down. " It's good to see you too."

" Come to the back Junior. I got some nice Corellian whiskey, and I'll get Nara to entertain you!"

Revan looked at him. " The whiskey I'll take. There is no need for Nara."

Ragnar cocked his head and looked at him. " No Nara? Well… well… has junior finally found the perfect female companion? The one you were always talking about when you were young? You always were Nara's favorite. Even though you two never…" Ragnar laughed at the expression on Revan's face as he motioned with his hand. He slapped him on the back. " C'mon junior."

Revan motioned to the three shadowy figures in the back. " When did you start allowing armed Bounty Hunters in your place?"

Ragnar followed where his hand went and he looked at the three aliens. He smiled and squeezed his shoulder. " Your eyes are sharp as ever junior." He spoke. He motioned to the serious looking men at the bar. Four of them came over to him. " Watch the three in the back. They're armed."

One of the men looked at them. " We scanned them when they came in boss."

" They're armed. Don't do anything, but watch them."

" Will do boss."

Ragnar draped his arm over Revan's shoulders and pulled him back towards a set of double doors. They walked down a long corridor to another set of doors that opened into a lavish office. Ragnar motioned for him to sit down while he went to the counter and poured two glasses of red liquid. He walked back to him and held out the glass. " The finest in the galaxy. I have it imported just for me."

Revan sniffed the liquid and took a long pull. The whiskey burned as it went down his throat, but it was the best Corellian whiskey he'd had in years. He nodded his head and tipped his glass to him. " Excellent!" He said.

Ragnar settled into the chair next to Revan. " So what brings you back to Ord Mantell junior?"

" Do you know Jaspar Tamari?"

" Jaspar? Sure I do. Everyone does. Most honest person in this place. Runs a general shop about four blocks over. He and his wife are always helping people out. That's why they don't make any profit." Ragnar replied. " Three schutta bounty hunters went into his shop a few days ago and shot it up. Hurt him pretty bad."

" I need to ask a favor." Revan asked.

" Name it."

" Any idea where they came from?"

Ragnar shook his head. " Off world. Never seen them around here before."

" I need protection for Jaspar. Just until tomorrow. I have people coming. He's still in danger." Revan said.

" Done!" He turned to a panel on the table next to him. " Tian?"

" Yeah boss."

" You take four of your best boys over to the hospital. You know Jaspar Tamari?"  
" Sure boss, everyone does."

" Rev junior has some people arriving tomorrow. You cover Jaspar until they get here. No one gets near him, got it? You need any help you call me. And for added measure… put some people on Lena too. Cover their place."

" On our way boss."

Ragnar looked back to Revan. " They'll be there in ten minutes. Now you want to tell me what is going on?"

" The Sith." Revan spoke. " They are back."

" The Sith! Oh… Revan my boy, whatever you need! Name it. They done more damage to my organization then I care to admit. What's going on?"

" Right now they are hunting me. And anyone even closely related to me or working with me and my father. That's who went after Anja's father." Revan said.

" Anja? You mean the Tamari girl? Their daughter? I thought she was a Jedi."

" She is. I brought her here. She is at their home now with her mother catching up on ten years of her life. We flew in today after the Jedi Council informed us of the attack on her father." Revan spoke.

" You got a safe haven here junior. You know that."

Revan nodded. " I know. I don't want you to put your operations at risk though. If we fail… well it won't be pretty."

" That war your father told me about once. It's coming… isn't it?"

Revan nodded slowly. " And the implications if we fail are pretty wide spread."

" Then don't fail boy. I know you and your father too well. You got this thing planned down to the tee. What do you need? Want me to put together some ships and come help you kick some Sith backside? You just tell me. This will involve all of us my friend."

" We just might need the help Ragnar." Revan said.

" You're worried about this aren't you?"

" My father taught me to never underestimate the enemy. The Sith are capable of anything. No matter how brutal. They'll do anything to accomplish their goals."

" Then we need to fight dirtier than them Rev. We need to get mean."

Revan looked at him. " Oh… we will." He said with a cruel grin. " We will."

Ragnar poured them some more whiskey. " Well good. Right now… let's have another drink."

" I have some other favors to ask." Revan spoke.

" Ah… ask while we drink my boy. It's been a long time since I've seen you!"

* * *

Revan returned to the Tamari house later that evening. The lights were dimmed, so he assumed everyone was asleep. He sensed Anja just inside the door waiting for him and remained outside for a moment. Ragnar had been true to his word. Five men were stationed around the property. They were hidden well, and not giving away their location to the naked eye. He turned to go inside.

"You are back very late." Anja spoke getting up from the couch.

" Yes, I know. I didn't mean to wake you."

" I was already awake." Anja said, walking over to him. " I was worried about you. I stayed awake."

" I am capable of taking care of myself." Revan said. " You should have gone to bed."

Anja stepped back from him. " You've been drinking."

" Yes. I know that too." Revan said with a smile.

" You're intoxicated! Where did you go?"

" I told you. I went to see an old friend. To arrange protection for your father and mother. I'm sure you sensed the men that have taken up positions around the house."

" I sensed them, yes. That doesn't explain why you are drunk!"

" I am not drunk!" Revan spoke.

" You smell like the inside of a cantina!" Anja snapped, more angrily than she had intended. " Did your friend also set you up with some companionship as well!"

" Excuse me?"

" I asked my mother about your friend, Ragnar. She told me he runs the Fifteen Moons Casino. She also told me he smuggles guns and runs a brothel inside his casino. Is that why you went there? For companionship!" Anja snapped at him again.

" You think I went there to find a woman?" Revan asked incredulous.

" Didn't you? Why else go see this Ragnar person? He's a two bit criminal!"

" You have never met Ragnar. Why would you assume something of which you have no knowledge?" Revan asked, still in a state of shock from her verbal attack.

" I am not stupid Revan!" Anja barked.

" I have never implied you were." Revan said. He reached up to touch her face.

Anja slapped his hand away. " Don't touch me!"

Revan's eyes went wide. " Don't touch you? Forgive me for asking, but where is this attack coming from? I thought you…"

" You thought what? That I was going to melt into your arms? That I was going to let you take me to bed?" Anja barked at him.

" Take you to bed?" Revan asked stunned. " I believe I already stated to you that I would not put any pressure on you Anja."

" Yes I know. How noble of you!" she said viciously. " If you were a Jedi… you would never have put me in this position to begin with!"

Revan's eyes darkened. " And what position is that Anja?" He growled.

" Who is Nara? Tell me who Nara is Revan?"

" Nara? What does Nara have to do with anything?" Revan's face was very confused now.

" When I sensed those men out there… I went out to where they were. I got close enough to hear what they were saying. They said Nara would take care of you. That Ragnar would make sure Nara made you feel better! You… you lying…"

" Anja… you don't understand." Revan said smiling. He stepped closer to her, now understanding what she was upset about.

Anja lifted her hand and used Force push to shove Revan back. She didn't realize how much power she put into her command and her eyes went wide when Revan was lifted off his feet and sent smashing through the door into darkness.

" Anja!" Her mother screamed from the top of the stairs where she had been. She had woken up after hearing them argue, and stopped at the top of the stairs. She was now racing down the stairs and across the room.

Anja turned to her, her eyes wide. " Oh… mother! What have I done?"

They both ran outside to see Revan pulling himself up off the ground. He had struck the side of the stone wall after smashing through the steel door and the side of his face was cut and bleeding quite badly. He got to one knee and spit blood from his mouth as Lena ran up to him.

" Oh my. You're hurt!" Lena said.

Revan took her hand gently and push it away from him as he stood up. Revan turned to where Anja stood, a look of horror on her face. She gasped when she saw the deep cut across his cheek.

" Revan… I…" She stepped toward him.

" If you wanted to know who Nara was… you need only have asked me Anja." He spoke, his words measured and spoken with a great deal of pain. " I would have told you then… as I tell you now… she was my Twi'lek nanny." Anja's hand went to her mouth. " She was nearly a hundred years old when she cared for me." He slowly removed his torn cloaked and Anja could feel the pain he was. His shoulder was dislocated and she winced in agony when he grunted and popped his shoulder back into place, yet it wasn't the pain she felt. It was the hurt coming from his heart.

Lena had her hand to her throat as she cringed as well, almost feeling the pain for herself. She also saw the twin light sabers still attached to his belt, and her eyes widened.

Revan stepped closer to Anja, and that is when she saw the tears in his eyes.

" I have loved you since I was fourteen years old Anja Tamari. There has not been a day that went by that you have not been in my thoughts. Perhaps to you it was due only to the Force bond that we share, but I know differently. You love me as well. I can smell it pouring from you… just as Uncle Canderous said. I have never once lied to you Anja. Never! I would never betray you in such a way. It is beneath me and all that I hold honorable. " He hissed, stepping forward, closer to her. " And you can not even bring yourself to tell your mother who I really am." Revan shook his head. " These injuries…" He leaned over and spit blood onto the ground again, causing Anja to burst into tears. " I've suffered worse in the Mandalorian Battle Circle. What you do to my heart though… that will never heal."

Revan straightened up and turned away from her and started walking into the darkness. He stopped and looked at Lena. " There is a Mandalorian Frigate arriving tomorrow Lena Tamari. It will take you and your husband to Onderon. He needs a transplant of his kidneys. I have made arrangements for that to take place. Queen Talia's personal surgeon will do the operation, and you are free to remain on Onderon until your husband is fully recovered. It has been taken care of. There will be no cost to you or your husband. Ragnar has agreed to look after your shop here on Ord Mantell while you are away. No harm will come to it. It… It was going to be my gift to you and your husband when I asked for your blessing to marry your daughter." Revan turned away and started walking again. " It appears that will not be happening. Please take her with you to Onderon. She will… she will be safe there."

Lena stepped forward. " Wait! Who are you?"

" My name is Revan. I am the son of Jedi Knight Revan Panlie and Jedi Knight Bastila Shan. Ask your daughter… I'm sure she would be happy to tell you how my father was the former Dark Lord of the Sith that destroyed your world! And how my parents were expelled from the Jedi Order for falling in love."

Lena gasped as she watched Revan Force jump out into the night towards the ocean until he could not be seen anymore. She turned back to Anja, who was now on her knees, slumped on the ground and sobbing uncontrollably. Lena got down on the ground next to her daughter.

" Anja… what is going on?"

Anja looked at her through tear stained eyes. " I've lost him mother." She said softly, her body shaking. " I've lost him."

Lena took her daughter in her arms and held her as she sat in front of their home wondering what in the world just happen.


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

**CORUSCANT**

Carth's eyes opened slowly to feel hands holding something to his head. The bright lights hurt his eyes and he squinted against the harsh light until they were able to focus enough to see Vlaina above his face, holding the Kolto bandage to his forehead.

" Are you an angel?" He asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

" No!" Vlaina popped. " But you are a republic fool! You could have been killed!"

Carth focused enough to see the blood on her neck and shoulder. " You're hurt!" He exclaimed.

Vlaina shook her head. " It is your blood. Just as I jumped to bring you to the floor you turned and covered me with your body. The piece of glass that hit your thick head would have sliced through my throat. You saved my life."

Carth groaned. " Yeah… well, I had to do the hero thing."

Vlaina looked at him her blue eyes boring into him. " If you ever do something foolish like that again Carth Onasi, you will regret the day you took me into your bed. I will not have the father of my future children risking his life needlessly. Do I make myself clear?"

Carth smiled and touched her face. " Very clear." He said, moving to sit up. Vlaina helped him into a sitting position. " Matais?"

" He is fine. His security was outside the room. They moved him into the bedroom." Vlaina spoke.

" Carth!" Matais' voice could be heard.

Carth turned to see him come out of the bedroom pushing away the hand of one of his security personnel. Carth got shakily to his feet and Vlaina slid her shoulder under him to help him support his weight. " Matais… I'm sorry. I didn't think they would try to assassinate me."

The older man came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. " I'm just glad you are ok. I have ordered an emergency session of the senate members in residence. We have three hours. Let's get to more secure facilities. You need to present the information you have."

" Me?" Carth spoke. " Matais… this is your purview not mine. You…"

" You fought with Revan Panlie Carth Onasi. You know him better than anyone on Coruscant. Do you want to leave this to someone else? If what you have told me is true, Revan Panlie not only did not want to become a Sith Lord… but for every life he claimed… he saved five. And after he found his way again, he saved the Republic again. I am older than you Carth… and I am disgusted by what has become of the Republic. The corruption, the back room deals. We have grown complacent in our ways. And if we continue down this road it will destroy us all. You must present this information. Together we must make the other senators see what is going on. We can not be caught flat footed again."

Carth looked at Vlaina searching her eyes. She nodded to him.

" Then let's get going!" Carth said. " If I'm going to present this information I have other plans to make as well."

" What do you mean?" Matais said.

Carth looked at him. The eyes that gazed upon the older man were the eyes of a man who was 38 once more, and preparing to go into battle next to a friend.

" I mean once I make this presentation, I'm leaving Coruscant and taking command of whatever fleet I can muster. After that… I'm going to find my friends. I will no longer stand by and let them take it on the chin for the Republic by themselves."

Vlaina's arms squeezed his tightly. " Mandalore would be proud to once more stand by the man he calls 'Republic'" She said.

" Let's get moving."

* * *

**ORD MANTELL **

Lena and Anja walked into Jaspar Tamari's hospital room the next day, after passing four very stern looking, heavily armed men. The minute Jaspar saw his daughter, he came forward in his bed.

" Anja… would you mind explaining to me how the pilot that brought you here was able to pay my medical bills? I had already worked out a payment option with the accounting office here. He just handed over a credit chip and 'poof'… all my bills are gone. How does a pilot get that kind of money?" Jaspar looked around. " Hey… where is he? He said he would come back later."

Anja looked at him surprised. " He was here?"

Jaspar nodded. " He was here early this morning. He told me that he had taken care of some protection for me through his Mandalorian contacts. Said the mission you two were on had made your mother and I a target. You want to fill your father in on what is going on? That young man is no pilot. He reminds me of some of the officers I knew in the service. He commands respect. A leader. What is he? A senior officer on some sort of secret mission? You can tell your father."

Anja looked at her mother who squeezed her hand. " Perhaps it is time you shared with your father what you told me last night."

" Uhu? What is going on?" Jaspar spoke, looking at the holo monitor. His eyes opened a little wider. " What's this?" He reached for the panel and increased the volume.

" Papa… I really need to tell you what is going on." Anja said stepping up to the bed.

" Wait! Look! Isn't that your friend?"

" What?" Anja turned to the holo monitor and her eyes went wide. It was indeed a picture of Revan. It was a holo image of him and Arren walking into the Jedi Temple courtyard. " Turn it up papa!"

"… once again. Please stand by for a broadcast of an emergency meeting of the Republic Senate. We have been asked to clear all channels and conduct a live broadcast. Apparently… Senator Carth Onasi will be conducting some sort of briefing concerning a new threat to the Republic. It has also come to our attention that emergency briefing may be connected to the brief visit to the Jedi temple of the oldest children of two of the Jedi Order's most infamous Jedi. The former Dark Lord turned hero Revan Panlie, and the exiled Jedi Knight Dacen Vorsut. This channel has obtained exclusive information that the two individuals seen here in this intercepted image are in fact the son of Revan Panlie and the daughter of Dacen Vorsut." The man put his hand to his ear. " Hold on… yes… the Senate is being called to order now with those in residence present. Any Senators not able to attend are being copied in via holovid, an unprecedented event in the history of the Senate. We are going live now…"

The scene switched to the inside of the massive Senate Chamber. Hundreds of repulsorlift platforms circled the enormous room. Every planet within the republic was represented in this chamber, and for the first time in the Republic's history, those few hundred Senators not currently on Coruscant were able to watch the proceedings through a holovid connection provided by local news channels.

"… chair recognizes the distinguished Senators from Alderaan." The Chancellor's voice carried over the holovid.

They watched as the repulsorlift platform moved up from the side and came to a stop in front of the Chancellor. They saw the older man stand up. Anja saw Vlaina sitting next to Carth on the platform. He wore an old republic military uniform, and Vlaina had changed back into her Crimson Guard armor.

" Honored friends and colleagues, I bring to you a message of dire importance to the Republic. A new threat to our great Republic has made its first moves against all we hold dear. I present to you a colleague and a friend. Senator Carth Onasi."

Anja looked around the room and saw both her parents glued to the holo monitor. She glanced into the outer corridor and was amazed to see almost every man and women standing around the four monitors on the floor.

Carth stood up and moved forward, nodding to Matais. " Fellow Senators… most of you know who I am and what I once was. I have fought for or served this Republic for all of my life. I have few regrets, and if asked… I would do it all again, without hesitation. I'm here today because I would like to tell you a story of sorts. A mission I was on nearly thirty four years ago. A mission with a nineteen year old Jedi Padawan by the name of Bastila Shan. Most of you are unaware of what I am about to relate to you. An attempt was made on my life earlier this evening to keep me from telling my story to you. I stand here now… in thanks due to the love of a woman. A Mandalorian." Carth motioned to where Vlaina sat, and she nodded to him with a smile. This brought many murmurs from the assembled Senators. " But that is another story. I am sure you have all heard of Jedi Knight Bastila Shan. She is renowned for her deeds during the Jedi Civil War and her efforts in the Battle of the Star Forge. She is also, as you are all aware, one of only four Jedi in the Order to be expelled. The reasons for her being dismissed are not well known. I am here to relate them to you. And I am also here to relate to you about a man. The man she fell in love with. The man who saved this Republic. The man who nearly brought it to its knees, and the man who saved it once again. You all know who I speak of. Jedi Knight Revan Panlie." Carth held up the message cubes in his hand. " What I have here… and what you will all see for yourselves in a moment, is not one, not two, but three personal logs of Revan Panlie. We need to watch these logs today. On these logs are the reason the Mandalorian wars began, the reason Jedi Panlie fell to the Dark Side, and the reason that on this day, right now, Revan Panlie and Bastila Shan, as well as exiled Jedi Knight Dacen Vorsut and his Jedi wife are out there, still fighting for the Republic. Why their oldest children are now the most wanted individuals in the galaxy, and why their younger children are in hiding somewhere." Carth moved the first cube to the imager. " This was recorded one week before the battle of Malachor V. The battle that ended the Mandalorian Wars."

The huge image appeared above Carth's platform. It showed the inside of a republic warship, in what appeared to be the quarters of an officer. Two men entered the room, one wearing black and red armor and gauntlets.

"… all plans are set. We will draw them to Malachor Five and Dacen will set off the device." Revan's voice could be heard speaking.

" Do you trust him Revan?" Malak's voice brought murmurs from the senators watching.

" Dacen will do what is ordered of him. He is one of the finest men I know, and he joined us from the start knowing what would happen. He has led his forces with courage and honor." Revan spoke.

" He seems distant of late."

Revan nodded. " He is deeply troubled by the war, and all he has seen. All we have seen. The countless deaths of civilians and friends. The butchering of children and helpless men and women. The Mandalorians go against their very tradition with the ferocity of their attacks and indiscriminant slaughter."

" Will you force him to join us?"

Revan shook his head. " If I asked him… he would. Without question. But this war has changed us all Malak. He has been closer to many of the battles than us. He has seen more of his men butchered. It has changed him. I can not ask him to follow our path. He does not know why we will do what we have to do."

" Revan… he would understand. He would join us."

" I know. That is why I must let him go. Something pushes me to let him go. For all his pain. All his anguish, he will be the one to save us Malak."

" The Order will banish him." Malak spoke.

Revan hissed. " The Order! Yes, they will banish him. And they will never understand what drove us to do what we have. They will throw away their only hope to understand. They are so blinded by their Code. It sickens me that they could sit there and let millions be butchered and do nothing. Do nothing while we fought and died to protect them! To save the Republic. They sensed that something was behind the Mandalorians' senseless killing. And they were right. But they do not understand its power. If we had not confronted them, it would have fed on the death and only grown stronger."

Malak looked at Revan. " And now we must become their enemy. In order to save them, we have to become what they despise the most."

Revan reached up and removed the armored mask he had taken to wearing during the wars. There were hundreds of gasps as everyone in the senate chamber saw the youthful face of a twenty-two year old General of the Republic.

" What choice do we have?" Revan spoke. " We found their darkness for them. They sensed it out there. And it gave us a choice. Serve it… or watch all that we have come to love and cherish be destroyed and butchered. I can not… I will not allow that. If I have to become a monster to save them from a larger monster, then so be it."

Malak stepped up to his best friend. Everyone could see the pain etched into his face, and on the face of the young Revan. It was a palpable thing. " We will never see our friends again Revan. Our families. You will never be able to look upon that young Padawan you saw on Dantooine again. The one that stirred you. You will be her enemy. All Jedi will be our enemy."

Revan looked at him, the fire in his brown eyes returning. " You are right. And she will hate me for what I must become. They all will. But if that's what it takes to save them… I will accept that. The Order is wrong. Keepers of the Peace we may be Malak. But if we sit back and do not use our power for the greater good, what does that make us?" He moved to the large window in the quarters and looked out on the fleet of ships in the background. " Those that understand will join us. Those that don't… will die fighting us. Republic and Jedi alike. We have to secure this Star Forge he told us about. We have to use it to conquer the Republic we love so much. Conquer it… in order to save it. The only thing that keeps me on this path Malak, the only thing I must hold in my thoughts, is that for every life I am forced to take, ten will be saved. For every father or mother that dies, their children will live to see the republic continue. And when we have turned what he showed us against him and destroyed the darkness forever, then… then I will quietly take myself to Coruscant. And let them judge me for what I have done. And when they execute me… then I will be at peace." He turned to look at Malak once more. " We have already started down this road my friend. Now… now would be the time to leave and never look back. You don't have to come with me."

Malak stepped up to him. " I have stood beside you all these years Revan. I will not change that now."

The image faded, and Carth wasted no time in placing the next one in. " This was recorded only three days after the destruction of Telos. My home world… and the reason I came to hate Darth Revan."

This image was of a similar room and all saw the body fly through the air and impact with a loud grunt against the bulkhead.

" Do you realize what you have done!" The voice yelled as Revan came into view. He wore the same armor as the earlier holovid, yet the dark power in him could almost be seen radiating from his being.

" I… I took Telos. As you ordered!" Malak's voice replied.

Malak was ripped to his feet and whisked across the room to be suspended in front of the shorter Revan. He was clawing at his throat.

" Did I order you to destroy Telos my apprentice? Did I order you to slaughter millions? My instructions were to capture the military base and production facilities. My orders did not state you were to turn this world into a wasteland you fool! I was already in negotiations with the leaders of this world to join us! You have destroyed facilities we could have used for the battles that lie ahead."

" I… I only… thought…"

" Malak… I have told you before. You must resist the power of the dark side. You must focus on our plan. Do not let your power consume you my apprentice. Harness it for our goals! Shape it to your will! Do not surrender to it!" Revan's voice boomed.

" Yes… yes Lord Revan!" Malak was still clutching at his throat, trying to suck in breaths.

" Malak… for three years we have had to kill our friends and former mentors. We have become Sith. Our names are feared wherever we tread. Planets tremble in our wake, and still you have not learned to harness the power we have. Millions hate us for what we have done. What little support we gain, you just as quickly shatter with your misguided attempts to test your power. I will not abide by your mistakes again. What we once shared as friends is all that keeps me from crushing you."

Revan released Malak from the Force choke and he collapsed to the deck, gasping for breath.

" What we do is for a purpose apprentice. Your ridiculous attempts to impress others is leading you away from our true reasons for doing this. I have forsaken all that I am to try and protect for others what is lost to us! I will not allow your desire for power to undo my plans!" Revan spoke.

" Yes…yes Lord Revan." Malak gasped. " I will not… I will not fail you again."

" I know…" Revan's blood red light saber ignited and with a speed almost inhuman in nature he struck. Malak fell back screaming in agony as his hands went to his face. Blood poured from between his fingers as his strangled cries filled the room. " If you fail me again Malak, what you have just experienced will pale in comparison to what I will do." He turned, deactivating his light saber. " HK-47!"

The large red droid marched into view from off image, his Mandalorian Assault rifle at the ready.

**Statement:** I am ready to serve Master

" HK, take this fool to the med bay. See to his injuries. You will remain on this ship after I have left. See to it that my orders are not disobeyed again." Revan ordered.

**Statement:** Shall I vaporize your apprentice meatbag if he fails in your orders master?

" No. Simply hold him."

**Statement:** As you order Master.

" Remember this day Malak." Revan spoke. " The Jedi are planning an assault. We need to be prepared for it. Report to me when you have… cleaned yourself up."

Everyone saw the huge droid grab Malak by the back of his robes and start to drag him out of the room. They watched as Darth Revan moved to the window on Malak's ship. He was silent for a moment.

" Oh Bastila. The one I love. The one I have always loved. What have I become?"

The image faded and cut out.

Carth looked around at the gathered Senators. All of them were in shock at what they had just witnessed. " What you have just seen are the events that led up to the capture of Darth Revan by the Jedi. The attack he spoke of… he knew it was coming. What he did not anticipate was the betrayal of Malak during that attack. The Jedi sent a strike team onto his flagship to capture him. During this attack, Revan was seriously injured. His mind was destroyed. He was saved only by a Force bond initiated by the nineteen year old Bastila Shan. She was able to keep the small life he had left in him alive until they got back to the Jedi Council. I… I lost my wife in the attack on Telos. And nearly my son. I hated Revan for that. That was my drive for going on. And then I was sent on a mission with this Bastila Shan to Taris. That is where I met Revan. Only he was no longer Revan. The Jedi Council was so desperate to discover the secrets of the Star Forge that they implanted a false identity into the destroyed mind of Darth Revan. As I fought beside this man for the next few months, even I was amazed at the goodness in him. The passion to save the republic and the Jedi. And I was amazed at the bond of love that grew between him and Bastila Shan. We became a family, them and I, and all the others who helped us during those months. Our luck ran out as we were trying to use the shattered remnants of his mind to find the location of the Star Forge. By this time… his memories were returning to him. He didn't understand why he was able to see these things. These terrible things. And it hurt him to not know. We were captured by Malak. Captured and tortured. Our friends rescued us and we nearly escaped. Until Malak arrived. Seeing him… hearing Malak tell him who he really was, he nearly broke. When he discovered that Malak had captured Bastila, it nearly destroyed him." Carth held up the last message cube. " I did not discover until a few days ago that it wasn't Revan who destroyed my world and my wife. You see… I decided many years ago, in the days that followed our escape from Malak, that the real Revan Panlie had returned. What you are about to see is a message he left for me just before we assaulted the Star Forge. I received this only a few days ago."

The image came into view as Carth slid the cube onto the imager. It showed a young Revan again, in what appeared to be a small dormitory section of a small ship. The face looked young, but the eyes, the eyes were ancient.

" Carth Onasi… I am leaving this for you in case I am unable to stop Malak and you are able to escape. My memories have returned with a vengeance Carth, and I have sat here alone these last few days as we head for our last battle together. We have fought side by side now for months… and we never really knew each other. Everything I have done these years… all I have attempted to accomplish… Malak has destroyed. My intent from the end of the Mandalorian wars until now has never changed. It was all about saving this Republic and the Jedi. Looking back… there may have been another way… but it does not matter now. I loved Bastila before I left for war Carth. She was just a child then really… but I loved her no less. And now… with this bond we share… well… it has increased even more. Even as Darth Revan, my only thoughts were of the Republic. And I weep at the lives I have ended in my quest to save all that I have ever known. Bastila's love saved me Carth. Her love… and the love of you and my friends. I was so alone before. Malak was letting the power consume him. For some reason he was not able to harness the dark power as I did.

" He has turned her Carth. Tortured her beyond belief, until she finally let the darkness wash over her. I have sensed this. But I will save her. I will return her to the light or… or I will kill her. It is the will of the Force… I see that now. She loves me Carth… loves me with every fiber of her being, and I must use that. She will try to stop me… but I will succeed. The Jedi Council… I hate them for what they have done. How they used us both. Used us all. They will never allow us to be together. Even though our love for each other will save us, their damn code will keep us apart. The darkness is still out there Carth, the Star Forge is only part of it. But perhaps with its destruction we can buy ourselves some time. I will need you to look after Bastila once this battle is over. I will need to leave. She will not understand why, but it is something I must do. I must see if I can buy us some time to prepare.

" I can not atone for what I have done Carth. But I will try. Bastila and I will have children… that I can see. And our children will fight bedside us. Other than that… I am unable to know. We will fight this coming battle together my friend, but the larger one… in the future… I believe that only Bastila and my children can help me fight that one. However many years pass before you see this Carth… make them understand what I did was only to protect them. I will defend the Republic and the Jedi until the last breath leaves my body Carth. And then it will fall to you and my children. Good luck my friend Carth Onasi. And May the Force Be With You."

The image faded and Carth took a deep breath, wiping away the tears that had spilled from his eyes. Vlaina stood up and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. He nodded and removed the cube from the imager.

Carth looked up. " Fellow Senators of the Republic… the war that Revan spoke of is almost upon us. For the last thirty years he and Bastila have lived in exile fighting this war. They have gathered the remaining Mandalorian clans under one man, a man who fought beside both myself and Revan. They have protected this Republic from the shadows for three decades. Who do you think stopped the civil war on Onderon? Who do you think was able to unite the factions in the Outer Rim and stop the Trandoshan insurgency. They have fought for years, and as he promised me… so have his children. His son even now travels to rally myself and those who fought with him before. And it is my understanding that a huge bounty has been placed on his head, and the heads of any who travel with him. Including the woman who his son loves with the same fervor and passion as he loves Bastila…

* * *

**ORD MANTELL **

Jaspar Tamari's eyes snapped to his daughter, who stood frozen staring at the holovid monitor, tears streaking from her eyes. His wife was nearly in tears as well.

" The… son of Revan!" Jaspar gasped.

They all heard the commotion outside their room.

" It's him!" A voice called. " It's him!"

" It's the son of Revan!"

Anja turned, her heart nearly jumping from her chest as Revan appeared in the doorway, flanked by half a dozen Mandalorian troopers.

" Anja… we need to go." Revan said. " We need to go now!"

" Revan?" She sobbed. " I…"

Revan motioned to the Mandalorian troops with him, and they came into the room quickly and began gathering what items were there. One large Mandalorian simply bent over and picked Jaspar Tamari up.

" Wait a damn minute!" Jaspar yelled. " Where are you taking us?"

" Someplace safe." Revan replied. " I did not expect my Uncle Carth to do what he has done. It will undoubtedly lead to bolder attacks from our enemies. I…"

Carth's voice filled the room. " … passed on to you all the information I have. It is now up to this Senate on what their course of action will be. I will be stepping down from my position as Senator. I will take command of several Mandalorian ships now entering Coruscant space. Those ships I will take and I will join my friend Revan. I will not let him fight this battle alone. Not anymore. Thank you for your time."

Revan looked at Jaspar. " I will explain more on my ship." He said. " Trust me." He looked at Anja quickly and saw the sadness in her tear filled eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but turned to the Mandalorian next to them. " Get them to the VICTORY. I will join you shortly."

The Mandalorian nodded. " Yes sir!"

Revan turned and walked out of the room. Anja moved to follow him, but the Mandalorian soldier stopped her. " He was very clear Lady Anja." The man spoke. " You and your parents are to leave now!"

" Where is he going?"

" He has some business before he joins us. That is all I know."

" I have to go with him!" Anja nearly cried.

The Mandalorian picked her up in his beefy arm. " I can't allow that."

" Put me down!" Anja screamed.

" The son of Revan Panlie saved me from death Lady Anja. I will not allow harm to come to the woman that holds his heart."

Anja slumped in his arms as he carried her from the room following his men and her parents.

* * *

**THE OUTER RIM**

Bastila stared at her husband with her huge blue eyes, tears streaking her face. " All this time. You never told me." She said.

The senior Revan's face split into a boyish grin. " Bas… you were only fourteen." He said. " I don't think the Order would have approved."

" The Order!" Bastila snapped. " To the pits of Korriban with the Order!" She looked at the smirk on his face and felt her heart melt as it always did. " Revan Panlie you insufferable bantha farmer!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

" I didn't expect Carth to present those logs." Revan spoke, holding his wife as he stood up. " Rev gave them to him didn't he?"

" Who else would have had access to your personal files?" Bastila spoke. " He is trying to make sure we are somehow redeemed."

" Leave it to my son to do something I would have done." He said with a smile. As he turned, he never saw the fist that connected with his jaw. The blow knocked him into the holo imager they had just used to watch Carth's announcement.

" Dacen!" Bastila shouted reaching down to help her husband to his feet. She didn't understand the smile on his face.

" You knew!" Dacen snapped as Brianna came running into the hold. " You knew Malak would fall. You knew even then that I would come find you!"

Revan looked at the man who he had called friend for so many years. " There was only one man I trusted more than myself Dacen." Revan said. " That was you. You were stronger than Malak ever dreamed of being, and I knew only two people would be able to save me from what I had become when I was finished. You or Bastila." He straightened up. " I didn't see what would happen to you, or the events of the Star Forge itself… but I always knew either you or Bastila would finally come for me and yank me back from the edge of the abyss. That is why I let you leave at the end of the Mandalorian wars."

Dacen shook his head. " Revan, I swear by the Force sometimes you scare me with what you know."

Revan grinned. " Well… it might help that I have no idea what is going to happen now. Our paths are being guided as are the paths of our children. But I can't see the outcome."

Dacen looked at him. " Then we'll do what we have always done." He said, holding out his hand. " And we'll do it together."

Revan embraced the man he considered a brother. " Yes we will."

" What do we do now?" Brianna asked.

" Now… now we head for the rendezvous with our children. If we miss that… the Force knows what they will do." Bastila spoke.

Revan nodded. " I agree. The last thing I want to see is Revan junior and Arren laying waste to the Sith all by themselves."

The four of them shared a small laugh and headed for the cockpit.

* * *

Anja stood with the Mandalorian soldier at the bottom of the ramp into the shuttle waiting. She had threatened to crush his throat if he at least did not let her wait with him on the ramp. That was fifteen minutes ago, and they both were getting anxious.

" Where is he?" Anja gasped.

As if on cue, blaster fire erupted from within the confines of the star port. Their heads snapped around to the direction of the weapons fire and they saw half a dozen men retreating towards the star port. In the center of the group was Revan, his twin viridian blades deflecting blaster fire back at the as yet unseen enemy. He was also using the Force to hurl large objects back along their path. She heard a large explosion further up the path they had already come. More of Revan's Mandalorian troops came out of the ship at the sound of the weapons fire, their eyes immediately going to that direction.

Anja's eyes went wide when the enemy they were fighting finally became visible. She could see the flashing red light sabers of at least two dark Jedi, as well as at least another dozen heavily armed men that from their appearance were bounty hunters. " We have to help him!" Anja screamed.

" Two dark Jedi and some bounty hunters are no match for him!" The Mandalorian snapped.

As if to confirm his words, one of the dark Jedi closed on Revan and attacked. It was a poorly planned attack against someone as skilled as Revan was with his light sabers. He side stepped the clumsy attack and neatly decapitated the dark Jedi. Two bounty hunters chose that time to rush him with their vibroblades flashing in the light. One ran straight into the large barrel Revan tossed at him and it crushed his skull. The other was a Rodian, and he stopped short of Revan, sizing him up, his blade spinning in the air in front of him. The blaster fire had disappeared except for a few single shots that were answered immediately.

" Revan!" Anja screamed his name. She saw him turn quickly to face her, and that is when the dark Jedi chose to attack.

Revan turned back, Anja's voice distracting him for the split second it took the dark Jedi to step close and lash out with his light saber. Revan easily dodged that attack, but was unable to dodge the bounty hunter as he plunged his vibroblade forward. Revan winced in pain as the blade bit into his side, and he nearly faltered.

" No!" Anja screamed, bursting into a run towards him, knowing that it would never be in time.

Revan managed to reach across his body against the burning pain in his side, and his light saber cut the bounty hunter in two, including the sword. He turned back to the dark jedi who had raised his light saber to strike.

" Time to die son of Revan!"

Revan smiled a cruel evil smile. " Not likely Sith scum." He spat. His eyes motioned behind the dark Jedi and the man whirled. His eyes went wide and he screamed as the towering brown haired Wookie let loose a savage howl and brought the gleaming blade of his massive sword down on the dark Jedi's head.

Revan was smiling as he struggled to his feet and yanked out the four inches of the broken vibroblade that had remained in his side. " Nice to see you again F'yakk."

The Wookie looked at him with his brown eyes. His barks and growls were gibberish to almost everyone except Revan.

You were distracted Revan.>

" I know. I know… I let my guard down." He said, as the Wookie reached out to steady him. " Where is Arren?"

Dralor is docking with your ship now. She dropped me off to assist you.>

Revan nodded and gripped the Wookie as Anja ran up. She reached out for him with her hands. " Revan… you're hurt."

Revan stopped her from touching him. " No." He said. " You have made your feelings known Padawan Tamari. I do not need your assistance."

Anja stopped in her tracks at his words. _Revan… I…_

_Go with your parents Anja. I do not need your help. We will drop you off at Onderon. You will be safe there. _

Anja could only stand there as her heart was ripped from her chest. She watched as the Wookie helped Revan limp towards the ship, and she knew it was her own fault.

* * *

Arren glared at Revan as he sat on the table in the med bay on his ship. The Mandalorian frigate the VICTORY had been Revan's command ship for years, and like his father's ship was heavily modified and extremely well armed.

F'yakk stood near the door as the medic bandaged his side with Kolto patches.

" Are you finished playing hero?" Arren snapped. She had washed out her hair and returned it to its natural color. It cascaded past her shoulders and framed her very upset face.

Revan looked at her with a grin. " Hero?" He said.

" I spoke with Ragnar as you were returning." Arren said. " He told me what you were doing just before those two dark Jedi attacked! That was exceptionally foolish."

" Perhaps… but I needed to do it." Revan said.

" Revan… if you don't settle this thing with her she will get you killed." Arren spoke, her voice softening. " The Order has had her for too long. She is fighting the emotions and the love she feels for you. You need to leave her on Onderon."

" I intend too." He spoke, sliding off the table and rising to his full height.

Arren sighed heavily and stepped up to him. " I wish it could be different for you." She said. " Her love for you is so obvious. It saturates her Force aura. But until she can come to grips with her feelings she is a liability."

Revan nodded. " I know." He said, touching her face. " As much as it pains me to send her away, it has to be done."

" My father contacted us. They will be rendezvousing with us in three days at Onderon. As planned." Arren said, holding his arm.

Revan nodded. " Yes… father told me as we were landing. Uncle Carth will arrive shortly after that. It will be time to gather our forces and begin the war."

My father makes final preparations Revan. Our people will be ready. F'yakk spoke now. The life debt sworn to your father by mine was released many years ago, but the life debt our people owe him has not faded with time. We will be ready.>

Revan looked at him and smiled. " I know F'yakk. I hope with what forces we have it will be enough."

" You don't think the Republic or the Jedi will help us do you?" Arren said.

Revan shook his head slowly. " Their code will prevent them from helping us." He said with some contempt in his voice. " And the Republic is too corrupt to do anything but squabble amongst themselves until it is too late."

" Then we will succeed alone." Arren said. " As we have for all these years."

Revan nodded with a smile. " Yes. We will."

Arren embraced his as a sister would embrace a brother, but she could not sense Revan's worry about what lay ahead of them. Only three people could, and two of them felt as he did. The third was a mass of confusion.

Only time would give them the answer. Time and The Force.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**May be a tad steamy… nothing major though, so no worries. Had to work on it some since my published sci-fi novel is a bit more steamy in nature in the love scenes. You see worse on the soap operas! Now that the love story is established… it's on to the war. Again… my published book is a bit more graphic in nature when it comes to the combat scenes so I apologize in advance if I slip up. I will try and tone it down for the younger viewers. Feel free to slap me an email if it gets to be too graphic. Please don't leave it in the reviews section. This is a short chapter as well. But hey… I got all weekend. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**THE _VICTORY_**

**FLAGSHIP FOR THE SON OF REVAN**

" someone mind telling me what in all that is holy is going on here!" Jaspar Tamari shouted from his bunk in the med bay.

Lena stood by his bed, and she reached out to take his hand. " Jaspar please!" She spoke, her voice soothing. " Calm down!"

" I will not calm down! I want to know what it is that is going on!" He spat looking around the med bay for someone who looked like they had answers. His eyes settled on Anja as she came rushing into the med bay, trying to wipe her eyes of tears. " Anja! Please tell me what is happening!"

" Papa… you and mother are safe. Please calm down! Please!" Anja pleaded, coming to his bedside.

Jaspar took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and looked at his daughter. " Ok… start talking."

" It's a long story Papa." She said.

" Looks like I got nothing but time."

Anja sat down beside the bed. " It starts on Dxun Papa. The day we crashed." Anja explained for another forty minutes in which time her father's expression did not change one bit. She finished by looking at her father and taking his hand in hers. " I love him Papa. More than anything."

Jaspar Tamari sat back in the bed, his eyes unreadable. " So… so everything that the Republic Senator said on the holovid? That was all true?" He asked.

Anja nodded. " I don't know where he got the holo logs, but yes. Everything he has said is all true. Revan brought his brothers to the Temple on Coruscant along with the older children of Dacen Vorsut and his wife. They left them in the care of the Masters there. Master Corna, my teacher, he apparently fought with both of them long ago, after the Jedi Council allowed the Jedi to enter the war."

" His father had already won the war by then." Jaspar spoke. " Everyone knew that."

Anja nodded. " Yes, I know. Master Corna stepped down from the Council to do something he should have done all those years ago, according to how he explained it to me. He could not let his friend go into this battle alone."

" And these Mandalorians?"

" They are part of a larger settlement on Dxun Papa. They are among those who have pledged loyalty in this coming war to Revan's father, and to Revan. We are on the _VICTORY_. This is Revan's flagship. To my knowledge, there are some four hundred Mandalorian warships ranging in size from the Pursuer we took to Ord Mantell, up to the Galactic Cruisers used in the Mandalorian Wars."

" And this is the same Revan who became a Sith Lord and nearly brought the Republic to its knees. The same man who destroyed Telos." Jaspar said.

" His apprentice destroyed Telos Papa. Not Revan's father. And he… he believed he was doing it for the good of the Republic. You saw the same holovids I did Papa."

" And his son formed this… this…"

" It's called a Force Bond." Anja explained. " When he saved my life on Dxun, he nearly drained his own life force in doing so. But it triggered the connection I have to the Force. When my dormant abilities became active, they merged with Revan's somehow, and the bond was formed. Force Bonds are not well known to me, aside from the minor attachment between Master and apprentice. This is considerably much more. We can touch each others' thoughts. Speak to one another with our minds. Sense what emotions the other is feeling." Anja smiled to herself. " At first… at first it frightened me to death. But over the last few weeks I have grown to welcome it. It gives me so much peace. The only other Force Bond ever recorded with the connection we have is between his father and mother. They are two of the Order's most powerful Jedi."

" Anja…" Her mother spoke. " You said 'are'. I thought they were expelled for being in love."

Anja nodded. " They were. And the Order was wrong! I can see that now. I have fought this love I have for him since the first day I realized it was present in me. It is not something derived from the bond we share. It is from my heart. I've always loved him. Since that day on Dxun… I've always loved him. And now… now I probably have lost him for good."

Jaspar looked at her, seeing the tears returning to her eyes. " So his father became a Sith Lord, because he knew the republic would not have been able to stand against whatever he saw out there on the Outer Rim. He did it to make the Republic strong. And when his wife… this Bastila Shan brought him back to our side… he still fought for the Republic. And he's been doing it ever since. Even 'after' they expelled him?"

Anja nodded. " I don't know all the details. But if what the Senator says is true, and with everything I have seen, I have no reason to doubt it is, then yes. They have been fighting for this Republic and the Jedi Order for nearly thirty years. And 'my' Revan has been doing it since he was only sixteen." Anja shook her head. " With no fanfare, no parades, no honor except that they know what they are doing is right. And… and they are fully prepared to sacrifice all that they have built these last three decades to defend the Republic once more, knowing they will be horribly outnumbered, and they will probably all be destroyed."

" Then why fight?" Lena asked softly.

Anja looked at her. " Forgiveness. Redemption for past sins. Only they can truly answer that. They are rendezvousing with us in a few days." She replied softly, with tears pouring from her eyes.

Jaspar leaned forward in the bed when he saw the Mandalorian medic move past the door. " Hey you!" He called.

" Papa!" Anja spoke, as the medic turned and looked back in the door.

" Yes sir!"

" Where are we heading?" Jaspar asked.

The medic came into the room. " We will arrive at Onderon in just under three days Mister Tamari. We will transfer you to the surface to the Iziz Medical Center and you can then receive the transplant you need."

" How long will that take?"

" Typically the operation is only an hour, recovery with the proper Kolto treatments, less than two weeks. Your care has already been arranged through Queen Talia's personal surgeon sir. He is a fine surgeon, and there will not be any problems." The medic replied.

" You Mandalorian son?" Jaspar asked.

" Yes sir I am. My name is Dajorn. Son of Retali. Mandalorian Clan Ordo, as we all are."

The medic replied.

" That's because your boss is head Clan Ordo right?"

The medic smiled. " Yes, sir. You know our traditions? Not many humans do sir." He bowed his head. " You have earned my respect and honored me. Is there anything I can get for you to make you more comfortable?"

" Yeah! You tell this Revan person I want to see him." Jaspar said.

" Papa!" Anja gasped. " You can't! He is… he is busy!"

" The son of Revan has been raised among our people all of his life Lady Anja. He bears the markings of Clan Ordo on his back. He knows our traditions well. He will honor your father's request." The medic replied. He looked at Jaspar. " I will inform him of your request sir."

Jaspar nodded. " Thank you son." Jaspar spoke. He looked at his daughter with a bright smile. " What… you think your old man doesn't know some things you might not realize?"

" Papa… Revan is… you can't say anything to Revan about what I have told you." She pleaded.

Jaspar shook his head. " I don't intend to. I do expect my daughter to reach out and grab hold of what she wants though. I may have left you with those Jedi people… but you're still my daughter. Did I or did I not teach you to grab onto your dreams and hold on for dear life?"

Anja smiled. " Yes. Yes you did."

" Then I expect you to grab onto the man who has got this hold on you. Grab onto him, slap him if you have to, and make him see that you love him. Jeez! Your mother had to do it to me." Jaspar said.

Lena laughed. " Yes I did. And you were far harder to convince then I believe this young Revan will be."

" Papa… it does not matter to you… you don't care that…"

" That his father was the Sith Lord who destroyed our world?" Jaspar finished for her. Anja nodded. " Nope. Not in the least. And I'll tell you why. He saw what he had become, and the love of a woman turned him back to our side. And we kicked some serious bantha backsides after that! And if that man has been doing what he has been doing for all these years, and doing it for the good of this Republic we live in, knowing that many people still hated him. Well… in my book… that is plenty of redemption."

" I wish… I wish more people thought like you." She said.

Jaspar took her hands. " How do you know they don't?" He said. " Thirty years is a long time for a person to heal. And after those holovids I saw. Well… let's just say that young man, and his father, their stock with me has gone way up."

Anja's smile was bright. " Thank you Papa." Her face changed suddenly as she felt Revan enter the room. She turned quickly as he came into the med bay and walked up to the bed. His eyes lingered on Anja for a moment before turning to Jaspar.

" Mister Tamari. I understand you wanted to see me."

Jaspar sat up in the bed. " I understand you set all this up Revan?"

Revan glanced quickly at Anja where she stood next to her mother. " Anja told you who I was?" He asked looking back to Jaspar.

Jaspar nodded. " Yes. But it was pretty easy to figure out after the holovids."

Revan managed a slight smile. " Yes I suppose so. I apologize for having to mislead you Mister Tamari." He said.

" Apology accepted." Jaspar spoke.

_You tricked me Anja!_

_I did nothing of the sort! He wanted to see you!_

" Now… young man. I appreciate what you are doing for me. I sincerely do. I have another request however."

Revan looked at him. " What would that be sir?"

" You have a ship ready for me when I recover so I can do what I was born to do." Jaspar spoke. " My daughter has told me about what you and your father and your friends have been doing all these years. I want to do my part."

" Jaspar!" Lena popped.

" Papa!" Anja snapped

" I deeply thank you for your desire to help sir. And I know what kind of pilot you are. I saw your skills many years ago on Dxun. However… I don't think you should involve yourself. You need to remain on Onderon and be there for your wife and daughter." Revan said.

" And what happens to them if you fail?" Jaspar asked.

" Plans have already been set in motion sir. You and your family will be looked after. I promise you." Revan said.

" My daughter is going to fight." Jaspar spoke proudly. " So am I."

Revan looked at Anja. _You will remain here on Onderon, as I asked you. Stay with your family Anja. Please._

Anja's eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips. _I will not._

_Anja… I will order my men to keep you on Onderon._

_Just you try it Revan Panlie. I'll find my way to another ship then. I'm going!_

Jaspar and Lena were looking back and forth between them and Jaspar finally snorted to get their attention. " If you two are done arguing in this bond thing you share… can we get back to the matter at hand."

Revan smiled. " We weren't arguing."

" Yes… we were!" Anja snapped crossing her arms under her chest.

" Mister Tamari… I do appreciate your offer, and while we may need pilots… I don't think it would be wise to allow you to fly after your procedure." Revan spoke.

" I'll be the judge of that." Jaspar spoke. " And my doctor… of course. If he gives me a clean bill of health, I'll join your forces as a pilot."

Revan sighed heavily. He shook his head. " If that is your wish sir. I will not attempt to stop you. Please excuse me… I have other matters to attend to. I'll say goodbye before you leave." Revan bowed his head slightly and turned quickly to leave.

Jaspar waited until Revan was gone before turning to his daughter. " I assume young lady that you will not let that young man go without you?"

Anja looked at her father and smiled. " I have no intention of letting him go without me." She stormed out of the room, leaving her father with a huge grin.

" That's my girl!"

* * *

Anja followed Revan down the corridor, trying to keep up with his long legged stride.

_Revan Panlie! You stop and listen to me!_

_Anja… I have quite a bit of work to do. Revan replied, not breaking stride._

Anja stopped, her green eyes glaring. " Revan Panlie… you stop right now!" She shouted.

Anja's voice carried quite loudly in the corridor, freezing the few crew men that were in the corridor with them. Revan slowed to a stop and shook his head.

" Anja… what exactly do you think you are accomplishing by doing this?" He asked without turning around.

Anja Force pulled the door to Revan's right open and marched up to him. She grabbed his arm and yanked him through the door, to the knowing smirks of the crewmen in the corridor. Anja slammed the doors shut behind Revan and turned to face him. She reached up and slapped him in the face. His stunned expression as he looked at her told her she had his attention. She reached up to slap him again, but this time he caught her wrist and yanked her close to him.

" What are you doing?" He nearly yelled. " Do you wish to knock me down more than you already have?"

" I love you Revan." She said softly.

Revan shook his head. " Anja… I can't do this. I…" His eyes widened and he looked at her. " What?"

" I love you Revan Panlie. I love you more than I could have ever imagined loving someone." Anja said.

Revan shook his head. " No… I… I can't do this." He turned to walk out of the room they were in. Anja used Force speed to move in front of him. She slapped him in the face.

" Kiss me."

" No."

Anja slapped him again. " Kiss me!"

" No. I will not!" Revan snapped.

" I am going to keep slapping you until you kiss me Revan." She spoke.

" Why in the Force would you continue to slap me!" He gasped. Anja slapped him again.

" Stop it!"

Anja hit him again and he grabbed her wrists in anger and pinned her against the door. He glared at her.

" Are you insane women!"

Anja smiled, tears in her eyes and slapped him again, her blow losing its strength. " Yes." She told him. " Just as insane as you are dense."

Revan crushed his lips to hers and Anja melted in his arms. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his head and not letting go. She could feel his passion through their bond. She could feel his pain and doubt. She pulled his face away from hers, gripping the side of his head and staring into his sapphire eyes. Whatever doubts that may have remained vanished in an instant when she saw those eyes.

_I love you Revan. I love you so much. I'm not afraid to say it. Not anymore. I'm so sorry my love. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. Love me Revan. Love me until I can't take it anymore!_

Revan's eyes changed as she looked at him. Anja saw in them what he felt for her. And he passed it through the bond to her and it nearly made her pass out with its intensity. She felt him reach up and pull her outer robe from her shoulders, his lips falling to the hollow of her throat. She gasped in joy when he pulled the robe completely from her body and discarded it to the floor, and his lips descended lower. She felt them leave the floor of the room they were in and she added her own Force power to his as he lifted them to a catwalk system above the room. She didn't realize where they were until she pulled his head to her throat again and turned her head to see the streaks of stars above them as they traveled through hyperspace. He lowered them gently to paracrete walkway above the cargo bay. She was frantically pulling his shirt from him and then her fingers were tracing the skin of his broad shoulders and arms.

He pulled away for a moment, his eyes nearly glowing, his face flushed and he stared at her.

_What?_ She asked him through their bond, her breath coming in gasps.

_You are the most captivating woman I have ever known in my life Anja Tamari._

Anja kissed him deeply and pulled him tightly to her. _And I am all yours Revan Panlie. I'm yours for eternity. And I want it to start right now._

Anja was swept into the passion and hunger of his arms and let herself go to the same feelings that were nearly overwhelming her.

Twenty minutes later two Mandalorian technicians entered the cargo bay to retrieve something and stopped in their tracks as the obviously female cry of ecstasy reverberated through the small cargo hold. One of them looked down and saw the discarded robes on the floor and held them up for his partner to see. His partner pulled him aside quickly as a large cargo cylinder started to lift into the air and circle around the bay, followed by several other pieces of equipment. Both men quickly stepped out of the room and let the door slam shut.

Anja's bare arm draped slowly over Revan's heaving shoulders, her other hand still gripping the steel pole tightly. Revan clutched her naked body to him, her face wide eyed and flushed with pleasure.

_By the Force… Revan! Do that… do that to me again my love! _


	12. Chapter Tweleve

**Sorry it's so short… but wanted to put this new twist out to entice more people to continue reading. Hope everyone likes!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**CORUSCANT**

**Three days later**

Vandar moved slowly the along the path toward the Council Chambers, Jolee walking with him in silence. Both of them were contemplating their thoughts as they walked. All of them had felt the convergence in the Force when Revan and Anja had given themselves to each other. It was rapidly becoming the most talked of topic in the Temple Walls.

Jolee looked down at him. " Six Knights have not reported in on schedule." he spoke.

Vandar nodded. " This I know. The Knights have been ordered to retrieve Padawan Tamari and Master Corna."

" Retrieve?" Jolee asked surprised. " You mean they are going to attempt to kidnap them! Vandar… has the Council lost their minds?"

" I did not approve of this course of action Jolee. Decided it was without my input." Vandar spoke softly.

" Vandar… Corna and Anja went of their own free will." Jolee said. " They can not attempt to force them to return."

" They believe we have lost Padawan Tamari and Master Corna to the dark side. They feel young Revan is a threat, to the Order."

" Vandar… we did not lose her." Jolee spoke.

" A great bonding within the Force I felt only two days ago. It was Padawan Tamari and young Revan. Professed their love completely for one another they have." Vandar spoke. " It's nearly as powerful as the love between his parents. The Council believes their emotions have led them to the dark side. Try to explain to them I did. They do not believe it is the Will of the Force."

" Vandar, you know what will happen if they attempt that." Jolee said. " Love saved both Revan and Bastila. It saved this Order. If this continues they will destroy the Order! We can't allow it!"

" Access to all off world communications has been denied for you and I." Vandar said, looking at him. " They do not want us to warn them."

" They can't deny their love is guided by the Force. It frightens them." Jolee said.

" The Will of the Force will guide their love, as it did Revan and Bastila. They are powerful Jedi, made even stronger by their love for each other." Vandar spoke. " The Force has plans for them… as it does for Revan and Bastila. It also has plans for us my friend."

" What do you mean Vandar?" Jolee asked, sensing the aging Master wanted to tell him something. " What are you trying to tell me?"

" The Dark Side clouds everything Jolee, even here on Coruscant, within these very Temple walls. Hard to tell is the outcome of this war that comes."

Jolee looked at him with a shocked expression. " You can't mean…"

Vandar looked at him. " The Dark side controls the Jedi Council my friend. One… perhaps two… very powerful Sith Masters sit on our Council with us. They control… influence events."

" Who?"

" I do not know. Yet." Vandar spoke. " Discover their identity I will. Until that time we must conceal what we know. Assist when we can. Subterfuge and deceit we must use. Be mindful of our actions."

" Vandar… their children." Jolee spoke suddenly.

" Harm the children they will not. They will attempt to use them against their parents. Their attempt will fail. Only then will the children will be in danger and the Sith exposed. Prevent this we must." Vandar spoke. " Do you still have what Revan gave you all those years ago?"

" Vandar… how do you…"

" Young Revan provided one to me when he was here. Brash and reckless they may be… Revan and his son… but as tacticians they are unequaled." Vandar spoke.

" So we wait?" Jolee spoke quietly.

Vandar nodded. " We must if we are to expose this Sith within our midst."

" And the Jedi going to kidnap Padawan Tamari and Master Corna?" Jolee asked.

Vandar looked at him, his eyes full of sadness. " They will fail."

* * *

Revan laid on his bed propped up on his elbow staring down at the sleeping face of Anja. The sheet barely covered her supple form, one of her silky thighs exposed, and her shoulders bare. His fingers traced the soft skin of her thigh and he felt her squirm back against him further. Her black hair was splayed across the pillows, her lips curled into a contented look. Revan wondered if this was the same love his father felt for his mother. A love so powerful, he could feel it coursing through them both. They had spent the last two days in his quarters and in each others arms. They never tired of one another, tracing the contours of each others bodies, committing each curve, each valley to memory.

His touch finally caused Anja's eyes to flutter open. He leaned close to her ear and nibbled her lobe causing her to groan in bliss.

_No more Knight Panlie._ She spoke playfully through their bond. _You have exhausted me._

Revan smiled and pulled her closer. _No more than you have done to me._

Anja turned her head to accept his lips and she shuddered deliciously at the memories of the last two days. _Will it always be like this Revan?_

_For as long as I hold your interest._

Anja chuckled. _That won't be hard to do after what you have done to me. Do you think we scared those two crewmen in the cargo hold?_

Revan smiled. _I'm quite sure you did. I didn't know a scream so loud could come from someone so small._

_That's your fault. Not mine. _She said, tracing his lips with her tongue.

_My parents will be here soon._

_I know. Meeting them frightens me Revan. _

She felt his arms encircle her and she relished the feelings of calm and peace they gave her.

_Why would it frighten you my love?_

_You are their son; the son of Revan and Bastila, two of the most powerful Jedi to ever walk the halls of the Temple. If only you could hear the stories told about your parents in the Temple. How they defied the Order for their love. And then there is you. _She turned her body slightly so she could look at him. _I sense a power in you that exceeds Master Vandar. It courses through you, harnessed and controlled._

_You don't fear me do you Anja? His question was sincere and she felt worry creep into his mind through their bond._

Anja kissed him quickly._ I could never fear you Revan. _She told him, feeling his trepidation vanishing like the wind._ You are my life now._

_I would never harm you Anja. My entire galaxy now revolves around you. And you are more powerful than you give yourself credit for my love. I will not… I will not attempt to keep you from fighting at my side in this coming war. All I ask is that… no matter the cost… or the risk… we do what is in the best interests of the Republic and our future._

_Our interests are intertwined with the Republics' my Revan. What helps one… will help the other as well._

He kissed her softly this time, soaking in the taste of her lips, his tongue tickling the inside of her sensitive lower lip. He heard her chuckled in his head.

_Are you trying to excite me Revan?_

_Have I succeeded? _He asked, smiling at her.

_You are insatiable!_

Revan laughed._ That is your fault! If you didn't taste so good I wouldn't have this problem._

_Do we have time?_

_We have time my love._

* * *

Father and son stood looking at one another in the landing bay of the _VICTORY. _Two men, one older than the other, but for the gray just touching the senior Revan's hair, they were twins. The embrace that followed brought groans from both men's ribs. They held each other at arms length as the others gathered together and embraced one another with smiles and laughter.

" So… I finally meet you in person." Bastila said, stepping up to where Anja stood to the side.

Anja looked at her, her smile disappearing from her face. She feared Revan's mother would be furious with her for acting the way she had after they had talked for so long over these past weeks.

" Bastila… I…"

Bastila shook her head slowly. " You have nothing to apologize for Anja. Believe me… I know what you went through. The inner turmoil. I went through it too." She touched her face with a bright smile. " And you followed your heart as I did. Did you make the right choice?"

Anja's green eyes answered for her before she even got the words out. " Without a doubt." She replied.

" Isn't it amazing that as powerful as the two of us are, we become putty in the arms of the men we love?" Bastila said.

Anja grinned. " I… I sort of like that feeling." She said shyly.

Bastila laughed and squeezed her tight. " May I make a suggestion however." Anja nodded. " Make sure you close your bond with us first."

Anja's eyes widened in embarrassment. " I didn't…"

" The last two days have been quite enjoyable I must admit." Bastila said, smiling. " But I hardly think Dacen and Brianna appreciated having to fly the _EBON HAWK_ by themselves. By the Force child… did you two ever come out of your quarters?"

Anja smiled biting her lower lip. She shook her head. " We were having too much fun."

Bastila smiled and hugged her tightly as father and son come up to them. Revan senior looked at Anja.

" So I finally get to meet you in person." He said, stepping up to her and embracing her. He looked at Anja as she stepped closer to her Revan and squeezed his arm. " I understand your parents are on board. I'd like to meet them if I could, before your father leaves for his operation on Onderon."

" We both would Anja." Bastila spoke.

" I think they would like that." Anja said with a smile.

" What did you learn father?" Revan asked.

The senior Revan shook his head. " Not now son. Now… I just want to enjoy the company of friends and family for a time."

He nodded with a smile. " I like that idea."

" Good… right now I am going to take this beautiful young woman and get to know her a little more." The senior Revan spoke, pulling Anja away from his son and putting his arm over her shoulder as they began to walk toward the corridor to the bridge.

Bastila stepped up to her son and took his hands, looking into his eyes. " We felt when your minds came together in the Force Revan. It was beautiful. It created quite a disturbance. It was probably felt all the way to Coruscant." Bastila spoke, holding her Revan's hand.

Revan shrugged. " Let them cling to their misguided beliefs mother. Anja will not return to them, even if they would accept her back now."

Bastila nodded. " I know." She said. " Over the years I believe I came to distrust and resent the Council more than your father did."

" I have no intention of allowing anyone to take her from me. And to be honest, I'd like to see someone try." He said, rubbing his face. " She has quite a right cross."

Bastila laughed. " Good. Now let's go steal your future wife away from your father before he corrupts her totally." Bastila said taking her son's arm. " What of Carth?"

" Arren spoke with him yesterday. The Republic senate asked that he remain on Coruscant a few more days. They were holding another emergency session either today or tomorrow." Rev replied.

" They will do nothing." Bastila spoke. " At least that is what I feel. We…"

_Bastila!_

_Revan! Hurry!_

Mother and son heard the voices of their respective partners and they burst into a run. They came into the command center to see the Mandalorian soldier on the holo/imager.

" … came out of nowhere Lord Revan. They did not expect our presence however. It appears they were targeting the refuge ships. We were able to beat back the first few waves of Sith fighters. They resembled those you once commanded Lord Revan, in ability and speed. However the pilots were unsure of tactics and individual maneuvers. I believe many of the fighters were being piloted by droids. At any rate, our capital ships engaged the three cruisers that we detected and destroyed them. I have however begun the evacuation of the civilian populous. Now that they know we are here, they will return. Perhaps with a fleet we can not stand against."

The senior Revan nodded. " You have done well Commander. Do you require additional support?"

" No Lord Revan. The evacuation will be completed shortly and we will escort the population to the designated coordinates. I will leave behind a small flanking force in case the Sith return."

" Thank you for the report Commander."

Revan turned to the others in the room. " It's beginning." He said softly.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**CORUSCANT**

The underbelly of Coruscant was nearly indistinguishable from its sister city of Nar Shaddaa. Promenades of walkways and cantinas, the fast paced atmosphere favored by smugglers and criminals. Small shops where items could be purchased from the hundreds of vendors that dealt in equipment and weapons not found in the more refined stores and shops of mainstream Coruscant. This is where people came to disappear. Here among the dimly lit passages and tunnels is where the real Coruscant lived and breathed. And it was here that three cloaked figures sat in the back of the smelly, smoky cantina, glasses of untouched ale in front of them.

" You asked for this meeting." Carth spoke softly. " Why? And why here?"

" It is better if our meeting remains unknown." Vandar spoke. " We blend in here."

" Jolee… what is going on?" Carth asked. " I've been asked to delay my departure twice by the Senate. And then I get a message that you want to meet me here. I'm beginning to get very frustrated. Even Matais does not know why the Senate wants me to remain. They've been in their emergency session for three days now."

" Just listen Carth." Jolee spoke.

" You've become just as damn cryptic as the rest of the Jedi on the Council since you joined them old man." Carth spoke. " I may have jumped up there in years, but I still know when the Jedi Council is playing games."

" The situation has become difficult." Vandar spoke again. " The Jedi Council is no longer to be trusted."

Carth sat back in his chair nearly floored by the statement. " Excuse me? What the space happen to the high and mighty Jedi Council? The know it alls that are actually part of the problem rather than part of the solution. What happen to them?"

Vandar looked at him from under his cloak. " Infiltrated by the Sith the Council has become." He spoke the words.

Carth's eyes widened, but he wisely kept his voice low. " The Sith?" He exclaimed. " Are you sure?"

Jolee nodded. " Master Vandar felt something stirring among the other Masters. There have been decisions made without the input of myself or Vandar. While this is not uncommon, the nature of the decisions are."

" Decisions? What decisions?"

" Eight Jedi Knights… possibly more… are currently on their way to Onderon to forcibly bring back Master Corna and Padawan Tamari." Jolee told him. " We were not consulted in regards to this decision, and frankly, we have been left out of the loop. We are still trying to ascertain what else might have been set in motion without our knowledge."

" Are you trying to tell me that a Sith Lord is currently sitting on your Council?" Carth spoke.

" At least one. Possibly two." Vandar spoke. " Influencing the others he or she is, bending them to their will. An old technique used by the Sith, but very effective against even a Jedi Master if used properly."

" So you have a Sith Lord on your council influencing the other Masters." Carth spoke with some disbelief. " And they have sent a few of your Jedi to kidnap this Padawan and some other Master, and bring them back? Wait a minute… this Padawan… she wouldn't happen to have black hair, pretty green eyes and currently sharing the same bed as Rev Junior would she?"

Vandar winced at Carth's words. " Yes."

Carth noticed the pained look on Vandar's face and a small smile crossed his face. " And this is the same Padawan that now shares the same type of Force bond that Bastila and Revan have right?"

" Again… you are correct." Vandar spoke. " A shuttle crash nearly claimed her life many years ago. Young Revan was there to heal her life through the Force. It created the bond that they now share."

Carth nodded. " Let me guess. This bond has grown into something else as well right?" He said. " Never mind I'll answer my own question. If they are sharing the same bed, then it sure has. And the Council has not learned from the mistakes of the past I see."

" What do you mean?" Vandar asked.

" I mean you put Bastila in a position to save Revan's life when he was the dark lord. I even will go so far as to say, you knew a bond would be created. But when the bond they shared became something you could no longer control, you attempted to split them up." Carth spoke, sipping his drink. " Bad mistake I'd say. And you are trying to do the same thing again."

" It is true we sensed Bastila's attempt to erase the imprint young Revan left on Anja when she came before us. However… the bond they share we did not sense." Vandar spoke. " It was not revealed to us until young Revan told us about it in the Council chambers."

" That is when this Sith lord must have decided to try and use it." Jolee said. " If they get their hands on Anja, there is no telling what will result."

" I met Padawan Tamari on Alderaan." Carth said. " She didn't strike me as someone who would let others force her to do something she did not want too."

" Very gifted in the Force young Anja is." Vandar said. " It is hard to say what her bonding with young Revan will cause her to do."

Carth looked at him strangely. " I can tell you what it has done. I spoke with Bastila this morning. They are planning to marry as soon as possible. They did not want to wait until this coming war is over."

Vandar turned to Jolee. " Then their bonding is complete." He said.

" Say that again?" Carth asked.

" The bond can longer be broken. If what you say is true then they have surrendered to their love for each other totally. Nothing will be able to break the bond now. Even distance and time." Vandar said.

" Yeah… well I've had some experience with these Force Bond things. I know Bastila was able to draw from Revan many things. Including to some degree, his skills and power. After he brought her back to our side on the Star Forge I watched on the security monitors as they made their way back to the _EBON HAWK. _She wasn't the same Bastila. She was stronger, faster, her skills with the light saber had nearly doubled, and I saw her pull off some serious Force power things on the way back. I never said anything, but I think it allows them to draw strength and power from each other."

Vandar nodded. " Yes… a Force bond would allow such things."

" And our Knights would not know this." Jolee said.

Carth nodded. " A trap with very pretty eyes, but very deadly teeth."

Vandar nodded. " Part of their plan this is." He looked at Carth. " Much about the Bond Revan and Bastila share is not common knowledge. The Council deemed it too complex to share with anyone outside the Council. And very few outside the Temple know of the bond young Revan shares with Padawan Tamari. Trying to turn the Jedi against Revan is their goal."

" That's the problem with you Jedi and your secrets. Most of the time it comes around to bite you in the backside." Carth spoke.

" A trap it may be, but if we attempt to warn them, the Sith will discover we know they are present." Vandar said. " The remaining children of Revan and Bastila will be in danger, as will the children of Dacen and Knight Kae."

" I could probably send a message." Carth spoke. " I have some contacts that no one is aware of."

" That's too risky." Jolee spoke. " You are being watched as well. I hope you were careful coming here."

Carth smiled. " I have some very good backup." He told them.

" We must trust that they will learn what we have learned and act accordingly." Vandar spoke. " Trust in the Force we must."

" No offense Master Vandar… but you seem pretty sure Rev junior is not going to be hopping mad if someone tries to kidnap his future wife."

" Much like his father he is. However, neither he or his father will ever strike down another Jedi in anger."

" Are you sure?" Carth asked.

Vandar nodded. " I must trust in the Will of the Force."

" Well… assuming what you say is true… then my main communications are being monitored as well. However, not my alternate means of communication. And I would imagine it's safe to assume that if the Sith have infiltrated the Jedi Council, they have infiltrated the Senate." Carth spoke.

" A logical assumption." Jolee replied. " The question remains. Who?"

" With the Sith… it is always a Master and an Apprentice." Vandar spoke. " It is their way."

" Vandar… how do we know these Sith are what we have always faced. Revan told us what he saw beyond the Outer Rim was unlike anything he had ever seen." Jolee said. " There can only be one Master I know. But what if there is more than one apprentice?"

Vandar looked at him. " Very troubling this is Jolee. And you are right." He looked at Carth. " I need you to send a message to Revan Carth Onasi."

" You just told me it would be unwise." Carth answered

" You spoke of an alternate means." Vandar said.

" What makes you think I want to help you?" Carth asked. " As far as I'm concerned the Jedi rank right up there with the Sith in my book. You are your kind have caused far too much pain for my friends over the years. I have no doubt that if these Jedi of yours try to do what it is you say, they will be the ones hurting. Not the other way around."

" Have faith in you I do Carth Onasi." Vandar spoke. " Meet with Revan we must."

" Why should I trust you?"

" Carth!" Jolee exclaimed.

" I've seen how the Council can manipulate Jolee!" Carth snapped. " Why should I trust them after what they did to Revan and Bastila."

" Because Revan trusts me." Vandar spoke calmly.

Carth was silent for a long moment staring at the two men in front of him. He looked skeptical but finally he nodded his head. " I'll see what I can do. How do I let you know?"

" In one weeks time we shall meet here again. The same time." Vandar spoke. " Urgent this is Carth Onasi. The future of the Order and the Republic hang in the balance."

" Yeah. I've heard that before too." He said. " All right, but I will make no promises."

Vandar nodded. " That is sufficient."

Carth watched as the two Jedi slowly made their way out of the cantina. He didn't turn when Vlaina settled into the seat next to him.

" What are you thinking?" She asked.

" I'm thinking we need to get this information to Revan as soon as possible. If the Sith have infiltrated the Jedi Council, then it's nearly guaranteed they have infiltrated the ranks of the Senate. This might change the plans somewhat." Carth said.

Vlaina nodded. " Our form of communication is secure Carth. Tell me what you want me to send and they will have it in the morning."

Carth looked at her. " Everything we have just heard if you can condense it into a shortened version."

Vlaina nodded again. " Shall I leave in your rather insulting and lewd remarks regarding the Jedi Council?" She asked with a smile.

" Revan knows how I feel about them. He'll probably get a good laugh."

Vlaina looked at him, her eyes bright. " Do you have any other lewd thoughts in that mind of yours?" She asked.

Carth smiled. " Only in regards to this delicious young redhead I know. Think you might be able to help out an old man?"

Vlaina grinned. " I could probably arrange that as well. For a price."

" And that would be?" Vlaina leaned over and whispered in his ear, Carth's smiled getting bigger. " Well… that sounds like something I can do quite well."

" I know." Vlaina spoke, taking his hand. " Come… we must get back."

* * *

**Iziz**

**Capital of Onderon**

**Known as the Walled City**

The first planet to fall during the Mandalorians Wars forty years ago had changed so much since then. Gone were the blaster scorch marks on many of the buildings. Gone were the half destroyed and un-repaired buildings, and in their place stood newer and stronger structures of elegance and grace. Many built with Mandalorian iron, one of the strongest metals known to exist. The Western Market Square had grown in size and safety. Gone were the days of the Beast Rider thugs and mercenaries that had once filled the streets. These days the streets were filled with vendors and Onderon militia, and thousands of content and happy men, women and children. Peace does that to a society.

After Dacen Vorsut and Canderous Ordo had helped Queen Talia during the attempted coup by her cousin General Vaklu, things had begun to improve almost immediately. Upon returning from the second destruction of Malachor V, at Dacen's request, Canderous had returned to Dxun and extended the Olive Branch of peace and corporation. That had begun a new chapter in the history of this troubled world. And for nearly forty years now, peace had reigned. It was not uncommon to see Mandalorians walking freely among the people of Onderon, in the vendor squares, having dinner in the many restaurants or shopping in the many stores.

So it was not awkward at all for Arren to walk among the many shops of the Square. She pushed the hover stroller in front of her, Anja, Brianna and Bastila walking beside her, all of them enjoying the few moments of normalcy they were experiencing, regardless how short they all knew it would be. Brianna carried one of her twin boys, the other was currently still on Dxun with Dacen. Bastila was pushing her own stroller with her four year old twin sons in them. They were a well known site for the Onderonian and Mandalorian merchants that dotted the square. And word had spread quickly that the very attractive young woman with them was to be the wife of the son of Revan very soon, and all of them deducted she would become a normal site for them on the streets. Though they had changed into more casual clothes, all of them still wore their light sabers.

They were unaware of the four pairs of eyes currently following them through the crowd. The four Jedi Knights stepped away from the vendor's stand where they were supposedly admiring the items. The older of the Knights, a man with gray in his hair, lifted the small communicator to his lips.

" Target acquired." He spoke softly. " Target is one hundred meters to your south. She travels with Bastila Shan. The wife of the traitor Revan. We will take them both. The other two females are of no concern."

" Understood." The voice answered.

The four Knights fell in behind the small group of ladies as they walked.

* * *

"… city was nearly destroyed during their civil war." Bastila was telling Anja as they walked. " They have done so much. It has returned to its original splendor."

Anja had to agree. " It is very beautiful." She said.

" How does it feel?" Bastila asked.

Anja looked at her. " What?"

" You will be Revan's wife in a few days Anja. How does it make you feel?"

Anja smiled a dreamy smile. " I have never be so happy and at peace Bastila. Everything is so clear to me now. No doubts… nothing to cloud what I think."

Bastila nodded. " It was like that for me as well." She told her. " Once I heard those words… 'I present Revan and Bastila Panlie' the clarity was amazing."

They both heard one of the boys call to be picked up, and Bastila stopped.

" May I?" Anja asked.

Bastila smiled. " Of course Anja. Always."

Anja bent over and carefully picked up the squirming four year old with dark hair and eyes. " Hello little Carth." She said softly.

Anja looked up quickly when she felt the slight tremor in the Force. Her eyes swept the crowd around them carefully, settling on the group of five men and women walking toward them almost nonchalantly. Casually she turned around and noticed the four men behind them. Anja turned to Bastila a smile still on her face.

_Bastila… don't look up! We are being targeted. _Anja spoke to her though the bond they shared.

Bastila nodded calmly and tickled her son's nose. _Bounty Hunters?_

_No. Bastila… I think they are Jedi. I can barely discern their Force aura, but they move like Jedi._

Bastila closed her eyes and concentrated on the crowd around them. She was surprised when it took her a great deal of concentration to finally target the men.

_You are correct Anja. They are Jedi._

_They are coming for me. _Anja spoke.

_Yes, and me as well it seems. Their hearts are beginning to quicken._

" Brianna!" Bastila called loudly. Brianna turned from the item she was examining with Arren. " Could you assist me with Jacen here. He seems to have contracted a leech of some sort."

Brianna smiled, her combat senses immediately coming active. She moved over to the stroller and knelt down on one knee, shielding her son with her body. Bastila had used a code phrase to warn her they were being followed, and Arren remained standing, talking to her two boys as she quickly scanned the area around them. She could just barely make out the Force auras of the approaching men. She leaned over to straighten the blanket in the stroller." Jedi!" She hissed softly. " Here?"

" They are after Anja and myself." Bastila spoke quietly while adjusting her son's clothes. _Revan?_ She reached out within her bond to her husband. _Where are you?_

_In the command center on Dxun. We are decoding a message from Vlaina that has just arrived. What is wrong Bastila? _He asked detecting the hint of concern in her voice.

_I believe I have a feeling what Vlaina's message will contain._ Bastila told him. _We are in Iziz. We have at least nine Jedi targeting us. Anja detected them first. It appears their intentions are to take us. Where is our son?_

_He is at the sanctuary giving Corna a tour. The dampening field does not facilitate communication. Bas… you are with Anja and Brianna and Arren. Why is it that your thoughts are uneasy? The four of you could easily subdue nine Jedi._

_Revan… we brought the children. _Bastila told him.

_They target you when you have children with you?_ Revan gasped_. Is the Jedi Council insane?_

_Do you trust me Revan?_ Bastila asked.

_Bas… why do you ask that question? Of course I trust you._

_Contact the garrison here in Iziz. Have them deploy with Force inhibitor collars to our location in the square. We will take care of this._

_Bas… do not kill them. I sense something more at work here. _Revan spoke

_I won't, my love. We will see you soon._

Bastila continued to adjust little Jacen's clothes, and kept the smile on her face. " Anja… it appears Rev junior taught you how to dampen your Force signature using your bond."

Anja nodded. " Yes. It was one of the first things he showed me."

Bastila nodded. " Yes… it was the first thing 'my' Revan showed me as well. It comes in quite handy. Perhaps we should lower the dampeners you and I have in place and see what type of reaction we get."

Anja nodded, knowing why she wanted to do this. Revan had shown her one evening the Force aura she projected, and Anja had been stunned. She had no idea she was so strong with the Force. Anja herself was nearly staggered when she saw the auras projecting from Bastila and the senior Revan, and from her 'Revan', and it stunned her to see her aura was nearly as powerful as theirs.

While Jedi of any level and skill possessed Force auras, and were able to detect them in other Jedi, usually only Masters of the Force had such strong signatures. Bastila and Anja possessed very strong Force auras all by themselves, much stronger than any Jedi Master the nine Jedi had ever experienced. The reaction was just as Bastila had hoped when she and Anja lowered their Force dampening shields.

* * *

The nine Jedi came to abrupt halts and were inwardly staggered by the power that now confronted them. They immediately turned to try and blend in with the crowd without giving themselves away. The leader of the group closing on them from the rear lifted the small communicator.

" Commander…" She began.

" I know! I have sensed it too." The senior Jedi spoke.

" I have never seen such an aura from a Padawan! And Bastila Shan is far more powerful then we were led to believe."

" It would appear that Anja Tamari has grown much since leaving the Temple." The senior Jedi spoke. " Yet it appears they do not sense our presence. Curious."

" I do not believe that commander." The female Jedi spoke. " I think they are very much aware of our presence. They are baiting us. Waiting to see what we do."

" I concur commander." Another of the Jedi in their group spoke. " The trap we thought to spring has been turned on us. We must retreat."

* * *

Bastila stood up and took little Carth from Anja with a smile. " Brianna… would you and Arren please cover the children. I believe Anja and I can handle this."

Brianna grinned. " Of course Bastila. It is my chance to corrupt little Carth." She said drawing their stroller closer to her and Arren.

_Bastila… they are wavering._ Anja spoke in their bond. _Indecision clouds them._

_Very well. Let us act then. Take the ones to our rear Anja._

Anja did not even turn around and she leaped into the air, performing a spinning flip move while airborne, and landing in front of the female Jedi, who stared at her with wide eyes.

" Good morning." She spoke as she lifted her hand towards the four of them. Their light sabers were torn form their belts and sent flying to where Arren and Brianna easily caught them in their hands.

The female Jedi reacted quicker than her male companions and tried to use a Force wave to knock Anja back. Her eyes grew even wider when Anja simply absorbed and deflected the wave back at them. The four Jedi went sprawling to the ground with grunts of pain. The female Jedi rolled to her left and came to her feet, only to be met with several dozen blasters leveled at her and her companions. The men and women of Onderon knew who Bastila and the others were, and while they were members of the Republic, the people of Onderon were very protective of the Jedi that had saved their world and even now helped to protect it. The female Jedi froze in her crouch, as did her companions.

" You have chosen the wrong Jedi to attack young lady." The older woman stated, holding the blaster pistol inches from her face. " We do not fear the Jedi here on Onderon. And you can not defeat all of us can you."

Anja looked around her slowly, seeing the people in the square closest to the four Jedi with weapons out and leveled at them. She had not expected this, and was very impressed. She walked up to the young female Jedi.

" Can I get you anything?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

The senior Jedi Knight could not move anything but his head. And when he turned that he saw his fellow Knights were trapped in the same Force stasis he was. His eyes flicked back to where Bastila walked slowly up to them. It stunned him that her face showed no exertion from holding the five of them in such a powerful stasis field.

" My suggestion to you Jedi…" Bastila spoke. " Is to quickly explain to me why you are here, and why you have decided to confront us when we are in the company of children. MY CHILDREN! When did the Jedi Order abandon their code to not bring harm to innocents! Who are you!"

" My name is Knight Caylor. We… we were tasked by the Jedi Council to detain Padawan Tamari and return with her to Coruscant. We saw you with her and I decided to detain you as well, as a traitor!"

" The Jedi Council sent you to kidnap us?" Bastila asked slightly taken aback. " Since when has the council reverted to kidnapping!" She saw Anja come up next to her. " And I was expelled from your precious Order. Why would they be interested in me?"

" There are those who still view your… your fall to the dark side as criminal." Caylor replied.

" That was many years ago." Bastila spoke. " And from the looks of your age, many years before you were even born. You have undoubtedly sensed our auras. Please… tell me where you have sensed darkness within me."

" The Council… the council believed the son of Revan would corrupt Padawan Tamari and turn her to the dark side." Caylor spoke.

" Well… as you can obviously see, the is no darkness here. Unless… you are not what you claim to be. No Jedi I have ever known would attack two women while they traveled with children." Bastila spoke.

" Padawan Tamari's return is a priority of the Council for some reason."

" I have no desire to return to the Council!" Anja spoke now. " Or to the Jedi. And I will soon be wife to the 'Son of Revan' as you so contemptibly spoke his name. And I am also no Padawan anymore either." Anja lifted her hand and their light sabers torn form their belts as with the others and sailed to where Brianna and Arren caught them.

" Knight Caylor… you are hopelessly outnumbered." Bastila spoke. " The people of Onderon have no love for your Jedi Order, and if you attempt to continue your crusade to take Anja and myself from the lives we have chosen, you will find them to be quite unfriendly I assure you. My suggestion is to do nothing and return with us to Dxun. My husband and son are very easy to talk to, but believe me when I say, if harm is brought to me or his children, or harm to Anja is caused, there will be no place in this galaxy that will be safe for you to hide."

" I expected such a response from someone who used to be the apprentice of a Dark Lord." Caylor hissed, hoping to cause a reaction in Bastila.

" No Knight Caylor… that was the response from a mother and wife. I command both light and dark side powers young Jedi… and the fact that you are not some smoking piece of ash on this street should be proof enough to you that conflict is not what I desire." Bastila stepped forward, closer to him. Her eyes narrowed and took on a menacing stare. " But if you are that ready to die…"

" We will submit." He spoke quickly.

Bastila smiled again. She sensed the Iziz garrison troops approaching and released the five of them from stasis. " A wise choice." She said as the troops moved up to the Jedi and quickly attached Force inhibitor bands to the arms of all the Jedi.

* * *

Revan held out the data pad to Corna. " Do you know them?"

Corna reviewed the pad quickly and nodded. " Many of them yes. They are Jedi knights that finished their training on Coruscant before departing to the out lying planets in the Republic to stabilize things after Dacen destroyed the remaining Sith Lords at Malachor."

Revan nodded. " Well they have just attempted a rather foolish thing. They tried to kidnap Bastila and Anja from the market square of Iziz." Revan saw his son come to his feet quickly and he raised his hand. " They did not succeed, and no one has been hurt. Your mother is returning with them as we speak."

" Has the Jedi Council lost their mind!" Rev junior popped.

Revan held out the second data pad to his son. " I got this from Vlaina this morning. Carth had her send it. This might help explain things."

Rev junior took the pad and began to read, his eyes growing darker. " Sith's blood! I was right!" He snapped after a moment.

Corna looked at him. " Right about what?"

Rev junior handed him the pad. " The Sith have infiltrated the Jedi Council."

Corna snatched the pad. " Impossible!" He hissed. " I…" His eyes fell on the pad and he had to sit down as he read on. " By the Force!"

" If Vandar and Jolee have been left out of the loop, it's because they are deemed as a threat to the Sith's plan because they are too close to us." The senior Revan spoke. " They will be out voted at nearly every turn, and will have no real power."

" Will they be confined?" Corna asked.

Revan shook his head. " I doubt it. To do that would make it obvious that something else was going on. The senior Jedi would catch on. Better to let them remain on the council and influence the other Masters."

" Do you have any ideas who it is?" Rev junior asked.

Corna shook his head slowly. " I never had any inkling that this had happen."

" Who was the last Master chosen to sit on the council?" The senior Revan asked.

" Grana." Corna answered immediately. " She was selected asome years ago, shortly after my appointment. But… Revan, I worked with her before that. Many times."

" Father… could it… could it be Vandar." Rev junior asked.

Revan looked at his son for a moment. " No. A member of his species has been on the Council since its inception. They have always been the most powerful and influential Masters. No, I refuse to believe it could be Vandar." He took one of the chairs in the small office. " I was thinking that perhaps Atris has not fully returned to the light. She had access to the holocrons that could have taught her this technique, and she is masterful at being able to mask her true feelings."

" Will you go and meet Vandar?" Corna asked.

Revan nodded. " Yes. As much as I distrust the Jedi Council, and now for good reason it seems, I do trust Vandar and Jolee."

" This might be what they expect you to do father." Rev junior spoke. " Vandar and Jolee could be leading you into a trap without even knowing about it."

" I thought of that." Revan replied. " That's why I must go. Carth and Vlaina have enough influence within the alleys of Old Coruscant to ensure that nothing happens."

" You should let me go." Rev junior spoke.

The senior Revan chuckled. " Son… if you set foot anywhere near Coruscant now, every Bounty Hunter in the galaxy will converge there. As far as everyone else is concerned, your mother and I are still out on the Outer Rim. We can sneak in and out far easier." He looked at his son. " Besides… you have another mission you and Corna must attend to."

Corna looked up. " A mission? You are going to send me on a mission? How do you know I am not the Sith controlling the Council?"

Revan's eyes bore into Corna. " If you were my friend, my son would have killed you long ago. Without so much as a second thought."

Corna looked at Revan junior and saw the same look in his eyes. He turned back to his friend and smiled. " I am certainly glad you are no longer a Sith Lord Revan. I do not believe we would be able to stand against you this time."

Revan smiled, his face relaxing. " Corna my friend, you have no idea what it is like as a Sith Lord. No peace. No calmness of spirit. No love. I have no desire to ever return to those days. And I would kill myself before I let that happen."

Corna nodded his head. " I know. I sensed that from you when we first saw each other after all these years. I am proud to serve at your side once again Revan Panlie. Very proud."

Revan nodded. " And I am proud to have you. Now… let us go talk to these young Jedi Knights. I can not allow them to return to Coruscant. So we must devise a way for them to report their mission as ongoing and make it believable."

" And if we can't make them see what is really happening?" Corna asked.

Revan looked at him. " Then I will be forced to incapacitate them until this war is decided."

* * *

Jedi Knight Mace Caylor watched in fascination as Revan Panlie greeted his wife with an embrace and a deep kiss before bending over to pick up his sons from the stroller. He and his fellow Jedi stood on the edge of the landing pad inside the Mandalorian compound on Dxun. He could see Mandalorian troops training in the distance, as well as women and children going from building to building conducting daily business. He watched as Dacen Vorsut walked up to the platform carrying the small child in his arms. Mace watched as he greeted Brianna in the same fashion as Revan had greeted Bastila. He could feel the emotions coursing through the men and women all around him. He watched as Anja walked over to Revan junior and his eyes widened somewhat when they shared a very intense kiss in front of everyone present, without the least bit of shame or embarrassment.

Mace was nearly overwhelmed by the Force auras of the men and women in front of him. Revan Panlie, Dacen Vorsut, Bastila Shan, their children young and old. He had never seen so many powerful Jedi standing in one place. Their auras dwarfed even those members of the Council. His eyes caught site of Master Corna as he made his way onto the platform beside the tall Mandalorian who immediately embraced the young woman with long white hair.

Mace was a student of history like Anja Tamari, and he knew the history of Revan Panlie and Bastila Shan as it was told in the Jedi Archives. It had always fascinated him, to the point of driving his Master crazy with questions when he was a Padawan. He watched as a Mandalorian soldier set the crate with his light saber and those light sabers of his team down on the platform next to where Revan stood. He saw Bastila Shan kiss her husband before continuing off the platform with Brianna and Arren. Anja he saw, stayed next to the younger Revan Panlie, holding his hand tightly.

Revan turned to finally look at him and he lifted his hand quickly and waved. The Force inhibitor bands deactivated and fell from his arm and the arms of his team. He then kicked over the crate, spilling the light sabers onto the platform. Mace looked at Revan, unsure of what was going to happen. He sensed his team was also very confused. They watched as Revan removed the robes he wore, followed by his son and Dacen and then Anja. Master Corna followed suit as the robes dropped to the platform.

Revan looked at him, his eyes hard and uncaring. " I should kill all of you for threatening my wife and children. And I can assure you Dacen feels the same, as does my son. Do you not find it strange that the Jedi Council ordered you to undertake this mission?"

" The Council's directives must be followed!" Mace spoke. " You and Bastila Shan were expelled from the Order, as was Dacen Vorsut. You defied the Council and were expelled! And now you have corrupted a Padawan of the Order, as well as one of the Council's Masters. You must answer for your crimes!"

" No one has corrupted me Knight Caylor." Corna spoke. " I stand here now because I choose too."

Revan motioned to the light sabers littering the platform. " Come Jedi Knight Mace Caylor. Here we are… pick up your weapons and let us do battle. The most wanted 'criminals' in the Jedi Order, as you call us. Here we stand. You have us outnumbered. Take up your weapons and attack. I can assure you however, none of you will leave this platform alive."

Mace glanced at his light saber on the ground in front of him. His eyes returned to the senior Revan, who had not moved from his spot. " You are testing us." he said finally.

" Am I?" Revan asked. " You are the ones who threatened women and children. I don't recall that ever being part of the Jedi Code."

" They could have come freely!" Mace snapped. " The children would not have been harmed! Unlike what you have done in the past!"

" Why would they? Has the Jedi Council and the Jedi who serve it, become so arrogant as to deny the right of free will now? Is that it Knight Caylor?" Dacen spoke now. " You dare speak of past sins when you stand here before us willing to rip a mother from her children, and take a young woman from the man she loves. If that is what the Jedi have become, I am ashamed to have ever called myself a Jedi Knight."

" You stand with a Sith Lord Dacen Vorsut!" Mace spat.

" Do I? Where do you sense the dark side Mace Caylor?" Dacen spoke. " Reach out with your feelings. The Force inhibitors are no longer active. Tell me where you sense the dark side on this moon. You are powerful enough to detect it. Your aura is strong. Tell me!"

Mace's eyes darted around the platform. None of his team had made a move, and he reached into the Force. His being was overwhelmed with the air of peace that saturated the moon. He had not sensed it before. He felt the auras of many Jedi scattered over the moon. All of them were calm and serene. Yet they were different. Through the calmness, he could sense the power of some of them, lying just beneath the surface, dormant and harnessed.

" Jedi?" he asked.

Revan stepped forward slowly. " Yes, Jedi."

" They are different." Mace spoke. " They… they shimmer with power. Yet it is… it is harnessed, controlled."

Revan nodded. " That is the emotions you feel. Their emotions. We do not teach that emotions are the path to the dark side. Emotions are who we are. We teach them to harness the power their emotions bring, to control it. Not let it control them."

Mace looked at him. " That… those are the teachings of the Dark Side!" He gasped.

Revan nodded. " Yet you sense no one tainted by the dark side, do you?"

" No. How is that possible?"

" It is one of the differences that separate us from the Jedi Order." Revan spoke. He held out the data pad. " I received this today Mace Caylor. I want you to see it."

Mace took the data pad slowly. " What is it?"

" A message I received from Senator Carth Onasi."

Mace activated the data pad and felt his team close in around him as the message played. He waited until the message was finished before looking at Revan. " You expect me to believe this?" He asked.

Revan shook his head. " No, that is why you are going with me to this meeting with Master Vandar and Master Jolee, to hear it for yourself. If it's true."

Mace looked at him wide eyed. " What if I choose to ignore them. What if I choose to turn you over to the Council?"

Revan's smile was not pleasant. " Then Knight Caylor, they will collect your remains from where I leave you, and I will return here to prepare for the war that is nearly upon us."

" My team?"

" They will remain here. Dxun is a large moon. I will arrange quarters for them. They can keep their weapons and move about freely. You will be allowed to use our facilities and train if that is your wish. They will not however, be allowed to leave until you and I return." Revan spoke. " I will caution you… the Jedi on this moon do not hold the same ideals as you. What you will see will most likely shock most of your people. I encourage you to not interfere. It will only lead to your people being injured."

" My team are all experienced Jedi!" Mace snapped.

Revan chuckled. " Arrogance! From a Jedi?" He said. " Your team may be experienced Mace Caylor. And I'm sure you are skilled, since you managed to remain undetected on Onderon for a time. But you are not on Onderon anymore, and the Jedi on this moon are far more skilled than the members of your team. Our Padawans are more of a match for any on your team. I suggest you keep that in mind. I'll have someone show you to quarters you can use. We leave in the morning."

Mace Caylor watched him turn away and start walking off the platform. He reached out and his light saber leaped back into his hand, as the rest of his team did the same. He looked up and saw Rev junior watching him from a squatting position on the edge of the platform.

" What do you want son of Revan?" Mace asked with contempt in his voice.

Revan reached out and Mace's light saber was ripped from his hand and leapt into Revan's. Mace looked at him wide eyed. No one had been able to do that to him since his Master nearly twenty years ago. Revan spun the light saber in his hand and straightened up to his full height.

" If you betray my father Jedi. I will hunt you down and bury you." Revan spoke in a menacing tone.

Mace chuckled. " I do not fear you son of Revan."

Revan tossed the light saber back at Mace and executed a Force jump directly at him. The double move threw Mace Caylor off and before he could blink, Revan was next to him, one of his viridian blades out and centimeters from Mace's throat. The other members of his team ignited their light sabers only to suddenly find themselves surrounded by light saber wielding Jedi as they deactivated their stealth shields. Mace's team looked stunned as they had not even sensed other Jedi so close to them.

Mace's eyes came back to Revan, and he saw Anja directly behind him, an identical viridian blade ignited and in an attack position. He gazed back into Revan's sapphire eyes.

" I have seen with my own eyes more death than your feeble mind could comprehend Mace Caylor. I have also seen what the Jedi Council did to my parents. I am not as forgiving as my mother and father Jedi. Betray my father while you travel with him, and it will take you three very long and painful days to die when I find you." Revan growled at him. " And do not for one second believe that you will ever be safe from me."

Revan deactivated his light saber and turned to walk away. Anja fell in beside him, slipping her hand into his before they had left the platform.

Mace reached up to his throat, where he could still feel the heat from Revan's blade. He watched as they Jedi that had appeared slowly made their way off the platform.

" By the Force, what has the Council thrown us into." He muttered.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

" Must not get involved in this." Grana spoke.

" If the Jedi do nothing, as during the Mandalorian Wars, all trust we will lose." Vandar replied evenly.

" This has nothing to do with the Jedi Order." Master Ki-Van Or told them. " If the Republic chooses to go to war, it will fall squarely on the shoulders of the politicians. They will be the ones to follow Revan down this path of darkness."

" Have none of you sensed the darkness?" Jolee asked. " What if Revan speaks the truth?"

" As he did all those years ago?" The other Cerean Master spoke now, contempt in his voice. " Even then he was a Sith Lord. He told everyone he left to finish the Mandalorians after Malachor V, but when he returned he was the greatest Sith Lord we have seen since Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow."

" Revan was redeemed." Vandar spoke. " His actions…"

" This Council does not recognize that decision Master Vandar. Not any longer." Atris spoke up for the first time. " We have decided to rescind the restoration of his title of Knight, as well as those of Bastila Shan and Dacen Vorsut. The three of them defied this Council with their actions before and after the Mandalorian Wars. They defied this Council when they married and produced children. Children that are touched by the dark side as we all have sensed."

" And what of the younglings here within our walls?" Vandar asked, using all his abilities to hide his revulsion at what was happening.

" The Council has decided they may remain for now." Atris replied. " A decision as to their fate will be made at a later time. As of right now, Revan, Bastila and Dacen have become criminals to this Order. They will be sought out and brought before us for punishment."

" You can not be thinking of executing them! They are children!" Vandar gasped.

" It has been discussed." Atris said her face set in hardness. " They are the children of a former Sith Lord and an apprentice to another Sith Lord. And the echo in the Force still exists within Vorsut."

Jolee looked at the other members of the Council, and as Vandar, was keeping his emotions under tight control. " And Bastila's threat to unleash the Mandalorians on this Temple if the Council sought to keep her children? What of that?"

" We don't believe that they command that much authority among the Mandalorians." Grana said from her chair.

" You can not deny that we are taking a huge risk by doing this." Jolee spoke. " The three of them possess enormous power within the Force. As do their oldest children. You have all seen it yourselves."

" Their children are of no consequence." Atris spoke. " They flirt with the dark side without truly understanding it. They will fall… and our Knights will destroy them."

Vandar nodded slowly. " If that is the will of the Council. So be it." He spoke.

" I suggest we adjourn and attempt to keep the Republic from entering this outrageous quest of the traitor Revan." Ki-Van told them. " We can not have the Republic fleet sent to its destruction while thousands of planets remain undefended. We should suggest to the Senate to disperse their fleet to all heavily populated worlds to begin defensive preparations."

" It is agreed then." Atris said. " We will convene again in four days time."

Jolee and Vandar moved slowly as the other Masters filed out of the chambers, and they walked with measured steps towards the Jedi Gardens, as the others filtered away. Once they were sure they were alone they began to speak.

" Moving quickly the Sith is." Vandar commented.

" Too quickly." Jolee said, nodding. " Atris seems to be taking over."

Vandar shook his head. " No, she is only the conduit. Nothing more."

" It will take time to get the message out to all our Masters and Knights." Jolee spoke fingering the small object the senior Revan had given to him all those years ago. " Can we hope that some will question the order?"

" Only each Knight and Master can answer that Jolee." Vandar told him.

" That doesn't sound very promising to me." Jolee said.

" We must trust in the Force Jolee." Vandar said.

Jolee nodded. " I know. Maybe it's my age… but I do so dislike that phrase."

" We will meet with Revan soon. Devise a plan we will." Vandar looked at his friend. The only fellow Jedi he could now trust. " If we do not succeed, the Order will fall."

* * *

Mace Caylor walked along the path of the settlement as the daylight was just reaching its fingers over the horizon. What he had seen in the last twenty four hours had shaken him to his core. He had witnessed Mandalorians training beside the Jedi that seem to be everywhere on this moon. He could sense their auras in the Force, and how they were connected to both the light and dark side of the Force. Yet the thing that amazed him was their peace and calmness. He could feel their emotions running through them freely, but the emotions were tempered somehow. He glanced up from the path when he heard the feminine giggling ahead of him. It was still very early and he had not thought anyone else would be awake.

Ahead of him, just off the side of the well worn path he could see Bastila Shan and Anja Tamari sitting on the blanket in the grass. He was surprised at their clothing, as they both looked as if they had just gotten out of bed. Anja wore an obviously male shirt that barely came to her thighs, and it was unbuttoned enough to reveal the outline of her bosom. Bastila Shan he had to admit was still an incredible looking woman. She wore a long white, soft robe that did nothing to hide the outline of her curves. They were both sitting on the blanket with their legs under them, and whispering to each other.

" Knight Caylor." Bastila spoke finally as he walked up to them.

He nodded his head. " I did not expect anyone else to be awake this early." He said, his eyes gazing from Bastila to Anja.

" There are many early risers in the settlement. I am not usually one of them due to my twin boys." Bastila said. " This is a special morning however."

" Special?" Mace asked.

He turned quickly when he saw Arren dart from inside the dimly lit home to his left. Following behind her was the large, well muscled Mandalorian. Neither of them had much on in the way of clothing with Arren dressed much the same as Anja, and the man who he knew to be her husband wearing only loose pants.

" Ok… finally! We got them back to sleep." Arren spoke, carrying two mugs of caffa, one of which she handed to Anja. Dralor settled onto the blanket after giving one of the mugs he carried to Bastila.

" Perhaps if your mother did not always spoil them so much my love, it would not be so hard to get them back to sleep." Dralor said.

" She likes to rock them my husband. You know that." Arren replied, settling to the ground between his legs.

Dralor finally looked up at him. " Greetings Jedi."

Mace looked at the four of them before settling his eyes on Bastila. " I was waiting for your… I was waiting for…"

" My husband." Bastila said with a smile finishing the sentence he could not manage to complete. " You do still learn that at the Temple correct? Husband and wife, or is that forbidden as well now."

" You were once a Jedi Bastila Shan. You know well the Code." Mace had trouble keeping the emotion form coming out in his voice.

" Why do you hate us so?" Bastila asked genuinely curious.

" You defied the Order! You and Revan!"

" So defying the Order is now considered sacrilege is it?" Bastila asked him.

Mace took a deep breath and recited the code in his head. Anja smiled. " He's citing the Code in his head." She said, sipping her caffa.

" You also have defied the Code Padawan Tamari!" Mace snapped, but with less force in his words. " You will never be allowed back into the Order after what you have done. You consort with the son of Revan. The man you share a bed with is touched by the dark side!"

Anja's emerald green eyes narrowed. " Touched by the dark side?" Anja shook her head. " No… you are wrong. You know nothing of the dark side except what the Order's teachings have pounded into your head all these years. Revan is no closer to the dark side than you or I. He just does not subscribe to the code about repressing emotions. That is why you will never be able to do what he does." She tilted her head with a smile. " Especially in our bed." She spoke quite arrogantly. " You are too blinded to see that you are wrong. Believe me Knight Caylor, I do not lose any sleep over the fact the Jedi Order will not allow me to return."

Arren chuckled. " No, but I bet Rev junior causes you to lose sleep.! We're five houses down and can still hear you two on calm nights."

" Arren!" Anja popped, but with a large smile on her face. She looked back to Mace who looked dumbfounded. " Knight Caylor… if you would like something else, please spit it out. Otherwise let us alone."

" I second that." Arren said, lifting her mug. " It's about to begin anyway."

" May I inquire as to what you are all doing this early in the morning sitting out here on the side of a hill?" Mace asked.

" Pull up a spot and see for yourself." Bastila said. " A sparring match is going to begin soon."

Mace turned to where she motioned and his eyes grew a little wider. Sitting across from each other in the Mandalorian Battle Circle below were father and son. Both were dressed in only loose pants and no shirts. Mace could just make out the Mandalorian Clan tattoos on the backs of both father and son. He was also very surprised at the physical proportions of the two men, more so the senior Revan than the son. Mace knew he was reaching sixty years of age, but there was not one ounce of body fat on him. While the younger Revan's muscular definition was much more detailed and cut, the senior Revan and been toned by years of action and constant fighting.

" What… what are they doing?" He asked finally, settling to the ground next to Bastila, though staying a respectful distance from her.

" Light saber dueling." Bastila said. " They like to spar with each other every few weeks. No one else has the skill with the light saber that they do, and they can only truly spar against each other. No one else will do it."

" That is odd." Mace said more curious than sarcastic. " Light saber forms are easily mastered if enough practice is given to the form you select."

" They are the only two in the galaxy that know the form they use as far as I know." Bastila said.

Mace looked at her. " What form is that?"

Bastila looked at him. " Form Seven. Juyo/Vaapad."

Mace's eyes went wide. " 'Way of the Vornskr'" He muttered. " That… that form has not been used in nearly a thousand years. No one has been able to Master it. It requires mastery of all other six forms, as well as the minor forms of combat. And it borders on the edge of dark side mastery."

Bastila nodded. " Yes it does. That is why it is so very deadly, and why only two men in the galaxy have mastered it to my knowledge. Now… would you care to watch or are you going to quiz me."

Mace cut his eyes back to where father and son sat in the Battle Circle. He noticed that other Jedi and Mandalorians were beginning to take seats all around the circle, among them members of his own team. Bastila waited for him to get comfortable before turning back to the circle.

Mace Caylor then spent the next twenty minutes just as enthralled as the hundred or so others that had come to watch. Father and son, with matching viridian color duel light saber blades began the most intricate and beautiful dance of death that he had ever seen. The blocks and parries and attacks happened with more precision and speed than he had thought possible from any Jedi, let alone a human; father against son, their blades crashing in the dawn of the rising suns. The echoes of light sabers clashing cast across the quiet area, as no one made even a whisper.

For Anja it was the most astonishing display of power and skill she had ever witnessed in her life, and that the man she loved more than her own life was one part of the duo putting on this magnificent display caused feelings of desire and awe to course through her.

The looks of concentration on both men's faces was intense, and there were gasps from the crowd of onlookers when both began to use the Force to toss items at each other, only to have them deflected off into the morning sky, or sliced into pieces and fall to the ground. It was clear that Rev junior had the advantage in power, though his father was not far behind. The senior Revan had the advantage in mastery of the form, which allowed him to deflect and parry blows that would have fell any other Jedi. When the senior Revan attacked, only his son's speed allowed him to parry the blows, which to the men and women gathered looked effortless. Watching them was like watching clones of each other fight. Never a missed step or slip of the hand. They knew when to press the attack and when to let the attacker come to them.

In the final move of this intricate dance of death, both father and son executed spinning Force jumps into the air, landing cat like behind one another, and bringing their light sabers around. Revan juniors blade ended only centimeters from his father's neck. His father's blade stopped the same distance from Revan junior's side. They both could hear the yelps of fright leap from the mouths of the women they loved and they deactivated their light sabers.

Revan stepped up to his father and they leaned forward touching foreheads as their hearts slowed and peace filled them once more.

_Father. May the Force guide you on your trip._

_And you my son._

_Watch the Jedi father. I do not trust him._

_I will worry about the Jedi Rev. He is a fine warrior, just misguided. He will see the light soon enough._

_Say hello to Uncle Carth for me._

_I will do that. You continue to work on those grandchildren I have been asking for._

Rev junior chuckled. _We are._

_Then I suggest we go smooth things over with the ladies. I sense they are quite upset with us at the moment. _

They turned and covered the distance to where Bastila and Anja had come to their feet in shrieks of surprise in a single Force driven jump. Bastila glared at her husband.

" Revan Panlie, are you and your son totally and completely insane!" She snapped.

" Why Bas… you seem upset." The senior Revan said sheepishly.

" You could have… you could have been seriously injured!" Anja popped at Rev junior, adding a punch to his hard chest to emphasize her point. " That was damn foolish and one of the most…"

Rev junior slipped his arm around Anja's waist and pulled her close to him, covering her lips with his own and ceasing her words. His father had already encased Bastila in a similar predicament, and neither of them was in a position to refuse even if they wanted to, which they didn't. Dacen and Brianna came walking up to them hand in hand from lower on the hill where they had been watching the match.

" I swear you two!" Dacen said. " If you two ever pull a stunt like that again I'll Force stasis you both for a week."

Anja looked at Rev junior her face flushed from their kiss. " See! Your Uncle agrees with me!"

" I love you." Rev junior said.

" You aren't doing much to advance your case." Anja said standing with her arms crossed. " I think you'd better kiss me again."

He did just that, pulling her closer to him, Anja wrapping her arms around Rev junior's waist and pulling him into a deep kiss. It had the desired effect. It shut him up.

The senior Revan saw Mace Caylor standing there taking it all in with a look of complete incredulity on his face. Still holding Bastila in one arm he smiled.

" Knight Caylor… you look as though you just swallowed a wamp rat."

Mace looked at him. " I've… I've never seen such a display of skill with the light saber." He said. " The… the Jedi holocrons stated you… they said you were the most gifted light saber duelist in the Order in nearly three hundred years. I did not believe it until now."

" The Jedi archives said that uhu?" The senior Revan spoke. " I would have thought anything to do with me would have been taboo."

" It is part of our history. What you and Bastila did during the Star Forge. History can not be changed." Mace said.

Revan nodded. " No history can not be changed. But the future can. And that is what we intend to attempt. Knight Caylor we will meet you on the platform in one hour. Don't be late." Revan senior spoke.

Mace nodded, still completely awestruck by what he had witnessed in the last thirty minutes, and he watched the others walk away heading for their quarters.

* * *

**DXUN COMMAND CENTER**

Dacen looked at the men and women gathered in the command center. Men and women he had known for years. He had lived next to some, watched others grow up into adults, and gone to family gatherings with others. He also knew, some of them would never live through the war he and Revan senior were about to engage in. He also knew that if they did nothing, none of them would survive.

" Dacen?" Brianna said softly, touching his arm.

Dacen turned and looked at the woman who held his heart in her hand. He remembered when they had first met, all those years ago. She was barely twenty, and already an extremely accomplished Echani warrior. When she had joined him on the _EBON HAWK _that first day, he was unprepared for the feelings she would bring forth in him. They had sparred together three times, and each time he had narrowly beaten her, and after each time they had become closer. When she defied her oath to Atris to learn the ways of the Force like her mother, they became even closer. Much closer than a Master and apprentice should have been. She had fought at his side with no questions, saved his life a couple of times, and by the end of their journey he was deeply in love with her. She was eleven years younger than him, and every time he looked at her, it took his breath away. He should not have felt for her what he did. When he decided to follow Kreia's premonition and follow Revan into the Outer Rim, it was in part to try and forget her, and the hunger he felt for her.

It had taken him nine months to find Revan, his former commanding officer and close friend. He found him near death on an isolated world beyond the Outer Rim. For six weeks he had nursed his friend back to health, and they had talked of many things. The horrors they had seen during the Mandalorian Wars, the senseless slaughter, the blood on their hands, the decisions that still haunted their dreams even now. Revan had told him of his time as a Sith Lord, of the empty, hopeless feelings he had then. How during the last five years of being out here on the Rim the only thing that kept him alive was the love he held for a woman. It was out there on the Rim with Revan that Dacen had made the decision. When they had finally returned to Republic space, he found Brianna had returned to the Jedi academy on Telos to try and help rebuild it with Bao-Dur.

He had never been more scared than that day when he stood before her. He had stubble on his head, and his beard had grown wild. His face was drawn and he looked tired. Seeing her that day in all her beauty, her once short hair now grown out to fall around her shoulders and framing her pale blue eyes, now filled with horror at what stood before her. She had asked him why he had returned, and her voice broke the dam that was his emotions inside. He had fallen to his knees with tears in his eyes and professed his love to her, before exhaustion and the battles he had fought caught up to him and he collapsed.

Brianna caught him before he fell.

Over the next six weeks, she never left his side. She stubbornly refused to allow the Jedi Council to come near him until he was completely healed. The only person she allowed to see him was the brown haired woman with sapphire eyes. Dacen hardly remembered the conversation with Bastila. Like Brianna, she was caring for and hiding Revan from the Jedi Council and all others. It was during this six week period that Brianna had offered herself to him, and as one would handle a delicate flower, Dacen took her into his arms and loved her.

Even now, after she had given him five beautiful children, she was the most stunning creature he had ever set his eyes on. He could never understand what she saw in him that made her love him as she did, but it was her love that had finally in the end silenced his pain and chased away the echoes of the past.

Dacen leaned over and kissed her softly. " I'm fine." He said. He stroked her cheek before turning to the assembled people in the room.

And General Dacen Vorsut was reborn.

" Ok… Revan senior has departed with Bastila to conduct a meeting with Master Vandar and Jolee. Apparently, Rev junior's fear that the Sith had infiltrated the Jedi Council has come to fruition. It changes our plans somewhat, but nothing we can't deal with." He touched the panel and the holo image of the galaxy appeared. " Thanks to Canderous's scouts, we have discovered what appears to be an advance base for the Sith on Kessel."

" Kessel?" Dralor spoke from where he sat next to Arren. " How is that possible without being detected by the spice mining operations?"

" It appears that the head of the mining operation is working in concert with the Sith. The base… and it is not confirmed mind you… is buried under the actual mines themselves. Our people were only able to scan several hundred meters into the asteroid itself. They picked up a single tunnel that broke away from the mining tunnels and went deeper. After some fancy extrapolation work by T-3, we believe the tunnel leads to this hidden base, and that there are two entrances aside from the tunnel, both exiting on the Maw side of the asteroid." Dacen explained. " Rev junior and I have put together a plan to confirm this information, and if true, take out this base before it becomes fully operational." Dacen turned to Revan who sat next to Anja. " Rev… take it away."

Revan stood and walked around next to the man he called Uncle. " Dralor, F'yakk and myself are going to take one of our freighters and we're going to become smugglers. We have a meeting with Vogga the Hut in three days on Nar Shaddaa. He owes us a huge favor for getting him the fuel contracts for Citadel Station, and then stopping the pirating that happen five years later. He's agreed to provide us with the proper transponder codes to get us into the mining base, and from there we'll determine if the base exists and how operational it is."

" Can we trust Vogga father?" Arren asked. " He's a Hutt. They don't exactly inspire confidence."

Dacen smiled. " That is true… but in this case Vogga knows which side of his bread is buttered. He knows that if the Sith are allowed to expand, they will eventually take over Nar Shaddaa and he will out of business or dead. Neither of those options appeals to him. And I have made it clear to him what will happen if he crosses us. That appeals to him even less."

Everyone in the room smiled to themselves.

" Ok… command crew for the freighter will be myself, Dralor, F'yakk, Arren and Anja. We'll need you ladies to be on your best behavior. We might need your… additional talents to assist us." Revan said with a smile.

" And what additional talents would those be?" Anja asked sweetly.

" Yes… I'd like to know as well." Arren added.

" Most of the smugglers that frequent the Kessel operation aren't too bright, and many have not had the pleasure of such stunning female creatures to gaze upon." Revan stated.

" Keep talking Rev." Arren said sarcastically. " You're charming your way right onto the cold floor of the dormitory from what I can tell."

The others laughed at the expression on Anja's face, and how Revan reacted. Dacen shook his head and stepped up next to him. " Kelborne will be commanding the fleet as it waits for word from the ground team. We believe there is really only one option open to them when they invade, and that is to come straight at the Republic." Dacen motioned with his hand down the center axis of hundreds of planets. " A straight path to Coruscant. We have been in contact with many of the worlds along this path and have secretly been providing them support and training. Some we will have to abandon… others we will use as center points for our counter attacks. It's similar to what we did against your people Canderous."

Canderous nodded, looking at the holo image. " It was brilliant then." He said. " But don't you think they'll know we'll use the same tactic?"

Dacen nodded. " We're hoping they do?" He said meeting his eyes.

Canderous Ordo grinned widely, his dark eyes narrowing to cruel slits. " Oh… that's beautiful." He said. " If you and Revan had been in command at the start of the war, we would have never made it so far into the Republic. You two are down right devious!"

" Brianna will assume command here on Dxun, and bring all the medical facilities up to full preparedness. Canderous… Revan and I want you and Visas here on Naboo with the largest contingent of our Jedi. It will enable you to reinforce pretty much anywhere within this corridor in a day at the most. The King has agreed to allow our presence, and our people have been there for several months building defenses. Your command center should be done."

Canderous nodded. " Understood."

" Everyone else will get their marching orders depending on what happens at Kessel. Stay on your toes and stay sharp." Dacen said. " Let's go to work!"

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Carth stared at the man in front of him as if he was looking at a ghost. He and Vlaina had waited nearly four hours before the three armored figures with dark robes over the Val Verphine Alloy armor came into the small room. Carth and Vlaina had whirled around, not hearing the two figures come in. The taller one entered first, the dark armor hiding his face, the shorter one right behind him. Vlaina had quickly kept him from firing as the three figures entered the room fully and sealed the door behind them. The three figures struck an imposing site in their armor, and Carth did a quick once over of them. The tall one was obviously heavily muscled, and the shorter one was obviously female due to the curves of the form fitting armor. The third was of medium height. Carth's eyes widened as they reached up and removed the masks that covered their faces.

" Rev… Revan." Carth gasped.

Revan's face broke into a smile. " Hello Carth. It's been a long time."

Carth held back the tears and nodded his head. " Far too long my friend. Far too long."

The two men came together in an embrace that brought smiles to the faces of Vlaina and Bastila. Carth held his friend's arms tightly.

" You haven't aged at all!" Carth gasped.

Revan chuckled. " Want to bet?" He spoke, drawing back his cloak and showing Carth the gray hair gathering at his temples.

Carth nearly broke into a belly laugh. " That little gray you got!"

" Hey… I'm proud of this gray!"

Carth laughed and embraced his friend again tightly. His eyes shifted to Bastila, and he stepped away from Revan. He looked at her flawless face and bright eyes and he smiled.

" Bastila." He said softly.

Bastila smiled and stepped up to him, pulling him into an embrace. Carth choked up and held her tight. He had thought seeing her again would bring back old feelings, but holding her in his arms, he realized someone else now claimed his heart.

" Welcome back." Bastila spoke softly, putting a hand to his face.

He smiled and kissed her head lightly. " You have no idea how good it is to be back." He said. He turned and quickly took Vlaina's hand, pulling her possessively towards him. It was an action that did not go unnoticed by either Revan or Bastila. " I'm sure you already know Vlaina."

" Yes we do." Bastila said, hugging the young woman. She looked at her with a woman's eye and Vlaina nodded slightly with a small smile, but Bastila could see the brightness in her eyes. She squeezed her hands tightly.

" Vandar and Jolee seemed to think this meeting was all important." Carth began.

" Yes. And they would be accurate. I do not believe the Sith have ever been able to infiltrate to Jedi Council as they appear to have done." Revan spoke. " At least not to my knowledge."

Carth motioned for them to take seats at the table in the room. He looked at the third man that had come in with Revan and Bastila.

" Carth… this is Jedi Knight Caylor. He was leader of the strike team sent to bring back Anja and Corna." Revan spoke, seeing the suspicious and wary looks Mace got from Carth and Vlaina. " I convinced him to join us for this meeting."

" If you say so Revan." Carth spoke. " But I'm at the point where I don't trust too many people. I can't get a straight answer out of the Senate and it's driving me and Matais crazy. I have half a mind to just take what Mandalorian ships I have here and leave."

Revan sipped the caffa that Vlaina poured for him and Bastila before she took the chair next to Carth. Mace noticed that no chair was offered for him and he settled onto one of the plasteel cylinder in the corner. " Your speech in the Senate Chambers was very inspiring Carth. I need to thank you for that."

Carth met his eyes. " I need to thank you Revan." He spoke softly. " Even after all that happen between us… you…"

Bastila reached across the table and took his hand. " After all we went through together Carth Onasi, did you really believe we would just abandon the bond that was formed with you. A member of our family you will always be Carth."

" Have you… have you heard from Dustil?" Carth asked.

" He is looking for Mission. He has been since she went missing. If he needs information or equipment we arrange a meeting or drop and get him whatever he needs. He communicates more with Rev junior than anyone." Revan replied. " He has grown into a fine man and a very strong Jedi. He and Mission… they had grown very close over the years." He looked at Carth.

" I believe they wanted to marry."

Carth looked at him surprised. " Marry?"

" They had talked of it a few times." Revan told him. " Nothing had been decided however when Mission was taken. The last time Rev junior spoke to him was several weeks ago, and he thought he was close to discovering some vital information. He contacts us every few weeks."

" That is a fine boy you got there Revan." Carth spoke. " A fine boy."

Revan nodded. " Coming from you my friend that means a great deal."

" We have two hours before meeting with Vandar and Jolee." Carth spoke. " You can stay here and rest while Vlaina and I meet and bring them here. You sure you trust them Revan?"

" Trust!" Mace spoke from where he sat and had been listening. " They are Masters on the Jedi Council!" The tone of his voice was one of exasperation.

Carth looked at him. " You'll forgive me if my experiences with the Jedi Council do not illicit a whole lot of trusting feelings." He got to his feet and motioned for Vlaina to follow him. " We'll head over to meet with Vandar and Jolee and escort them back here. I assume you have other coverage out and about?"

Revan looked at him and nodded. " Just as you do my friend."

Carth chuckled. " We'll be back soon."

Vandar rested his hand on Revan's head gently as Revan and Bastila knelt in front of the small Jedi Master.

" Ah… Revan and Bastila. It brings me great joy to see you both so well." Vandar spoke. " It has been far too long."

" You are looking well Master Vandar." Bastila said, looking at him.

" Your eyes your son has Bastila." Vandar said, filled with passion. " And your temperament Revan." He said the last part with a little laugh.

Revan smiled himself. " He can be very stubborn." He said.

" Indeed. Reveal this he did to the entire Council." Vandar spoke. " Much power in him Revan. More than even you I sense. He wields it well."

" We followed the Code Master Vandar." Bastila spoke softly. " As much as our feelings allowed us too."

Vandar nodded. " Of this I have no doubt. The Jedi you have trained with Dacen and the others. Strong in the Force they are."

Revan looked at him. " You sensed them?"

Vandar nodded. " It is the reason no force sensitive children have come from Onderon and surrounding planets in three decades. Jolee confirmed what I already suspected was happening. Sense the teachings of all of you in them I do." Vandar turned to Mace Caylor who had a look of complete disbelief on his face. " Sense your questions I do my former Padawan. Your disbelief."

" Forgive me Master Vandar." Mace spoke, also kneeling before him. " But Revan and Bastila. They were exiled. Labeled traitors by the Council."

" The Will of the Force guided the love they feel Knight Caylor. Be humbled you should. You share the company of two of the Order's most honored and powerful Jedi. Learn much from them you can." Vandar spoke.

" But… but their emotions…"

" Their emotions saved them." Jolee spoke now.

Vandar motioned for Revan to pick him up and he did so, as they moved to the table. More chairs were added and everyone took seats.

" Vandar… what I saw in the Outer Rim. What Dacen and I felt. It's awake… and it's coming." Revan said.

Vandar nodded. " I know. You received my message?"

Revan nodded. " Do you know who it could be?"

Vandar shook his head. " The dark side clouds the Council. It is difficult to pin point. It could be one… or two. Their training in the mind bending is very subtle and very powerful."

Mace looked horrified. " It's true?" He said. " The Sith have taken over the Council?"

Vandar nodded. " Jolee and I are the only ones not affected. I suspect because of our strong ties to you and Bastila. We use all our skills to not reveal we are unaffected. The Council has decreed the three of you criminals of the Order. To be captured and returned for punishment."

Mace lowered his head. " My apologies Revan." He said softly. " I… I have dishonored you and the Jedi."

Revan looked at the man. " You have dishonored no one. Anyone is susceptible to the dark side Mace Caylor. Anyone. Even Jedi Masters. And the training Master Vandar speaks of… the ability to bend people to your will, it is the work of a very powerful Sith Lord. The Masters have not fallen to the dark side they have only been clouded by it."

" You… you mastered it. Yet you were not destroyed." Mace said.

Revan nodded. " For only one reason. And she sits next to me now. Our emotions… our bond… our love is what allowed me to maintain my sanity as the Dark lord. And it was those same feelings that kept me from returning to my past ways when my memories returned."

" And they saved me." Bastila spoke.

Revan looked at Vandar. " This is the danger I have spoken of so many times Vandar, the Order's insistence on suppressing emotions."

Vandar nodded. " I know what you speak Revan. But the Code is what has been the anchor for the Order for thousands of years. To change it… " He shook his head. " But we must speak of our current situation. Bringing your children here for protection was not wise."

Revan looked at him, his eyes going to Bastila and then to Jolee, before returning to Vandar. The unspoken words were not lost on Vandar and his eyes grew large.

" You did not bring them for protection Revan." Vandar said slowly. " You… you brought them to protect the Order!"

Mace's eyes went to Revan in an instant. " What?"

" Rev junior thought this might happen." Bastila explained. " It was his idea."

" But the holo message to the Council?" Jolee said, surprised. Even he had been unaware of these events.

Bastila looked at him. " Most of it was true." She answered. " But it was Revan juniors' idea to bring them here to Coruscant. Not ours. He spent the last year training the four of them relentlessly. We would watch from our home into the night as he pushed them, prodded them, and encouraged them. He would not even allow us to help him."

" Why did he do this Revan?" Vandar asked.

Revan looked at Bastila, and she nodded her head. He turned back to Vandar. " He did it because from the first day he picked up a light saber… all he has ever wanted to be… the only title he has ever wanted… was that of a Jedi Knight." Revan took a deep breath. " He made a vow to me when he was only ten years old Vandar. He knew the Order would never allow him to hold that title because of who his parents were and what he was, but he vowed to me on that day he would never let the Jedi Order fall, and that he would insure that his mother and I would one day walk the halls of the Room of a Thousand Fountains again. Since that day… all he has done, all he is as a man, has been directed toward that one goal.

" He trained his brothers and Arren's brother and sister. He directed what their mission would be. They are not here for the Order's protection Vandar. They are far more capable than many of the Knights walking the Temple right now. No… they only have one goal." Revan looked at Vandar. " They are here to protect the Jedi Order because the Jedi Order won't protect itself."

Vandar's eyes were closed when Revan finished speaking. He opened them slowly and looked at Revan. " And the Sith Lord who influences the Council?"

" Bah!" Revan waved his hand. " Whoever it is… they are only the apprentice to the Master. One of many I believe. And when he or she reveals themselves, they will not live more than a few minutes after that. The real threat comes from the Outer Rim Vandar. It is what I've been speaking of for years. That is the threat we must face. The apprentice here on the Council is only a minor thing. he or she can not order anything that goes against the Code. They know that if they do… every Padawan and Knight will turn on them. They are limited in what they can do. I would be more concerned about the Sith who have undoubtedly infiltrated the Senate. Even one apprentice… with the same training can wreak havoc. We need the Republic's help in this war. They can not sit by and haggle over details. If they do… then the Sith… the true Sith will be on their doorstep in a heartbeat. We have the support of many worlds already Vandar. Through secret dealings and talks… but if the Republic is to survive this… if the Order is to survive this… the corruption and influence must end, and we must come together."

" Then we must find who on the Senate is the enemy." Carth spoke now.

" That will not be easy." Jolee said.

" No… but it needs to be done. My forces… the people who have already agreed to help us. We will only be able to last a year, perhaps eighteen months, in a full scale war. Then we will be finished… and we will be dead." Revan spoke. " This is why I did what I did as Darth Revan. I knew the battle that lay ahead… and it is why I never attempted to destroyed industrialized worlds. We needed their resources to fight the true Sith. This Dark Sith Lord we face… he is of pure Sith blood. More powerful than any who have come before him. He is descendant from Naga Sadow."

" Naga Sadow?" Vandar gasped. " Are you sure?"

Revan nodded. " Only someone of pure Sith blood would have the knowledge of Sith Alchemy to teach others. That is what allows them to influence others in the way the Council has been influenced. It's more magic than the Force."

Vandar looked at Revan evenly. " The Council made a mistake in expelling you and Bastila. The information you hold in your heads could have foretold what is happening now."

" Perhaps." Revan said. " I don't believe it would have stopped this coming war though."

" So what do we do?" Jolee asked.

" Dacen and my son have already put in motion a pre-emptive strike we hope will buy us more time." Revan said. " If it succeeds… it will grant us another few months to prepare for war. Nothing more."

" And if it doesn't succeed?" Vandar asked.

Revan looked at him. " Then Dacen and my son and many of our closest friends will be dead." He said softly. " And we will have already lost."

" Lost? Why?" Mace asked.

Bastila put her hand on Revan's shoulder. " Our son is the key." She said.

" Rev junior?" Carth asked. " Why? I thought you would be the catalyst Revan. You were the one to see this danger. You became the Dark Lord because of it."

Revan nodded. " Yes. But unlike my son… I did not have the guidance of Ajunta Pall." He looked at Vandar. " You've seen it… I can tell from the look in your eyes."

Vandar nodded. " Yes. I mentioned as much to Jolee. He has the skills of Ajunta Pall with both the blade and light saber."

Revan nodded. " Rev junior has spent many years under Ajunta's tutelage. He has learned a great deal of the history of both the Sith and the Jedi, dating back to the beginning of the Republic."

Mace looked horrified. " But Ajunta Pall was one of the greatest of the Sith Lords!"

Revan nodded. " Was. In my search for the maps to the Star Forge I confronted Ajunta Pall's spirit on Korriban inside his tomb. He told me a little of what he has taught my son. One of the greatest Sith Lords to ever live and he wanted forgiveness. He came back to the light. I guided him back."

" Is that… is that possible?" Mace asked.

Vandar nodded. " Indeed it is Knight Caylor. I felt it when Ajunta returned to the light. It was as if a great piece had been put back in place, and a new calm spread."

Revan looked at Mace. " Mace… the Force is unbalanced. It has been for thousands of years. When the first Jedi left the Order to follow the path of the dark side some twenty-four millennia ago… it threw the Force out of balance. It was referred to as the 'Great Schism'. It left a breach in the Force… a chasm. The ancient writings tell of a 'Chosen One', a Jedi who will bring balance to the Force."

" And you believe your son is this 'Chosen One'?" Mace asked.

Revan shook his head quickly. " No! Ajunta called him a Paradine; another step in bringing the balance back to the Force. Ajunta was also a Paradine. When he came back to the light, the Force shifted."

Vandar nodded, picking it up. " As each shift occurs, closer to balance being restored we become. Many thousands of years do we have left to wait before the 'Chosen One" arrives. But if young Revan is indeed a shift as Ajunta declares, then we must do all that we can to assist."

Carth let out a deep breath and shook his head. " Jeez! How do you people do it?" He asked. " The Force. Paradines. Blah! It would drive me insane!"

Bastila chuckled. " We all have our purposes Carth. You, me, Revan, our son. Everything we do will affect the larger picture. The Force guided you back to us. It guides nearly all of what we do."

Carth looked at her. " Maybe. But I'm more of an action guy myself!" He said grinning.

" I'd take a good blaster over one of your toys in a heart beat."

That caused everyone to smile and the tension eased slightly.

Vandar looked at Mace. " You are confused Mace Caylor, and understandably so. Do you see what is happening?"

Mace looked at the small Jedi Master. He had spent more time in Master Vandar's presence in the last thirty minutes than he had since he was vandar's Padawan learner. He knew Vandar was considered the wisest among the Masters, and seeing him comfortably sitting here with two exiled Jedi having a discussion beyond his ability to begin to understand shook him to his core. He looked at Revan, who was gazing at him. He looked back to Vandar.

" I understand that there is a Sith Lord who is controlling the Jedi Council." He said. " I questioned the order to retrieve Master Corna and Padawan Tamari when I first received it. The Council had never asked something like that before. Ever. Now I am beginning to see that perhaps what you and Revan have been saying is the truth." Mace said.

Revan looked at him. " You must do what your heart… your instincts tell you to do is right Mace." He said.

" Your son said if I betrayed you he would hunt me down and kill me." Mace said.

" I do not consider following your heart betrayal Mace. And neither does my son." Revan replied. " My son can be quite passionate at times in his protectiveness of his mother and I. You must not hold that against him. You are one of the senior Knights within the Order. I am hoping that after what you see and hear you can help the others to see that we are not the enemy. I can not ask you and the other Jedi to follow me on this quest. But I would much rather not have to fight both the Sith and the Jedi."

" Master Vandar…" Mace turned to look at the small green alien. " It is your teachings that have guided me to this day. Your teachings make me the Jedi that I am. If you… of all the other Masters… if you trust Revan Panlie, how can I not?"

Vandar nodded. " Because as I trained you… you trust in your feelings. And your feelings tell you Revan and I are correct."

Mace nodded slowly. " They do." He looked at Revan. " What can I do to help?"

Revan smiled. " I was hoping you would ask that question. Who contacted you with the mission?"

" Master Atris." He replied without hesitation.

" Atris?" Revan sounded surprised.

" She seems to be the conduit for the Sith, Revan." Jolee spoke. " The most vocal and outspoken. He is working through her."

Revan looked at Mace. " I need you to contact her." He said, surprising everyone in the room.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**DXUN**

" I was the only one who returned to the council after Malachor V, only to be accused of disobedience and immediately exiled. I was not as angered as I was devastated, devastated that the Jedi Order could not even admit their mistakes. That perhaps their teachings were too extreme. That maybe it was better to endeavor to understand why we few Jedi favored action over inaction at the start of the Mandalorian War." Dacen spoke quietly on the edge of the platform.

He and Brianna had walked with Arren and Anja as they made their way to the freighter that was being readied for them. It was Anja's question about why he had chosen to come here after his Knight status had been returned. Dacen had looked at Brianna, and she had squeezed his hand nodding her head. He had shared his thoughts with her alone all these years and now it was time to share them with others.

" The council called us rash and battle hungry. The dark side, they said, is what drove us, what we sought. I couldn't understand how the Jedi Masters could compare us to such evil when we had sacrificed so much to aid the Republic, which would have surely lost if we had not intervened? People were dying by the millions, and they did nothing.

" Those Jedi, Atris among them, they are who I began to look on with a different eye. I saw their faces as they judged me on Coruscant. Even they, the twelve great Masters, could not hide their emotions of anger, of hate, emotions that feed our darker side. This hate and punishment, from the supposed 'compassionate, open-minded' Jedi Masters is probably a reason why so many chose to leave the order and follow Revan on his quest."

" You did not follow." Anja said.

Dacen shook his head. " Malachor V tore me apart, so many had died that it left an emptiness in me. Revan saw this, and he allowed me to leave. And now we all know why he allowed me to leave. He knew… he knew I would survive and be the one to bring him back. And he knew that all this… everything we have built… would bring us to this day, this coming war. We talked many nights out there in the jungles of Dxun, the ghosts of our brethren all around us. Sometimes we could almost hear them with us, giving us direction and purpose. They died in the beginning of the war we must now end. If we fail… then every one of them will have died for nothing.

" I found peace again… not in the absolutism of the Jedi Order and their Code… but in the arms of a woman." Dacen turned and looked at his wife with adoring eyes. " The echo… the wound… as they called me… even after the Second Battle of Telos. The echo was silenced when I came here with your mother Arren. And the wound they said I created, never really existed. I can not help but feel guilty that we must now take up the battle the Jedi are unwilling too. They chose not to fight once and thousands of our Order died. They will choose not to fight again, and it will fall to us. Again. The exiles. The 'Lost Jedi' as Kreia once called us."

Dacen looked at Anja. " And Rev junior… he is so much like his father it is scary sometimes. He is the key."

Anja sat up straighter. " The key? What do you mean?"

Dacen nodded. " I do not fully understand it. I am… I was a Jedi Guardian. He was a Jedi Sentential. They got into all that history and other Force focus poo doo; something to do with the balance of the Force and Rev junior being a Paradine. A key to the coming war. I do know this though…" He looked at Anja. " That man is the most powerful Force wielder that I have ever known, even more than his father. And Revan senior is about as powerful as they come. He emanates power. He'll never admit this to anyone, but his father told me once. The only thing he has ever wanted in his life…" Dacen looked at Anja with a knowing smile. " Besides you that is." He grinned when Anja blushed. " The only thing he has ever wanted was to hold the title of Jedi Knight. To redeem his father's name." Anja looked at him with an astonished expression. Dacen chuckled. " He's never told you uhu?"

Anja shook her head. " The only thing I've ever sensed from him in regards to the Jedi Order is contempt and distrust." She said turning to watch Revan talking with Dralor by the ramp of the freighter.

Dacen nodded. " He's good at masking his feelings. He gets that from his father. It drives Bastila nuts! It will drive you insane too… wait and see. Don't let him fool you Anja… he may have a lot of problems with how the Order's teachings are taught… but that young man embodies everything the Jedi Order is meant to represent. Everything his father and I thought the Order represented when we joined. Love. Devotion. Duty. Protectors of the common man. He deserves to be a Jedi Master in my book. Remember that he loves you more than the gravity fields of some planets I've seen. That will save you both one day."

Anja looked over just as Revan and Dralor started towards them. She smiled. " I won't forget." She said.

" Good." Dacen got to his feet as Revan and Dralor walked up.

" Ok, we're all loaded." Revan said.

" Remember to tell Vogga I said hi." Dacen spoke.

Revan laughed. " Yes, I'm sure that will make him feel so much better."

Dacen embraced Revan. " Remember the plan. Stick to it. We'll join up with you at the designated coordinates in three weeks."

" I will Uncle Dacen." Revan replied. He turned to where Brianna stood and gave her a hug as well.

" Watch over Arren for us Revan?" Brianna said softly, so Arren would not hear.

Revan smiled and nodded. " I will. Don't worry."

Revan stepped over to where Anja stood and slipped his arm around her as Arren embraced her parents and said her good byes. She and Dralor had already embraced and kissed their children before leaving them with their nanny.

" May the Force guide you." Dacen said, as they turned and headed for the ship.

Brianna hugged her husband tightly. " Dacen… why do I feel we will never see them again." She asked softly.

Dacen looked at her before pulling her close. He stroked her hair. " Have faith Brianna. Trust in the Force. Trust in what we have taught them. We must believe."

" I'm pregnant." Brianna said, looking up into her husband's eyes.

Dacen smiled. " I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

" You sensed the baby didn't you?" She asked, taking his face in her hands.

Dacen nodded. " He's strong."

" He?" Brianna asked with a smile. " Last time you thought it was a he, Hanna was born."

Dacen shrugged. " Maybe I'll get it right one of these times." He leaned over and drew his wife of nearly thirty years into a warm gentle kiss.

* * *

**

* * *

CORUSCANT**

" … have been unable to execute the Council's Order Master Atris." Mace Caylor reported. " Master Corna and Padawan Tamari have left Dxun. The security around them was extremely tight."

Atris and the other Master's looked at the image of Mace as they sat in the Chambers. This news did not make them happy.

" We can follow Master Atris. We have arranged for transport on a civilian freighter that is capable of trailing the Mandalorian frigate." Mace continued.

" Do that Knight Caylor. And your edict now includes Revan and Bastila as well as the Exile Dacen Vorsut. They will be returned to this Council to face punishment for their crimes against the Republic and the Order." Atris spoke.

" Does the Council require them alive?" Mace asked. " I ask because you must know the Dark Lord will not come freely. Are we authorized to use lethal force against them?"

Grana leaned forward. " Yes. The Council authorizes you to use whatever means necessary. If that includes lethal force… so be it."

Mace nodded in the blue holo image. " I will need more Knights Masters, at least a dozen, and the more senior the better. The younger Knights and Padawans will not understand why the Council is doing this. Revan and Bastila are not currently on Dxun, but they will return in a few days if my information is correct."

" Whatever information you can discover about this Sanctuary they speak of." Ki-Van Or said. " Gather that as well. Their children will need to be dealt with also."

Mace nodded. " As the Council orders."

Mace turned from where he stood during the transmission and looked at Revan. " I… I am stunned." Mace said. " Even though I know the truth… what they just ordered me to do is paramount to murder."

" These Sith will not care who is murdered, as long as they achieve their goals." Revan spoke.

Mace stepped forward and took the cube from the holo imager. " I will take this and the message from Master Vandar. I know many of the most senior Knights in the Order. I will show it to them."

Revan stepped up to him. " Then what Mace. You must not ask them to fight for me. This… this war could very well destroy the Order. I don't want that on my head."

Mace looked at him. " The Order is being destroyed already Revan! You know this! I am finally seeing what is going on!"

" Mace… I can't… I can't be responsible. I went to war once, against the wishes of the Council, and I watched far too many friends and fellow Jedi fall. I can not do that again." Revan said.

Mace gazed at this man, Revan Panlie, a savior of the Republic, an enemy of the Republic, and a savior once more of the Republic. He took a deep breath. " I remember a holo recording I saw once, many years ago. In it a young Jedi Knight spoke of protecting the Republic we live in. And that the Jedi Order was wrong for not joining the fight." Revan shook his head, knowing where this was leading. " In that holo vid… he said these words… 'If we do not use the power we have to help the innocents, that makes us no better than the Mandalorians who are killing our Republic.' You said that Revan Panlie… three weeks after you left for the Mandalorian wars. We are Jedi Knights Revan! We serve the Republic! How can we not follow you?"

" The Jedi Council has not approved this Mace." Revan said.

" The Council is corrupted by the Sith!" Mace argued.

" They won't remain that way Mace. War is not the Jedi way!" Revan spoke. " You can't throw away all that you have done. I won't let you."

" Even if the Council was not corrupted Revan… you would not be able to stop those of us who hold the lives of innocents and the Republic above the Teachings of the Order." Mace spoke. " You and Dacen Vorsut are leaders of men. As is your son. I see that now. All these years you have fought, even after what the Jedi Council did to you. You have fought for the survival of the Republic and the Order. Fought against the very threat you warned them about. And they did nothing!" Mace drew himself taller and looked at Revan, even though he was several inches shorter. " Is it true Revan? What you told me about your son? That is all he desires?"

Revan nodded. " That… and peace and the love of the woman that now shares his life."

" Padawan Tamari?" Mace asked.

" Yes."

" And has he ever failed at obtaining what he desires?" Mace asked.

Revan shook his head. " Not that I am aware of."

" Then by the Force… I will do my part in making sure we all have that!" Mace spoke, gripping his arms. " And I will not rest until it is done. Like your son."

* * *

" He's coming." The holo image showed the deep purple, almost red skinned Sith Lord.

" Yes, my Master." The female voice replied.

" I do not want him or any with him to survive."

" They will not Master. I swear to you."

" You have done well Apprentice, far better than I had hoped for only two years of training. Complete this mission for me and you will take your rightful place at my side."

" I will not fail Master."

" Contact me when it is done."

The image faded and the blue skinned female Twi'lek turned to the twenty dark Jedi under her command. Her Lekku were draped seductively over her shoulders, accenting the low cut of her black specialized fiber armor. The armor conformed to the many curves of her lush body. Her ample chest and moist lips had always elicited prolonged glances from males of all races, her blue eyes like glowing orbs. She wore the single light saber attached on her waist, and the black cloak scrapped along the floor.

" Prepare the traps in the tunnels." She spoke, her voice full of command. " I want them herded to the freezing chamber."

" We should attack they moment they set foot on the station." One of the dark Jedi commented.

The woman reached out with her hand and the dark Jedi's eyes widened as his hands went to his throat. She brought her fist together and the rest of them heard the distinct snap of their comrades' neck. His limp body crashed to the floor.

" Does anyone else wish to challenge me?" She spat viciously.

None of them did. They turned and began to exit the room as the Twi'lek female walked to the one window hatch in the room.

Mission Vao's piercing blue eyes stared into the center of the cluster of black holes known as The Maw.

* * *

**

* * *

CORUSCANT**

Revan sat on the floor of the small guest room in Carth's suite of the Senate hotel. They had been able to sneak into the hotel with a minimum of difficulty and a small use of Force persuasion. Carth had offered them the use of the large bedroom, but Revan had refused. Bastila was curled up under the blankets of the bed sleeping soundly. Using the Force, but blocking his aura from being detected, Revan had detected the presence of four dark side auras. All of them were centered near his location, and he silently thanked Dacen's fabulous tech specialist Bao-Dur for developing the stealth Force shields. With the activated shields in place and on their person, he and Bastila could move around nearly unnoticed by any of the Jedi on Coruscant, as well as undetected by the four Sith apprentices.

He and Bastila had watched news holos of the Senate in session, and it disturbed him that the Senate had not changed in nearly thirty years. They bickered about everything, and this he knew would lead to the eventual downfall of the Republic. Not for many thousands of years, but in the end, their own internal corruption would destroy them.

Revan was deep in meditation and reached out to his son who he sensed was awake through their bond.

_How did the meeting with Vogga go?_

_As planned. We have the codes and are on course for Kessel. Father… I sense something strange in the Force. Familiar… yet different. _

_I feel it too. It is a person, strong in the Force, but tainted by the dark side. It is familiar, but the darkness taints the aura._

_Then I will be more careful. They may well know we are coming._

_Trust in your feelings son. They won't betray you._

_I will._

_Where is Anja?_

_Sleeping. We trained hard today. She is becoming very skilled with the light saber father. It's almost as if she is able to mirror my actions._

Revan smiled hearing the pride in his son's voice_. She is smart Rev. She's drawing on your skill and using it to supplement hers. It is how your mother became so skilled. As time passes, the skills will become part of her and she will no longer need to draw on your strength._

_She is far stronger than she lets on father._

_Yes I know. Work more on her Force powers son. She needs better focus and more control. She is powerful… but as you can no doubt tell she is not as tempered as you. They held her back at the academy. They should have developed her Force skills more during her training._

_I will father._

_Revan my son… the Jedi… they are going to begin coming over to our side. Mace revealed to me that many in their ranks are not happy with the direction the Order travels down. I sensed this in Vandar as well._

_What aren't you telling me father?_

_I want to put them under your command. Your contingent of Jedi is the smallest._

_Father… I am not mother. You can not block your feelings from me. What is wrong?_

_Revan, I can't have that on my head again. I can not lead Jedi to their deaths. Not again._

_If they come father, it will be because of what they think of you. Not me. I will accept them if that is your wish, but I think you are making a mistake. No matter what the Council spews in their words… you are a hero in the Order. Many still look up to you even now. I could sense it while I was on Coruscant, when they saw my face._

_And what if…_

_Father… as you have told me so often… we can not live in the past. What you did all those years ago you did with the benefit of the Republic always in your mind. You alone knew what this threat we now face could do. I believe the Jedi Order is going to realize it very soon as well. This is not a war they can let pass them by. They will have to get involved. It is our sworn duty… their sworn duty… to protect the innocents. The Republic. If they allow a repeat of the Mandalorian Wars, the Order will fall._

_Your mother and I are going to remain on Coruscant for a time with Carth. We may be able to determine who on the Jedi Council and in the Senate are influencing the others more quickly if we are here._

_Be careful father. To influence the Masters on the Council is no small feat. Even if they are all as dense as Krayt Dragons. _

Revan chuckled._ I will. I have your mother's calm to keep us on the path._

_I must sleep father. Kessel is not that far from Nar Shaddaa and I want to be ready._

_May the Force guide you my son._

_May it guide you as well father._

Revan opened his eyes and let out a long breath. His son was right. He had to face his demons. He got up off the floor and moved to the bed and slowly sank into the soft mattress next to his wife.

Bastila stirred as his arms found her and she pressed against him with a contented moan. Revan stroked her bare shoulder, staring at her skin as the memories of all they had shared over the years stirred him. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder softly.

Bastila's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. She reached up to touch his face, her fingers stroking his jaw. " What is it my love?"

" You are the most beautiful woman I have ever gazed upon." He said softly.

Bastila smiled and moved closer to his reassuring embrace, pressing her naked body to his. " You are not so bad yourself."

" Bastila… if I told you I wanted another child, what would you say?" He asked his voice serious.

Bastila came fully awake now and looked at him. " What is wrong my love? I thought… I thought we agreed that after Jacen and Carth we would not have anymore."

"I know. I was just asking. To see what you would say."

Bastila smiled and kissed his chin. " I would love to have another child with you Revan Panlie." She said softly.

Revan nodded. " I'm glad." He said. He reached up to turn down the lights and lowered his head to the pillow, closing his eyes.

Bastila looked at his face slightly surprised. " That's it?" She said.

" What do you mean?"

" You woke me up to ask if I would like another child?"

Revan nodded. " Yes. That was all." He closed his eyes again.

Bastila's eyes narrowed and her hand went to some place more intimate. " Revan Panlie… I suggest you start to make good on your claim."

Revan's eyes flew open. " Now… my love… that… that isn't necessary!" He winced slightly.

" Isn't it? I thought with your advanced age you might need some extra encouragement." Bastila spoke with a smile.

" Advanced age!" Revan rolled over on top of her faster than she thought possible and he pinned her to the bed. " I'll show you advanced age!"

Bastila laughed. " Now that is my Revan." She whimpered in desire as he brought his lips down onto hers and pulled her close.

* * *

**

* * *

KESSEL**

Kessel is home to the largest spice mining operation in the galaxy. Glitterstim spice is not only a euphoric psychotropic drug beneficial in therapeutic uses the photoactive fibrous strands imbue a user with a temporary increase in latent telepathy. This, combined with the rarity of the substance, makes it incredibly valuable… valuable enough to kill and die for. It is smuggled quite regularly, and many a smuggler has made a fortune on one load of the spice.

Revan sat in the cockpit of their freighter with Dralor and studied the asteroid planet. Arren and Anja sat behind them. They could detect the regular traffic entering and leaving the mining star port, and they had transmitted their transponder code to the star port control and were waiting for clearance to land. While they waited, Revan went deep into the Force to try and determine what it was that caused him the uneasiness he felt. He searched as deeply as he could without causing a ripple that could be felt by force sensitive individuals on the planet. What he found caused his body to jerk in surprise. Everyone in the cockpit noticed this and Anja reached out to put her hand on his shoulder.

" Revan?"

His eyes popped open. " Dustil is here." He said softly. " He's injured badly, but masking his presence regardless."

" Dustil?" Arren spoke. " Here? How?"

" He's found Mission." Revan's words were soft still.

" Mission! Mission is here?" Arren was stunned.

Revan got up and left the cockpit, moving into the main hold of the ship. Arren and Anja followed quickly behind him.

" Revan!" Arren called. " Revan… what's wrong?"

Anja stopped and looked at him as she felt him through their bond. Her eyes widened a little and she looked at him, but said nothing. Arren grabbed his arm and spun him around.

" Revan… what is going on?"

" She has turned." Anja said in almost a whisper.

Arren's head snapped around to look at her. " What! What are you talking about! Turned?" She looked back to Revan. " Stop talking within your bond and tell me what you sense!"

Revan met her eyes. " Mission has become one of his apprentices." He spoke slowly, the words causing him a great deal of anguish. " We… we sensed she was Force sensitive some time ago. The Force never manifested itself directly within her, but that is why she was always so gifted. He tortured her. I can feel the remnants of the scars on her being. He has turned her to the dark side Arren."

Anja shook her head slightly to clear the images Revan was sharing with her through their bond. " She's been torturing Dustil. Trying to turn him as well."

Arren glanced between the two of them. " Dustil followed her here?"

" She lured him here." Revan corrected. " Using the love he has for her, she lured him here and captured him."

" Revan… Dustil is no push over. He's a powerful Jedi Knight." Arren said.

" And that is why he has lasted for so long." Revan spoke.

" The Council must have sensed his pain Revan." Anja said, looking at him. " They had to have sensed the agony he is in, the darkness that permeates all around him."

" Dustil was once a Sith. My father showed him the way back to the light on Korriban." Revan explained. " That is the darkness you sensed. He is like Arren and I. He draws on both sides for his power. But… but she has done terrible things to him. He is near his breaking point. We must get to him quickly."

Revan moved to the com net and brought up the secure channel to Kelborne's command ship. The older Mandalorian appeared in the bluish holo image.

" Revan… something must be wrong for you to have contacted me now. What is it?" Kelborne asked.

" Kelborne… we are walking into a trap." Revan spoke. " Dustil is on the planet, along with one of the Sith Master's apprentices. There is no need to confirm if a base exists. How long before you are in position?"

" Two hours." Kelborne answered.

Revan nodded. " We will go to the surface and rescue Dustil. Commence your attack immediately upon arriving in position."

Kelborne nodded. " Good. It will give us additional surprise."

Revan turned as the image faded. Arren took his arm. " Revan… what about Mission?"

" She is filled with hate and anger." Revan spoke. " We can not help her. The dark side consumes her."

" Revan you can't…"

" This mission is about the Sith base that obviously is very much operational. Not about finding Mission." Revan told her. " We will enter the base, find Dustil and we will leave."

" I will not leave Mission here to die!"

Revan's eyes blazed. " You will do as you are ordered Arren… or I will leave you on this ship! Is that understood?"

Arren looked taken aback. " She is our friend Revan." She said softly.

Revan's eyes were hard flints of sapphire blue as he stared at her. " Not anymore."

Revan turned and walked away from her heading for the cargo area of the ship where the twelve Dxun Jedi and Mandalorian troops were readying their weapons. They looked at their commander as he came into the cargo hold, not understanding the look of anguish on his face.

* * *

Dralor brought the freighter screaming into the star port and at the last possible second fired the braking thrusters and set down. The abrupt entrance of the freighter caused heads to turn in terror at the deafening sound. The heavily modified freighter had four gun turrets which were now manned by Mandalorian gunners, and the moment the bay doors opened to allow the spice operations guards to come storming into the bay they were ripped apart.

The loading ramp came down and Revan led the Jedi and remaining troops off at a run. He had decided for an impact approach and as he had hoped it caught the base and the Sith off guard. As a half dozen dark Jedi and nearly twice as many Sith troops in their silver armor poured out of doors all around the battle was joined.

Revan and Anja Force jumped right into the midst of the dark Jedi their light sabers slashing in a coordinated attack that took down two of the black clad attackers in an instant, their heads rolling across the bay floor. The Sith were unprepared for so bold an approach and were still momentarily disoriented from the suddenness of the attack.

It cost them dearly.

Arren unleashed a devastating Force waved fueled by her anger and rage at what had become of her friend. Six Sith troopers were sent crashing into the unyielding bulkhead their bodies crushed by the power of the wave, their armor constricting on them to the point of shattering bones within. The Dxun Jedi were far better trained and more powerful than Mission had anticipated and they were wreaking havoc among the Sith troopers. Every light saber blow severed a limb or took down an opponent.

Mission watched on the monitors from within the Sith base, her anger growing. They knew she was here, and their rage at her turning was fueling feats that she had not expected. She turned to the Sith commander.

" Deploy all your forces down the main corridors!" She barked. " We must stop them from reaching the base!"

The Sith officer bowed his head. " As your order Lady Vao!"

Mission turned back to the monitors to see Revan appear in front of one, his face a mask of unbridled rage. She involuntarily stepped back when Revan lifted his light saber and destroyed the camera.

" Revan." She whispered.

* * *

Revan dispatched another Sith soldier and whirled around to the that the bay had become silent. There were some innocent workers cowering in the corners, but they had only to look at the bloody bodies strewn everywhere to know not to move.

Revan's eyes found Anja first, where she stood a pile of bodies surrounding her. Her face was set in a determined expression, yet her green eyes were blazing. He moved up to her quickly, her face relaxing somewhat when he touched her. She could feel his calming presence through their bond and she sent him reassurance back. Arren came up to him.

" Find Dustil." Revan said. " He's down that corridor." Revan motioned with his hand to one of the side blast doors. " Take half our Jedi and Anja."

" Where are you going?" Arren asked.

" To find Mission." Revan replied. " I can not allow her to leave here and go back to her Master."

" Revan she is our friend!" Arren popped.

" Arren… please. Follow my instructions."

" If you hurt her Revan…"

" She is our enemy!" Revan growled at Arren. " Do not question my orders!"

Arren was taken aback by his response and she turned her head away, signaling for the Jedi to follow her.

_Revan!_ Anja reached out to him.

_I will be fine my love! I need your presence to keep Arren calm Anja. When she sees Dustil, she will want revenge. Keep her focused. Our mission here is important. _

Anja nodded. _May the Force Guide you my love_

Revan turned to the Mandalorian commander. " Take your men four hundred meters down that corridor. Set the charges there. It will sever the power conduits connecting the mining operation and the Sith base. It will also destroy the shield generators protecting the outer blaster turrets. Once that is done… return to the ship."

" Yes sir!"

Revan turned and started toward the blast doors that would lead him down the other corridor. To kill a friend.

* * *

" Here!" Arren called as she brought her light saber in a downward arc, lopping of the head of the Sith trooper who blocked her way. They had left a path of bodies and smashed droids as they fought into the depths of the Sith base. Arren allowed her anger to flow through her, and she seemed nearly invincible as armored Sith troopers fell all around her. Anja followed right behind her, dispatching those troopers that appeared from doorways or adjoining corridors. They were moving quickly, and though dozens of Sith soldiers tried to stop them, the nine Jedi proved more than a match for everything thrown at them. Anja stayed as close to Arren as she could, trying to use her powers to project a calming influence over Arren, lest she slaughter everything.

Arren finally stopped outside the blast door, her mind focused. Anja came up to her.

" Arren?"

" He's in here." Arren said, looking at the wall for a set of controls.

" Stand back!" Anja barked, stepping in front of the door. She lifted her light saber and plunged it into the metal of the door burying it to the hilt.

" Anja… what are you doing?" Arren asked, wide eyed.

" Revan installed a Solari crystal in my light saber. I can regulate the power output!" Anja replied. " We can't find a lock, and we don't have time to look for a control panel. I'll melt the door!" She used her thumb to depress a button on the shaft of her light saber and Arren watched in awe as the steel surrounding the light saber began to dissolve away, and with it, any locking mechanism that might have existed.

It took only seconds before there was a wide hole in the door and they heard the last of the locking cylinder release. The door parted and they rushed in.

It was a small storage room, dimly lit, but Arren could see the body slumped against the plasteel cylinders. " Dustil?" She gasped.

Dustil Onasi looked up slowly, as if lifting his head was an effort. Arren recoiled in horror. Dustil's face was horribly burned, the skin blackened and crisp. One of his eyes was swollen shut and obviously infected. He pushed himself away from the cylinders and they saw he was missing his left arm below the elbow. Anja didn't hesitate and went to his side immediately, holding back the urge to vomit from the smell of burnt flesh. She helped ease him into a sitting position, careful not to touch any of his exposed skin. Arren recovered enough to join her at his side.

" Dustil? Dustil… who did this to you?" She gasped.

" Miss… Mission. Must save her." The words came out in a croaked groan.

" Mission did this?" Arren let out a horrified gasp.

Dustil's brown eye looked at Arren. " I tried… I tried Arren. She's not… she's not herself. She's… she's still fighting… fighting who she has become. Wasn't… I wasn't strong enough. Help her. You must help her!"

Arren had tears in her eyes as Dustil's pain finally overcame him and he slumped into blackness.

Anja grabbed her arm. " Arren… I need your help! We have to get him back to the ship!"

" How… how could she do this? They… they loved each other!"

" It wasn't her fault!" Anja spoke. " The dark side controls her!"

" Revan will… Revan will kill her won't he?" Arren asked, looking into her eyes.

" Help me with your friend Arren. He needs us now." Anja said softly. " Only the Force can protect your friend Mission now."

Arren shook her head, but bent to help her lift Dustil. " The Force will not protect her from Revan." she said softly.

* * *

Mission whirled around as the door to the command center she was in buckled and caved in under the force of the massive wave of Force energy. She watched the broken bodies of three dark Jedi sail across the center and impact with sickening thuds against the far wall. She turned back to the shattered door as Revan stepped through the opening. The six Sith troopers in the center with her lifted their weapons to open fire. The barrels of their weapons had barely come up before the blinding flash of Force lightning ripped into their bodies cooking them where they stood. Mission was stunned as the lightning had not touched her.

" Hello Mission." Revan spoke, coming fully into the room.

Mission let out an ear splitting scream and rushed him, her red light saber igniting. She brought it down intending to cleave him in two with one stroke. The viridian blade intercepted her swing with ease and the two blades crashed together sending sparks flying. Mission glared with hate and rage into the face in front of her, the sapphire eyes nearly glowing.

" My Master has ordered I kill you!" She hissed. " I will carve you into tiny pieces and send them back to your father!"

Mission pushed away from him and began attacking with quick powerful strokes. Revan had only one of his blades ignited and he easily blocked all she threw at him. Her anger and hate made her powerful, and she was exceptionally skilled with the light saber. While not on a level with him or Anja, she was easily a match for Arren, and he was glad he had not sent Arren after her. Anja had passed to him Dustil's condition through their bond, and his grievous wounds, all inflicted on him by the woman now in front of him. The Sith Master had turned her love for Dustil against her, filling it with hate and anger at being abandoned. He had twisted her mind against the man she loved.

Mission stepped back, breathing heavy from her flurry of attacks. Revan had not even broken a sweat and that enraged her more. " You can not defeat my Master!" She screamed.

Revan walked slowly around the room, facing her. " He will be defeated. I don't want to kill you Mission. You are my friend. You and Dustil were going to be married. What you have done to him… the injuries you have inflicted on him. How could you?"

" He left me!" Mission screamed. " You left me! I waited for weeks. They tortured me! Raped me! For weeks! You left me to die!"

Revan shook his head. " Dustil has been searching for you every since you were lost Mission. The Jedi Order expelled him when he would not return. His love for you kept him going. We've had people searching the galaxy for you since that day. I would never leave a member of my crew. Never! You knew that! He used that against you! Don't you see… he lied to you Mission. not us!"

" They… they raped me! Over and over again! They used… they used terrible things on me! And then my Master came for me. He saved me. He taught me strength and power. He taught me to use the Force. Something your father never did!" She screamed. " Surely you can feel it. The son of the great Revan. You can feel the power you could wield. Join me. Join us and I will be yours!" Mission's voice turned seductive and she let her fingers travel down her body as she moved closer to him. " I know you find me attractive. You always have. You've wanted me. You can have me. Join us."

Revan sent her smashing into the wall with a powerful Force push. " You disgust me!" he shouted. " You love Dustil! I can feel it still burning in you! You are ashamed of what you have done to him!"

" Never!" Mission yelled leaping at him. She used the Force to propel the pieces of a shattered command panel at Revan. She brought her light saber up again as Revan stepped into the swing, waving the deadly pieces away from himself with ease, and igniting his other light saber. Mission's eyes grew large as both his blades stopped her single red one.

He towered over her, pushing her down. " Reach into yourself Mission. Reach for the light that is still there! I can feel it! Don't make me kill you. Even as Arren carried him back to our ship Dustil's only thoughts were of saving you. Please Mission…"

" I will not give up the power my master has given me!" She screamed, rolling away from him and coming up in a defensive stance. " I will kill you and I will have his favor! Not Natal!"

Revan looked at her his eyes full of sadness. " Return with me Mission."

" Never!" Mission screamed lunging at him again.

Revan's eyes changed then, becoming hard flints of sapphire blue. " So be it." He said quietly, and then he attacked.

Mission's eyes went wide as she brought her blade up to parry and knew immediately she was no match for Revan. His light sabers were a blur and his attack began to push her back with it's speed and power right from the start. All she was able to manage was to stop his light sabers from connecting with her body. Fear poured forth in her eyes as she stumbled over a fallen console and fell to her back. She rolled to her left and avoided the flash of the viridian blade as it passed millimeters from her waist. Her eyes grew even wider when he twisted and sent one of his light sabers flying across the center to impale the lone dark Jedi that had entered the room. She barely recovered in time to deflect the continued attack from his single blade, which now moved at a speed she could not defend against. She screamed in pain when the blade sliced into her leg, and then snapped up to clip her shoulder. She slumped to the floor, her light saber dropping from her hand. Revan simply sent it spinning in two pieces with a flick of his wrist as his light saber cut through it.

He stood above her cowering form, his eyes nearly glowing in the dim light of the command center, his light saber casting a greenish silvery light against his face.

" As we once were friends Mission Vao… reach for my hand. Let me help you recover who you are!" Revan extended his hand to her. " Let go Mission. Let go and come with me. Dustil will live! You can have the life you wanted with him. The life he still wants. The life you still want! No darkness could bury the Mission Vao I knew. Nothing could extinguish the light she carried within her!"

" My… my Master! He will…"

" Your Master will die by my hand Mission. This I swear to you! Make your choice now! You are out of time!"

Mission looked at him, tears pouring form her eyes. " I can't…"

" I want my friend back!" Revan screamed at her.

Mission shook her head and struggled to her feet, backing away from him. " I… no… I…"

Revan shook his head with sadness. " I'm sorry Mission. I have no choice."

Revan launched his light saber forward with all his strength as Mission's eyes grew wide with pain and fear.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**CORUSCANT**

Carth came back into his Senate hotel suite fuming mad, Vlaina following close behind. Revan and Bastila looked up from where they were sitting on the couch with Jolee.

"…. never ceases to amaze me how little they get done!" Carth barked, tossing his jacket across the chair and moving to the counter. He poured himself a mug of caffa, while Vlaina walked up to the couch.

"I take it the meeting did not go well?" Revan spoke.

Vlaina shook her head. "Every time it comes to a vote… three Senators step forward and call for a committee to study the information further." She replied. "I believe the Chancellor is becoming just as frustrated. Many of the worlds closest to the Outer Rim are already preparing what ships they have to come here to Coruscant and be placed under Carth's command. They are solidly in our favor."

Revan nodded. "They are the most directly threatened." He said in understanding.

Carth turned to face them. "They can't seem to decide whether they should trust you or not Revan." He explained. "Many are worried this is some sort of trick by you to resume your conquest as Dark Lord."

"They still think he is a Dark Lord of the Sith?" Bastila asked, clearly surprised and taken aback.

Carth nodded slowly. "There seems to be three of them, the same ones that Vlaina mentioned. The Senators from Mannan, Hypori and Neimoidia; and they continue to push the belief that you are still a Sith Lord and are trying to conquer the galaxy. I see them all the time conferring with others, including Matais. It doesn't make me very happy. Even he is starting to doubt what I've told him."

"They are the apprentices." Revan spoke. "They are using the same power as the apprentice on the Jedi Council, influencing the minds of others. They had to have been turned some time ago."

"Revan… I thought the dark side twisted your features physically as well as mentally. They look no different than they should." Carth said.

"There are techniques that can be used to defeat the results of surrendering to the dark side." Bastila told him. "They would have to be very powerful to know them and use them for so long without being discovered."

"He planned this long ago." Revan said softly. "I would imagine once he realized I came back to the light that he took steps to continue his influence."

"So what do we do?" Carth asked. "I can't go against three Sith apprentices who are controlling the minds of Senators. A vote will never get through the senate with them working against us. Is there any way to block their power?"

Revan shook his head. "Not that I am aware. But now that we know who they are… we can act on that information."

"Act? How?" Carth asked.

"Remove them from the equation." Revan replied evenly.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Revan smiled. "When is the next session?"

"Day after tomorrow. Why?" Carth asked.

"Perhaps their demon should make an appearance." Revan spoke.

Bastila came to her feet. "Revan… you can't be serious!" She said.

"I'm very serious." Revan told them. "What better opportunity for them to strike me down."

"Revan!" Bastila nearly yelled. "That's insane!"

"I know. That's exactly why it will work." He said. "And it might also draw out the Sith on the Jedi Council." He said looking at Jolee.

"That is a big risk to take boy!" Jolee growled. "I see age hasn't tempered your reckless nature."

"It is." Revan replied. "But time is growing short Jolee. The first battle of this war is already in progress. We need to act now."

Carth's eyes narrowed. "Already in progress? What do you mean? What has happen Revan?"

"I have heard from Anja. She shares a bond with our son, as do Bastila and I… and the four of us are able to communicate with one another." Revan said.

Jolee came to his feet in shock. "Revan… you never told us that!" He spat. "The four of you can communicate with each other?"

"It was not important for you to know." Revan replied evenly. "It was a very short and to the point communication. They have found Dustil and Mission. There was a very active and rather large base hidden by the mining facility. It was swarming with Sith. They were able to rescue Dustil…" Revan looked at Carth. "Though he is seriously wounded."

"You said they found Mission as well." Jolee said.

Revan nodded. "She… she was turned Jolee." He said somberly. "She lured Dustil to the base and tortured him. She was trying to get him to reveal information about our operations. Anja and Arren were stabilizing Dustil's condition. Revan went after Mission. His orders to Kelborne were to start an immediate bombardment when he had his ships in position. If nothing delayed him, the attack should have already begun. Once they discover we have destroyed their base in that sector they will not be happy. If I make an appearance soon after this is revealed… they will act. And then we can neutralize them…"

"Mission… Mission tortured him?" Carth asked slowly. "But I… I thought she loved him."

Jolee stepped up to Carth and put his hand on Carth's shoulder. "The dark side can twist anyone Carth. But for Mission to turn… I sensed she was Force sensitive all those years ago but never…"

"We all did Jolee." Revan spoke. "It augmented the skills she already had, and she was far too old to begin any type of training."

"What will Rev junior do?" Jolee asked.

Bastila sighed heavily. "If… if he can't turn her back. He… he will kill her."

"Oh… man I really hate dark Jedi!" Carth said. "Mission? That spunky little Twi'lek. They turned her into a dark Jedi." He shook his head. "To the pits of Korriban with all of them!"

Revan stepped up to Carth. "Dustil will recover." He said. "Arren was trained by her mother. She is a skilled healer."

Carth took a deep breath. "He's not a little boy anymore." Carth said. "He's a man. I can't change that. He'll survive?"

Revan nodded. "They got to him in time. By now… they are on their ship and heading back to Dxun for more extensive medical facilities. His injuries were severe… but he will live."

"Then let's get back to this plan of yours to draw out our unwelcome guests." Carth spoke. "I suddenly feel like some payback!"

* * *

Arren and Anja worked quickly on Dustil once they got him aboard their ship. He was on the table, barely conscious as they started to treat him.

"… We need to get him to a Kolto tank!" Arren barked as she pressed more Kolto bandages to his face and on his severed arm. "He has terrible internal injuries. She must have used Force lightning on him. It's causing his kidneys to stop functioning! Anja… use the Force… try and target his internal organs. We need to stabilize him quickly!"

Anja placed her hands on Dustil's bare abdomen and concentrated, using the Force to reach out and repair any damage she could find.

Dralor came rushing into the med room. "Where is Revan?" He snapped.

"He went after Mission!" Arren replied.

"He's still in the base?" Dralor asked shocked. "Kelborne is in position. He's going to start his attack any second!"

Anja could feel him through their bond. His heart was racing… and she could feel the sadness and anger coursing through him. She felt their ship lurch slightly, as if a bomb had gone off some distance away.

"That's it!" Dralor spoke. "He's begun his attack. Lady Anja… tell Revan he needs to return now!"

Anja looked at him. "He knows!" She snapped.

* * *

Kelborne stood on the bridge of his cruiser and watched as his thirty-seven cruisers and frigates began to pour volley after volley of devastating firepower into the two entrances to the Sith base. He watched as several dozen Sith fighters blasted from one of the docking bays and he turned to his second officer.

"Deploy our fighters! Engage and destroy every last one of those Sith bastards! Bring the Second Wing in closer and commence bombardment of secondary targets on the surface. I want nothing left of this base! Have our Pursuer Bomber Wing work across axis. Nothing is to survive!"

"The son of Revan sir! Their ship is still in the mining station star port! When we begin bombardment of the secondary targets, the star port will be destroyed. It's too close to avoid." His second officer told him.

Kelborne nodded. "Revan said attack immediately. He knows we can't let any of them escape. The son of Revan can take care of himself, please order Dralor to depart the mining star port now!"

Kelborne's second officer nodded. "Yes sir!"

Kelborne turned back to the holomap as their fighters began to launch from their tubes. He nodded his head, knowing their tactics were sound, and he turned to the large view port on the bridge. He could see that his ships were pounding the Sith base and he smiled in a predatory smile. There would be nothing left when they finished.

"May your Force guide you, son of Revan." He spoke quietly.

* * *

Mission felt the sharp pain in her lower back, her eyes widening as she saw Revan lift his light saber and fling it directly at her. She closed her eyes, knowing that her death was upon her.

Mission heard the deep thud and the pain in her lower back disappeared immediately. Her eyes sprang open in time to see the dark Jedi behind her land on his back with Revan's light saber protruding from his skull. His hand clutched a small vibroknife that was stained with her blood. Her eyes snapped back to Revan as the base around them shook violently.

"Rev… Revan!" She gasped, collapsing to the ground. The pain in her back lanced through her and she could sense through the Force that the wound was deep. "Leave… leave me. Get away!"

Revan was there then, kneeling next to her, his hand covering the wound in her back. She felt the warmth as his inner light spread through her, healing the wound as much as he was able. "We have to go Mission." He spoke softly.

"No… I… I can't go back! I'm… I'm tainted! I hurt him so Revan!" The tears were pouring from her eyes now, staining her face as they passed through the dirt and dust on her face. "I hurt him terribly! I… I don't want to live anymore! I don't deserve to live! Please… please kill me."

Revan snatched her face into his hands and forced her to look at him. "Reach inside yourself Mission! Dustil is your light! Grab onto his love for you and it will pull you back! Can you feel it?"

The center was hit by another large explosion, huge chunks of the ceiling of rock smashing to the floor, showering them with dust and small bits of rock.

Revan could see her tightly shut eyes and the tears still coming form them. "Do you feel it Mission? Tell me!" He screamed at her.

"Yes!" Mission let out a howl that nearly deafened the explosions that were hitting very close to their position now. Her body shuddered violently in the sobs of horror she felt ripping through her. What she had done to the man she loved made her sick and she vomited to the side. Even in his near death state, she could feel his love for her through the Force.

"Grab on to that love Mission!" Revan spoke. "Grab onto it and don't let go!" He extended his hands out and his light sabers leaped back to him. He attached them quickly to his belt and pulled Mission into his arms. He lifted her small quivering form into his arms easily and stood up. "I'm not leaving you again!"

Revan looked at the doorway that was rapidly filling with rocks and dust. He took a deep breath and plunged through the doorway as the command center was hit by a direct plasma blast and tons of rock and granite came smashing down.

* * *

Anja staggered to the end of the ramp as more explosions shook the star port. The freighters engines were roaring as Dralor had them at full power holding their position. There were two other Dxun Jedi at the base of the ramp, their eyes scanning the port for any sign of Revan.

"The tunnel has been sealed!" One yelled pointing to the corridor Revan had gone down. "We can't stay much longer!" Anja saw that there was now tons of debris blocking the tunnel entrance.

Anja reached out through her bond to Revan. _Revan._

_I have Mission. I'm almost to the bay!_

_Revan, the tunnel is blocked! It…_

Anja felt the surge of Force power before she heard it. Her head snapped to the tunnel opening and she instinctively flinched as the tons of rock and steel blasted away from the entrance to the tunnel. She gazed through the smoke and small pieces of falling debris and saw him come walking through the dust, the small Twi'lek woman in his arms. She could feel the power radiating from him as he made his way through the bay to the ramp. He smiled at her as he came up her.

"Shall we go?" He spoke, his eyes bright.

Anja smiled and followed him up into the ship. Revan made his way into the med room and set Mission on the other bed, ignoring Arren's look of distain. He went to the small holo imager and punched in a code. Kelborne's holo graphic image appeared.

"Ah… Revan! It is good to see you." Kelborne spoke. "The attack proceeds as planned my friend. We have wiped out the few fighters that were able to launch and our Pursuers are now beginning their heavy bombing runs.

"We're leaving now Kelborne. Bring it down! I don't want anything left standing!" Revan spoke, his voice hard. "If damage is done to the mining operation, so be it. I want no one to ever use this base again."

Kelborne nodded with a cruel smile. "Already working on it."

Revan nodded and turned back to where Mission lay. She had passed out from the pain of her injuries, and he started to examine her more closely. Anja was already working on the wounds from his light saber.

"Dustil?" He asked, looking at Arren.

"He's stable." Arren replied. "He needs a Kolto tank Revan. Some of his wounds are very severe. She…" Her eyes went to Mission.

"Arren… she is our friend. As is Dustil. She was not herself and you know it. The dark side twisted her." Revan spoke. "We can not turn away from her now. She needs us."

"I thought… I thought you were going to kill her." Arren spoke.

Revan met her eyes. "I almost did."

"Dxun is too far away. Dustil needs serious medical treatment from a complete facility." Arren explained to him, moving over next to Mission to examine her, any distain for the young woman gone from her. Mission was a friend, Revan was right. She had never turned away from a friend.

"Dantooine is two days away." Revan told her. "The Jedi enclave there. It has been rebuilt and has a complete hospital. And there is someone there who can… who can help Mission."

"Revan… they'll never let us land there!" Anja said. "The Jedi are hunting us! They'll arrest us the minute we land."

"Dustil was a Jedi Knight! They'll let us land. I'll have father talk to Master Vandar. He can get us in without causing too much attention."

Arren nodded. "It's the closest facility. I can keep him stable for that long. I'll let Dralor know." She moved out of the med bay and headed for the cockpit.

Revan looked at Anja. "Anja… get a Force inhibitor from the locker."

Anja met his eyes. "You… don't think…"

"I was able to bring her back because of her love for Dustil. Better that she be unable to use her Force powers when she wakes up and sees his injuries. The dark side still flows through her, and she is not as well trained as her Master led her to believe. It's safer for her and us." Revan spoke.

Anja nodded and moved for the locker. Revan looked at Mission's relaxed and now peaceful face and shook his head.

"Another casualty that you will pay for." He said in a whisper.

* * *

**

* * *

CORUSCANT**

Vandar looked at Revan skeptically after hearing the plan he had just laid out.

"It is very risky Revan." Vandar finally said.

Revan nodded. "I know. We don't have much of a choice now Vandar. Once they realize we have destroyed their forward base… they'll act quickly." He explained. "We need to break their hold on the Senate and the Jedi Council. We need to be united."

"Yes. I know." Vandar spoke.

"I have a request."

Vandar looked at him. "What is it?"

"Dustil Onasi has been injured severely."

"Yes, I felt as much."

"He needs Kolto tank treatments. Equipment they don't have on their ship. Dxun is too far to travel in his condition. My son wants to take him to the enclave on Dantooine." Revan told him.

Vandar did not hesitate. "Tell him all will be ready when he arrives."

"Vandar… he also has Mission with him."

"He has returned her to the light. Used her love for Knight Onasi he did. The dark side still swirls within her Revan." Vandar said.

"She needs help now Vandar. Not to be treated as an abomination. She needs support, assistance to keep her on the right path." Revan spoke.

Vandar nodded. "This I understand. You and Bastila are examples of what you speak. There is a Master on Dantooine you know well. The perfect match to help young Mission on her path back to us I think. She has been in the same position. You turned her from the path of darkness on Korriban."

Revan looked surprised. "Yuthra? Yuthra Ban is the head of the enclave on Dantooine?"

Vandar nodded with a smile. "She won over her demons and became an exemplary example of the Jedi Order, though much of your influence remains. She has helped rebuild the enclave there." He added with a smile. "I will contact her immediately and inform her young Revan is coming."

Revan looked at him. "Vandar… once the influence of the Sith is gone… what will the Council do?"

Vandar shook his head slowly. "This I do not know."

"You must know that the Knights will not allow the Council to merely sit this one out. Mace told me as much." Revan said. "I did not want it to come to this Vandar. I don't want to see the Jedi Order divided again. It nearly destroyed the Order the last time. I can't… I won't allow that to happen again."

"We must trust in the Force Revan." Vandar spoke. "You need to prepare. I must return to the Jedi temple to proceed with that portion of your plan. It appears young Vlaina was able to use her womanly charms to discover there is a plot against the Jedi Temple itself. She has discovered hundreds of bounty hunters have been hired to attack the Temple upon a given signal. I must be there to assist. I have a feeling… that when they discover their base has been destroyed… that signal will be given."

Revan nodded. "Undoubtedly."

"May the Force be with you Revan."

"And you Master Vandar."

* * *

Dustil Onasi opened the one eye that was not covered in Kolto bandages, his brown eye focusing on the lights in the ceiling of the med bay. He felt a weight on his right side and something holding his hand. He lifted his head slightly and felt a tear come to his eye when he saw the familiar blue Lekku spread out across her back and shoulders, her head resting on the bed next to him, one arm draped over his waist, the other holding his right hand. He squeezed the warm hand in his and saw her head come up and her blue eyes fly open when she saw he was awake.

"Dustil!" Mission gasped, moving slowly to get closer to his face as he smiled.

"Miss… Mission." he spoke softly, his mouth dry.

She turned quickly and got something from the tray next to the bed and turned back to him. "It's water." She said, lifting his head gently and putting the cup to his lips. He drank slowly and the water felt refreshing.

"Where… where are we?" He asked.

"Revan's ship." Mission replied, pulling her chair closer. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she lowered her head to his hand. "Look what I did to you Dust!" She sobbed, using her nick name for him.

Dustil shook his head. "It wasn't you Sexy Blue." He said softly… using his private name for her.

Mission raised her head and looked at him. "It… it was me. I did this to you!"

"No. The dark side did this to me. Not my Mission Vao. I could feel you inside… fighting it with everything you had." Dustil said.

"I wasn't strong enough!"

"You are here now." Dustil spoke. He looked at the bandages on her arm with a questioning eye.

Mission wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Revan." She answered his unspoken question. "He came for me. He could have killed me. He… he should have killed me after what I have done to you."

"I don't kill my friends when they are in trouble!" Revan's voice carried to them. They turned to see him standing in the doorway, Anja at his side. He stepped into the room and came to the other side of Dustil's bed. He took the hand Dustil held out for him. "You are going to be up and around soon my friend."

"Thank… thank you." Dustil responded. He looked at Anja and saw her sparkling green eyes and he turned back to Revan. "I see… I see you found the little Kath Hound." He said with a grin.

Revan nodded and took Anja's hand pulling her closer to him. She smiled and slipped an arm around his waist. "I have heard quite a lot about the famous Jedi Knight Dustil Onasi." She said with a bright smile.

Dustil chuckled and winced. "All of it bad I'm sure." He replied.

"We're heading for Dantooine." Revan told them. "They have the advanced facilities to completely treat you Dustil. You'll be in a Kolto tank for a few days… but you are going to be ok."

"And… and me Revan?" Mission asked. "I… I don't want to be separated from him. Not now!"

"You won't be." He answered. "Do you remember Yuthra Ban?"

Mission nodded. "She was the second in command of the Sith academy until your father turned her back to our side."

Revan nodded. "She is the Master of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. She has gone through everything you are going through Mission. She is willing to help you on your journey. And you don't have to leave Dantooine, or Dustil."

Revan saw the light of the old Mission in her eyes then and he smiled.

"You and your father make it a habit of saving people who are twice your age?" Dustil asked with a bemused grin.

Revan smiled. "I always was my father's son." He told him. He turned to Mission and motioned to the Force Inhibitor on her arm. "I can remove it if you like Mission. I thought it would be a good idea initially. I see now that it wasn't necessary."

Mission glanced at the dull silver band. "No. Until I can master what I have been exposed to and not worry about hurting someone again, I will leave it on."

Revan nodded. "We should be arriving at Dantooine sometime tomorrow evening. We'll talk more later, but for now I'll let you get some rest."

Dustil watched them exit the med bay and he looked at Mission. She still had tears in her eyes, and she pulled his hand to her cheek. "Hey Sexy Blue… it's been so long since I've held you." He said softly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there Mission. It tore me apart every day without you. I'm so sorry…"

Mission felt her heart nearly break at his words and the tears coming from his undamaged eye. She reached up and put a finger on his lips. Slowly… and with some effort due to her own injuries and soreness Mission Vao stood up and removed her black robes and undergarments. She turned back to the man who she had given her innocence to all those years ago and watched him slowly inch over on his bed. Mission climbed into the bed with him and stretched her body against his, being careful not to push or press any of his injuries. She rested her head on his right shoulder, her Lekku spreading out seductively across his chest and her shoulders, and felt his arm slowly curve around her. The memories of the times they had shared in the past flooded through her and filled her with a peace and love she hadn't felt in two years.

They drifted off into an exhausted sleep, yet for the first time in nearly two years, both of them had someone to share the warmth with.

* * *

Revan still held Anja's hand as they settled onto one of the couches in the main hold. Arren leaned against Dralor on another couch sipping the caffa.

"Rev…" Arren spoke quietly. "You did the right thing."

Revan looked at her as Anja rested her head on his shoulder. "The war we knew was coming is upon us Arren. Today was the opening volley. You did well. We all did."

Arren looked at him from across the hold. "And it has only just begun." She said softly, pushing closer to her husband on the seat.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**It's a little short… but I wanted to get it out.**

**Just a quick note in regards to a recent review in regards to the age of Carth and Jolee. I don't believe there is an issue. Carth was 38 during KOTOR 1 and if you do it exactly according to time passed in the games and what I have stated… he would be 72/73 at this time. Now… considering we are talking about the future and the Star Wars Universe… I don't see a problem with Carth being 72 and doing the things he's doing. My father is 64 and still works full time and exercises all the time in the gym. He hunts… plays softball… etc… and he looks late forties tops. And based on his character in the game… I just find it hard to believe Carth would be 72 or 73 and considered old. As for Jolee… I haven't given an age exactly… but I would say he is at least in his late 70's early 80's. But again… in the SWU… age doesn't play a big factor in my opinion.**

**And last time I checked old Hef was still putting it to woman more than half his age younger… Think future folks!**

**I do appreciate the reviews however! Thanks… and I'm glad everyone likes so far. It only gets better from here on out. I hope!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**DANTOOINE**

The freighter came in low over the horizon, screaming across the surface of Dantooine as it swept over the top of the settlement of Khoonda. Even this late in the evening there were a few people in the streets of the now enlarged settlement. It had started out as the private home of one of the more wealthy land owners, and after the Jedi Civil War became the center of government. It had grown from that small settlement into the small city of several thousand that it now was. The people shook their heads at the sound of the freighter as it passed overhead. They had grown accustom to ships coming and going at odd hours to the new Jedi Enclave.

Dralor was behind the controls as he brought their ship in low over the enclave and turned in the air above the landing pad. He settled the ship gently to the ground with the ease of an exceptionally skilled pilot, which he was.

There were a dozen shapes surrounding the landing pad, with a large hover bed standing by as well. As the engines powered down the enclave's Jedi saw the ramp come down slowly. They began to move closer, knowing only that there was a wounded Jedi on the ship. Several large lights placed on the edges of the pad came on and bathed the ramp in an eerie glow as three of them rolled the hover bed toward the ramp. The figures that came down the ramp all wore dark cloaks with hoods except for the blue skinned Twi'lek female they saw. They moved alongside the ship board bed that had the repulsorpods attached to it. The Twi'lek female held the hand of the seriously injured Jedi in the bed, her movements' fluid as she walked alongside. One of the Dantooine Jedi noticed the strange armor she wore and his eyes remained on her until she passed in front of him. His eyes went wide as he saw the Sith tattoos decorating her bare shoulder.

" It's a trap!" He hissed, reaching for his light saber. " They are Sith!"

The sounds of nearly a dozen light sabers snapping to life echoed across the pad. Unfortunately, none belonged to the Dantooine Jedi.

" One breath Jedi… and your life ends now." Revan's voice filled the suddenly silent air. Both of his light sabers were ignited and at the throats of the two Jedi nearest to him. Anja's identical blade was poised in the same position at another's throat, while Arren and several other Dxun Jedi faced the others down. Revan had made a new light saber for Mission, the purple blade blazing in the night sky only centimeters from the chest of the Jedi who had stood behind her.

" Put away your weapons Son of Revan." The distinctly female voice said from the darkness of the edge of the pad. " You will not need them here. You are among friends."

Revan turned to the voice and reached out in the Force sensing the presence of the powerful woman as she walked forward slowly. Heads had snapped around to stare at Revan when she spoke, and he deactivated one of his light sabers. The Jedi whose throat had been so close to that gleaming viridian blade closed his eyes in silent thanks. Revan reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing his features. There were several gasps from the Dantooine Jedi as the figure of Yuthura Ban came into view.

" Master Ban." Revan said.

Yuthura stepped up to Revan, her hand waving to her students. " Be at ease." She told her students, her eyes never leaving Revan face. " We have nothing to fear from these men and women."

Yuthura Ban stood a full head shorter than Revan, but her presence was commanding. She wore the robes of a Jedi Master and carried herself with an air of confidence and power. Her nearly purple skin was smooth and flawless and she looked near the same age as his father. Revan knew who she was though they had never met. This was the former slave turned Sith apprentice to the Sith Academy Master on Korriban. His father had returned her to the light in the same fashion he had of Dustil.

She stared at Revan for several moments and finally smiled. " The image of your father you are young Revan." She said.

" And you are as my father described Master Ban." Revan said.

" Put away your weapons Revan. You will not need them here. Rumors have already begun of the Sith returning, and we are somewhat apprehensive." Yuthura spoke.

Revan nodded and instantly all the light sabers deactivated and disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Yuthura stepped past Revan and looked at Dustil on the bed. " Causing more trouble I see my former student." She said.

Dustil chuckled lightly. " I do my best Master." He said.

Yuthura squeezed his hand lightly. " We have a Kolto tank with your name on it all set up." She said. She turned to the three Jedi escorting the hover bed. " Quickly… get him to the medical facility."

The Jedi did not hesitate, and they transferred him to the hover bed quickly. Mission did not budge from her spot next to the bed and the Jedi looked at Yuthura seeking guidance.

" Knight Vao stays with Knight Onasi. No one attempts to remove her from his presence." Yuthura spoke. She moved to Mission and touched her arm. " We will talk later child, for now, go with your man."

Mission nodded her thanks and followed the hover bed. Yuthura turned back to Revan as the other lowered their hoods. Her eyes fell on Anja who had moved close to Revan. She smiled at her. " The holonet does not do you justice Knight Tamari." Yuthura spoke.

" I am not a Jedi. I'm still a Padawan." Anja spoke.

" Yes… so I've heard. You'll find Anja, I do not run my enclave completely according to the Order's teachings. Something that gives the Masters on the High Council fits I might add." Yuthura spoke with a smile. " You are traveling with young Revan here are you not?"

" Yes." Anja replied.

" And you are sharing his bed as well by all accounts?" Anja opened her mouth to say something but Yuthra held up her hand. " No need to deny it child… it is spelled out all over your face and in your body language, as well as all over the holonet. And I can hardly disapprove since he is such a fine specimen."

" The holonet?" Revan asked.

Yuthura smiled and nodded her head. " You haven't seen? Your escapades have become nearly as popular in the underground romance section as that of your father and mother."

" My mother and father?" Revan asked.

" You people really have been out of touch haven't you?"

" The romance section of the holonet is not something I find interesting." Revan said.

" Well… the story of how your father and mother defied the Jedi Order and were expelled for their love of one another is quite popular in the underground news and romance category. And your little trip to Coruscant and your supposed abduction of Anja Tamari is rapidly gaining ground in the same category." Yuthura spoke.

" He did not kidnap me." Anja said.

" Oh I know that! But it sells child. It sells! You and your father are quite well known for sweeping beautiful Jedi off their feet and corrupting them with your love." Yuthura motioned with her hand as she laughed. " Come inside. You've had a long journey and all of you must be tired. Your ship will be fine where it is and I have arranged for quarters for all of you."

Revan looked at Anja with a smirk and she slugged him in the kidney.

Yuthura laughed. " At least you have your father's taste in ladies young Revan." She spoke. " The word will pass quickly in the enclave that you are here, so please ignore any strange looks or whispers that might abound."

Yuthura led them into the rebuilt enclave and Revan took in the care in which the structures had been rebuilt. Malak had nearly brought the enclave to the ground during his bombardment, and then he defiled it even more by stripping it of nearly anything of value. What he hadn't taken, salvagers and mercenaries had attempted to take over the years until the Jedi had returned. Mysteriously… everything that had been removed by the people of Dantooine over the years had been returned one night shortly after they had returned.

Revan now saw the reinforced material and could just detect where the old met the new. He nodded his approval at the construction.

Yuthura led them into the large lounge like area and Revan couldn't help but smile as several young Padawans and younglings scampered to get out of the way, all the while trying to keep their jaws attached to their heads at the site of them.

" Master Ban… we…"

Yuthura stopped and looked at him. " You are the son of the man who saved my life young Revan. Please… my name is Yuthura."

Revan bowed his head slightly. " Yuthura… did Master Vandar explain to you about Mission?"

" Indeed he did." She replied. " She will be welcome here. Her journey will not be easy… but she was not under the influence of the dark side as long as I was, and she already has one thing that will be her greatest strength."

" Dustil." Revan said.

Yuthura nodded. " He was once a Sith as well. Between the two of us… she will be fine. The Force is strong in her… but not wise to the more peaceful teachings and serenity the Force can provide. We will teach her these things. She will be fine. I had hoped you would remain longer than you intend, but I do understand."

" The quarters you are providing are greatly appreciated." Revan said. " But my father is going to attempt a singularly idiotic thing… and I need to be on Coruscant with him when he does this. We will leave in the morning."

Anja burst out in a laugh and nodded her head. " Yes… that is what he said." She spoke to no one in particular. " Your father claims you should be the one to talk about singularly idiotic things after you jumped into a clan of Wampas to save one Tauntaun on Hoth."

Yuthura was looking at her strangely. Revan grinned, his face turning a little red. " That was not the most intelligent thing I have ever done."

Anja's face twisted a little and the smile left her lips. " I most certainly will not tell him that!" Revan looked at her. She shook her head. " You don't want to know."

" Why does my father insist on doing that?" Revan asked.

Anja smiled and stretched up to kiss him. " He knows you won't Force push me into the next atmosphere."

" I see the bond your parents share extends to you and Anja." Yuthura said.

Revan nodded. " Yes."

Yuthura smiled. " Interesting." She said. She motioned down one of the corridors. " The first seven rooms are yours. I will see to Dustil and Mission. Will I see you before you leave?"

Revan bowed his head again. " I will make sure of that. Thank you for all you have done."

Yuthura waved her hand, dismissing his words. " I owe your father far more than I can repay. You have nothing to thank me for. I'll see you in the morning."

Revan watched her as she made her way deeper into the enclave.

* * *

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when Yuthura followed young Revan's aura to the courtyard in the rear of the enclave. She came upon Anja just outside the door squatting on the low stone wall and sipping a mug of caffa.

" Lovely morning isn't it?" She asked.

Anja nodded and smiled. " Very."

" Are you and Revan always up this early?"

Anja chuckled. " I never was up this early. Not until I met Revan." She replied. " But I would miss moments like this if I slept in."

Yuthura turned to where her eyes were directed. There was a small meditation circle within the courtyard and Yuthura's eyes grew a little wider. Sitting lotus style facing the rising sun was a shirtless Revan. The amazing part to Yuthura was the dozen or so Padawans and younglings that sat with him. They all sat perfectly still, deep in the meditation with Revan, something she had yet to accomplish with them because of their age. Also among the group were four of her more senior Jedi Knights who regularly stayed at the enclave, but she never witnessed meditating. Yuthura reached into the Force and was amazed at the calm and peace generating from the young Revan, and that peace and calm was extending to those around him. She could just make out his words from where she stood.

"… never fight it. Let it guide your actions. Let it embrace you. Surround you. Pass through you. The Force is an extension of who we are." Revan's voice was a soothing calm. He opened his eyes and looked at the young Padawans in front of him.

" Can you feel it? The peace and calm? This is the Force. It binds us all together."

" I feel the emotions as well." One of the senior Jedi spoke. " Your emotions. Swirling just beneath the surface. It is like a crystal clear lake of water. Your emotions cause no ripples. No disturbances. How is that possible?"

" I am not a Jedi." Revan spoke with a sadness in his voice that only Yuthura and Anja could detect. " I am trained as you are, with one difference. I have learned to use my emotions. Not control them in the sense you are taught. I can control them, harness the power they bring. But my emotions are also my greatest source of peace and calm. I am taught my emotions are an asset. Not a fault."

" Emotions are the path to the dark side." The Jedi said.

Revan nodded. " They can be. But they can also bring the greatest power from the light. You can all sense my emotions. Feel them swirling inside me. Do you sense the dark side? I love a woman with every fiber of who I am, but does it twist me in darkness?"

Revan smiled when several of them turned to where Anja squatted and he saw her blush bright red and try to make herself smaller.

" Is love wrong Master Revan?" A youngling asked.

Revan was shocked at what the small girl had called him. " I… I am not a Master little one. I'm not even a member of your Order."

Her brown eyes focused on him. " How can that be? You are not Sith… we all can sense that. If you are not a Jedi Master… what are you?"

" Is not easily explained little one. Perhaps when you are older you will understand." Revan replied.

The Jedi who had spoken earlier looked at Revan. " He is a Master youngling." He said as Revan's eyes went to him. " Perhaps not in our Order… but the Force has chosen him as a Master none the less."

Revan bowed his head slightly to the Jedi in a show of thanks and respect. He came to his feet quickly. " Younglings… I must be going now. Remember what I have showed you today. When you are frustrated or in despair… use this technique. It will bring you peace."

Revan then did something that none of them had ever experienced before. He bowed deeply to them. " You have honored me more than you will know younglings. I thank you."

Revan walked back to where Yuthura and Anja stood. The messenger from inside the enclave ran up to Yuthura before he could say anything to her. He shared a kiss with Anja, who handed him the caffa. He was bringing it to his lips when he felt Yuthura's Force aura change.

" Yuthura? What is it?"

Yuthura turned to look at him, her face a mask of dread. " The Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A coded message was just received… it is under attack!"

Revan looked up quickly and turned. He felt Anja come alert next to him.

_Anja?_

_I feel it too._ She replied.

Revan squinted against the morning sun and looked into the distance. This side of the enclave opened into a large meadow of sorts, and he could see the black dots on the other side of the meadow. And they were moving towards them.

" Yuthura." Revan spoke. " Get the younglings inside."

Yuthura turned to where Revan was looking and her eyes narrowed just as Arren and the others of Revan's group came out into the courtyard.

" Revan… we just got a message from Carth! The Temple on Coruscant is under attack!" Arren said.

Revan nodded as he pulled on his shirt. " Yes. However we have our own problems." Arren followed his gaze, as did the others. " Yuthura… how many can fight?"

" Including the older Padawans, forty at most." She answered as the Jedi in the courtyard began to usher the smaller children inside.

" Dralor… we have four Pursuers attached to our ship. Have them all manned and airborne in the next eight minutes. They can provide air support. Put three of your men on top of the enclave to provide heavy weapons support. The rest can join us here in the courtyard." Revan spoke his orders calmly.

" Done!" Dralor barked, turning to run back into the enclave.

" I can sense at least twelve dark Jedi." Anja spoke.

Revan nodded as the Dxun Jedi began to appear around him. " They will die first. Once they are gone the rest will crumble."

" Revan, we can not let them into the enclave." Yuthura spoke.

Revan looked at her, his eyes bright. " I don't intend to let them." He answered.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**I spent two days trying to find something with blueprints of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I must have hit like three dozen different sites, but the best I could find were pictures, and not many of them. I tried to make this chapter as realistic as possible based on the Jedi and their values, but practically nothing is known of the inside of the Jedi Temple. It is rather short for me, but I wanted to keep the flow going for everyone who is reading. I listened to the HALO2 score while doing the next few chapters. GREAT battle music!**

**I improvised, I adapted and I overcame. I HOPE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**CORUSCANT**

**BATTLE FOR THE JEDI TEMPLE**

The Bounty hunters hit the Jedi Temple from two different directions in far greater numbers than Vandar had first thought.

Vlaina had been able to obtain the information in one of the lower Coruscant cantinas that the bounty hunters had planned an attack, however the information only related to the one gang that the man she had charmed knew about. She had lured him outside the cantina with her obvious female charms and promises of a pleasurable evening beyond his imagination. She led him to the hideout that she and Carth had used, and he was able to get one hand on her before he saw the promises she had made vanish instantly with the rather large and calloused hand of Carth Onasi's fist impacting quite hard on his jaw. When he had woken up, he was tied to a chair looking into the hard and decidedly unfriendly eyes of Carth staring at him.

Carth had held up the small vibrodagger so the man could see it. " In my old age, " Carth had told him. " I find it harder and harder to be forgiving of a man who wants to grope my woman."

The bounty hunter's eyes had flicked quickly to Vlaina who had walked up and put her hand affectionately on Carth's shoulder.

" My suggestion would be to spill all you know… and perhaps you will walk out of here still possessing your manhood." Vlaina had told him.

One look at the maniac look in Carth's eyes and the man was singing faster than they could keep up. He had known only that his group of hunters would hit the Jedi Temple from the docks and that his group numbered close to two hundred.

He did not know of the other groups that struck, or of the number that would also strike the Temple from the main entrance.

This was quickly figured out when the main entrance to the Jedi Temple, two massive and intricate doors leading into the main lobby and reception area shattered inward under the force of several pounds of high explosives. The few Jedi and Padawans that had been moving through the area at the time of the explosion were crushed under the weight of tons of steel and granite. They did not see the hoard of bounty hunters that swarmed the entrance and for the first time in millennia, the sanctity and calm of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was tainted by those with only malice and destruction in their hearts.

Vandar deflected more blaster fire with his green light saber as he and Jolee and four Padawans slowly retreated down the long corridor. His size was deceptive as Vandar moved with grace and incredible quickness, seemingly bouncing off the walls of the corridor as he used his Force powers to toss back the grenades thrown at them by the bounty hunters. Dozens of their bodies littered the corridor, as well as the bodies of half a dozen Padawan and Jedi.

" We must stop them from reaching the younglings!" Vandar snapped as his light saber snapped down to deflect some fire. The shots bounced off his beam, directly back at the bounty hunter, punching through the armor of his chest.

" More are pouring through from the east corridor!" Jolee yelled back as he dispatched a bounty hunter who had made it close enough to draw his sword. The Rodian's body fell to the floor missing both arms. " We need to retreat! There are too many! We..."

His words were drowned out by the enormously powerful field of Force lightning that ripped through the corridor. He and the others shielded their eyes as the lightning savaged the bounty hunters, ripping into their bodies unhindered. Another wave of lightning followed the first, this one even more powerful, and the bodies of the bounty hunters began smoking as they fell. A third wave finished the attacking force of bounty hunters, leaving a field of smoking bodies and charred flesh in the corridor.

Vandar and Jolee and the others watched as the lone figure appeared from around the corner of the adjoining corridor.

" Dorak!" Jolee gasped as the seventeen year old young man turned to them. He clutched the blue light saber in his hand, and his face was shiny with sweat, as if he had been fighting for quite a while.

" Grandfather!" He exclaimed, moving up to them quickly. " Zhar sent me to find you! I apologize for taking so long. These scum are everywhere!"

Vandar could only gape at the young man and marvel in the sense of calm that obviously surrounded him. He did not seem rattled in any way at the battle that was currently going on around them, or that he had just ended the lives of nearly thirty bounty hunters. " You came down here alone!" Vandar asked.

Dorak nodded. " My brother left us here to protect the Jedi Temple Master Vandar. We are doing as he asked. I have cleared out this level of these scum and sealed the lifts. They will not be able to make their way up from the main floor now. Zhar and Hanna have ushered all the younglings into the archives vault. Uncle Carth was able to land two companies of Dxun troops and one has taken up positions around the vault. The bounty hunters will not reach them. The other company is leading an assault toward the main courtyard. The bounty hunters were able to breach the dock area and land nearly a thousand troops. They must have gathered the scum from every corner of the system for this!"

" The other Masters?" Vandar asked.

" Master Grana is standing with two dozen Jedi keeping them from entering the living levels." Dorak replied. " The others are scattered all over the Temple attempting to clear out these animals."

" We must form the others for a counter attack!" Vandar spoke. " Quickly… let us return to the main level and contact the other Masters. Their main force is flooding through the dock area directly into the courtyard area!"

Dorak bent down and held out his hand to Vandar. " With all respect Master Vandar, please allow me to carry you. We'll be able to move faster."

Vandar didn't hesitate and scampered up the tall young man's side to his shoulder. " I will not debate the truth with you young Padawan."

Jolee turned and led them down the now silent corridor, leaving the stench and pallor of death behind them.

* * *

Revan stood on the balcony of Carth's Senate hotel suite, his brown eyes locked on the columns of smoke rising from the Jedi Temple. His hands gripped the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white, his eyes burning with rage and near unbridled hate. Bastila felt the emotions swirling through her husband and joined him on the balcony, covering his large hand with her smaller one. 

_Our son trained them well Revan._ Bastila spoke through their bond.

Revan nodded slowly, much of his anger dissipating as he felt the comfort and peace of Bastila fill him. He could sense her worry, but she had always been the stronger at maintaining her emotions.

_It brings back unpleasant memories my love. The lives of the children I either took, or altered. I shudder at what I once was._

_Revan Panlie, you stop this right now! You leave that in the past! We have devoted the last thirty odd years of our lives to finding redemption! _Bastila turned him to face her, taking his weathered but in her eyes the most handsome face she had ever seen in her soft hands. _We will fight this war my love. And when it is over… one way or the other… our search for redemption ends. We promised ourselves this. Remember?_

Revan nodded and pulled her close to him, her body naturally folding into his powerful arms. Her head pressed to his chest. _Our son planned for this you know._

_What do you mean?_

Revan let a small smile cross his face. _I wish I could be there to see it. We have other matters to attend to though._

Bastila looked at him. _What do you mean Rev planned for this?_

_Help is coming. And I doubt the Sith apprentice on the Council is going to be very happy at all!_

_Revan… what have you and your son done?_

Revan smiled. _And you thought I was devious? _He laughed._ Oh Bas… our **little boy** makes me look like Prince Charming! _He opened his mind even further to his beloved and saw the look of utter astonishment cross her face.

Carth stepped onto the balcony at that time. " Revan, Bastila… it's time to go."

* * *

Vandar and Jolee brought the others up short as they came to the railing of the balcony overlooking the main courtyard. The scene below was one of chaos. They could see the flash of countless light sabers, the blaster bolts deflecting every which way, and the vibroswords and Force Pikes of the Mandalorian troops felling the enemy all across the courtyard. The bounty hunters were giving as good as they got however, the bodies strew across the sacred ground of the Temple, blood staining the white marble and granite. The upper levels that they could see were clogged with advancing bounty hunters and light saber wielding defenders. 

" Dorak!" The female voice yelled.

They turned as Hanna and several Temple Padawans came running up. The seventeen year old Hanna had her mother's eyes and body, and her fathers blond hair. Her hair was braided in the Mandalorian fashion, and her robes fit her body like a glove. There were three Padawans similar in age to her, all of them boys, and all of them very happy to be in her company despite the fact they had been battling for nearly an hour now. Hanna ran up to Dorak and they touched foreheads in the Mandalorian fashion of greeting between family members.

" Zhar says we are ready." Hanna spoke. " It's time. They have contacted us and are now just moving into position."

" Who's moving into position?" Jolee asked.

Dorak looked at him and smiled. " Grandfather… you should know my brother well enough to know he plans for nearly everything. Hanna… tell Zhar to send the signal. And have them hurry… there are more bounty hunters than we expected. Their arrival should break their spirit however. And if that doesn't… I will."

Vandar watched amazed as Dorak settled to the ground overlooking the massive courtyard while Hanna Vorsut spoke into the small com device. Vandar sensed it immediately, and a smile played across his green features.

" Vandar… you are smiling." Jolee said very confused.

" Indeed. I think our enemies are in for a rather one sided surprise." Vandar spoke. He looked at Jolee, his eyes bright. " Padawan Dorak has his mother's gift."

Jolee turned to Dorak his eyes widening as he felt him begin what he had inherited from his mother.

The gift of Battle Meditation.

And as it began to take hold of those in the courtyard, Jolee heard the low roar from overhead. He looked up as it grew louder and saw the three Mandalorian transports screaming toward them at an unbelievably low altitude. His eyes grew even larger as two of them came to hover mode directly over the huge courtyard and dropped quickly, smashing statues and low granite walls as they settled to the ground. The third looped around in an ear shattering display of engine power and nearly cleaved of half of the entrance to the jedi docks.

Jolee felt his heart nearly stop as the ramps came down on all three of the transports and he heard the inhuman roar that drowned out even the now dying engines of the transports. He watched his eyes wide and nearly filling with tears as he recognized that sound from so long ago. He closed his eyes feeling Dorak's Battle Meditation engulf the new arrivals, and could only shake his head in happiness as nearly four hundred Wookies came storming from the three transports with a blood curling howl.

At that very moment Jolee had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**DANTOOINE**

Revan brought his left light saber down across his body with a powerful swing. The blade severed the bounty hunter's rifle in half, leaving him defenseless. He was unable to reach for his side arm before Revan's hand came up and released a massive Force push that sent the scarred Trandoshan flying through the air until he met the unyielding side of the enclave wall. His back was heard snapping as he slumped to the ground.

Revan turned quickly to survey the battle before him.

They had gone out to meet the bounty hunters, thirty-nine Dantooine Jedi Knights and senior Padawans, and the nine Dxun Jedi with Revan, Anja and Arren. Light sabers clashed in the first few seconds sending hundreds of blaster shots back at their owners, bringing down the first wave of bounty hunters. And then the wall of bounty hunters and mercenaries converged with that of the Jedi and the battle was joined in earnest.

The dark jedi accompanying the hunters all carried red light sabers. As Anja had stated there were twelve of them, and while five fell in the first seconds against the better trained Dantooine and Dxun Jedi, the others were holding their own quite well. Revan knew immediately that they would have no chance in the open ground with the hunters being able to target the Jedi while they were locked in combat, and he issued crisp orders to everyone to fall back slowly towards the protection of the enclave walls. The Mandalorian pursuers were sweeping in from all sides strafing the ranks of the bounty hunters, each pass causing dozens to fall under the withering barrage of blaster cannon fire. From the top of the enclave three heavy turrets had been set up and were taking a devastating toll of the bounty hunters, blowing bodies across the field of battle, most of the time missing body parts.

Yet still they came.

There were two entrances to the enclave, the south one leading into the lower training levels and the archives, while the north entrance led to the dormitories and the new medical facilities. Arren and Anja were leading the group of Jedi who were defending entrance to the south entrance. Yuthura had the enclave rebuilt with defense in mind, and the chest high wall and waist high planters were providing good cover for the group. Four others from Revan's Mandalorian detachment were laying down a sizzling barrage of well placed blaster shots that took down bounty hunters every time they fired.

Revan and his smaller group were defending the north entrance, and were slowly being beaten back. The bulk of the bounty hunter force was moving for the north entrance, and four of the remaining dark Jedi were leading them. Revan stood among the defenders, side by side with them. His father had taught him that your men needed to see you were unafraid to fight beside them, to take the same risks. So the blaster shots whizzed past Revan without a second glance by him. He did not flinch when they came close and he acted as if they were involved in a training incident and not a battle for their lives.

Revan turned when he felt the hand on his arm. Dralor too stood out among the fighting, never showing fear as he stood next to Revan. Blaster shots zipped past them, and smoke swirled all around, yet they stood there supremely confident. When the Dantooine Jedi and Padawans saw this, it inspired them to fight harder.

"Revan… one of the Pursuers flew over a civilian estate two kilometers away." Dralor told him, leaning in to be heard over the din of battle. "The estate has been destroyed, but there are three transports on the ground there. They are disembarking Sith troops!"

Revan looked at him. "Sith!"

Dralor nodded. "Heavy weapons teams and Grenadier squads. They were forming up to move on us here. He did not see any armor, but they will be on us in a few minutes, at least two thousand of the scum."

The scream made them look up as one of the dark Jedi had Force jumped over the line of defenders and was attacking them, his light saber flashing. With barely a glance Revan reached out with his hand and froze the dark Jedi in mid air in a Force stasis. Dralor simply brought his Mandalorian heavy blaster up and fired once, the shot burning a hole through the center of the dark Jedi's chest. Revan released the stasis and the body crashed to the ground, blood splashing the ground around the body.

"We need to hold for a few more minutes." Revan spoke calmly.

"Revan… we can not stand against two thousand Sith troopers." Dralor stated the fact.

"We won't have to." Revan replied.

* * *

The fully armored figured walked quickly toward the spot where the lone cloaked individual stood on the top of the rise. The figure carried a heavy assault rifle and walked with an almost regal air. The cloaked individual did not move as the armored figure stopped.

"We are moving into position now General." The male voice spoke.

"There is not much time left. The Sith have landed and are moving on the enclave. The defenders are beating back the last of the bounty hunter scum, but they need us to remove this Sith threat." The female voice replied.

They did not turn as the second cloaked figure walked up to them slowly. This figure drew back the cloak to reveal the handsome young features of a human male in his late twenties. That he was a Jedi was obvious to even the most ignorant of people, as his cloak blew aside in the wind to reveal the intricate light saber hilt on his belt.

"We are ready Master." He said.

The individual finally stood to their full height, matching the height of the armored man. The dark brown cloak hid everything else. "General… our friends await us."

The armored figured nodded. "Then we shall go to them."

The young man stepped up next to the one he called Master. "We will be outnumbered two to one Master." He said, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Yes we will." The female replied.

"You are not concerned?" He could hear the soft chuckle coming from his Master. He was always perplexed by this as most of the time she was completely emotionless. Only one topic had ever fueled her emotions and brought forth laughter. She had trained him for nearly his entire life, passing on her considerable skill and knowledge with passion. Even after he had obtained his Knight Hood he had petitioned to remain with her, never understanding why the Jedi High Council saw fit to indulge and support her in her endeavor. Only three times in the last twenty years had the Masters ever visited them, and then it had only been Master Vandar and Master Jolee. Their stay had been short, only a few days, and she never shared with him the conversations she had with the Masters. He was too respectful to ask her about them, knowing she would share the information with him in good time if she deemed it necessary.

They had remained in near exile on her home world. Once a war torn and occupied world, it has been free since the end of the Mandalorian War, her people returning to the planet of their birth from all across the galaxy. It was here they had helped to train nearly four thousand force sensitive individuals, not as Jedi… but as superior soldiers. Why the Jedi High Council had ever endorsed this course of action was beyond his understanding, but now he was about to have his eyes opened to the reasons.

"No I am not concerned Victor Paal." She answered him finally. "Are you?"

"This is the war you have spoken of isn't it Master?" He asked.

The cloaked figured nodded. "Yes. It is beginning."

"Against the true Sith?"

"The Sith of pure blood yes. These will not be like the Sith of old. Their Master is pure blood, savage and ruthless. What we fought during and after the Jedi Civil War were not the true Sith." She answered.

"Under Master Revan's banner?"

"No Victor. Under the banner of all freedom loving people in the Republic." She turned to look at him, the cloak hiding her face from him. "I have never told you about him have I?"

Victor shook his head. "I did not feel it was my place to ask Master."

"The questions burn inside you though." She said. "I can feel your heart race."

"Who would not want to hear the story Master? It was a defining moment in our history." Victor answered. "It was him wasn't it? He taught you to master your passions. Harness the power they can bring, and yet deny the temptation of the dark side."

She nodded. "Yes it was. He… he brought me back Victor. He brought me back from there."

"Brought… brought you back?" Victor could not help but look surprised, even with all his training.

"I was once a servant of the Dark Side Victor. Revan showed me the way back, and held my hand during my time of need. They are personal memories that I hold very dear to me and share with no one."

"Why now Master? Why me?"

"You have the same passions and emotions seething through you that I did." She replied. "They are part of your strength. And you have learned to control your passion… you do not let it control you as I did until I met Revan." She looked out across the expanse of terrain near the place she still called her home. "His son is there you know."

"His son? How do you know?"

" Do you not feel the power of his aura?" She asked. "It burns as bright as his father and mother. He is his father's son, a masterful tactician and warrior. More powerful than I could ever hope to obtain?"

"More powerful than you Master?" Victor was very surprised at that.

She chuckled again. "You think I consider myself the most powerful Jedi in the Order?" She asked, shaking her head. "No Victor. I pale in comparison to the men and women you will meet soon."

"I find that hard to believe Master."

"Believe Victor."

"Is it true? Master Revan's son kidnapped Padawan Tamari from Coruscant?"

"Kidnapped?"

He watched as his Master reached up and drew back her hood to reveal her still soft yellow fur and feline features. Her yellow eyes were bright and alert, her hair now tied in two tight tails. Victor looked dumbstruck as his Cathar Master erupted in a belly laugh.

"Kidnapped you say? Someone once accused his father of kidnapping Bastila." She shook her head. "Those of us who knew her, who saw her during that time, we knew it was something else. Tell me Victor, how do you kidnap someone who shares a love with you so intense it staggers others?"

"You don't Master."

"You are correct. You don't. They did not kidnap the women they love. Those women surrendered it willingly because they shared the same feelings."

Juhani turned back to the open land in front of her as the faint sound of advancing soldiers reached her keen cat like ears. She slowly reached down and removed the light saber at her belt. She activated the blue blade and felt the familiar vibration through her body. She turned to Victor.

"Come Victor. Our friends need our help."

Revan turned back another volley of blaster bolts and watched as they slammed into the chest of the wide eyed Rodian who had fired them. As the body fell to the ground, Revan looked around. Bodies lay everywhere, many missing parts of limbs from light saber wounds, others with massive wounds caused by Mandalorian weapons fire. Among the dead also were some twenty of the Dantooine Jedi and Padawans and nearly all of Revan's Mandalorian troop detachment. They had taken a terrible toll on the enemy before falling, as attested to by the piles of bodies around their cooling forms. Others began to form behind them, some injured. Revan himself did not notice the clean slice across his rib cage that had cut deep enough to pierce his armor and bite into his skin. He had not even felt the blow land. It was Anja who took notice as she came up to him.

"Revan you're hurt." She spoke softly, placing her hand over the wound and drawing on the Force to heal the wound.

Revan closed his eyes as he felt her essence fill him as she healed his wound. "Thank you my love." He told her.

"Revan look!" Arren's voice called out to him.

Revan followed her gaze and saw the hundreds of marching Sith troops coming towards them. He felt the ground rumble as their long range weapons began to try and find the range to the enclave.

"By the Force!" Yuthura gasped. "We can not stand against them! They will over whelm us in seconds!"

Revan felt Anja grip his hand tightly and he could feel her fear through their bond. He looked down at her and gazed into her emerald/jade eyes.

"It is your light that burns in my veins Anja Tamari!" He told her with no small amount of passion in his voice. He leaned over and kissed her hard and intensely. She grabbed his head and returned the kiss.

"Revan! There is no time for that!" Yuthura spoke. "We must get the younglings to your ship! Get them off the planet! We can not hold the enclave!"

Revan turned back to look at the advancing Sith forces. " I will never surrender this enclave!" He spat lifting the holo imager and activating it. "Juhani?"

The Cathar's bluish features appeared. "We are ready Revan."

"Please show these Sith what you and my father did on that day on Korriban." Revan spoke.

He saw Juhani's features twist into an almost feral snarl due to her feline features. "I will be most pleased."

Revan lowered the imager and dropped to his knees in a meditative position. Yuthura stepped up to him. "Revan… we must leave!"

"I will not allow them to force you to abandon an enclave of the Jedi Order!" Revan said. "Never!"

Yuthura took a step back as a greenish glow engulfed Revan. She heard it then, and it froze her in her boots as she turned to the open plains. The Sith had used the only open corridor to travel to the enclave from where they had landed. The land was flat between the twin mounds of hills dotting either side. It was from these hills that Yuthura saw hundreds of armored figures rise as if out of the ground itself and charge headlong at the Sith forces from both sides with an ear splitting howl of a battle joined. The move caused instant confusion in the Sith ranks as their will to fight was instantly ripped from them.

Yuthura's eyes went to where Revan knelt. " Battle Meditation!" She gasped.

Revan did not hear her word as his mind was deep in the battle now. As his mother had taught him he started with one and moved to the other Sith troops in a wave, ripping from them their will to do battle, taking from them their confidence in their skills and in some cases making them completely helpless. In the process, he lifted the spirits of the attacking Cathar troops to new heights, allowing their natural emotions to swirl unchecked, yet he harnessed them as they rammed into the Sith ranks from both sides, blasters and vibroswords dealing out incredible pain and suffering upon the Sith. He let his own confidence and inspiration flow through them like a breeze in the day time sky. Soon he had encompassed the entire battlefield and it was then that it happened.

The Sith ranks broke like a dam.

Soldiers ran in all directions dropping their weapons in their haste to get away from the battlefield. The Cathar troops gave no quarter and no mercy as they waded into battle. Yuthura could only watch in awe as she spied two light sabers among the ranks of the Cathar troops. Two blue light sabers that led the charge from either side were now close to meeting in the center of the once even Sith ranks.

Anja bent down to pick up the beeping imager, and she activated it. Juhani's face appeared, and in the back ground she could see the fighting was intense and brutal, but it was going in their favor.

"The Sith have broken and are running in fear! We have killed over half their number." Juhani reported. "Do you want them pursued?"

_Destroy them Anja._ Revan spoke to her through their bond. _Have Dralor order all the Pursuers to destroy the transports. None of them leave Dantooine alive._

"Revan says to eliminate all of them." Anja told Juhani without hesitation. "None are to escape."

Juhani nodded. "Understood."

Anja turned to Dralor. "The Pursuers! Have them destroy the Sith transports before they leave the surface!"

Dralor nodded and immediately turned to relay the orders to the Pursuers. They had been circling the battlefield and now Yuthura watched them as they sped off in the direction of the civilian estate.

"They are fleeing." A Dantooine Jedi exclaimed coming up to them. "The Jedi do not kill innocents or prisoners!"

Arren looked at him then. "This will be a war unlike any in history. We can offer no mercy or second chances."

"That is not the Jedi way!"

"And as so many of you are fond of telling us… we are not Jedi." Arren snapped.

Yuthura held up her hand before the Jedi could retort. "She is correct. Their intent was to enter this enclave and slaughter even the younglings. They would not have held back." She looked at him. "Nor can we."

"But the Code…"

"The Code will not help us if we are dead." Yuthura said softly. "After this day… every Jedi in the Republic will have become a soldier. Whether they want it or not."

Arren looked at her. "After this day… the Republic will stand or fall on the decisions made thousands of light years from here."

Yuthura met her eyes. "And if they decide not to see the threat?"

"Then this victory will have meant nothing." Arren spoke.

"This is not a victory." Revan's voice came to them. They turned to see him get to his feet slowly, the strain of fighting and using his Battle Meditation exhausting him. "War is never a victory. War is death and destruction. War is a defeat by its very nature. It means we failed." He staggered somewhat, Anja going to him quickly and putting her shoulder under his arm. "I would be most happy if someone caught me."

Revan passed out from the exhaustion. Anja and Yuthura were able to keep him from hitting the hard ground.

"He's right." Yuthura said quietly. "His father said something similar to me many years ago."

"Was the war won?" Anja asked.

Yuthura looked at her. "We are still fighting it."

**Next up! Coruscant and the Senate Chambers! **


	20. Chapter 20 The Beginning!

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**CORUSCANT**

Revan could only smile as he sat on the floor in Carth's suite, Bastila next to him. Anja was filling them in on the events occurring on Dantooine. Revan could feel the relief wash through his wife when Anja told them that Revan was unhurt except for a minor wound and battlefield exhaustion. She told them of the battle and the arrival of the Cathar Jedi and nearly a thousand force sensitive troops and how they had tore into the Sith soldiers that had made the mistake of attacking the enclave. Revan opened his eyes only when Anja told them she wanted to return to her Revan's side.

The senior Revan opened his eyes and looked at his wife with a grin. "And again I say you thought I was devious?"

Bastila shook her head. "I knew Juhani was still alive, but I never imagined this."

Revan nodded, getting to his feet and helping Bastila rise as well. "Jolee told me that she was training force sensitive soldiers on one of his visits. Only he and Vandar knew they existed. I did not realize however that our son knew of them, and that he had pledged them to defend the Jedi enclave on Dantooine."

"How much else has he kept from you?" Bastila asked with a smile.

Revan returned the smile. "Probably much more than we know." He replied. "It's no coincidence that the Sith hit the only known Jedi enclaves at the same time. They were trying to wipe them out. They are afraid of them. They know if the Jedi join the effort, things will not be as easy."

They both felt Carth about to enter the suite and they turned to face the door as it opened.

"… is about to start Carth." Matais's voice carried to them. "What is so important that you needed me to come to your suite?"

Matais came to an abrupt half when he saw Revan and Bastila standing in the center of the suite's lounging area. His eyes went wide as Carth and Vlaina came around him into the room fully. "By all that is holy!" Matais gasped. "It's you!"

"Good day Senator." Revan spoke.

Matais stepped into the room closer to them not believing what he was seeing. "You are here! How long have you…?"

"We've been here a few days Senator." Revan replied moving up to the man. A small smile crossed his face when Matais backed up slightly. "You have nothing to fear from me Senator. I am not the enemy."

Matais relaxed visibly and he shook his head. "Revan Panlie." He said. He looked at Bastila. "And your wife Bastila Shan."

"Bastila Panlie." Bastila corrected him.

Matais nodded. "Of course, I apologize. Given your history, I should have known you would be here on Coruscant somewhere."

"Senator we…" Revan began.

Matais held up his hand. "Please call me Matais."

"Matais…" Revan began again. "I asked Carth to arrange this gathering between us before this next Senate meeting for several reasons. I'm sure you are aware of the attack on the Jedi Temple here on Coruscant?"

Matais nodded. "Yes. When Republic security responded they were barred from entry by several dozen Wookies. They were told the situation was now under control."

Revan nodded. "Yes… Master Vandar and Master Jolee are leading the clean up there, but it will be several days before the Temple is once more declared free. Senator… Matais… I am not here to beg forgiveness for my past sins, nor is Bastila. We are here because the Republic we both love is once more in danger. You have seen the information Carth has presented. I also understand that you and many others are not convinced I am not still the Dark Lord returned to finish what I started."

Matais nodded slowly. "Yes, that has been discussed. Many feel this is just a subtler attempt by you to reclaim your title as Sith Lord and conquer the Republic. You obviously have the remaining Mandalorian clans on your side, as well as those extremely volatile Wookies. Those forces alone are enough to bring about great destruction and death."

Revan nodded. "Yes. I know. I also have the backing of the Onderonian Queen and people, the reformed Catharian Quorum, and two dozen wide ranging criminal organizations along the Outer Rim." This revelation caused Matais's eyes to go wide again. "Matais… if I wanted to complete what I started as the Dark Lord I would have done so long ago. You know as well as I do the Republic Senate is corrupt and the Republic is on the verge of collapse. I have spent the last thirty years since the Jedi Order expelled Bastila and I working towards only one goal, and that is the preservation of this Republic. As I did when I entered the war against the Mandalorians."

"Yet that war caused you to fall to the dark side of the Force Revan." Matais spoke, not backing down. "And your wife too as I recall."

Revan nodded. "I am not denying that. You have seen the message cubes that Carth presented. My son gave him those without my knowledge. My only request to Carth was to inform the Senate of this new threat and hope that they made a decision before all of the forces I have managed to gather up to now were destroyed. I had no intention to come here to Coruscant and plead my case. I abhor politicians, especially the ones on the Jedi Council that refused to help me against the Mandalorians."

"Yet you are talking to me now." Matais said.

Revan nodded. "Yes. It was actually Carth's idea. Matais… this Sith threat is unlike the one I led against the Republic. This Sith Lord is of pure Sith blood. His only goal is the complete and utter destruction of the Republic and the Jedi Order. He will not do as I did and spare worlds, or attack only military facilities. He will crush anything in his way; slaughter any number of innocents that he deems necessary. And his forces will not exercise any restraint. They will have been ingrained to do whatever it takes to achieve victory. If they have to fire bomb entire planets to accomplish their goals they will do just that. The attack on the Jedi temple should be proof enough to you that his reach extends everywhere. If not for my son arranging the Wookie reinforcements that are now at the Temple, every Jedi there would be dead. Including two of my sons, and two of Dacen's children."

"How was he able to breach the Temple Revan? I was under the impression the Jedi Temple was nearly impregnable."

"He was able to do it the same way he is delaying the Senate from doing anything." Revan replied.

Matais looked at him strangely. "I'm not following."

Bastila stepped forward to stand next to her husband. "There are apprentices to this Sith Lord sitting in your Senate, and on the Jedi Council. They are using an ancient form of Sith alchemy… magic if you will… to influence what others think and say."

"Impossible!" Matais spoke immediately.

"You yourself have fallen under his spell while in that Senate chamber. Would you care to speak with Master Vandar?" Revan asked. "He can confirm it for you. He can also tell you that the Sith have already begun their incursion into republic space. A force of nearly three thousand Sith troops and bounty hunters and mercenaries hit the Jedi enclave on Dantooine this morning. Their attack failed due in part to a thousand Catharian troops assisting my son in repelling them. Forces under my son's command also destroyed a large Sith forward base hidden on Kessel. I would imagine the destruction of this base made the Sith very upset. We are rapidly running out of time before this war begins in earnest. That is why I am coming to you."

"If what you say is true, and I am not discounting it please understand that." Matais said. "If what you say is true, how can I help you? If there are Sith in the Senate, how do you propose to expose them?"

"I would need you to allow us to come to this next meeting with you." Revan spoke. "Once word that the attack on Dantooine failed, the Sith bastard on the Jedi Council will undoubtedly reveal who he or she is. And if I make an appearance in the Senate chambers, the three who occupy seats there will undoubtedly attack me instantly."

"Attack you?" Matais said. "Why?"

"Because Matais, the only thing standing between this Sith Lord and the Republic right now is me." Revan replied.

Matais could detect Bastila shift uncomfortably. "You are not comfortable with this I take it?"

Bastila looked at him. "Senator… I love my husband with everything that I am. How do you think I feel with him exposing himself to such obvious danger?"

Revan smiled. "You'll be there Bas." He said. "Who would attack me with you next to me?"

"You insufferable nerfherder!" Bastila snapped.

"I do not herd nerfs." Revan replied calmly.

Matais couldn't help but smile. "I see that the underground holovids about you two are at least somewhat accurate."

"Excuse me?" Bastila asked.

"You two have quite the section on the underground holonet. An entire collection in the romance section. How you turned from the Jedi order because of your love. How you were expelled for it. There's even a collection of holobooks detailing your time as Jedi with numerous storylines of where you vanished too after you were expelled. It's quite extensive. It even goes into some detail how you two trade barbs back and forth."

Revan's smile was wicked. "Now that is something I will have to look into."

"You will do no such thing!" Bastila told him. "They can not possibly accurate in the least."

"Bas… think of the credits we could make off endorsing them." Revan spoke looking at her.

Bastila's sapphire eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Revan Panlie, if you even suggest that again you'll be sleeping on the floor for a week."

Matais couldn't help but shake his head. "I see there is much truth to some of those holovids." He said with a smile. "You two are unlike any Jedi I have ever known."

Revan looked at him. "Yeah, we get that a lot." He smiled and winked at Bastila. He turned back to Matais. "Will you help us?"

"I was one of the first Senators to request the Jedi Council help us in our battle against the Mandalorians. I was rather angry when they refused as millions were left to die on the Outer Rim. But then you came forward against the wishes of the esteemed Jedi Council. I have talked with Carth quite a bit about you since he returned to Coruscant Revan. He has made me see things in quite a different light than many of my fellow Senators."

"Is that a yes Matais?"

Matais's reply was immediate and without question. "What is it you need me to do?"

* * *

**

* * *

THE JEDI TEMPLE**

The bodies lay strewn all over the courtyard, blood staining the once sacred temple. Dozens of Wookies and Jedi worked through the pile of corpses, pulling their dead from among the attackers. They had been at it for nearly a day, and they were still finding wounded among both the mercenaries and the Temple defenders. Master Vandar had decreed that all wounded would be cared for, but the mercenaries would be treated after any wounded Jedi, Wookie or Mandalorian. Squads of heavily armed Wookies stood guard at all the entrances to the Temple now, and none were allowed entry. Only after speaking with Vandar were the Republic medical teams allowed in. What they saw caused many to be sick right there in the courtyard. The smell of death hung heavy in the air.

Dorak Panlie and Hanna Vorsut were working with a large group of the Temples' Jedi Padawans, and half a dozen Wookies. After the initial surge of the Wookies arrival, Dorak and Hanna had joined the battle in the courtyard. Nearly all of them were covered in dirt and blood, and they moved among the dead and wounded with their light sabers ignited. Many wounded mercenaries had tried to attack their rescuers. They died quickly.

Hanna knelt next to the body of a wounded Jedi and used the Force to quickly toss aside the bodies of the three mercenaries from atop her.

"Here!" She called turning to find help.

Hanna did not see or sense the grizzled mercenary open his eyes and look at her, while moving the small vibrodagger to a different position. The young man standing behind her however did see the obviously unhurt mercenary. He watched as the man lifted the blade and plunged it forward.

"No!" He barked, reaching out with the Force and yanking Hanna towards him just as the blade stabbed into the spot she had occupied only milliseconds before. He used more force than he intended and could not stop Hanna from slamming into his own body. They tumbled to the courtyard ground as a Wookie let out a howl and brought his huge blade down on the mercenary.

Hanna twisted atop the young man who had just saved her life, causing him no small manner of embarrassment as her body was pressed tightly to his. Hanna looked into the dark eyes and ebony skin of the young man as he struggled to regain his composure.

"I… I must apologize Padawan Vorsut." He spoke with a sheepish grin. "I used more power than I intended."

Hanna flashed her pale blue eyes and him and kissed him full on the lips, his eyes going wide in surprise. "Thank you Tovar." She spoke softly.

The young man's ebony skin hid the flush of embarrassment that her kiss had caused, and he could not deny the response he was having from having her lush body spread across him so intimately. He gave a weak smile.

"You… you are welcome." He finally spoke.

/Are you two finished/ The brown haired Wookie asked towering above them. /We don't have time for mating rituals./

Hanna got up slowly, making sure to press against Tovar in all the right spots as she did. Of all the young Padawans at the Temple while she had been here, Tovar had always been the friendliest and most open to talking with her and spending time with her. Tovar did not immediately let go of Hanna's soft hand as he got to his feet.

"What did he say?" He asked.

Hanna smiled at him. "You don't really want to know."

/Hanna you should just take the human male and make your intentions known./ The Wookie told her with a grin that showed his fangs.

Hanna looked up at the towering Wookie. "That probably would not go over too well Chorwn." She spoke.

Tovar looked at her. "You can speak their language?" He asked.

Hanna nodded. "I understand their language yes. As for speaking it… that's another story entirely. The vocal cords of humans do not allow for the precise nature of the tones needed."

"So what did he say?" Tovar asked.

Hanna looked at him. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"He said we don't have time for a mating ritual and I should make my intentions known." Hanna told him.

Tovar looked at her stunned. "Ummm… I…"

Hanna smiled and stepped closer to him, only inches away. She kissed him again. "Thank you for saving my life Tovar." She said. "I'll have to make it up to you somehow."

Tovar watched as she turned and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, hitting him in the face. His eyes couldn't tear themselves from her as she intentionally sauntered away in a most enticing manner. He heard the Wookie growl in what appeared to be an amused tone and looked at him.

/Retract your tongue into your head young Jedi, there is much work to be done yet./ He walked past the young Jedi with a Wookie grin as wide as the beaches of his home world.

* * *

Zhar and Dorak stood with Hanna and several other Padawans and two Wookies in the center of Jedi masters in the Council chamber at the top of the highest sphere. Vandar could barely contained the smile that kept wanting to creep across his face as the children of Revan and Dacen held their heads high, not intimidated in the least that they stood in the chamber of the Jedi High Council.

/… finished clearing the lower levels Jolee Bindo./ The tall dark haired Wookie spoke. /We continue to search the living dormitories and training levels, but the Temple is yours again. We will remain on guard as the son of Revan has requested./

Jolee nodded. "Thank you Chorwn." He answered and turned to look at the other seated masters. "Chorwn and his people have cleared the lower levels of the Temple and are searching the dormitories and training levels. I don't believe any mercenaries made it that far into the Temple, but he will conduct the search regardless."

"Thank him Master Bindo, but please advise him he needs to remove his Wookies from the Temple grounds." Atris spoke.

"Excuse me? We just beat back an attack on this very Temple by over a thousand highly assorted mercenaries and bounty hunters." Jolee spoke. "Without their aide and the aide of the Mandalorians sent by Senator Onasi, this Temple would now be a smoking ruin."

"The Jedi do not need the protection of these… these Wookies." Atris spat with venom in her voice.

"These Wookies saved us." Vandar spoke.

"They only assisted us." Atris said. "We would have prevailed. I am more concerned with the actions of Dorak Panlie then anything else! He used Battle Meditation did he not?"

Vandar nodded. "He did."

"Then his mother passed on her gift of this to him." Atris said. "We should isolate him so that we may employ his talents in the future. And guide him away from the path his mother has put him on."

"There is nothing wrong with the path my mother put me on!" Dorak popped.

"Silence child!" Grana snapped at him. "You do not speak in our presence!"

"Silence yourself!" Zhar retorted hotly. "We do not answer to this council or any of you who sit on it! We answer to only one person in this matter. And none of you could ever hope to be him."

"What do you mean?"

"Young Dorak and his companions were brought here not for protection but to protect." Vandar spoke. "To protect us."

"Vandar… what is going on?" Atris barked. "What do you mean with your riddles?"

"The attack here on our Temple has failed. I was informed earlier that the attack on the Jedi enclave on Dantooine also was a massive failure. And soon, this new Sith Master will have no more influence on the Senate, for Revan and Bastila are at this very moment preparing to eliminate them. Whichever one of you is the apprentice… you will not leave these Chambers alive."

Vandar's scornful words took the other Jedi Masters by surprise. He had always been the most cautious of them, always counseling peace and calm.

"Revan and Bastila are here? On Coruscant! And you did not inform us?" Atris barked.

Vandar slid out of his chair and moved to stand beside Dorak and Zhar. "This need not end in bloodshed." He spoke. "Surrender yourself to me."

Vandar and the others simply stood there as the other Masters suddenly went rigid in their chairs, their faces twisting into contortions of pain. The news Vandar had shared with them had the desired effect, and the Sith apprentice was losing his hold on the other Masters as his rage built.

"Your Master's plan did not work." Jolee spoke, his hand slowly curling around the hilt of his light saber. "Revan junior crushed your forces on Dantooine! He slaughtered them to the last man! He engineered the arrival of the Wookies, and we slaughtered the mercenaries who came here! Your plan has failed! No longer will you influence this council and our actions!"

The eyes of the six Masters snapped open and in a blink they had come to their feet and ignited their light sabers, though none of them knew why. Events moved almost inhumanly fast from then. Zhar sent all six of them smashing into the walls of the chamber with a massive Force wave he had been building. He deducted the apprentice or apprentices would be prepared for an attack and would not be knocked senseless by the wave.

He was right.

Master Grana and Master Or scrambled to their feet immediately, their light sabers coming back up, while Dorak and Hanna broke one way and Jolee and the Wookie another. Vandar simply stayed motionless, his green light saber snap hissing into life.

"Ah, two of you." Vandar spoke. "It allowed you to control this council with ease. But no more!"

"You can not hope to stand against us!" Grana screamed. "Our Master will reward us well for butchering all of you!" She raised her light saber to strike Atris, who was woozy from the wave but coming too, her eyes opening. In an instant she brought the blade down, intending to remove Atris's head from her shoulders.

Her eyes went wide when the blazing blue blade intercepted her yellow one only inches from Atris's wide eyed face. Grana looked up and into the face of Hanna Vorsut who had used a burst of Force speed to reach Atris in time. Hanna's face was calm and serene, her pale blue eyes bright.

"I will not allow you to harm my Aunt Atris Sith witch!" Hanna hissed, causing Atris's eyes to grow even larger at her words.

Hanna used a technique Revan had taught her many months ago for close combat with light sabers. He had warned them that any Sith apprentice or master would undoubtedly be more skilled with the light saber than the level Hanna had achieved. The only course of action would be to use deception, and Hanna employed that now with mastery. She loosened her grip on the hilt of her saber and saw the glint in Grana's eyes as she misinterpreted the loosened grip for fading strength. She let out a howl of victory and brought her light saber up with a flick of her wrist. Her eyes went wide when Hanna's blade came up with equal speed and parried the blow. Her move had created the opening Hanna had wanted, by no longer threatening Atris, and leaving Grana's side open for attack. Grana recognized the move for what it was, but she was far to slow to keep Hanna from burying the poison Trandoshan dagger into her exposed side, the point of the blade driving deep into her chest to slice into her heart.

The fast acting Trandoshan poison killed Grana before she could take another breath as it invaded her heart and immediately began pulsing through her body shutting down her organs. Grana's light saber deactivated and fell from her limp fingers and her eyes fluttered one last time before she collapsed to the floor.

The action had taken only seconds, and in that time no one else had moved. Ki-Van or now stood alone, his green light saber out. He was not near enough to any of the recovering masters to kill them, and he knew Vandar would counteract any force power he tried to use. He spun his light saber in front of him.

"You will not find me so easy to kill." He growled.

Zhar stepped in front of Vandar with an almost evil smile on his face. "Oh, I think we will." He spoke. "HK… activate assassination protocol four one."

Ki-Van Or could only watch in stunned fascination as the figure of the huge red droid appeared not three feet from him as the stealth shield came down. The extended arm held the Mandalorian heavy blaster as steady as a rock.

**Statement:** Deflect this Sith meatbag!

HK-47 pulled the trigger. At close range the heavy blaster punched through Ki-Van Or's head splattering matter and blood over the wall behind him.

**Observation:** Just like the old days!

"Thank you HK." Zhar spoke. "You may stand down."

**Statement:** As you order Master Zhar.

**Inquiry:** Permission to assist the Wookie meatbags in their clean up of the Jedi Temple.

Zhar could only shake his head at the still apparent bloodthirstiness of his father's favorite assassination droid. "Permission granted HK. But use discretion please. Kill only those that act in a threatening manner."

**Statement:** Of course Master Zhar.

Jolee stepped up to Zhar as HK-47 moved for the elevator. "That thing has been here all this time?" He asked incredulous.

Zhar nodded. "My brother programmed him to remain hidden until I gave the command for him to act."

Vandar stepped up slowly to the cooling body and lifted his hand. Or's light saber flew into his grasp. "The Council is now free of the Sith influence."

Hanna was helping Atris to her feet, her eyes on the stunning young woman who had saved her life. "You called me… you called me your Aunt?" Atris asked.

Hanna nodded while she attached her light saber to her belt. "Our mother told us such."

"I… I thought your mother despised me. Your sister…"

Hanna smiled. "There are times when Arren lets her emotions get the better of her. She is older than us, and remembers better the first years of our parents' forced exile. Our mother forgave you long ago Aunt Atris. She has told us quite a bit of what she learned from you, and while she still remembers what happen, she speaks fondly of who you were. And who she hopes you will be again one day."

Vandar nodded. "It is time for old hatreds to be cast aside. The Jedi Order must come together now as never before. The threat before us looms larger than any we have faced in the past. We must be united to meet it." He said.

"I must contact my father and brother and report what has happen." Zhar spoke. "He must know before he goes to the senate."

Jolee nodded. "I'll go with you. I wish to speak with him and Rev junior as well."

Hanna turned to Vandar. "Dorak and I will rejoin our Wookie friends and finish clearing the Temple." She said.

"Atris… will you accompany young Hanna?" Vandar asked.

Atris picked up her light saber. "Yes. We have much to talk about. I owe her my life."

Vandar nodded. "Indeed. We all owe much to one who can never hold the title to which he covets." He said softly. "And one who continues to teach us what is right."

* * *

Revan nodded to his son's image from the holo emitter. "Very well Zhar. I'll contact you as soon as this session is over here in the Senate." He said. "Continue to watch over the others will you?"

Zhar's face nodded. "Of course father."

Revan lowered the holo emitter, tucking it back into his robes. He pulled the hood back up over his head and stepped back into the corridor where Matais and Bastila waited. Carth and Vlaina had gone on ahead of them when Zhar had signaled.

Revan looked at Matais. "There were two Sith apprentices on the Jedi Council." He told them. "They are both now dead."

Matais nodded at the news. "That just leaves the three here in the Senate."

"Three here in the Senate." Bastila said. "That does not mean there isn't more spread all over the Republic. He's had years to infiltrate agents across the Republic."

"Bastila is correct." Revan said. "But for now we will deal with the ones we know of." He took Bastila's hand. "Ready?"

"Ready for you to stick your neck out needlessly?" Bastila asked him. "No. Ready to stand beside you? Always."

Matais nodded. "Come, the Senate is calling itself to order."

The mammoth Senate chamber was filled to capacity with representatives from every planet in the Republic. The Senators were discussing back and forth the events of the last few weeks, and not really accomplishing anything. Matais led Revan and Bastila onto the platform. Carth was already seated on the platform, Vlaina conspicuously absent. Matais went to the control panel and engaged the repulser jets and the platform ascended to the center platform where the Chancellor of the Republic sat.

He looked at from the conversation he was having with an aide. "Senator Kamas."

"I wish to take the floor Chancellor." Matais said.

The Chancellor came to his feet and the voices across the chamber died down. "The chair recognizes Senator Matais Kamas from Alderaan."

Matais turned to look around as all eyes came to him. "Esteemed colleagues, we have sat here nearly a month now pondering what to do with the information Senator Carth Onasi has provided. Why are we still discussing this? All of us have seen this information. We have even been provided intelligence from Republic military sources. And just this morning I have been given additional information. Over the last week this new threat has struck the Jedi Temple here on Coruscant as you all know. I have learned they also attacked the Jedi enclave on Dantooine, and only a combined defense led by the son of Revan was able to repulse them. This war we have calmly been talking about has already begun! And we sit and do nothing while others fight and die!

"We were elected to serve the people of our respective governments here in this Senate, yet all we do now is sit and squabble amongst ourselves over petty items that mean nothing!"

"Petty!" The Selkath Senator's platform came up from its position now. "Insuring this is not an attempt by Revan to conquer the republic is not petty!"

"What indications do we have that what you say is true? None!" Matais snapped. "You sit here representing a government that was neutral during the last two wars because you have the only source of Kolto in the galaxy. You play both sides of the coin. That can not be allowed to continue!"

"Where did this new information come from?" The Senator from Neimoidia spoke now, his platform rising. "How can you be certain Revan did not stage these attacks himself to try and destroy the Jedi Order before an assault on the Republic itself!"

"I have spoken with Master Vandar!" Carth spoke coming to his feet. "These attacks were repelled by men and women loyal to Revan. His own children, as well as those of Dacen Vorsut helped in the defense of the Temple here on Coruscant! Do you question now the integrity of Jedi Master Vandar?"

"The Jedi Order is dying!" The Senator from Mannan pooped. "It is better to let them die! And you still have not answered the question put forth to you. Where did you receive this information?"

"I gave it to him." The cloaked figure spoke from where he sat.

"And who is this Matais?" The Selkath asked. "Another lackey in your employ?"

Revan got to his feet slowly and pulled the hood back with his hands revealing his face. The intake of breath from nearly five thousand Senators and aides was like thunder in the huge chamber.

"REVAN!" The Selkath hissed.

Revan turned to the Selkath Senator, his face a mask of hate and anger. "We destroyed your base on Kessel Sith scum! My son crushed your attack on Dantooine! We massacred those you sent against the Jedi Temple here on Coruscant! Your Master is not going to be happy that we have now discovered you and your cohorts here in the Senate!"

The Senators from Mannan and Neimoidia let out howls of inhuman nature and pulled blazing red light sabers from under their clothes. The snap hiss could be heard as clearly as any voice, and they leaped toward the platform Revan stood on. Bastila came to her feet in the blink of an eye, casting off her cloak and igniting her double bladed light saber just as the Senator from Neimoidia landed and brought his light saber down intending to behead Revan. The blade never connected as Bastila's own blade stopped it from ever reaching her beloved husband. Her face twisted in rage and she spun quickly on the small platform, sweeping her light saber around and severing the legs of the Sith apprentice masquerading as a senator. His scream echoed in the chamber as his body bounced once on the edge of the platform before toppling over the side and falling the several hundred feet to the bottom of the chamber.

The Selkath Senator's red light saber was trapped between Revan's two blazing violet ones. He had switched to the light sabers he had carried during the search for the Star Forge, and it was like he had rediscovered a child's toy. The Selkath apprentice had only three seconds to look into Revan's blazing dark eyes before his light saber was ripped from his grasp and his arms were sliced off above the elbow. As he opened his mouth to scream, Revan's blade bit into his neck and neatly decapitated him. His headless body slumped onto the edge of the platform while his head tumbled to the chamber floor far below. Revan spit on the corpse and shoved the body off his platform.

The third Sith apprentice wisely had stayed silent during the exchange, and now he stood to leave quickly. The door to his platform opened and the armored form of the red haired female appeared. He lifted his hand to use the force, but Vlaina had walked in pulling the trigger of her assault rifle, and the Hyporian apprentice felt the first blaster shot rip into his chest, the pain overloading his senses. Vlaina unleashed another six shots at the Sith apprentice, her face emotionless. All six shots burned into the apprentice, his body doing a macabre dance of death as each shot took him closer to the edge. Vlaina stepped up to the man, now nearly dead on his feet and she viciously butt stroked him in the face with her assault rifle. The blow carried enough power to lift him off his feet and over the edge of the platform. His body fell quietly until the sickening thud of it hitting the chamber floor resounded.

Carth had his blasters out and looked down to where Vlaina stepped to the edge and looked up at him. His smile was bright and she smiled back.

"Oh, I do so love that woman." Carth spoke, bringing a smile to Bastila's face.

The Senators in the chamber were excitedly shouting at each other and the Chancellor. Revan leaped the ten feet to the Chancellor's platform and the man looked at him wide eyed in fear.

"My apologies Chancellor." Revan spoke. He motioned to the internal com system. "May I?"

The Chancellor nodded somewhat taken aback and still very rattled. Revan touched the panel and adding just enough of the Force to his voice he shouted one word.

"ENOUGH!"

The chamber became deathly silent at his pronouncement. Matais turned to look at Bastila with a small smile. "I have been trying to do that for years." He said.

Bastila returned the smile. "He does have a way with people." She said adoringly.

"Yes! I am Revan! The former Dark Lord turned savior of the Republic! Heroes of the Republic you called us, my friends and I! I answered your call in the war with the Mandalorians and I saw this senate for what it is! And it has not changed! You are no different now! You sit here still and claim some special status as members of this council. Yet you accomplish nothing! You claim you are here to help your respective worlds, to the betterment of your people! Yet you do nothing except for personal power!

"This is the reason I took on the mantle of Dark Lord!" Revan screamed, his passion pouring forth in his words. "As Darth Revan I saw this threat we now face! I killed millions to try and prepare for the war that is now upon us! I see I was wrong back then! I should have come right here and conquered Coruscant! At least then this Republic would have a chance at what we now face!"

Carth leaned over to Bastila as Vlaina jumped from the platform she had commandeered and took her place next to Carth. "Does he always get this worked up?" Carth whispered.

Bastila looked at him. "I've never seen him like this." She said.

"I am not here for redemption!" Revan shouted. "I have been redeeming myself every day for the last thirty years! I will do so no longer! What I did then I can never take back! I will bear those scars for the rest of my life! As I stand here now I am no longer Darth Revan! I am no longer a Jedi Knight. Now, all I am is a husband and father, with a desire to save the Republic I live in. The Republic I believe in! And yet as I stand here, I see the reasons for what I did all those years ago. I stand here now, and others already stand across this republic ready to fight for this Republic. You demean them and all they stand for as you sit here and bicker! You think the war I waged against you was horrible and evil? The enemy that is now preparing to invade this Republic is a hundred times more horrible and evil.

"Billions of lives depend on what you do right now! Trillions of men, women and children will feel your decision across this galaxy. Will you sit and do nothing while the enemy slaughters your people? They infiltrated your beloved Senate! They influenced you with dark magic. What will you do now?" Revan shook his head slowly. "All of you may hate me for what I once was, and that is your right! But I will not sit idly by while the Republic I love is destroyed. Not anymore!" Revan lifted his light sabers into the air and rammed them into the side of the Chancellor's platform. "The corruption needs to end! The constant squabbling needs to end! You need to make decisions that will decide the fate of millions! And you need to make those decisions now, before it is too late! You want to hunt me? Fine! You will find me at the front of the coming battle leading those who have already decided to fight for this Republic! And it appears I will do so alone! Again!"

"**NO!**" The voice echoed through the chamber with the effect of thunder. All heads swirled to the diminutive green alien stepping onto the platform mid way up the chamber wall. Behind him filed a dozen others.

The platform lifted into the center of the chamber to hover next to a wide eyed Revan and Bastila, their faces showing their disbelief.

Master Vandar Tokare stepped to the center of the platform, flanked by Atris and the other Masters of the Jedi High Council. "You will stand alone no longer Revan Panlie. The Jedi Order will stand with you in this fight!"

Bastila stepped forward and gripped Revan's arm tightly, her eyes clouded with tears.

"Senators of the Republic!" Vandar spoke, his voice still carrying like thunder due to his use of the Force. "The members of the Jedi High Council stand before you now! We pledge our support to the Republic as we should have so many years ago. Keepers of the Peace Jedi are, yet in times of great need we must all become soldiers. The darkness that threatens to overwhelm us must be met! We must face it head on, and we must be victorious! If we are not, all that we hold dear will perish! As I speak to you now, transmissions are being sent to every Jedi Knight throughout the Republic with orders to assemble.

Vandar took a deep breath and said the next words with more feeling and sadness than Revan and Bastila had ever seen from him.

"We must assemble for war!"

**AND IT BEGINS **


	21. Chapter 21

Just a quick note. I made an error in planet location. Onderon is in fact closer to Kessel than Dantooine. Onderon appears in the Expansion Region, which is near the outer rim, but not in it. So after attacking the base on Kessel, it was actually closer to Onderon than Dantooine to take Dustil. I have found a very detailed map of the SW galaxy as the coming war will take place everywhere and I wanted exact positions as I could possibly get.

* * *

The Children

War!

Part Two

**

* * *

**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**DANTOOINE**

"… Share much in common Mission." Yuthura said as they walked along the shore of the large lake several kilometers from the enclave.

Over the last week the enclave on Dantooine had become a center of attention. After word of the assault had spread, Canderous had dispatched seven Mandalorian Lictor-Class Capital ships as well as several dozen attack cruisers. The_ LICTOR_-Class capital ships had originally been designed as prison transports at nearly eight hundred meters long, but since the end of the Mandalorian War, Canderous had them refitted and revamped to replace the capital ships lost at Malachor V. They carried a crew of six thousand, with complements for nearly two thousand troops and nine squadrons of either Mandalorian Pursuer Class ground attack ships, or the Mandalorian A14 Basilisk Fighter.

Also now in Dantooine space were five _HARBINGER_ Class Republic capital ships made by Rendili StarDrive and another thirty or so attack cruisers and a massive, newer Republic _VANGUARD_ Class carrier.

It had taken the Republic Senate only two days to conduct a vote after Revan's heartfelt impassioned display, and the declaration of Master Vandar. The vote had been overwhelmingly unanimous to mobilize the Republic for war. Senator Carth Onasi had been reinstated as Admiral of the Fleet, and was currently pulling seven _LEVIATHAN_ Class Interdictor ships out of mothballs and rushing to have them activated. His first official act as Admiral of the Fleet was to order the Ninth Republic Battle Group to Dantooine to assist in covering the Jedi enclave there and begin to establish a forward base. After the destruction of the Star Forge, the republic fleet had been able to capture nearly two dozen of the massive Interdictor ships completely intact, and a number of damaged ones. Carth immediately ordered these ships to repair yards for refit.

The Republic Forces swept in quickly establishing their base, and in only three days buildings had gone up, defenses had been set in place, and Dantooine had become a heavily guarded planet on the edge of Republic space.

The enclave also bustled with activity as dozens of Jedi Knights and Padawans had begun to return to Dantooine at Master Vandar's order. Not meant to house more than a hundred at any one time, new structures had to be built and Yuthura had enlisted many of the civilians on Dantooine to build their buildings. The civilians felt more comfortable around the Jedi, and they were better paid thanks to massive reserves built by Revan senior and the Dxun Jedi.

However, even with all the activity, Yuthura still made it a point every day to spend several hours with Mission and help her to adjust back to normal life. Even though both of them could sense the Catharian security that had been assigned to Yuthura all around them, they maintained a discrete distance.

"It is becoming easier Master Ban." Mission said. She had taken to wearing Jedi robes very similar to Dustil's rust colored ones, though the robes could not hide her obviously female figure. Mission had grown into a stunning woman, even by Twi'lek standards. Her Lekku folded over her shoulders to curl just over her full breasts. "At first… I couldn't even look at him, knowing what I had done. Yet even these few days have brought me more peace than I thought could ever exist."

"Dustil?" Yuthura asked.

Mission nodded. "We were going to marry before all this happened. Now, we have to rediscover each other again."

"He holds nothing but love for you Mission." Yuthura spoke softly. "Use that as your strength."

Mission looked at her. "I do, every waking moment. And my friends as well."

Yuthura nodded. "What you went through will always be with you, as is the nightmare I experienced. In time you will learn to push all that to the back of your mind, and only the peace will remain."

"And what of these new abilities that have manifested themselves in me?" Mission asked her.

"It's true that you are perhaps the oldest person to have their connection to the force bloom. But the manifestation of your powers was ripped from you. It was never allowed to nurture and grow." Yuthura said. "That is what we need to address."

Mission looked at her. "Do you feel it is a bad thing? That somehow, the way they came to light will make me more susceptible to returning to what I once was?" Her voice was full of worry and suspicion.

Yuthura shook her head quickly. "Never." She said, assuring her. "You have a gift now as we all do; our connection to the Force. As Revan once showed me all those years ago… I will show you. I will help you to channel your emotions and harness the power they can bring you, to not allow the passions to overwhelm you. I believe as Revan and Bastila do. Emotions are not the path to the dark side. Repressing those emotions are. What we will begin working on with you is how to not repress the emotions you feel, but how to embrace them. Accept them as part of you. To not let them rule you, but to let them provide you comfort and strength. Your love for Dustil has already provided your foundation Mission. And it is that foundation on which we will build."

"I feel… I feel so tainted by what happen to me. I am afraid… I am afraid Dustil will not desire me anymore." Mission spoke.

"Does his touch make you withdraw?" Yuthura asked.

"Hardly. It brings me the greatest joy."

Yuthura stopped and looked at her. "Then allow him to help you remove this taint you feel. Let him help you purge it from your soul. I have seen the way he looks at you Mission. The desire for you is there, in his eyes. Perhaps you have just not noticed because you are frightened of so many things. To allow him to help you heal is the first step in the road you face. And I sincerely doubt a pair of Albino Kath Hounds could pull him away from you."

"But the war?" Mission said. "He will want to fight beside his friends."

Yuthura nodded. "We all will fight." She told her. "We all may well die. But it will be for a cause we believe in. And for each other."

* * *

Revan kicked over the piece of computer console at the rear of the burn out hulk of the Sith transport. They three ships had burned for days due to the intense bombing the Pursuers had pounded them with. Only the fragmented shells remained now. Though small pieces still smoldered, they had been declared safe to investigate, and now Revan and half a dozen Republic technicians were swarming over them. The smell of death still hung in the air, as the ships had been hit while they were still unloading troops, and the bodies that were not instantly vaporized by the plasma bombs were scattered all over in pieces. 

Revan had spent the last two days resting in the enclave and meditating with Anja. He had been happy to find out the Republic had voted to mobilize for war, and that the other members of his family were safe on Coruscant now inside the walls of Jedi Temple with hundreds of Wookie and Mandalorian troops guarding them. He had ordered Arren and Dralor to take a Pursuer and visit their children for a few days, as it might be the last chance they had for quite a few months. Neither of them had argued with him in the least. Dustil was out of the Kolto tank and fully recovered from his wounds, and being fitted with a prosthetic lower arm.

Revan wore his customary dark gray robes with the armor built in, the dark, flexible cortosis protected and intricately designed bracers covering his forearms, and his black cloak swirling behind him in the slight breeze. His combat boots crunched under him as he walked through the wreckage. He looked up as Anja exited the hulk of the freighter from the rear. She wore identical robes and armor, and he couldn't help but smile as she filled her robes out much better than he did. The last few days here with her had been more than he had ever hoped for. They had spent every waking hour together, either meditating or training. In the evenings they would return to the quarters they shared and would pleasure each other until they were both utterly exhausted. It was almost as if they would never tire of each other. Revan had memorized every millimeter of Anja's luscious body, committing every curve, every smell and every contour to memory, burning it into his brain. And Anja had been no less eager to do the same for him, driving him insane with her kisses and the touch of her soft hands as they explored his body. Their bond with each other grew stronger each passing day, and they shared everything. They knew each other as well or better than they knew themselves. Revan had spent hours simply studying Anja as she slept next to him. He would sit on the floor of their room early in the morning and let his eyes wander over her, watching how the soft sheet outlined her soft, yet muscular feminine form. How her lips quivered ever so slightly as she breathed deep in sleep. Her skin was the texture of unblemished satin, so smooth and soft, and her eyes, oh her eyes, how he would lose himself in her eyes and their intense emerald green color. Her presence was like a soothing balm to him, and his to her. They drew strength from each other, and both their connections to the Force had become stronger and clearer than either of them had ever known.

Anja held two data pads in her hand which she held out to him as she came up. "I found these, but not much else. Everything is burned beyond recognition. They still have power, but I think the data cubes are damaged."

"Yes, plasma bombs will do that." He replied taking the pads. "I forgot that they carried plasma bombs in their ordnance."

They turned at the sound of crunching boots and saw Juhani and her apprentice come over from the transport they had been inspecting. Revan had only seen her briefly at the enclave and he stepped up to her now, taking her outstretched hands. Revan extended his hand to his head, down to his lips and then placed it over Juhani's chest. Juhani did the same in the Cathar gesture of greeting family.

"I did not have time to thank you before." Revan spoke, still holding her hands.

"We did whatneeded tobe done, no thanks is needed." Juhani replied. "I still very much consider Dantooine and the enclave here as a second home." Juhani turned to Victor. "Revan, this is my assistant Jedi Knight Victor Paal."

Revan bowed his head to the Jedi Knight and motioned to Anja. She stepped up to him, taking his hand. "Juhani, this is Knight Tamari."

Juhani smiled and gave her the same gesture as she did Revan. "It is an honor to meet the one who has calmed the heart of the son of Revan."

Anja smiled brightly, no longer embarrassed that so many knew of her and her special connection to Revan. "I have heard much about you." She said, returning the Cathar greeting to her. She looked at Victor. "Knight Paal."

"You may command the Force Anja Tamari, but a Jedi Knight you are not." Victor spoke with barely hidden contempt in his voice.

Juhani's head snapped around quickly and she glared at him. "You will apologize to her Victor! This instant!" She barked yellow eyes flaring.

"I will not. She has forsaken our Code and allowed her feelings to guide her path." Paal replied calmly.

Juhani turned back to Revan and Anja who stood there like nothing had happen. Anja still held Revan's hand, and the smile had never left her face. "I must apologize for my assistant Anja." She spoke.

"Apologize for him speaking his mind?" Anja said, shaking her head. "There is no need for that. I have completely accepted who I am. I do not feel or think any different than I did before. I have simply allowed myself to love."

"Love is the path to the dark side." Victor spoke.

"Is it?" Anja asked. She stepped in front of Revan who towered over her. He had simply crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Victor with his sapphire eyes. "Correct me if I am wrong Knight Paal, but would you dare tell Master Bindo he is no Jedi? He left the Order for love and marriage. Would you dare tell Master Sunrider that she was no Jedi? She was married to a Jedi, and had a child."

"I… he…" Victor was at a lost for words as Anja stepped closer to him, her green eyes filled with fire.

"How dare you stand there and judge me when you have not the courage to tell Jedi Masters who have known love and marriage that they are not Jedi." Anja said, stepping even closer to him now. "You stand there and tell me I have abandoned the Jedi Code because I follow my heart. Tell Revan Panlie and Bastila Shan they are not Jedi and saviors of this Republic because they love each other. I get the sense that you choose to target me because you feel you can intimidate me by your words. I assure you… your words mean nothing to me for the simple reason that you have absolutely no clue about what you speak. You are as ignorant as a Wamp rat in these matters, and you embarrass the Master who trained you with your complete ignorance." Anja now stood directly in front of him, and though considerably shorter than him, the power that radiated from her was nearly overwhelming. Juhani could barely hide the grin that was trying to spread her Cathar features. "My suggestion to you Knight Paal, would be to pull your head out of the Bantha backside it resides in now, before you make a bigger fool out of yourself than you already have."

Anja turned quickly and looked at Revan. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. "I'm going to find Bao-Dur at the next transport my love. He is a far better judge of character than the present company." She looked at Juhani. "You being the exception Master Juhani."

Juhani bowed her head and smiled. "I shall enjoy talking with you later Anja."

Anja looked at Revan and she smiled at him, feeling his love and pride for her through their bond. She squeezed his hand as she starting walking towards where the third burned out transport lay.

Victor looked at Revan who had a very large smirk on his face, and he felt his cheeks flush just as the Republic technician jogged up to them.

"General Panlie! I found you!"

Revan looked at the young man. "Excuse me? What did you call me?"

The young man pulled up short, his eyes wide. "You are Revan Panlie Junior, correct sir?"

"Yes. I am no General however."

The tech shook his head. "I sorry sir, but as of 0900 hours this morning, Fleet Admiral Onasi promoted you to the rank of General."

Revan's jaw dropped open as he looked at the young tech. Juhani laughed at his stunned expression, until the tech turned to her.

"Admiral Onasi has also promoted you to the rank of General Master Juhani." The tech said.

Juhani stopped laughing immediately her mouth clamping shut as it was Revan's turn to laugh. Revan turned back to the tech.

"What is it you need Chief?" He asked.

"When your Pursuers hit this trio of transports sir, the forward section of the far one there was blown clear. We found it two kilometers from here lodged in some rocks. It appears the impact caused a small rockslide that hid it from our thermal scans. The cockpit was intact sir. The flight crew was still strapped in their seats. The Colonel thought you might want to see it."

"Indeed I do." Revan said.

* * *

The forward section of the Sith transport was half buried in the side of the hill, rocks surrounding it on all sides. The metal of the bulkhead had crumpled on impact, though from outside it looked as if the cockpit was still somewhat intact. There were a dozen Republic troops surrounding the crash site, all of them with weapons out. The republic Colonel stepped up to Revan as he approached, Anja next to him, Bao-Dur, Juhani and Victor coming in behind him. He had heard many things about Revan Panlie and his son. They were tacticians unequaled he had heard, and they did not believe in pompous displays of arrogance. 

The Colonel saluted as Revan walked up to him. "General. A pleasure to finally meet you."

Revan returned the salute awkwardly and nodded. "Colonel…"

"Colonel William Zhpyer sir; Republic Marines."

Revan nodded. "Three things right away Colonel." He spoke. "Don't salute me in the field, I would prefer not to make all of us targets for some lucky Sith assassin or bounty hunter."

Zhpyer nodded with a smile, glad to see the rumors were true about the son of Revan hating anything to do with shows of rank and pomp. "Yes sir."

"The second thing, I assume you have been assigned to some sort of command under me by my Uncle Carth?"

"Correct again General. I have a full Brigade of Republic Marines that have been assigned to you, to include our ships and all support personnel."

"Total?" Revan asked.

"Approximately four thousand General, and that includes the support forces. Exactly twelve hundred fully trained combat Marines." Zhpyer said proudly.

Revan nodded. "Then I will trust you to lead your forces Colonel, and insure they have everything they require. What you can't get, come to me for."

Zhpyer looked somewhat taken aback. "General, we have been placed under your direct command." He said. "We are at your disposal."

Revan shook his head. "No. You and your men are not pawns Colonel, and I will not treat them as such. When we go into battle you and I will be beside them as will many others and we will leave no one behind. Ever. Is that clear?"

Zhpyer nodded his head with a smile. "Perfectly sir."

"Good."

"You said there were three things, sir."

"Yes. When we are finished here, please poll your men. Any who do not wish to be placed under my command grant them their wish and expedite their transfer requests." Revan said. "If they don't want to be here, I don't want them."

Zhpyer tilted his head. "That could well ruin some careers if they want that sir."

Revan shook his head. "I will personally write their recommendation for them with the highest praise, as long as they do it now and not later. I will not tolerate it later."

Zhpyer nodded. "Understood General."

"So let's see what this Sith transport can tell us." Revan spoke.

"I've had my men pulling away debris from the torn section to allow entry." Zhpyer explained. "There seems to be roughly thirty meters of the transport here, not including the cockpit, which surprisingly is still intact for the most part. I have a perimeter established within 100 meters of this location, but so far we have been able to detect no signs of life. It appears however, there seems to be some sort of interference coming from within the terrain itself that is interfering with our sensors the closer we get to the cockpit."

Revan looked at Anja and the others. "Do you feel it?"

They all nodded. "It appears the transport has inadvertently slammed into a previously unrecorded crystal cave." Juhani spoke. "I don't recall any caves discovered in this sector of Dantooine."

"Colonel, have your men conduct a sweep around this hill. Look for another entrance on the far side." Revan spoke.

"At once sir!"

"Juhani, take your assistant and Bao-Dur with the sweep. Your senses will better be able to detect any entrance, no matter how small. Anja and I will enter through this transport with a number of Marines."

Juhani nodded and touched his arm. "I sense something else here as well Revan." She said. "Something dark in nature. Go with care."

Revan nodded. "I sense it as well. May the Force be with you." He looked at the Colonel as he finished relaying Revan's orders. "Colonel, select your most experienced squad. We'll go in from here. Something is not right in this place, and I want to be prepared."

"Request permission to accompany you sir."

Revan nodded. "Leave your deputy in command then. Five minutes."

Revan closed his eyes taking Anja's hand as she stood next to him. He opened himself completely to the Force, probing the crash site and all around it.

_Do you sense it?_

_Yes. Something very dark. But it is weak. Almost…wounded._

_If this is a crystal cave, then it will distort our perceptions somewhat, making a clearer picture fuzzy until we are closer to the source. We must be on guard._

* * *

Revan moved carefully through the twisted remains of the inside of the forward section of the transport. His right hand rested continuously on the hilt of one of his lightsabers, his eyes sweeping in front of them as they moved. Behind him, moving just as cautiously were half a dozen Republic Marines, their rifles extended in front of them. The senior non-commissioned officer was a grizzled veteran of several minor conflicts along the Outer Rim, and his eyes watched with extreme satisfaction as the man they had been sent to serve under led them. He had a great deal of respect for his Colonel, but to see a General at the head of what essentially was a combat patrol made him extra aware and alert. The noncom knew that he was the son of Revan Panlie, and that he commanded the Force, but he was most impressed with the skills Revan obviously had. He moved with the alert and ready attitude of an Echani warrior, ready to pounce in the blink of an eye. 

Revan stopped, holding up his hand for the others to do the same. Anja was at the rear of the column, her own senses wide open and in tune with Revan's, and her hand resting on her lightsaber. Revan looked at the edge of the troop seat he was next too and detected blood on the cold metal. He squatted slowly and reached out with a finger, touching the spot of blood and coming away with wetness. He looked at the noncom, who covered him expertly and showed him his fingers silently. The noncom's eyes narrowed and his grip on his rifle tightened. The blood spot was only a few hours old, and could not have come from someone who had been killed in the bombing.

Revan came to his feet again, unclipping his lightsaber and looking at the cockpit ten meters in front of them. He could feel Anja within their bond; she was nervous but confident and drawing strength from the bond. He made sure she was aware of everything he saw, and their bond allowed them to speak without sound if need be.

Revan moved more cautiously now, as they entered the part of the forward section that was buried in the rock. It grew darker, with just small wisps of sunlight entering through torn sections of hull behind them. He stepped silently up to one side of the cockpit, the noncom moving directly across from him. The transport had a large flight deck, and Revan could see the slumped figures inone of the seats, while it appeared the navigator's seat was empty. Revan looked at the noncom, who nodded to him, and he stepped onto the flight deck portion. The instruments and controls were shattered and scorched from electrical fires, and Revan moved up behind the traditional pilot's seat. Revan looked down and his eyes grew wide.

Seated in the pilot's seat was a red skinned humanoid figure, its head slumped forward against the controls that its four fingered clawed hands grasped. The side of its pilot helmet was sheered away and purplish blood was coating the creatures' side, dried and caked on now. Six small tentacles dangled limply from the pilot's chin, and Revan could see small black spikes trailing down the pilot's back, poking through the flight suit. Revan could sense no life in the creature and reached down to pick up a piece of metal which he poked the lifeless figure with hard enough to open a new wound. The creature didn't flinch and Revan reached out to pull the creature back from the flight controls. He didn't flinch when the right arm tore loose from the body as it had been hanging by only a few threads of skin.

The noncom stepped closer, his eyes still sweeping the area of the cockpit where the thick glass had been shattered, the nose of the transport opening a large hole into a dark cavern in front of them.

"No offense General, but what in all we hold holy is that?" He hissed the question.

Revan looked at him. "What we have here Master Chief is a pilot of pure Sith blood." He answered calmly, not betraying the rapid beating of his heart.

The man's eyes widened. "Tell me you are joking sir."

Revan shook his head. "I'm not." He said, looking over to the co-pilot's seat. He saw the purple stains of blood on the console and the seat, and several jagged pieces of metal that extended out from the torn fuselage that were stained with the same purple blood. "And it appears we have at least two survivors from this incident. The blood we found back there was not the same as this, and the navigator's console is empty. Whether they had a navigator is up for grabs, but the co-pilot definitely survived, and someone was in the back recently."

"Sith's blood General! What could have survived this crash?"

"I believe we are going to find out." Revan said leaning back and motioning Zhpyer forward. The Colonel was beside him in five steps. "Colonel, take three men and secure this portion of the crash. Contact Master Ban at the enclave and have her send a dozen Jedi to this location. Then contact the Republic encampment and have a full medical team dispatched here as well. The Jedi will provide security while your people remove this body back to the enclave for study."

"As your order sir."

"Contact Master Juhani and inform her of our discovery. Advise her we are proceeding into a cavern that seems to have been caused by the crash. If they have found another entrance, have them proceed with extreme caution, there are at least two survivors. One appears to be badly injured, the condition of the other is not known." Revan told him calmly. "I will continue with the remaining force we have."

"General that is not wise. Let me go forward." The Colonel spoke. "We don't know what is in there. And you are too valuable to lose this early in the war."

"All of us are too valuable Colonel. I will not ask something of our men that I would not do myself. There is a dark side Force presence within this area, and Anja and I need to go. The Master Chief will keep me safe." Revan said with a grin.

Zhpyer nodded somewhat reluctantly. "I'll see to it sir."

Revan nodded and motioned Anja forward to him. He looked at the Master Chief. "Pick the two most experienced behind you and let's move forward."

The Master Chief turned quickly and pointed at one man and one woman. They moved closer behind him with barely a sound. Revan turned to look at the opening into the dark cave before them. "Master Chief, our voices have undoubtedly carried past this point into the cave. Why don't we send some surprises down there before we continue forward?"

The Master Chief grinned and pulled three cylindrical canisters from his combat vest. He held them out. "One frag, one plasma, and one luminary?"

Revan nodded. "Perfect for greeting friends." He said taking the plasma grenade, and handing the frag to Anja.

The Master Chief turned the knob on the luminary grenade first and tossed it side arm as hard as he could into the opening. They all heard it hit the ground, rolling quite a ways down the tunnel until the light it provided ignited and sent an eerie glow back to them of the shape of the tunnel. Revan turned the knob on the plasma grenade and heaved it side arm as well. They watched its shadow bounce and they covered their eyes and the grenade exploded, sending superheated flames in all directions for twenty meters. When they looked again, the plasma fire had attached to parts of the wall, adding more light to the luminary grenade. Anja was next and she turned the knob on the frag grenade before holding it in front of her and using the Force whisked it down the tunnel in mid air. It exploded roughly a hundred meters from their position, showering anything that might have been hiding in the area with shrapnel.

Revan looked at the Master Chief. "Our senses are more acute, so we will take point. Follow close and watch the rear."

"Understood sir."

Revan looked at Anja and she nodded she was ready. Both of them lifted their lightsabers and Revan was the first to move through the large opening in the cockpit fuselage.

Into the darkness.

* * *

**

* * *

ARKANIS SECTOR **

**BETWEEN RYLOTH AND SISKEEN**

Kelborne sat in his quarters on the Mandalorian _LICTOR-_Class Capital ship _THE ORIGIN, _sippingthe mug of caffa, and going over several data pads of reports. He had moved his fleet to this location after the attack on the Sith base near Kessel, to provide support to the forces completing an evacuation of the smaller colonies and Ryloth. The attack on the Sith base had been a welcome exercise for the newer crew on his ships, and they had performed quite admirably. He had received the news of the Republic Senate voting to mobilize for war with no emotion. He had been following Mandalore and Revan for nearly thirty years, and it mattered not to him who else joined their effort, as long as they could fight.

Kelborne's mind drifted to his eldest son and the woman who he had taken as his wife, and he smiled warmly. His mind went back many years to the day he had met Arren's father in the jungles of Dxun. He was out trying to impress Mandalore enough to gain a ride to Onderon, and Kelborne had been out on Mandalore's orders to track down the small ship that had tried to sneak onto the moon. They had met standing over the body of an Onderonian scout killed by cannocks. Over the course of the next six hours, Kelborne and Dacen Vorsut had hunted the Onderonian scouts to keep them from discovering the Dxun base. Fighting with them that day had been Dacen's future wife and the Iridonian Bao-Dur. Over that span of time they had removed the threat of general Vaklu's scouts finding the hidden Mandalorian base, and forged a bond that only battle could forge. Over the years he had grown closer with Dacen and his wife, and even gone so far as to name Dacen his first born son's Life Guardian.

He had watched Dacen's oldest child slowly steal the heart of his son. She had been fourteen at the time and the gleam in her eye when she looked at Dralor was still very evident in her pale blue eyes even after six years of marriage and a pair of twin boys that were strong and proud. Arren was everything he had ever hoped for in a Mandalorian wife for his son, and she wasn't even Mandalorian by blood.

Kelborne knew war and battle as he had fought in the last dozen battles of the Mandalorian War, nearly losing his life on Malachor V. He had survived, and drifted for a time, until finally Canderous Ordo, now Mandalore had found him working as a scout on Duros. He had returned with Mandalore to Dxun to help rebuild the clans, and after the peace he had helped forge with the Onderonian people he found his wife. A strong Onderonian woman with pride and fire in her blood, she had given him powerful children in Dralor and Vlaina and his youngest son Trakl, who was part of the unit guarding the Sanctuary. His wife had refused to leave Dxun, insisting instead on helping Brianna Vorsut establish and maintain the large hospital they had built. He would return to Dxun and his wife in another three days to rest and refit his crew and ships. He…

The alarm claxon ripped him from his thoughts quickly.

Kelborne strode onto his bridge in just under three minutes. "Report!" He barked.

"General, we have just received a transmission from the support ship _ACCENDANT_! They are reporting hundreds of Sith ships dropping from hyperspace in their sector, everything from fighters to dreadnought capital ships!" His executive officer reported.

"Get me the commander of the _ACCENDANT_ now!" Kelborne popped.

It took under a minute, and Kelborne looked at the hologram of the obviously concerned young officer.

"General… we are picking up hundreds of Sith warships moving on our location! They will be on us in less than thirty minutes! They are closing in what appears to be a planetary bombardment formation!"

"What is the status of the evacuation?" Kelborne asked calmly.

"It's only seventy-five percent complete sir! Most of the women and children are off, but quite a few of the older citizens are refusing to leave their home world! Much of the functioning government is still on the surface!"

"Commander! Another wave has dropped from hyperspace!" a voice in the background called out.

"General it appears that we are sitting smack in the middle of one of the Sith invasion corridors." The commander spoke.

Kelborne nodded. "So it seems. Lord Revan predicted they would come this way. The planets they seize are rich in minerals."

"General I have informed my transport crews to gather what they can onto their ships and depart in the next fifteen minutes." The commander spoke. "I will attempt to convince the governmental leaders to evacuate as well."

Kelborne nodded. "I will position my group between you and the Sith. We will hold them off as long as possible. Get as many as you can Commander. I don't care how. Drag them, beat them, but get as many off the planet as you can!"

"Understood General!"

Kelborne turned to his executive officer. "Set an intercept course that puts us directly in the path of the lead Sith warships. We must buy as much time as possible and get as much information as we can!"

"I have already plotted the course changes General!"

"Take the fleet to light speed then Colonel. And get me Mandalore on Naboo."

* * *

Kelborne's eyes grew wide when _THE ORIGIN_ dropped from hyperspace. They had made the jump and planned to come out just on the other side of Ryloth. What Kelborne saw bearing down on the planet made his blood go cold in his veins. 

Stretching before him were nearly seventy capital class ships and hundreds of heavy cruisers and frigates. He could also see nearly a thousand snub fighters moving within the Sith formations.

"Launch! Launch all our fighters!" Kelborne barked. "Split into two echelons! Target the closest capital ships! Work in groups!"

"General we're detecting nearly seven hundred ships!" His executive officer gasped. "Over fifteen hundred fighters General, and quite a few of them are close support bombers!"

Kelborne nodded. "Charge all batteries and have damage crews stand by. All personnel are to report to their duty stations and stand by. Tell the commander of the _ACCENDANT_ he has six minutes to leave this system! Mandalore has ordered if they won't leave the planet then leave them there!"

"Yes General!"

"General, three of the Sith capital ships are moving to engage us!" A voice barked.

Kelborne glanced at his holo display. "Launch all guided missiles now! Target the first capital ship!"

The entire area around the eight hundred meter long _LICTOR_-class capital ship was lit by bright flashes as nearly one hundred guided missiles were launched from the front and sides of the ship. They streaked across space leaving trails of flame and impacted on the shields of the first Sith capital ship.

These Sith ships were designed much the same as those produced by the Star Forge Kelborne saw from his bridge and he had ordered adjustments to the missiles before launch. The missiles began to pound the Sith Interdictor class ship, and finally its starboard shields could no longer stand the punishment and failed. This left the remaining thirty or so missiles an exposed target and they burrowed in. Kelborne watched with satisfaction as his missiles began tearing into the hull of the Sith ship bringing forth massive gouts of flame from explosions dotting across the superstructure. Four of the missiles impacted directly above the Ion engine core of the ship and the bridge crew of _THE ORIGIN_ roared in approval as the blinding explosion ripped the ship asunder.

Their exuberance was short lived as _THE ORIGIN_ shuddered under the impact of dozens of Sith missiles and turbo laser blasts. Mandalorian ships were built for combat, and _THE ORIGIN_ survived the initial barrage from the remaining two capital ships with limited damage.

"Bring us around!" Kelborne shouted. "Course 145 mark nine! reload all missile launchers and…"

Kelborne's voice was drowned out by the massive groan of collapsing hull and the violent shudder of direct hits on his ship. He was tossed violently to the deck, smashing his head on the leg of a communication console. He shook his head, ignoring the pain and blood spilling from the nasty gash now located on the side of his head above his left ear. He heaved himself to his feet, using the console for support.

"Report!" He shouted.

"Aft shields are down! Aft shields are down! We have decompression on decks four through nineteen! Main engines are off line! We're venting plasma!"

"Engage emergency engines! Turn to face them! Protect our flank! Damage crews to station!" Kelborne screamed.

"General! Two more capital ships are closing!"

"Status of missile reload!"

"Automatic reload was in effect General, but only half the launchers are now fully operational!" His executive officer yelled.

"Status of the _ACCENDANT_?"

"They have made the jump to hyperspace and are clear General!"

"Order a full retreat!" Kelborne spoke! "Unload all operational missiles at the nearest capital ships and give me full power! We need to break…!"

_THE ORIGIN_ shuddered violently again, and several small explosions on the bridge sent crew sailing through the air to impact hideously against the bulkhead.

"We've lost main power!" His executive officer screamed. "All shields are down! Five Sith capital ships are coming to bear and locking on us!"

Kelborne turned to the large view port blood soaking his uniform. His eyes narrowed as he watched the Sith ships line up to pulverize his ship and he knew there was nothing he could do. Kelborne drew himself to his full height, ignoring the pain in his head.

"May my grandchildren be powerful and remember me!" He spoke the last words of his life with great feeling as he watched the Sith ships open fire on his crippled capital ship. His last conscious thought and sight was brilliant streaks of light erupting in front of him, and then there was blackness.

_THE ORIGIN_ bore the brunt of the directed fire of five Sith capital ships, allowing his other ships to escape the battle. _THE ORIGIN_ seemed to crumble from within before it blossomed into a huge ball of fire engulfing several dozen Sith snub fighters as if reaching out in death for one last final blow.

The Sith ships plundered past the shattered hulk of what once was a proud ship with an even prouder commander.

Kelborne of the Mandalorian Clan of Ordo and four thousand of his men and women were the first official casualties of the Pure Sith War as it would come to be called.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**NABOO**

Humans had not settled Theed until nearly fifty years ago, and population centers were just starting to become centralized. Deeja Peak was the first settlement at the base of the mountains, and was known as the capital, though many of the ministers preferred the more comfortable surroundings of the city of Theed, and spent most of their time there in the Governmental Hall. The King of Naboo, Tarfan Marmele, was a man of great intelligence and patience. He was also no fool. The Nubians had never been directly involved during the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars, but Tarfan also knew that the Republic Senate was as corrupt as anything he had ever seen. When Revan had approached him nearly a decade ago, he had been openly cautious as Revan was the former Dark Lord. It had not taken long however for Revan and his wife to convince him that their intentions now were quite honorable. After their first meeting when Tarfan had told Revan he would need to discuss everything that Revan had brought to him with his Imperial Council, Revan simply bowed and told him to contact him at his convenience. The Mandalorian capital ship that Revan traveled in though left nearly four hundred metric tons of supplies at the Theed spaceport before they departed, to include items that would be vital to improve the way of life for all Nubians. Revan had never spoken of the gift again, and Tarfan never asked. One month later, Tarfan contacted Revan with a formal invitation and request for assistance and aide.

When that aide arrived, the people of Naboo had been stunned. They thought they would receive only military supplies and equipment. What came was ship after ship of engineers, building materials, construction droids, doctors and nurses, and farming supplies. The Mandalorian and Jedi began by building schools and hospitals and then branching into the area of farming, nearly tripling the output of the Nubian farms and settlements. The entire first year, not one mention was made of any military assistance. Tarfan finally came to Revan and asked the question that had plagued him for weeks. Where was the military assistance that Revan had included in their agreement? Revan's response was a smile and something Tarfan had not expected. He was waiting for Tarfan's permission.

Tarfan had laughed for two days afterwards. They had spent the better part of a year proving to the King and his government as well as the people of Naboo that they were friends first, military allies second. And that was the extent of the relationship. A relationship that had blossomed over the last decade.

Visas winced under her shawl as another piece of equipment smashed against the side of the room in the Theed Governmental Hall. Tarfan stood quietly in the same room next to Visas as Canderous roared his outrage at the death of one of his closest friends. Tarfan had waved away aides that had coming running when the first chair went through the large glass window and fell the hundred feet into the lake below. Canderous's rage finally spent, he leaned against the far wall, his hands spread out, his knuckles bruised and bleeding from where he had struck the wall twice. Visas walked up behind him slowly, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder. His head came up when he felt her warm touch and she felt him take a deep breath and turn to face her.

"We must inform Revan." He said.

"Canderous, he was your friend." Visas spoke softly. "It is not wrong to feel what you feel."

Canderous looked at her face, her eyes hidden by the shawl. This woman had shared his bed and his life now for the last two decades. He did not need to guess what her face looked like under the shawl, her sightless eyes a milky white in color. He knew every scar she bore on her body as well as he knew his own. It amazed him at times how she knew exactly what he was thinking at any given time, or the fact that a few simple words from her could put him at complete ease and draw him back from the berserker brink. He was Mandalore, and he needed to act as Mandalore.

"We do not have time to mourn our dead." Canderous spoke firmly now. "He died as a Mandalorian should; in battle taking as many of the enemy with his as he could. There is no greater honor than that."

"And he died protecting the lives of others." Visas said.

Canderous nodded. "Worthy of the highest honors." He took another deep breath and reached up to caress Visas soft skin. "You would make a fine Mandalorian wife Visas Marr. We could have produced many fine children. Though it was not meant to be."

Visas placed her hand over his on her cheek and she smiled warmly. "Oh I think perhaps the Force would say otherwise Canderous Ordo." She moved his hand down her still very curvy body and placed it over her abdomen. "Our son grows in my womb Mandalore. Your son."

Canderous looked confused for a moment before his eyes showed recognition at her words. He looked at her face and took her in his arms. "Do not jest with me woman!"

Visas smiled warmly and kissed him softly. "I have given you a reason to remain among the living Canderous of Clan Ordo. I expect you to honor your traditions and insure you conquer many of the enemy, but you return to raise your son. And if you do not, I expect you to die in the manner befitting the legacy of Clan Ordo so that your son is able to embrace that legacy when he is born. I will insure he continues that legacy."

Canderous's face showed his shock at Visas adhering to the Mandalorian code. He watched as she turned and walked away from him. She had informed him she would bear him a child, a heir. And now, as in the Mandalorian Way, she would avoid him for three days enabling him to celebrate with his warriors. Then she would return to him, and they would continue their life together.

Canderous turned to Tarfan, who was smiling. "Congratulations my friend." Tarfan said stepping up to him.

Canderous took a deep breath and felt his chest swell. He felt thirty years younger at this very moment, and he had a war to help direct and fight. "We have much to do Tarfan. I believe we should get to it."

The King of Naboo nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

Revan stood in the Jedi High Council Chambers with the other Jedi Masters and Carth. In the center of the room was the hologram image of Canderous and the King of Naboo.

"… been getting word for several hours now Canderous." Revan was speaking. "Ryloth has fallen. The Sith butchered many of the remaining civilians when the Rylothian Prime Minister told them to basically stick their plan of converting Ryloth in their collective ears. I am sorry about Kelborne my friend. Have you contacted Dralor and Arren?"

"I will do so after we finish here." Canderous replied. "Republic, you got anything to send my way?"

Carth stepped forward. "Two hundred additional ships are leaving tomorrow and being chopped to you. Including five Interdictor capital ships."

Canderous nodded. "I'll use them wisely." He said.

"We have them coming in on two corridors Canderous. In the Arkanis sector where Ryloth has already fallen; and they have also entered through The Centrality where it appears they are heading for Gand first." Revan told him.

Canderous nodded. "They are weaker planetary systems, but have plenty of resources. Revan we will not be able to protect every planet, you know this."

Revan nodded. "They are bypassing many of the populated Rim planets, Mon Calamari being the largest example. I believe their intent is to cut them off, starve them into submission."

Mandalore nodded. "Not a sound tactical move." He spoke. "But when you have overwhelming numbers on your side, it makes sense. They can ride the Corellian corridor all the way to Coruscant, and stifle all traffic on the Perlemian Trade Route. It also allows them to reinforce many of the positions they will no doubt establish."

"We're getting unconfirmed reports from the Raioballo Sector of large concentrations of smaller Sith ships in the area." Revan spoke. "I'm going to contact Rev Junior and have him conduct a search. Right now we have to react to their moves, but as it stands they appear to be using the corridors I predicted."

"Their ships are tough!" Canderous said. "Kelborne's last report sent back plans and such. Their capital ships are based on the Interdictor ships the Star Forge was churning out. Heavily shielded and armed. Kelborne was able to destroy one ship with a full missile barrage, but it took nearly a hundred missiles to do it. The few witnesses to his death said three of the Sith capital ships fired some sort of energy weapon that brought down his aft shields almost immediately. From there they simply pounded him."

Revan could sense the anger in Canderous's words; and the despair. "Canderous, I can send Dacen to your location if that is what you choose."

Canderous looked at him through the holo imager and shook his head. "No. I'm too old to be leading an attack fleet. My skills are best used in planning our operations. I know that. And it is also something you should know as well. I thank you my friend, but this war is not for conquest. This is for survival. There are precious few of us who have seen combat as we have, and we can not go off on missions of vengeance. We need to direct our forces. I will remain on Naboo, and use delaying tactics. I will hit them at every turn, every asteroid field and every moon, all the while building up the defenses we agreed upon, and ushering the refugees to safety. I will whittle away their will and make them sloppy. When the time is right, then I will crush them and make them regret they ever started this foolhardy mission."

Revan nodded. "Their numbers are superior Canderous. We need to find out where they are hiding their shipyards. I fear that we may be dealing with shipyards similar to the Star Forge but not on as grand a scale."

Canderous eyes grew a little wider. He nodded however. "That makes sense. If this Sith pig is as evil as you say, then the Star Forge would not have been his only means of mass producing and constructing the forces to crush us. I will dispatch small strike teams from our Dxun Jedi to search for these shipyards."

"Canderous… all the republic shipyards have gone to full readiness. We're going to be churning out ships as fast as we can. We have engineers flocking to Coruscant and every shipyard in the Republic to speed the process." Carth spoke now. "I'm even pulling many of our mothballed fleet out for refit."

Canderous nodded. "I have informed our Mandalorian shipyards to speed production as well. Concord dawn is sending a hundred _LICTOR_-Class dreadnaughts, but it will be several weeks before they arrive in Republic space. I have also sent out messages to every corner of the galaxy requesting that any Mandalorians who have turned from the path of honor to come to Naboo. I have given them a chance to redeem themselves, and it could very well swell our ranks. I know there are thousands out there still, living the pathetic lives of mercenaries. I'm giving them to chance to redeem themselves now."

"Master Vandar is sending you a hundred Jedi from the Temple here on Coruscant." Revan spoke. "More are still returning from across the Republic, but they are ready to move now. They understand they will be under your command."

Canderous nodded. "I'll put them to good use."

"Dacen is commanding our largest task force." Revan continued. "His plan right now is to sweep wide through Hutt space and then hit the Sith forces while they assault Gand. Bastila is with him and we'll see how they stand up to her Battle Meditation."

"Good. I do not want to be on the receiving end all the time. Make sure he has Kelborne's information before hitting them." Canderous turned in the image and spoke to someone out of their sight quickly. He turned back. "The survivors from Kelborne's fleet are arriving. I want to debrief them myself. I'll contact you with any new information."

Revan nodded as the image faded and he looked at where the Jedi Masters had sat quietly in their chairs.

"What is it Revan?" Vandar asked. "We sense concern in you."

"I need you to recommend to the Chancellor to leave Coruscant." Revan said after looking at Carth and receiving the nod. "This Sith Master was able to infiltrate too much of the Senate over the years. I fear he will have spies everywhere. The Chancellor needs to be in a safe location with men he can trust at his side."

"You don't trust his aides Revan?" Atris asked.

"No. There is too much risk that one of his aides is a spy." Revan answered. "I want him removed to an unknown location with Jedi as his aides. I trust the Jedi, I have no reason to trust any who say they serve him. We can recommend he take as many of the senior Senators as he wishes, and provide them with whatever they need."

Carth nodded. "I concur." He echoed. "Coruscant is the ultimate target. Militarily it makes the most sense to sow confusion and chaos in the enemies' capital. With the Chancellor gone, it takes away a very soft target."

"It also eliminates the possibility of the politicians interjecting their views to you as the war progresses." The Twi'lek Master spoke.

Revan nodded. "Yes it does. They need to allow us to run this war. I can't be bothered with political motives that do not benefit the entire Republic. And they will come."

Vandar nodded. "Undoubtedly." He spoke. "I also agree. I will contact the Chancellor Revan. You and I will present this to him."

Revan nodded. "Very well."

"I believe with the added defenses provided by our Wookie allies that the Temple here is safe for the moment." Vandar spoke. "However, inform all within our walls they are to be prepared to disperse at a moment's notice. We received a message from Yuthura on Dantooine. It appears young Revan has discovered Sith of pure blood acting as pilots on the transports sent there. They have also discovered what appears to be a previously undocumented crystal cave that is tainted by the dark side."

Revan nodded. "He informed me as well through our bond. He and Master Juhani are investigating the cave now."

"Revan, we have heard nothing from Master Corna." Atris asked. "Where is he?"

Revan looked at her and smiled. "I was wondering when someone would ask me that."

* * *

**

* * *

DANTOOINE**

Revan junior moved slowly down the cave tunnel, his hand gripping the hilt of his lightsaber tightly. He estimated they had gone nearly two hundred meters into the tunnel, with the light slowly slipping away causing them to use luminary grenades as they went. Their eyes had adjusted well enough they could see the walls of the tunnel, but not much past a twenty meter distance. There seemed to be some sort of glow coming from the rock walls themselves, but not nearly enough to see clearly. The tunnel was roughly ten meters wide, and they moved down either side very slowly. Anja was across from Revan, and he could feel her apprehension through their bond. Both of them could feel they were getter closer to the source of the darkness they felt, and it was growing stronger as they got closer. They were moving like ghosts, making no sounds as they measured each step. Both Revan and Anja were masking their Force signatures, compressing their auras until they were barely discernable.

Revan stopped when he saw that the tunnel became brighter and opened up about fifty meters in front of him. He could see the shining crystal formations in the distance, and felt the power they radiated within the Force. As they moved slowly forward, the tunnel curved slightly, and Revan's eyes grew wide when he realized the tunnel opened into a huge cavernous chamber. There were crystal formations dotting the floor and sides of the chamber all around them, and what appeared to be an underwater pool of some sort that stretched as far as they could see.

Revan's eyes saw the small stack of salvaged equipment on the other side of several crystal formations, and the covered figured of someone lying down on the dirt. He was about to take another step when something bright red flashed in front of him. Only Revan's near inhuman instincts allowed him to lean back far enough to not lose his head as he recognized the snap hiss of a lightsaber blade.

"Die scum!" The black clad dark Jedi screamed, rushing forward, his crimson blade glowing in the tunnel.

"Eat this!" The Master Chief barked, pulling the trigger on his rifle.

The Dark Jedi stopped, and easily deflected the bolts wide. He lifted his hand slightly to unleashed a storm of Force lightning but stopped when the two Viridian lightsabers ignited with a whoosh and Revan and Anja stepped fully into the crystal cave.

"Jedi!" He hissed.

"Do you greet everyone like this?" Revan asked his voice calm. He moved to his left as Anja moved to her right, their lightsabers gleaming in the cave.

The Dark Jedi drew back his cowl, revealing his features. This was no normal Dark Jedi, Revan knew immediately. Standing before him was a Dashade warrior. He clutched his crimson lightsaber in clawed hands, his high forehead shimmering in the dim light, and his lamprey like mouth glittering with razor sharp teeth. His amber eyes gleamed with hate as he stared at Revan.

The Dashade were thought to be extinct, destroyed during the Cron Drift super nova during the Great Sith war. It was painfully obvious that information was wrong as standing before them was a Dashade warrior, who was obviously very strong in the Force, and physically imposing as well. He was heavily muscled, his form nearly bursting from the dark robes. Revan's mind flashed with information, realizing that Dashade warriors were partially immune to some force based powers. Long ago the Jedi and the Sith had used this species for different reasons, either as instructors or assassins, because of their special abilities.

"Stand down." Revan spoke. "We can provide medical attention to your friend. But this cave is completely surrounded."

"Surrender?" The Dashade laughed. "To you? Never!"

"I do not wish to kill you." Revan continued.

"It is your blood that I will spill in this cave." His amber eyes flicked to where Anja stood ready. "Perhaps after I have crushed you I will take the female and use her for my pleasure before I carve out her heart and feast on it!" He reached out with his clawed hand and unleashed a storm of Force lightning at Revan.

Revan flicked his lightsaber over and felt the blade soak up the energy and deflect it away, crashing into the cavern wall. The Dashade Jedi sent a surge of lightning at Anja, who also caught the lightning on her lightsaber and deflected it harmlessly off to the side. The Dashade hissed loudly and reached out his hand to the large boulder on the ground near her, and sent the hundred kilometer boulder hurtling at Anja with blinding speed before leaping to attack Revan with his lightsaber.

Revan parried the leaping blade with ease, stepping to the side with equal speed and waving his hand at the Dashade warrior. The extra Force push sent the warrior sprawling forward, barely able to maintain his balance at the unexpected maneuver. Revan glanced quickly to Anja, who had ducked easily under the boulder and was moving to assist him.

_Anja! Take the Master Chief and the others and secure the Sith pilot. I will keep our friend busy!_ Revan sent to her through their bond.

Anja didn't hesitate and looked back to where the Republic soldiers were trying to get clear shots at the Dashade warrior.

"This way!" she shouted to them.

The Master Chief turned and saw her motion to him and he ushered his team forward and followed them.

Revan didn't wait after telling her what to do and he turned back to face the Dashade warrior, drawing out his second lightsaber and igniting it. The Dashade warrior stopped at seeing this, while he clutched his single blade, his mind racing through options. This was obviously not an average Jedi he was facing. He could sense the great power in this man, and it was drawing from all spectrums of the Force. He lunged forward again, stabbing outward with his lightsaber. Revan leaned to one side and batted the blade away with his shorter lightsaber while sweeping his combat blade in from the right. The Dashade warrior was fast, nearly as fast as Revan's father, and he was able to parry the Viridian blade before it sliced into his side. He danced to the side, his crimson blade slashing the air in front of him in an intricate dance. He sent small rocks flying at Revan as he moved, finding himself impressed as the human deflected them all away with barely any effort. This Jedi was calm and in control, his every movement full of confidence and grace. The warrior could feel the power of the Force swirling through this young human as he'd seen only once before, in the presence of his Master.

He watched warily as the young human brought the two ends of his lightsaber together forming the double bladed shaft, one end slightly longer than the other. He could see the female Jedi moving with the humans toward the Sith pilot it was his duty to protect. She flowed with the Force as well, nearly as powerful as the human he was fighting. This was not expected. The mission to destroy and slaughter the Jedi in the enclave here on Dantooine had been simple enough, however they had not counted on the Mandalorian Pursuers or the mass of Cathar troops that had crippled their lines.

"I can feel the indecision in you." Revan spoke, his eyes never leaving the Dashade warrior. "We need not fight."

"I will crush you Jedi, and then I will take the woman and have my way with her!" The warrior spat, trying to illicit a negative reaction from his foe.

Revan felt the small smile cross his face. "Did your Master teach you to fight as well? Or are you only able to spew forth meaningless words."

The Dashade warrior screamed his rage and leaped at Revan again, his lightsaber cutting through the air. Revan brought up the longer edge of his dual blade and slapped the crimson lightsaber aside, while twisting the shorter end around with near blinding speed. The blade slammed into the Dashade warrior's shoulder and Revan noted that his body armor was coated with cortosis. The blade sparked as it scrapped the armor, but the blow carried enough power to knock him to the side and sent him rolling on the ground. Revan watched as the Dashade warrior came to his feet quickly, bringing his lightsaber up. His armor was smoking from where Revan's blade had connected, and his eyes went to it quickly. His amber eyes glared at Revan with the fury of hate filling his being. He unleashed a Force wave of incredible power that caught Revan in mid step. The wave lifted him up and tossed him against the wall of the cavern. Revan grunted in pain as he felt the force of the impact, even through his armor. He got to his knee as he heard the Dashade warrior chuckling to himself.

Revan leaped at him, seeing the Dashade warrior do the same. Revan twisted in mid air and kicked out with his boot, catching the warrior square in the chest with the Force assisted kick. He could feel the crunch of bones through the bottom of his boot as the Dashade warrior was smashed against the side of the cavern as Revan had been moments earlier. The only difference this time is that his body armor's integrity had already been compromised due to the lightsaber blow. When his body connected with the cavern wall, his shoulder buckled and snapped in three places. He was unable to right himself before falling with a painful grunt to the ground. Revan settled to his feet and spun his dual lightsaber in front of him.

Anja and the Marines made it to where the wounded Sith pilot was lying. She pulled back the blanket that covered the Sith and winced when she saw the damage the crash had caused. The entire right side on his body had been ripped open, blood soaking his uniform. His right arm had been severed clean off by the twisted fuselage. The wounds looked as if they had been cauterized and she realized that the dark Jedi must have used his lightsaber to stop the bleeding. Her senses were alive and as she felt Revan fighting the Dashade warrior, and the presence of the crystal cave was causing everything to reflect back to her. Her head came up when the darkness they had sensed earlier reared up stronger than ever, and she turned. She could just make out Revan and the Dashade fighting, but the darkness wasn't coming from the dark Jedi as she had first thought. It was coming from someplace else, and it was growing closer. Her eyes scanned the darkness around them as one Marine began to slap Kolto bandages on the wounded Sith. She felt vibration in the ground, as if someone was walking with heavy footsteps towards them.

Anja turned and reached into the Force, no longer masking her Force presence. Her eyes widened when she felt the cold horrible sensation of death touch her. Her eyes settled on the darkness to her front as she watched the large tooth filled maw poke from the darkness. The razor like teeth she saw were easily six to seven inches long and filled the wide mouth from edge to edge, with dozens of smaller teeth dotting the drooling mouth. She spotted the four gleaming yellow eyes atop the light brown fur, and the long curving quills that extended down the muscular and sinewy back. This creature exuded darkness on a scale she'd never seen before, as the clawed feet brought it closer and closer to her and the Marines.

"A Nexu!" She gasped.

Her words made one of the Marines turned and his eyes nearly bugged from his head when he saw the Nexu. His rifle came up in an instant and he pulled the trigger. The Nexu was far faster. His screams died between the jaws of the Nexu as its leap carried it over Anja to land on top of the Marine and it savagely tore the man's head and upper body from the lower body, splashing blood all over the area. The Master Chief turned at the petrified scream of his man and nearly lost his stomach at the site before him. The Nexu was gulping down the remaining part of what used to be his fellow Marine, his teeth and jaws covered in bright red blood. He fell back, lifting his rifle and unleashed a flurry of shots that burned into the flesh of the creature causing it to howl in agony and turn to face him.

Anja plunged her light saber into the creatures' side, the smell of burnt flesh and singed hair entering her nostrils as the Nexu roared in rage and pain. It swiped out with an enormous paw, it's four razor like claws digging into Anja's side tearing through her armor and biting deeply into her skin. She screamed in agony, her lightsaber dropping from her grasp as she curled into a fetal position, clutching her torn side.

The Master Chief lifted his assault rifle and unleashed a full power pack at the Nexu, the blaster bolts ripping into the creature from short range, punching through its body. He took his finger off the trigger only when his rifle began to overheat from the constant and sustained burst. His eyes strained to see through the stars he had created with his light show, only to hear the Nexu whimpering in pain, but still alive.

"Sith's spit!" He cursed as the Nexu came back into view, blood pouring from at least a dozen wounds, one of its front legs blown clean off, but still very much alive. He raised his rifle again just as the Nexu prepared to leap and end his life. He don't know where the massive boulder came from, but it fell upon the Nexu quickly crushing the creature's spine into the damp earth, pinning it to the ground. The Chief's eyes flicked over to where Anja now leaned against the cavern wall, her hand over her bloody side and a look of agony on her face. She was trying to use the Force to stop the bleeding, concentrating hard, and hoping that there were no other creatures in the area.

"Check the pilot!" She grunted through clenched teeth, pulling herself into a better position against the wall.

Revan felt Anja's agony through their bond and his heart beat quicker as he could feel her healing herself with the Force. She was weak however and he needed to end this battle now. The Dashade warrior faced him, favoring his left shoulder, and holding his lightsaber in his right hand. He glared at Revan, as they circled one another.

"We can treat your injuries." Revan spoke. "We don't have to fight. You'll be treated as a Prisoner of War."

"Never!" The Dashade warrior screamed, rushing forward at him.

Revan held his ground as the dark Jedi battered at him with his lightsaber. His blows were powerful, but poorly timed. Revan was able to deflect them with minimal effort while looking for the opening he needed. In a last ditch attempt to kill him the dark Jedi unleashed a massive attack of Force lightning. The cavern lit up like it was day time, as Revan was able to absorbed most of the attack with his lightsaber. One thin pencil of lightning however escaped Revan's blade and punched a hole clean through his body armor and shoulder. Revan grimaced and stepped back momentarily, smelling his burned flesh. He ignored the immense pain and struck out with an Echani warrior's curved palm. The knife edge of his hand struck the dark Jedi in the side of the throat bringing him up in piercing agony. His hands went to his throat only to see Revan's left foot lifting off the ground at him. He tried to dodge the kick, and managed to slide under most of it, but the heel of Revan's boot scrapped his temple enough to stagger him back. It was the opening Revan had waited for.

Revan stepped forward and planted a straight heel strike into the Dashade's chest. The blow carried all of Revan's strength fueled by pain and worry for Anja. It connected just under his sternum and instantly shattered most of his ribs. His eyes went wide when he felt the pieces of his ribs splinter inside his body and several pieces punctured his three lungs and heart. He dropped his lightsaber as the nerves in his body screamed in protest over the pain. Revan stepped into his body and drove his forehead into the twisted face of the warrior, blood erupting from his crushed nose. He staggered even further back, and through pain filled eyes was unable to prepare for the Force wave that Revan directed at him. The power of the wave was fueled by Revan's own pain and emotions and lifted him off his feet and sent him hurtling into the cavern wall. There was a moment of intense pain upon contact, and then nothing, as the concussive force of the wave pulverized his body against the unmoving cavern wall, crushing every single bone in his batter body.

Revan turned quickly and dashed over to where Anja leaned against the wall, her eyes filled with pain.

"Anja?" He whispered.

"It hurts my love." She grimaced. "Can't focus."

Revan lifted her hand from the wound and could see the four deep tears in her otherwise perfect flesh. He placed his palm over the wounds and closed his eyes, channeling his healing power into her. Anja placed her hand over his, her grimace lessening as the pain began to slowly fade. Revan turned his head. "Chief? Toss me a Kolto patch!"

The Master Chief looked up from where he was helping his remaining team member apply Kolto bandages. He tore open his combat vest and drew out another of the life saving patches and tossed it to him. Revan tore open the package and placed it over the wounds in Anja's side. "Hold this." He told her.

"I'm ok now." She said the strength in her voice returning. She saw the lightning wound in his shoulder and reached for it. Revan stopped her.

"Concentrate on yourself." He said with a warm smile. "I am in no danger." He moved her hand over her own wound. "Draw from me if needed. But worry about yourself for now."

Anja nodded slowly and looked down at the wound in her side. "I zagged when I should have zigged." She said with a pained grin. "Nexu's are not native to Dantooine." She spoke. "How did that one get here?"

Revan looked at the now dead creature pinned to the floor of the cavern. "I don't know." He said in reply. He turned back to her and reached out to caress her face. Anja's green eyes smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

Anja nodded. "I know."

Revan moved over to where the Chief and the female Marine were working on the Sith pilot. "What's his condition?"

The female Marine shook her head. "The Kolto is having a small affect, but his wounds are terrible. The only thing that will save him now is time in a Kolto tank."

"Listen!" The chief spoke, holding up his hand.

They became quiet and could hear the low whine coming from down the tunnel. They turned to face the noise.

"Sounds like a laser drill." The chief spoke.

Revan nodded. "Indeed it does."

As they watched they saw the thin beam of a laser drill burst through the rock wall a sizeable distance down the tunnel that they had not yet traveled. It cut in a circular motion until the wall collapsed, nearly blinding them with the sunlight that poured through. They saw figures burst through the new opening.

"Revan!" Boa-Dur's voice carried down the tunnel.

"Here!" Revan shouted, relief evident in his voice.

The Chief looked at Revan as more figures came through the new entrance. "General, I'd like to make one request."

Revan looked at him. "Name it."

"Can we avoid deep dark places for awhile?" The Chief said. "I'm not real fond of the dark all of a sudden."

Revan smiled and nodded his head. "Chief, I could not agree more."

* * *

"Careful!" Revan popped as the Republic medic pulled his scorched robes and armor from his wounded shoulder.

"Sorry sir." The medic spoke, his hands shaking. He would have preferred to treat the female Jedi that lay only a few yards away, but the other medics that had arrived nearly fell over themselves to get to her first.

The area where Bao-Dur and the others had cut into the side of the Dantooine hill was rapidly filling up with Jedi and Republic personnel. Yuthura had arrived to take the body of the second Sith pilot back to the enclave where he would go into a Kolto tank. He was barely alive and they could only hope he survived. Republic Marines from Zhpyer's command had locked the area down and were presently combing the inside of the cavern which turned out to be much larger than they first thought.

Juhani joined Revan on the ground. "A Dashade Dark Jedi Revan?" She spoke. "I am suitably impressed."

Revan looked at her, groaning somewhat at the soreness of his body. "Don't be. I got lucky. He nearly broke plenty of bones. I've read about them. They were used as close combat instructors for Jedi before the Great Sith War. I now know why?"

"Yes, I've read of them as well, though I've never heard of one that was a Jedi." Juhani said. "And a Nexu. Trouble seems to find you young Revan."

Revan chuckled. "Yeah, I'm finding that out too." He glanced over to where Anja lay on the stretcher, several medics fawning over her. Juhani smiled.

"She will be fine. The wounds were deep, but between the Kolto and the Force they are not severe. I understand she dropped an eight hundred kilogram boulder on its back, crushing it." Juhani said.

Revan nodded. "That was the darkness we sensed. The creature was twisted with the dark side somehow." He said. "It killed one of my Marines before Anja and the Chief were able to finally kill it."

"I would very much like to discover how it found its way to Dantooine." Juhani spoke. "And how exactly it came to be in this cavern."

"The Sith pilot?" Revan asked.

"Yuthura has returned to the enclave with the Sith. There are several Republic doctors standing by. The one from the ship is being studied as we speak." Juhani replied. She met Revan's eyes. "Have you spoken with your father?"

"No. Not since we entered the cave, why?"

"The Sith have begun their invasion along two corridors. Casualties are high."

"Juhani?"

"We lost nearly five thousand Mandalorians when they tried to intercede on behalf of some refugees near Ryloth. Commander Kelborne was lost." Juhani said softly.

Revan closed his eyes slowly and let out a deep breath. "More lives you will suffer for." He said softly. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "The crystals in this cave seem to be of very high quality. I recommend we have some Jedi begin removing them and processing them for lightsabers."

Juhani nodded. "Yuthura is already taking care of it. My assistant is leading part of the procedure. He has worked extensively with crystals found on Cathar."

"He does not hide his distaste for Anja very well." Revan spoke. "Why is it he targets her? Does he know her?"

Juhani nodded her head. "He does not know I am aware, but he was at the academy with her on Coruscant for a time while he was a Padawan. He had… strong feelings for her. She never reciprocated those feelings. Now we know why. That is when Jolee decided to send him back to me to finish his training."

"Does she know?" Revan asked.

"It appears she does not even remember him." Juhani said with a shrug. "And it also disturbs him to see how powerful she has become in such a short time while he has worked so long and is inferior to her still."

"Inferior?" Revan asked.

"He is a strong Jedi Revan." Juhani said. "Yet he lacks the control that it appears Anja has mastered."

"That is due to our bond Juhani, not because he lacks control." Revan told her. "Our bond has enabled her to master things she would not have mastered by this time. The Council would have held her back. They can deny it all they want, but they felt my mother's imprint on her when she came to the Academy. They've held her back all these years because of it."

"Then she draws off of you as your mother drew from your father?"

Revan nodded. "Yes."

"This is not something that I realized. I will have to inform Victor of this." Juhani said.

Revan looked down as the medic finished putting the Kolto bandage on his shoulder and wrapping it tightly.

"I would change it out in several hours General, just to prevent infection." The medic said.

Revan nodded and got to his feet. "Thank you." he said, flexing the soreness out of the joint, but knowing he was going to be sore for a few hours. The medic nodded and gathered his things before moving quickly to inform his fellow Marines that the green eyed Jedi was not someone they should be trying to get to know.

Revan looked at Juhani just as Colonel Zhpyer came running out of the cave, slightly out of breath. He spotted Revan and ran up to him quickly.

"General we've found something that you need to see." He said.

Revan nodded and walked over to where Anja lay on the lift bed. The medics quickly parted when he approached. He took the hand she held out to him and leaned over to kiss her softly. "They have discovered something else in the cavern." He said. "Have them take you back to the enclave. I will see you shortly."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I feel like I was run over by a herd of dew backs." Anja said with a grin. _Be safe my love._

Revan smiled and leaned over again to kiss her soft lips and touch his forehead to hers. _When have you ever known me to be safe?_

Anja laughed as the medics activated the lift bed. She squeezed Revan's hand as the lift bed glided toward the transport.

_I'll be waiting for you my love._

_I'll see you soon._

Revan turned to Juhani as the lift bed went up into the transport. "Shall we take a look?"

Juhani nodded. "Indeed."


	23. Chapter 23 Completed

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**DANTOOINE**

Revan and Juhani marveled at the multitude of colors that the crystals cast within the cavern. Half a dozen Dantooine Jedi and Juhani's assistant were dispersed around the crystal formations with small laser cutting tools removing sections of the formations for refinement into light saber crystals. It was slow ponderous work, and had to be done with exacting precision or the quality of the crystals would be flawed. The Marine Master Sergeant that had entered the tunnel before with Revan was still with him, moving slowly hanging back a few feet.

"I've never seen a crystal cave." Juhani spoke softly. "It is truly amazing."

"We discovered one on Hoth, but it was tiny compared to this one." Revan said, moving up to the bright white glass like stagnates of one of the larger formations. He lifted his hand to touch the crystal and he could feel the Force pulsing through the formation. Juhani came up next to him, a look of fascination on her feline features as she touched it as well, feeling the energy coursing through her.

"Such peace." She said softy.

Revan nodded. "Incredible isn't it?"

Colonel Zhpyer came down the well lit tunnel now and looked at them. "General?"

Revan turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Sir, we've enlarged the hole enough for a man to enter. Do you want to investigate?" Zhpyer asked.

Revan nodded and turned to him. "Yes. Let's check out this discovery."

Revan and Juhani followed him down the two hundred meters of tunnel to where several large light lamps now illuminated the good size hole in the tunnel wall. Revan could see that the darkness on the other side of the entrance was being lit by several probe drones released into the cavern ahead of them. Both he and Juhani looked at one another, sensing the disturbance in the Force that was oozing from the cavern.

"The drones mapped out the entire structure sir," Zhpyer spoke. "There's nothing inside except some broken down droids covered in dust. One door that appears to be smashed open and that opens into another large chamber further back. Should I send a squad ahead?"

Revan looked at Juhani, pulling one of his light sabers from his belt as she did the same. "No. We'll check it out first." Revan replied.

"I'll have a squad standing by as back up." Zhpyer told him.

Revan nodded as he moved to the entrance. He stepped through, with Juhani close behind him. It opened into this chamber which was enormous by itself. It was a rectangular shape with the odd shaped device at the far end. The high ceiling swallowed almost all the light, forcing the probe drones to space themselves thirty meters apart and amplify their light to its maximum setting. The artificial light cast an eerie glow across the large room.

Revan knew immediately they were in some sort of library, as the walls were lined with old data pads and control stations as well as countless bound volumes of written works. He let his eyes wander over the enormous chamber as more and more shelves came into view as the probe droids extended out within the chamber.

"Revan… this is…" Juhani began.

"It's a library." He said finishing her sentence.

"I was not aware that Dantooine had such a facility?" Juhani asked, stepping up to one of the massive shelves and reaching up to touch the dust covered data pads and bound written books.

Revan joined her in the same aisle, looking at the opposite shelf, and pulling down one of the data pads. He blew dust from the thin square disc. His eyes grew a little wider.

"Juhani, this disc is from the archives on Ossus." he told her, his voice filling with awe.

"Impossible. The archives on Ossus were destroyed during The Great Sith War." Juhani replied.

Revan handed her the disc and saw her face narrow and then her yellow eyes grow large. "By the Force! Is this possible?"

Revan turned. "Colonel!"

Zhpyer was beside him in an instant. "Yes sir?"

"Get some engineers in here. I want this cavern reinforced and swept. Contact Master Ban at the enclave again and have her join us here as soon as she is able." Revan ordered.

Zhpyer looked puzzled. "Sir, shouldn't we at least discover what this is? There is…"

"I know what this is Colonel." Revan replied. "Trust me when I tell you we don't want a cave in or some other natural event to destroy this cavern."

Zhpyer nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Revan looked at him. "I will explain later Colonel. But insure this place is secured very quickly."

"Yes sir! I'll see to it myself."

Juhani touched Revan's arm as her Cathar senses detected something. "Wait." she spoke. She started moving around the room, her nose sniffing at different locations within the chamber. She moved behind the several large granite statues. "Revan?"

Revan moved to where she stood in front of a medium sized tunnel behind a large boulder. His eyes grew larger.

Juhani looked at him. "Do you smell it?" She asked, looking down the dark tunnel. She turned back to him. "The ocean."

Revan turned to Juhani, his eyes wide. "We need to speak with my father right now." He said.

"You will speak with no one!" The deep voice boomed, causing Revan and Juhani to whirl around quickly. Standing before them was a human male who looked to be well over a century old, with billowing white hair that hung almost to the floor. The beard he had also was white and stretched to the middle of his chest. He wore simple robes of an era long forgotten, yet there was no dismissing the blazing green light saber he clutched in his hand, or the way he held it.

The Republic Marines finally saw the old man and lifted their weapons, only to have them ripped from their grasp with a wave of the ancient man's hand. He twisted his wrist and froze them in a powerful stasis field, their rifles clattering to the floor. He had never taken his eyes from Revan and Juhani.

Revan's eyes were wide, as he had not even felt a flicker in the Force to indicate this man's presence, yet he obviously had a powerful connection to the force despite his advanced age. Somehow, this ancient man had masked his aura until now, and it was pouring though as Revan looked at him, an aura brighter and more powerful than even his own father.

"Who are you?" Revan asked.

"Silence!" The man bellowed, lifting his hand once more.

Juhani was not able to block the power of the Force wave directed at them, and her body flew across the great chamber to land fifty meters away where she lay still. Revan had closed his eyes for only a fleeting second, drawing deeply on the Force and erecting a wall of his own that absorbed and dissipated the force of the old man's power. He looked at the man, whose deep gray eyes were wide in surprise.

"You deflected my power!"

"I am not an enemy!" Revan spoke calmly.

"You are a minion of Exar Kun!" He screamed. "I will not allow you to taint the archives here!"

"Exar Kun?" Revan gasped. "He has been dead for nearly a hundred years. The Great Sith War ended long ago wise one."

"Lies! You twist perceptions young man! You are strong in the Force, very strong. Even more powerful than the last fool to come here to try and defile this library! But I see through your Sith lies! I will destroy you as I did him!"

The green light saber whipped forward with blinding speed. Revan reacted with all his own reflexes and was barely able to ignite one of his Viridian blades to deflect the old man's light saber enough to keep from removing his head. Revan spun away from him, deactivating his light saber, his eyes reflecting his surprise at the old man's speed.

"I am no Sith old man!" He growled. "Whoever you are, your time here has clouded your mind!" He motioned to where Juhani lay. "You strike down a Master of the Jedi Order without warning. Only a Sith would do something that hateful!"

The old man paused for only a moment as Revan's words echoed in the chamber. He circled Revan slowly, his eyes cunning and measuring. He glanced briefly to where Juhani lay; his eyes returning back to Revan instantly.

"Your power exceeds her by much. And you say she is a Master of the Order. I can sense the emotions swirling inside you, the power that you harness within you." The old man's eyes grew confused for only the briefest moment. "You have a deep connection young one. Someone holds your very heart in their hands and is entwined within your life threads. Your emotions course through you unchecked. I can feel a connection to the dark side, yet your aura is one of peace and calm. Not light, not dark. Explain this to me. Quickly."

Revan nodded. "A gift from my parents."

"Your parents? You know your parents?" The old man asked. "You lie!" His hands tightened on the light saber again. "The Jedi separate younglings from their families at a young age. You can not know who your parents are."

"I am not a Jedi." Revan spoke softly.

"Not a Jedi?" The old man seemed thunderstruck. "How can this be? The Force flows through you like no one I have seen in nearly a century! If you are not Sith and you are not Jedi, what are you?"

"I… I am different." Revan spoke softly.

"Your parents? You say you know them? Tell me their names. I know every Jedi Knight to hold the title for nearly three hundred years." The old man said.

"My father is Revan Panlie. My mother is Bastila Shan. I bear the name of my father wise one. I am Revan Panlie Junior."

"Revan!" The old man hissed. "The Prodigal Knight! And former Dark Lord of the Sith! I sensed when he rejoined the forces of good. It was a great day indeed for the Force. Yet he was expelled from the Order nearly thirty years ago along with Bastila Shan. They were expelled for…"

"They were exiled because of the love they shared, and the Force bond that forged them as one." Revan replied. "The Jedi Council brought them together, and when their actions caused my parents to fall in love they tried to rip them apart." Revan's last words were spoken with a considerable amount of venom in them. More than he had intended.

"And I sense you now share a similar bond with someone young Revan Panlie. Someone whose life you saved many years ago." The old man deactivated his light saber and Revan could feel him relax slightly. "She is the one that killed the Nexu in the cavern?"

Revan nodded. "Yes."

"Does she live?"

"She was wounded, but yes, she will live."

"She was impulsive and rash to take on the Nexu within its home. She is lucky to be alive. You two are tied together like none I have ever known. Not even in the archives is there tales of a bond that runs as deeply as the one you share with this woman. Your very beings are entwined."

"She is my center. My light." Revan spoke softly. "May I ask a question of you?"

The old man relaxed visibly and sent a pulse of Force healing cascading over Juhani. She stirred slowly. "I have been here many years protecting these archives. Only one has come before you. He came for destruction and I had to dispatch him. He was young like you, but twisted by the dark side." He motioned to the small pile of bones that rested near the entrance Revan and Juhani had come in. They had not seen the bones because of the outcropping of rock that obscured them. "I apologize for injuring your friend. You walk a fine line young one, but I sense no darkness in you at all, only a tranquil calm and serenity. It is refreshing." He looked at Revan and bowed slowly and deeply.

"I am Adarn Qel-Droma."

Revan's eyes grew large. "Qel-Droma?" He questioned. "How is that possible?"

The man's grey eyes settled on Revan. "My father… it has been so long… my father was Cay Qel-Droma. My mother was an officer in the Republic Fleet of the time."

Revan looked very confused. "But history records no children of Cay Qel-Droma."

"Yes, I know." Adarn said. "My mother kept my identity hidden. Remember young son of Revan, it was during the time of Exar Kun. If he had known my father had a child, it would have put me in grave danger. I have been in this library for too long. What year is it young son of Revan?"

"It has been nearly eighty-five years since the defeat of Exar Kun." Revan answered softly. "The records of Dantooine do not show this library Master Qel-Droma. How is it that it holds history discs from the Ossus Archives?"

"This is where the archives that could be saved were brought. Master Diath saved as much as he could and hid my identity when my mother brought me before him. He placed all he could save from Ossus here in this library with me. I was ten years old." Adarn spoke.

Revan moved to where Juhani was getting to her feet and took her arm before her Cathar instincts took over and she attacked Adarn. He turned back to him. "You've been here in this library since you were ten years old?" He asked incredulously.

"So many years. I have watched and chronicled all that has happen since the defeat of Kun. It was my mission."

Revan stepped up t o him slowly. "You need not stay here any longer." He said. "Return with us to the enclave here on Dantooine."

Adarn looked at him. "It has been so long." He said softly. "You are entering a new war young son of Revan. A war against the true threat that was responsible for your father's fall."

Revan nodded. "Yes. The enemy has made the first moves. It will only be a matter of days before the war is fully engaged."

Adarn nodded. "Then it is time for me to return to the light and help in any way I can. I will not stay here any longer. The archives here must be protected young son of Revan. At all costs."

Revan nodded. "And you have my word they will be."

* * *

The combined Mandalorian and Onderonian fleet was the largest in Republic space at the present time. Six hundred ships ranging in size from corvettes to Dacen Vorsut's _LICTOR_-Class dreadnaught moved in perfect formation. They were spread out in a diamond shaped formation that allowed the best protection and defensive response, and also would not allow more than one or two ships to be destroyed if attacked. They had just cleared the Auril Sector and were moving into the Cronese Mandate. Dacen had small corvettes moving far in advance of his main fleet to provide early warning and attempt to get an idea of the size of the Sith fleet currently attacking Gand. They were still just over a day from Gand, and hopefully still very much undiscovered.

Bastila Panlie stood in the large comfortable lounge, her eyes fixed on some point outside her view port as she watched the stars race by as they were in hyperspace. The coming battle would be a key in this war, and once more Bastila would play a major role in the outcome. She drifted back so many years ago, a small smile on her face as the memories flooded back. It had taken her many years to come to terms with her past, and with Revan's constant presence and love, she had finally come to view the memories without the bitterness of her fall to the dark side. She still remembered that day on the bridge of Revan's ship and her complete arrogance in stating he could not win, when all around her were the bodies of so many Jedi who Revan had dispatched with ease. The members of her strike team that had willingly accompanied her to capture the Dark Lord at the Jedi Council's behest. She knew today that only Malak's betrayal of his Master saved her life, and forever changed it.

When the smoke and debris had settled after the massive barrage to Revan's bridge, only she and the Dark Lord remained. He was seriously wounded, his mask torn nearly in half, blood soaking the side of his face from the large piece of metal that protruded from the side of his head. It was the face that had frozen her in her tracks. It was not the face of a Dark Lord, all twisted and grey. His face was relaxed and perhaps the most handsome face she had ever laid eyes on. His skin was deeply tanned, not deformed in any way, his jaw strong and masculine. She could feel the merest flicker of life within his body, and she saw the images of him back on Dantooine before he had departed for the Mandalorian Wars. It was those images that flowed through her as she reached out with the Force and wrapped herself around that small shimmer of life still inside him. It was that shimmer of life that she held on to and protected with her own essence as she dragged him to an escape pod. And it was that shimmer of life that reached out to her and wove itself into her being.

Bastila had returned to Dantooine with the severely injured Dark Lord to the universal disappointment of the Masters there. They had hoped to turn Revan back to the light and use him to stop the war that was crushing the life from the Order. It was the Jedi Council that used the link she had formed with the Dark Lord to heal his shattered mind and violate him even more by replacing his memories with a false identity. It was something that needed to be done they said, to save the Jedi and the Republic. Revan had been on the brink of bringing the Republic to its knees, and they needed to turn the tide. She agreed, as any nineteen year old Padawan would bow to the seeming wisdom of the Masters. Over the next year she went on several missions throughout the Republic, gaining fame and honor as she used her Battle Meditation to win some key victories. With Revan gone, the Sith armada became just like their new Master, brutish and cruel in their actions. Malak had no where near the tactical skill of Revan, and it showed in the battles he planned. As she spent that year conducting the business of Jedi, she always felt the bond that had been created with Revan. She could sense his emotions, his despair, his anger, and passion. He had been assigned to a Republic Special Operations unit and she had been amazed at the progress reports. He was a natural leader, reckless yet thoughtful. He had never left an injured man behind, and earned several reprimands for disobeying orders to go after fallen comrades. She shielded herself from his mind however, at the Jedi Council's order, so that they may use her as a means to detect if Revan had any inkling he was the former Dark Lord.

It wasn't until Taris that she truly fell under his spell. That day when he had rescued her from the Vulkars, after he had won the swoop race with some utterly crazy maneuvers and Jedi reflexes, after they had beaten the Vulkar leader and his cronies in a quick but brutal fight. He had stood there, tall and proud and oh so handsome, even under the sweat and dirt from the swoop bike exhaust. And the brightness of his eyes at that very moment was when she fell in love with him. Over the course of the next few months, almost a day didn't go by when they were not together, and she had to fight and hide the feelings and emotions that welled inside her. On Dantooine, when he had swept through the initial Jedi training, stunning Master Zhar with his command of the Force. As his connection to the Force reemerged, Bastila glimpsed the man that Revan had been; so compassionate and full of life; so methodical and always seeking more knowledge; yet always so reckless and headstrong, like he had no care in the world. He had rushed into battle with the Mandalorian raiders on Dantooine with no thought but justice and revenge for the lives they had taken. Yet when he dealt with the Sandrel and Matale incident she could feel the compassion and peace he projected. He had healed a rift between two families that had existed for decades, and done so in the space of thirty minutes. He had brought Juhani back from the darkness that claimed her and readily accepted her as a companion and friend when no one else would.

And then Bastila had witnessed his protective nature towards her as they had searched the temple ruins on Dantooine, Revan shielding her with his body as the killer droids attacked them. All these things, and the never ending wit and remarks that drove her to near insanity, yet made her feel so safe and welcome. He had given her his special nickname that day, his little "Kinrath Pup". At the time it had incensed her, yet every time after that day when he uttered those words it filled her with longing. They battled and traded barbs across three worlds and months before finding her mother on Tatooine. And as each day passed, she watched the power of this man increase until his aura nearly overwhelmed her. It was there that she could no longer deny to herself or to him that she had fallen hopelessly in love with him. They had shared that one kiss, the kiss that had forever cemented her future and her love for him. A kiss that had filled her with so much passion and desire she had barely been able to contain it, a kiss that her Jedi training and upbringing had very nearly destroyed.

Then Malak had captured them and her nightmare had begun.

He had tortured her endlessly, taking sadistic pleasure in her screams of agony and withering body. He had tried to take her on one occasion, but she had fought him like a screaming Shi'rak, until he had become too angry to perform and he had used lightning on her until she passed out. What made it all the more agony for her was that she could feel Revan within their bond. She could feel his devastation at the revelation that he was the former Dark Lord, his despair and pain at her capture. She was stunned that she could sense all this within him even though she knew he was so far away. He was so open to her, dropping all his mental shields and baring his soul to her. It was when Malak had returned that he used a different tactic on her. A mind game that had her screaming in her own despair as he told her how his apprentice Darth Bandon had met and confronted Revan on Korriban, and how Bandon had slaughtered all her friends and the man she loved. Bastila didn't believe it at first, still holding to the thread that was her bond to Revan. It couldn't be true. Her love could not be dead. The only man who had gazed upon her and saw past her snotty wall of arrogance. The only man who had touched a part of her she never knew existed. The man who had brought out feelings of such desire that the sensations of him being in the same room nearly overwhelmed her. He could not be dead.

Until Malak had come in and shown her the blood stained Jedi robes that she knew to be Revan's. Upon seeing them and hearing the laughter from Malak, Bastila snapped. Her screams could be heard throughout the temple on Rakatan where she was being held unbeknownst to her, and the sound sent shudders through everyone there. It was then that she embraced all she hated; it was then that she allowed her repressed emotions to boil over.

It was then that she became the apprentice to a Dark Lord, with only one thought on her mind. A single purpose that drove her more than anything.

Vengeance on those who had taken her love from her.

Bastila had been so shrouded in the power of the dark side; she could barely comprehend what she was doing when she confronted Revan on the Rakatan Temple summit. He professed his love for her with tears in his eyes. She could feel his despair and sadness at her fall to darkness. And it only drove her further away from him. She had retreated to the Star Forge only to have Revan confront her again. And it was here that he had saved her very soul. After a vicious duel where she was so blinded by anger and hate that she nearly struck down the one thing in her life that she cherished more than anything, he spoke the words that saved her from the blackness.

**I love you Bastila. And I know you love me. That is how I know you will not strike me down.**

He then deactivated his light sabers and dropped to his knees, tears of anguish and love pouring from his beautiful eyes. She could feel him reaching out to her with his love, and the tiny sliver of what she once was grabbed on for dear life, and as she spoke the words to him, the light burst from her being in happiness.

Their lives had been forever intertwined from that day on. Bastila had suffered through the years he had gone to the Unknown Regions, filled with worry and loneliness, but she had never given up hope. They had fought the Jedi Council tooth and nail on staying together after the Star Forge. The Council, after the celebration parties of course, had turned on them, demanding that they part and live their lives separately. If not for Jolee and Vandar, and the support of their friends they would have never made it through those first few months. As their love and their bond grew, they were able to share themselves with each other, and for Bastila, those moments had been more than she had ever imagined. When Revan was gone beyond known space, she had taken comfort with her mother, and rediscovered their relationship. Ignoring the Jedi Council's wish that she not become attached in the process. With the treatments she was able to have on Coruscant, Helena had lived long enough to see two of her grandchildren born. Grandchildren she had doted on endlessly.

Upon Revan's return from the Unknown Region with Dacen's help, the Jedi Council heard his report and promptly disregarded it. They demanded that she and Revan end their relationship or be expelled from the Order. It was an easy decision for both of them to make. At the time they wanted nothing more to do with the Jedi or the Sith and only be together. They announced their plans to the Jedi Council and were summarily exiled, which suited their desires anyway.

They wanted away from the Jedi Council, and found their way to Dxun at Canderous's offer. And they started their lives over.

Bastila smiled remembering their times on Dxun and Onderon, their nights of endless passion in each others arms, the births of their children. The happy memories were so many she could not count. But they always knew they would have to fight this battle. It was their destiny.

And now it was upon them.

Bastila turned when she heard the door to the lounge open and Dacen walk in. They both wore their version of Jedi robes, but neither wore the cloak and cowl on the ship. Dacen's dual bladed light saber was secured to his belt along with several other pouches, and Bastila's hung from a small clip on her belt.

"We've heard from one of our corvettes." Dacen told her. "They are reporting that at least three complete fleets are assaulting Gand. Reports they have been able to intercept indicate that the Gand are not a happy bunch and are putting up one heck of a fight."

Bastila nodded. "Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters most of them may be, but they are a proud people." She spoke.

"They have nearly a thousand ships Bastila." Dacen spoke some worry in his deep voice. "Will you be able to affect that many?"

Bastila nodded confidently. "I came very close to destroying the Republic Fleet at the Star Forge Dacen. And the forces involved in that attack were significantly larger. And that was without the added control and maturity I have now."

Dacen nodded. "Well I figure they will send two fleets to engage us once we make our appearance. It is what I would do. I will allow them to fully engage us, and then you can start your magic."

"I'll be ready." Bastila replied.

"Heard from Rev?" Dacen asked, seeing the look on her face.

Bastila nodded. "Rev Junior has discovered something on Dantooine, but he also blocked me as he was telling his father. They are so much alike." She said with a smile and shake of her head. "If it is something we need to know, Revan will inform us."

"Well we have about twenty hours before we close within range of the Sith fleet. I'm looping around so we can come in behind them and possibly get the first strike in. I'll let you know when we are about to engage." Dacen said.

Bastila nodded. "I will be prepared."

* * *

"There is no record of an Adarn Qel-Droma in the archives here on Coruscant." Vandar spoke, looking at the bluish image of the junior Revan in the center of the Council Chamber. The other Masters were currently helping to organize the Jedi Knights that were flooding into the Temple from all across the galaxy. "Are you sure of the name young Revan?"

"Yes Master Vandar." Rev replied. "Quite sure. He says he is the son of Cay Qel-Droma, but Master Diath made it a point to not reveal his presence. He was born shortly after The Great Sith War began. Master Diath kept his birth a secret so that Exar Kun would not use the child as a tool against his apprentice's brother." Vandar saw Revan smile. "He is very eccentric, and I believe his mind is teetering on the brink due to his isolation, but much of what he says is very plausible. And some of it has even come to pass. He has a powerful command of the Force Master Vandar. He was able to render Juhani unconscious before we were able to detect him. His skill with the light saber is also excellent."

"Can you bring him here? To Coruscant? I would like to speak with him." Vandar asked.

"I can ask him." Rev replied.

"Your father also requests that you come to Coruscant as well once Arren Vorsut rejoins with your company." Vandar said.

Rev looked puzzled even in the bluish light. "Why would my father need me on Coruscant?" He asked.

"He does not share everything he plans young Revan. This you should know." Vandar replied. "How soon can we expect you?"

"Arren arrives in the morning." Rev answered. "We can depart Dantooine tomorrow afternoon and be on Coruscant by the end of the week."

Vandar nodded. "Very well young Revan. I will inform your father and contact you if I discover anymore in regards to our newest Jedi."

Rev nodded. "Thank you Master."

Vandar nodded and looked to where the senior Revan stood along the wall. "Do you think he suspects?"

Revan shook his head. "I can sense no puzzlement from him. He knows I can be secretive at times and he will think it will be for a meeting of some sort with all the senior officers of the Republic."

"Will he accept?" Vandar asked.

Revan stepped up to where Vandar sat. "I don't know." He replied softly.

* * *

Anja stepped from the refresher in the quarters she and Revan shared and wrapped a towel around her still sore body. They had brought her back to the enclave and treated her, and she was amused at the way the male medics doted over her, until one had whispered to the others that she was the woman of the son of Revan. After that they still doted over her, but for more professional reasons. They had released her from the medical facility only an hour before and after a short meditation session with Mission and Dustil that had rejuvenated her spirit, Anja returned to their quarters to rest physically. The warm soothing water had relaxed her sore muscles, and she now stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom of the small apartment.

Anja had never considered herself pretty by any means. She was a Jedi, and such things had not concerned her. She had never worn her jet black hair in any other fashion except tied up until Vlaina had changed it. It had grown out some in length and she would have to braid it again soon. Her skin was smooth and flawless and tanned; her lips moist and full. Anja thought she had more of her father's features in her face, yet since being reunited with her parents, everyone told her she was the image of her mother. Holding the blanket around her Anja turned sideways to look at herself in the mirror. Until meeting Vlaina and Arren, her body held no particular interest for her. She was in superb physical shape, and it translated to her petite, but extremely firm body. She thought her chest was too large for her size, a fact that did not seem to bother Revan in the least she thought with a smile. The Nexu's claws would leave scars on her side, but they would be faint and not very noticeable.

Anja stared at herself in the mirror and the realization that her life had changed very dramatically over the last few months hit her. She had followed her Jedi master on a quest that she had no idea where it would lead. She had discovered a Force bond existed with a young man she started out hating, almost driving him away from her forever, only to realize she had been in love with him since her childhood and didn't know why. It had taken her weeks to come to grips with that. The Jedi in her had fought the emotions with every piece of knowledge at her command. In the end, the bond proved too much for her to ignore, and she surrendered to the feelings that had nearly overwhelmed her. It was as if she had bloomed into a newly born butterfly. Upon accepting the fact that she was deeply in love with Revan, she also opened herself to all manners of new ideas and thoughts. Some she discarded, yet some she embraced with glee. Anja knew she was still a Jedi, and even though many saw her as turning away from the Order's teachings, Anja found herself understanding them better, and coming to realize that how the Order taught different things was not really in the best interests of everyone concerned.

As the strength of her bond with Revan grew daily, so did her affinity to the Force, and the power she possessed. Her association with Revan and the other Dxun Jedi had altered how she saw things, and it allowed her to channel her emotions and harness the power they could bring her. Anja knew that some of the techniques she now practiced were frowned upon by many of the Jedi Masters. She also knew none of them had expected the bond that she and Revan shared to be as powerful as it was. She knew it puzzled them, for the bond between his parents was just as powerful and they still did not understand that. They had never made an effort to understand the bond between Revan senior and Bastila. All they had wanted to do was separate them and force them to follow the Jedi code, even after knowing that the love they shared had saved them both and quite possibly the entire universe. Anja had come to see of her own accord that many things the Jedi Council did were in their own way very manipulative and controlling, with strict adherence to a code that suppressed human nature by its very definition.

Anja's thoughts turned to Revan and she smiled. Her Revan. The very essence of his love staggered her at times, threatening to sweep her away. Bastila had told her once what she had said to Revan's father that day on the Star Forge when he had brought her back from the brink.

**You aren't afraid to love anymore?** He had asked her.

**Nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you.**

Feeling his love for her through their bond, his desire for her, his passion for her, it filled Anja with a feeling of contentment that she had never known could exist. She would never be afraid to love him back with the same fervor he loved her. That is how Anja felt now. She trembled in her Revan's arms, melting into his embrace as if it was the most natural thing in the universe. She drew power from him, as well as a calm and serenity she had never known before. And it only made her the stronger for it. She reveled in his scent and the raw passion for him that coursed through her, and she wrapped herself around his aura, drawing strength and love from him.

Anja smiled to herself and left the washroom after pulling on her undergarments. She used the towel to continue to dry her hair as she walked into the living area of the apartment. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw Revan sitting in the room on the couch. She grinned as he ceased masking his presence in the Force, and his aura filled her senses.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

Revan stood and walked up to her. "Not long." He answered, reaching out to brush some wet hair from her face. "How do you feel?"

Anja smiled at the concern in his voice and she squeezed his hand. "I'm sore. That is all Revan, really."

Revan looked down to where he saw the scars and he got to his knees in front of her, tracing the scars on her abdomen ever so gently. The skin was still sensitive and it caused her to reach out and grab his shoulders as she felt his lips kiss her skin. He stood back up and pulled her to him tightly. Anja sighed in pleasure feeling his arms encircle her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for my love." She told him, her head pressed to his chest tightly enough that she could feel his heart beating. "This is our duty. We both know that. And we have accepted that. Just as your mother and father have. It is what Jedi do."

"I am not a Jedi." Revan said quietly.

Anja pulled away and looked up at him. "Revan, you are more a Jedi than half those who claim the title. Never doubt that."

"I have a surprise for you." He asked, tracing her chin with his finger.

"What?"

"Arren and Dralor are returning tomorrow morning. They stopped on Dxun and picked up a pilot and navigator team. It seems this team impressed Queen Talia enough that she gave them both commissions in the Onderonian fleet."

Anja looked at him. "My father and mother?"

Revan nodded with a smile. "Your father raised enough of a stink to get himself assigned to my fleet, by order of the Queen."

Anja couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds like my father." She looked at him. "You don't question his abilities do you my love?"

Revan shook his head quickly. "No. I didn't before, and I certainly don't now. He re-qualified for flight status with the highest rating of any in his class. How do you feel about it?"

Anja took a deep breath. "They are my parents, and part of me wants to keep them safe. But I can not control what they do, nor do I wish to. And we need all the pilots we can get."

Revan nodded. "Those were my thoughts as well." He looked into the pool of her eyes and took her face in his hand. "Would you be interested in possibly spending the rest of your life with me?"

Anja's eyes grew a little wider. "Revan are you asking me to marry you?"

Revan smiled. "Yes, I suppose I am."

Anja's face beamed and she tossed her arms around his neck. "Nothing would make me happier Revan."

"If we do this, you have to realize that the Jedi Order will probably officially expel you." He told her. "I want you to be sure."

Anja squeezed him as tightly as she could. "I do not need to think about it Revan." she replied without hesitation. "I have come to realize that I never truly fit in with the Jedi."

"You fit in very nicely with me." He said with a smirk.

Anja gave him a small shove. "Pervert!" She exclaimed with a smile. "When?"

"As soon as we can." Revan replied. "Arren and Dralor will be here tomorrow. My father wants me to come to Coruscant for some sort of meeting. I want them with us. We can find a holy man on Coruscant I'm sure."

"What about your mother? We can't get married without Bastila. I won't allow it." She said. "They should be there."

Revan tapped his head. "She is with Uncle Dacen right now. I can find out when she thinks she might be back on Coruscant?"

Anja's face beamed and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you Revan Panlie."

"And I love you Anja Tamari."

* * *

Revan gripped Arren in his arms, their foreheads touching. It had seemed like months when in reality it had only been days since they parted. They were as close as any brother and sister could be. They had grown up, trained, and fought together for nearly a decade now. Anja greeted Dralor in much the same manner, their foreheads touching in the Mandalorian fashion of family. No one on the landing pad wanted to interfere, and they kept a respectful distance from the four of them. All of them knew that Dralor's father had been killed on the Outer Rim in the first major battle of this war.

Revan took Arren's face in his big hands and looked into her pale blue eyes. "I feel your unrest Arren." He said softly.

Arren nodded. "I am getting better." She replied. "It was a lot to absorb Rev. I loved him almost as much as my own father."

"Dralor?"

Arren chuckled. "He's a Mandalorian. When have you ever known him to show emotion? He waits until he is in my arms at night and then he weeps."

Revan nodded. "They were very close."

Arren took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I've missed you Rev." She said. "Imagine my surprise when I step off the transport and I'm nearly overwhelmed by you and Anja. You two move within the Force with such power, yet with barely a ripple."

"We are going to marry as soon as possible." Revan said.

"It's about time." Arren said.

"I want you and Dralor to stand with us, as our seconds." Revan said.

Arren looked at him slightly surprised. Standing as a second to a new bride and groom was a great honor in Mandalorian tradition. "I… I thought you would want your father and mother Rev?"

Revan shook his head. "No. They are my parents, but I am closer in more ways to you and Dralor."

"Revan… I don't know what to say." Arren spoke.

"Say yes."

"Yes!" Dralor's voice bellowed. They turned to see the tall Mandalorian holding Anja under one arm and a wide grin on his face. "We would be honored Revan!" He spoke, setting Anja down.

Revan smiled and turned to face him. They touched foreheads and then embraced. Revan held him at arm's length. "He blazed a path for us, my friend; a path of honor and glory. A path we will continue."

Dralor smiled and nodded his head, his eyes moist. "You honor me with your words Revan."

"He meant a great deal to all of us Dralor." Revan replied. "He took me on my second hunt with Uncle Canderous. Of course, they taught me to drink, and not to hunt." Dralor burst out laughing and squeezed Revan's shoulders. "How is your mother holding up?"

Dralor nodded. "She is strong, and she knows what this war is all about. She remained with Lady Brianna in the hospital after the word reached her. And then Lady Brianna and she honored his memory that night with a great bonfire."

Revan nodded. "As it should be. I wish I could have been there."

Dralor nodded. "We will honor my father with a victory in this war my friend."

Revan nodded and they turned to where Arren and Anja were embracing. "My father has asked that we come to Coruscant. I don't know why, but I assume it is for a tactical meeting with the other officers. Uncle Dacen will be engaging the main Sith fleet assaulting Gand in a few hours."

"Aunt Bastila will test her Battle Mediation against them?" Arren asked.

Revan nodded. "Anja and I are going to find her parents. You have a few hours before we need to depart."

"Jaspar Tamari is bringing down the next load of technicians." Dralor spoke. "He should be landing at the other pad across the compound."

Anja looked at Revan and he nodded. "Go my love I will join you in a few moments."

Anja kissed him softly before beginning her walk across the compound. Revan turned to Arren and Dralor.

"Tell me how Master Corna is doing?" He said.

* * *

Corna lowered the macrobinoculars and let his grey eyes quickly readjust. He passed the binos to the Mandalorian Lieutenant that lay next to him and watched as the young soldier lifted them to his eyes.

"Their routine has not changed." He spoke softly, even though the Sith soldiers they were watching were more than a kilometer away.

Corna slipped the small piece of condensed energy bar into his mouth and chewed. He was laying on the ridgeline of this Yavin 4 hilltop watching their enemy. He and this small unit of Mandalorian scouts had been here for nearly two weeks now, documenting any activity they witnessed at the site of the old Exar Kun Temples. Corna had been surprised at first that Revan had sent him on this mission. It was purely a reconnaissance mission, with limited weapons and communications. The Mandalorian scouts were the finest he had ever seen in action, and he questioned why Revan had selected him to go, until he realized where they were going. Yavin 4 was a place scarred into the memories of the Jedi and the Republic. It was where the last battle against Exar Kun had been fought, and it was heavily saturated with a dark side essence. Revan knew of Corna's familiarity in history and his skills at stealth, and he had chosen him to lead this expedition for that purpose. Corna found he fit in quite well with the Mandalorian scouts, and they looked to him as not only their leader, but a fellow warrior.

Corna was not aware how much the remaining Mandalorian warriors respected the Jedi that had defeated them in their war. There was admiration and a little awe in how they treated him, and looked to him for guidance. They had rightly assumed that any Jedi who held the respect of Lord Revan was worthy of their devotion. They had been instructed by Lord Revan and Mandalore to follow Corna's orders and learn from him in the process. Corna had been a Jedi Guardian before becoming a Master, and that was the true warrior caste of the Jedi Order, they had been told.

Over the past two weeks Corna had earned their respect. Their insertion into Yavin 4 had been in small one man droid capsules launched from the normal space lanes. The 70 kilometer plunge through the atmosphere had been harrowing to say the least, as they had come in directly into a hurricane. Corna had maintained control of his team, locking all their homing beacons into his onboard computer and keeping them within one kilometer of each other even in the zero visibility of the raging storm. Upon landing, he had quickly brought them all together and they had buried the capsules deeply, sinking them into a small lake. He had led them across fifty kilometers of dense and hostile terrain to the location of their base camp, which was set up inside a small cave with a mountain surrounding it and only two ways in or out. Over the course of the next four days they had established passive sensors all around the deserted temples off in the distance, and they were finally paying off, as the Sith had landed on the planet five days before. They had been monitoring their every action since arriving on the planet.

The Lieutenant lowered the binos and turned to Corna. "Do we go tonight?"

Corna nodded. "They have been here long enough I think. Now it's time to see what it is they are doing within the temple itself. You, myself and one other will conduct the mission. The rest will provide support should we need to leave quickly. Whatever they are doing inside the Temple, it can't be good. We will take explosives and some other equipment. We travel light as well. Just blades. No blasters."

The Lieutenant didn't bat an eye. While he would have preferred to bring much heavier weapons, he and his men were just as deadly with vibroswords and blades. And their intent here was to gather information, not kill the enemy.

"I recommend Senior Cadre Malor." The Lieutenant spoke immediately. "He is quite skilled with blades, and an expert in explosives."

Corna nodded. "Excellent choice." He took back the binos and tucked them away. "We should get back and break the camp down in case we have to depart."

* * *

Dacen looked at the holo image displayed before him on the bridge of his ship. The Sith had begun an orbital bombardment of Gand, and the communications channels were alive with distress calls and screams for help. The chart gave him the position of every Sith ship currently in the system. Two of the Sith fleets were laying off, providing only fighters and support. None of the capital ships were involved. An occasional Ion blast from the planet reached out to impact a Sith ship, smashing into the shields and sending small explosions all along the superstructure. It wasn't enough to deter the efforts of the Sith, as any return fire from the planet was immediately answered with barrages from half a dozen capital ships in orbit.

Dacen saw that they were using a dozen of the Leviathan class Interdictor ships as dedicated planetary bombardment platforms. It was a sound tactic, and something that was new to the Sith. It was a system that Revan had put in place almost immediately after taking over the Republic Fleet in the Mandalorian War. This new tactic gave them more freedom of control, and would allow much faster support to be applied if needed. Whoever was commanding these Sith forces had done his homework, and was a very skilled leader. He was using standard Sith frontal tactics, mixed in with Republic and Mandalorian maneuvers used during their war.

The Republic general assigned to Dacen's fleet came up next to him. He was a grizzled older man who had seen combat in the Mandalorian War and earned a reputation as someone not to be taken lightly.

"All our transports are loaded." He spoke.

Dacen nodded. "We'll hit them here." Dacen lifted his finger to a point between the two fleets not engaged. "Loop your echelon around the back side of the moon here and begin landing your troops. You'll have nine LICTOR-Class capital ships and twenty-four cruisers in your detachment. Do not engage any ships unless they are a direct threat to the ground troops. The remaining Gand militia will meet you at the prearranged coordinates."

"Any word on how many troops they have landed?" The General asked.

"Between the intercepts we have and the Gand militia reports, we put their number at just over one million." Dacen answered.

"Against my hundred thousand?" The General said quietly.

"We're not here to retake the planet." Dacen said. "We evacuate as many of the remaining civilians as we can and you get off the surface. We are here to put a dent in the Sith fleet as much as we are able and to determine what kind of tactics they are using and how they react to Bastila's Battle Meditation. Revan does not like it anymore than I do, but we can't save every planet."

The general nodded his head. "I know." He looked at Dacen, meeting his eyes. "I just want you to know General. I'm damn proud to be serving with you and Revan again. If anyone gives us a chance, it's the two of you."

Dacen forced a smile. "Hopefully this will be the last war we have to fight, in our lifetime anyway."

The General nodded and saluted crisply. "My transport is leaving in fifteen. We'll see you on the back side of the moon."

Dacen nodded. "May the Force protect you." He turned to his senior aide as the General headed off the bridge. "Inform the fleet. We're going in."

"Yes General."

* * *

The overall Sith Commander sat in the chair on the bridge of his ship calmly reading the reports pouring in from the surface. His red skin announced his pure Sith blood to all who gazed at him, his yellow eyes narrow and able to pierce the façade of any enemy. Though he was born with the dark energies of the Force flowing through him, he had instead chosen to be a leader of troops. The troops his Master had been preparing for the last three decades. The destruction of the Star Forge had put a crimp in his Master's plan, and removed the single largest production facility they had, yet it was still only one facility. They had dozens of smaller ship yards built with the same technology that were churning out new ships every day, enough to overwhelm even the vaunted Republic Fleet. He was a student of history, and had studied every holocron available pertaining to Republic tactics, and military strategies of his Master traitorous former apprentice Revan. He had incorporated them into his own strategies, and they were working to perfection now as his forces were sweeping across the surface of Gand with little resistance.

With the destruction of the Star Forge and the betrayal of Revan, their were hundreds of thousands of Sith followers willing to swear allegiance to the True Sith Lord. The only Sith Lord of pure blood. While most of the regular troops and officers were former Sith followers, nearly all the ranking officers and leaders were of pure Sith blood. They were present to insure loyalty and the following of orders. Many of the converts were all of a single mind it seemed, their only desire to be the one to kill Revan. It was a tool his Master used well.

The destruction of the base on Kessel had set back their invasion by only a few weeks, though the Master was extremely upset at having the base discovered, and one of his most promising apprentices killed. He did not understand what his Master saw in the blue Twi'lek female. Any of non-pure blood were considered inferior, yet for some reason his Master had seemed to like the female, enough that she had shared his bed on several occasions, though how she had survived he did not know. His Master had been enraged when the attack on Dantooine had failed, and his apprentices on the Republic Senate exposed and butchered. It was this incident which had prompted them to advance their invasion schedule and strike Gand first. His Master wanted to make an example of the planet, by laying waste to everything on it.

His head snapped up when he heard the small chirping alarm sound. He watched his senior bridge officer rush to a panel and gasp.

"Commander! We are detecting hundreds of Republic ships dropping from hyperspace directly between our two support fleets!"

The pure Sith officer came to his feet. "Impossible!" He barked moving to the holo map. "To conduct such a maneuver would be reckless and infinitely dangerous!" He stopped when he saw the hundreds of blue icons appearing between his two support fleets with precise and exact positioning. His eyes grew even larger when nearly all the ships unleashed barrages of anti-ship missiles.

"Order them to engage the Republic ships!" He snapped. Destroy all of them!"

* * *

Bastila knelt in the small room directly off the bridge of Dacen's ship, her eyes closed, and her hands folded across her lap. All around her were dim lights casting a soft shadow into the room. Bastila was already deep into her meditation, aware of the entire battle as it began. She could feel the fear and anxiousness of every man and women within their fleet, yet also their determined resolve to succeed. She could sense many of them, numbering in the thousands, to be extremely happy that Dacen was leading this battle and the Jedi were among them. They knew this would not be like the Mandalore Wars. They knew they had not only Revan and Dacen, who many considered legendary, but they knew that every Jedi was now fighting alongside them, and they weren't alone. Bastila could sense all the fears, all the emotions, and earlier in her career as a Jedi this would have nearly overwhelmed her. Now with her maturity and even more improved skill with her gift, she found herself smiling as the thoughts and emotions of thousands flowed through her. It actually gave her strength to see that so many looked to the Jedi as leaders and heroes.

Bastila wasted no time in extending her power to envelope the two Sith fleets as Dacen brought his forces out of hyperspace. She could sense the hatred and rage of thousands of Sith soldiers, but she also could sense something much darker. She probed cautiously, not yet ready to reveal her presence to those Force sensitive individuals who were surely within the Sith ranks. As she probed deeper, she was well aware of the battle taking place all around her, and in small measures, she assisted where Dacen had instructed her. This unknown presence in the Force however drew her attention. Its mental shields were powerful, as she probed lightly, minimizing her Force aura to almost nothing so that it would not alert whoever she was probing. She found hundreds of these minds stretched across both fleets, deducting that they were either dark jedi or pure Sith species. Only those two would have the ability to have the type of mental shields she was encountering. She increased her probe delicately, slowly moving past the first layer of mental shields. Her training with Revan had helped her own control immeasurably, allowing her to test her skill against the most powerful mental shields of any Jedi she had ever encountered. Revan and their son could close off parts of their minds and lock them away, and she had practiced countless times over the years trying to breach these places where she could not go. Revan and their son had been angry with her at first, which only caused her to do it more, and over time it became a game to them. To this day, she had never been able to breach the mental shields of either of them, but she had become quite skilled at bypassing mental barriers. It was this skill she used now, subtly pushing past the first layer or so of mental shields.

What she discovered caused her to physically gasp. She could sense the vile hatred and rage, and the unmitigated evil coursing through these minds. She maintained her composure and control however, breathing deeply and calming her mind. She saw places and events that pulsed with dark power and evil. Beads of sweat began to form on her brow as she maintained her control, keeping her Force aura miniscule in size. She could sense the battle all around her as Republic fighters engaged the Sith snub fighters. Dacen was on the bridge directly the battle with unerring calm, issuing orders to his two fleets as they engaged.

Bastila withdrew from the minds of the pure Sith slowly and expanded her view over the battle, feeling the minions of the Sith on their ships as they scrambled to deal with this new threat that had arrived suddenly in their space. She could sense the confusion and surprise at having this many ships appear within the heart of their two fleets without causing innumerable collisions and loss of life. She could also sense however the degree of professionalism of the Sith officers and crew as they reacted to the attack. Orders were being issued, and followed, but Bastila heard them all, and using her Battle Meditation was able to slow their responses to a degree, allowing Dacen and the Republic ships to continue to hammer the sith fleet.

* * *

"Left flank, close up!" Dacen shouted the ordered. "Automatic reload, all missiles batteries! Starboard laser batteries commence firing. Target the Interdictor ship at 5923 mark 4!"

Dacen's ship, _The Brianna_, banked hard to the left, its laser batteries unleashing a hellish volley of fire that slammed into the Sith capital ship nearest them. Several nearby cruisers joined in the pummeling of the Interdictor ship, their lasers pounding the shields of the ship, causing them to overload in different sections. It was these sections that Dacen targeted.

"There! Target missiles on the downed shields! Full volley! Maximum charge on all warheads!"

_The Brianna_ unleashed nearly sixty anti ship missiles at four different points across the Sith ship. With no shields to impede them, the missiles ripped into the hull of the ship, causing massive explosions that blew huge chunks of the superstructure out of the ship. Dacen knew immediately that they had destroyed the weapons and inertia dampers of the ship as its weapons fell silent and it began to list horribly to port.

"She's done! Have the second echelon pull up and begin working on the cruisers!" Dacen barked. "Acquire the next capital ship, and give it a full spread! Have Admiral Warren come in from port and batter the command ships from his side! Direct the Third fleet to cover our flank! Remember, target only the capital ships! Let our fighters deal with the cruisers!"

Dacen punched a control on the panel nearest to him. "Bastila! Now!"

* * *

Even deep in her meditation, Bastila heard Dacen's words over the com in the room. The Bastila Shan of old would have begun to weave her magic by stripping the Sith of their will to fight and equally inspiring the republic forces. She was not however the Bastila Shan of old.

Bastila was now the wife of Revan Panlie, and the mother to his children. She had once been tortured horribly, allowing her to succumb to the temptations of the dark side, killing thousands in the process. She had once nearly destroyed the only man who she cared for more than anything else in the universe. She was no longer Bastila Shan the Jedi Padawan and poster child for the Jedi Order. She was now Bastila Panlie, and with that name came the fortitude and ideas to wage war with no hesitation.

There was no preamble as Bastila ripped the will to fight from the Sith. Pilots locked in combat suddenly found themselves forgetting how to fly their fighters, many slamming into their own comrades or their own ships as something gripped them against their will. The Republic pilots and crews found themselves uplifted with an unequaled will to fight and win, inspiring them to load their missiles faster, fly their fighters harder, and target their lasers better. republic fighter pilots whipping amongst the huge ships found their reactions were crisper and faster, their minds driving them to unbelievable feats. The bridges of the Sith ships became madhouses as officers and crew forgot how to do their jobs, and watched in horror as their ships collided with others or plowed nose first into a sister ship. The members of the pure sith on board these ships were helpless, as no amount of screaming and butchering fellow officers could help. And then suddenly, they were on the decks of their ships screaming in agony, holding their heads, as Bastila reached into their minds and with all her power of the Force, began to rend their thoughts to shreds.

On his bridge, Dacen smiled.

* * *

The commander of the Sith fleet stood and watched in horror as his two support fleets were being slaughtered before his eyes. It seemed as if they had forgotten how to fight, and were letting the Republic ships and fighters blast them from the stars freely.

"The Witch!" He exclaimed. "The Jedi Witch Shan is here!" He turned to his second officer. "Order all ships not engaged with bombardment to turn and attack the Republic forces!" He snapped. "And have Darth Natal come to the bridge immediately!"

"I'm here already Admiral Seelok." The voice announced from behind him.

Seelok turned and looked at him, dressed in his dark clothing and cloak. His cowl was drawn up around his head. "The Jedi Witch Shan is here in the system! She is using her powers against my fleet. Find her! Now!"

Natal closed his eyes and reached out within the Force. He disregarded the Force auras of the untrained and focused on finding the well trained and powerful ones. It did not take him long, as Bastila had lowered her masking to bring the full brunt of her power to bear. He also detected the other Force aura of near equal power. And they were both on the same ship. He opened his eyes and walked to the holo map. He found the ship he wanted and pointed.

"She is here." He told the Sith Admiral. "She is on this Mandalorian ship with the Jedi known as Dacen Vorsut. The Exile who murdered Sion and Nihilus."

Seelok turned. "Inform all ships to target that Mandalorian capital ship! They are to destroy it at all costs!"

* * *

Bastila's eyes popped open suddenly and her intake of breath was very audible in the small room. She scrambled to her feet and moved for the door, forcing it open with the Force, not bothering with the control panel. The bridge was controlled chaos, and she marveled how Dacen stood in the center of it all, calmly issuing orders. That passed quickly as she walked directly up to him.

"Dacen, we need to leave! Now!"

Dacen looked at her. "What? Why? We have them right where we want them! We've destroyed more than half their capital ships and cruisers! We can save Gand!"

Bastila shook her head. "That wasn't the plan Dacen, you know that! We've been discovered. You and I. The Sith know we are here. I've felt a powerful presence in the Force; a dark presence."

Dacen took a deep breath and closed his eyes quickly, reaching out in the Force. His eyes snapped open after a moment and he looked at her. "I've… I've never felt evil like that! Even… even Nihilus wasn't this dark."

Bastila nodded. "I believe it's an apprentice. We need to go Dacen. We need to pull back. I feel they will be calling for reinforcements. They will target us."

As if on cue, Dacen's second in command rushed over. "General, the Sith warships are turning. They are coming right at us!"

Dacen didn't blink. "Send out the abort code! We've done what we came to do! Helm, full power turn! Take us to the jump coordinates!"

The Mandalorian helm officer didn't hesitate and sent _The Brianna_ into a gut wrenching turn for a ship of its enormous size. Bastila grabbed Dacen's arm to keep from losing her balance as _The Brianna_ defied all laws of physics with the maneuver. It also confused the Sith officers on the ships turning to engage her. They saw the Republic ships all executing radical turns while unleashing massive salvos of anti-ship missiles.

* * *

"Admiral the Republic ships are turning away! They are retreating!"

Seelok looked at his display, his anger causing him to shake as he realized his additional reinforcements would not arrive in time to cut off the escape of the Jedi Witch. He turned as the aide brought him a data pad. He read it, his eyes growing darker still. He screamed in rage and lashed out with his hand at the aide, his clawed hands ripping open the throat of the young man. He turned to Natal.

"While their ships kept us busy, they were able to land troops on the other side of the planet! Nearly a hundred thousand troops!" He screamed. "They destroyed the remaining space port and were able to evacuate the remaining civilians off the planet, to include the entire Gand political structure!"

Seelok threw the pad across his bridge in his fit, watching as it shattered against the bulkhead.

Natal stepped up slowly. "You have studied the tactics of Revan and Vorsut." He said calmly. "They are renowned for their ability to make the unorthodox work to perfection. I believe even you have said to always expect the unexpected from them. We had no reason to believe the traitor would risk his woman in battle. She was able to turn the tide in their favor."

Seelok looked at him taking a deep breath. "We must inform the Master that we will need Hunters sent out with every fleet from now on. She is only one person, and she can not be at every battle, and the Hunters will give us the ability to combat her power should she use it again."

Natal nodded. "Do not underestimate her Admiral. She is far more powerful then she demonstrated today. And Vorsut is unlike any commander you have faced up until now. And even he pales in comparison to the traitor Revan."

Seelok looked around his bridge. "I do not intend to underestimate her again, or any of them. Ever." He turned to his second in command. "What are the casualties?"

"One hundred nineteen capital ships lost or crippled Admiral. Nearly the same amount of attack cruisers lost and almost five hundred fighters." The aide replied, fearing for his own life.

Seelok nodded as he brought his anger under tight control again. "Return to the orbit of Gand. Instruct our ships to use poison missiles. Saturate the entire planet. I want nothing left alive when we depart. Not even microbes!"

The officer nodded and moved away quickly as Seelok returned his gaze to Natal. "We must report to the Master."

Natal nodded slowly. "I will join you momentarily. I have some instructions of my own to pass on to several of our agents."

Seelok nodded, knowing that Natal alone held the identities to at least a dozen Sith agents buried within the Republic; buried so deep, that only a full scale investigation by the Jedi would have any hope of uncovering them all. Natal watched Seelok leave the bridge of his ship before he turned and went to the communication console and entered in several coded messages. He looked around once more before pressing the button on the control panel that sent the messages speeding on their way.

Messages that would lead to the deaths of quite a few Jedi and perhaps even someone close to the traitor himself.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**YAVIN 4**

Corna and the two Mandalorian scouts moved slowly along the outer wall of the Temple. Their advanced Eriadu Stealth Units and Eriadu Stealth Field Enhancers were rendering them completely invisible. Bao-Dur had tinkered with the ESUs and increased their efficiency and power. They had bypassed the half dozen heavily armed Sith soldiers on the only open path to the Temple, and had positioned themselves at the entrance. The massive stone doors were open enough for them to slip through into the coolness of the inner Temple. There was a trail of portable light pods that extended down the stone corridor, and they moved silently and swiftly along the inner wall. The stone was flaking in some spots, and moss was growing in large areas, even extending to the floor in some locations. Thick green vines grew across the high ceilings and down through cracks in portions of the walls. Corna could feel the dark aura of the Temple, but kept his emotions tightly in check and kept his Force aura masked to the level that only a very powerful Force user would be able to detect him.

He had heard of the last terrible battle fought here, and the lives senselessly wasted by Exar Kun as he slaughtered the Massassi tribes that had pledged themselves to him in an attempt to save himself at the last moment. The Great Sith War had nearly brought the Republic and the Jedi Order to its knees. Forty years later the Mandalorians had come, and this time, without the Jedi to assist them, the Republic was nearly destroyed. No one really knew how close the Mandalorians had come to conquering the Core worlds. If not for Revan and the Jedi who followed him, they would have.

Now Corna was working side by side with the same Mandalorians, and doing so with a great deal of pride. Theirs was one of hundreds of reconnaissance missions currently being conducted across the galaxy. They had draw Yavin 4 due to Corna's Master ranking within the Jedi, and his natural warrior instincts and leadership ability.

Corna and his two scouts stopped at the end of the long tunnel, as it branched off in two different directions. Due to their Stealth Field Enhancers, they were able to see each other as shimmering gray shapes. Corna waited at the end of the tunnel, reaching out as much as he dared with the Force. His head turned to the east tunnel as he felt the life essences of the Sith troopers. He pointed with two fingers and motioned down the dimly lit tunnel. The lieutenant didn't hesitate and started down the tunnel, his vibrosword clutched tightly in his hand. Corna went next and the senior cadre brought up the rear. It became even cooler as they went deeper into the Temple, and the growth of the vines and moss was diminishing. They moved silently as ghosts until they came to the large open room. The tunnel emptied into this hall, and they could see the broken and run down stone bleachers that circled the center pool of dark water. They could see the troopers ahead, in an adjoining room on the far end and moved along the wall quickly.

Corna could feel the darkness creeping in the Temple. It permeated the entire structure, and he took care to not even touch the walls. As they drew closer to the door, his eyes narrowed as he recognized several power generators and what appeared to be two dark Jedi sitting on the floor and chanting soft words in a strange language. They watched as the troopers set up what they had been carrying, and then quickly left the room. The power of this Temple could taint any man Corna thought to himself. They must set what explosives they had and get out quickly. Corna motioned to the lieutenant and then to the senior cadre before moving up next to the door. He pulled the Sith war sword from across his back and prepared to assault the room. The two scouts with him also gripped their weapons, ready for whatever action their leader deemed necessary.

Corna listened to what the two dark Jedi were chanting, his eyes widening. "NO!" He screamed, rising to his feet and charging into the room.

The two dark Jedi looked up, their chanting stopping as they saw the stealth shields on the Iridonian Jedi come down. Corna did not pause as his eyes registered that these two were pure blood Sith, their red skin clearly visible as they looked at him. Corna put all his power into the intricate figure eight motion, the Sith War Sword gaining speed as it sliced through the air. On the last downward swing, the gleaming blade bit into the shoulder of the nearest pure Sith and cleaved his body nearly in two. The pure blood Sith had no chance to even raise his light saber.

The second apprentice was faster, as he was able to ignite his light saber, the red casting an eerie glow in the small room. However, the two Mandalorian scouts were already upon him, one slashing down with the vibrosword towards his head. He was able to lift his light saber to parry this blow, but was unable to stop the senior cadre from burying his Echani long sword through the apprentice's chest and ripping downwards.

Corna turned as he heard running in the other chamber. He held out his hand and let loose with a Force wave that slammed into the Sith troopers. Five of them went flying across the room and smashed into the hard stone walls, the sound of their bones breaking very audible in the chamber. He turned back to his scouts.

"Quickly! Set as many charges as possible. We must destroy this room; this entire Temple!" Corna gasped.

"Master Corna… what is it?" The lieutenant asked, worry etching his face.

"Can't you feel it? The darkness of this Temple is nearly overwhelming! It must be destroyed. They were attempting to harness the dark power here. What they were chanting was a Reincarnation Spell. They were using sith Alchemy! We must not let them use this Temple for any reason." Corna spoke quickly.

"Our presence is known. We will have to act quickly!"

Corna nodded. "I will attempt to hold them off. Whatever you do, set the charges, no matter what happens!"

The lieutenant nodded as Corna moved into the larger chamber.

* * *

Corna dispatched another Sith trooper with an upward slash of the War Sword, tearing through the armor of his neck and shoulder and nearly severing his head. Corna was splashed with blood, the Sith war sword grip becoming slippery even with the enhanced wrappings. There were an even dozen bodies that lay all around him. Several were missing their heads, while others bore the horrendous injuries of the war sword. The Sith War Sword was a devastating weapon in the hands of someone who knew how to use it, and Corna was such a person. He had trained with it as a young Padawan, and this particular sword was weighted and balanced perfectly for him. He had enhanced the grip and was using a Devaronian blood poison coating on the blades of both ends. Corna's eyes were wide as he searched for more targets, but seeing none. The last four minutes had passed as if they were four hours. The remaining contingent of Sith soldiers on the moon had come rushing into the chamber intent on killing him. As he struck down each man, he could feel the dark taint grow stronger in him. The adrenalin of the battle had given him heightened senses and strength, and he had butchered the Sith with almost an arrogant grace.

Corna turned as his two scouts came rushing out of the room where they had set the explosives. The lieutenant stopped, looking at Corna oddly.

"Master?"

Corna's eyes focused on the lieutenant and he could feel some of the dark taint seep from him. "Hurry… hurry. We must leave this place!"

"Master Corna… are you all right?" He asked, taking hold of his arm.

Corna met his eyes. "The explosives?" He asked.

"They are set."

Corna nodded. "Then we must go, quickly. Before this place corrupts me even more."

The senior cadre came up to them, his eyes wide. "The Sith are all dead." He said slowly. "No more remain."

The Scout Lieutenant had seen much in his career, and he'd also heard stories from more senior Mandalorian troops who had fought the Jedi towards the end of that war. Some had told him of their experience fighting Jedi, and how they had witnessed many fall to this dark side they referred to. The Lieutenant was no fool. The battle here in this temple and the apparent affect it was having on his friend was obvious. He looked at his senior cadre.

"Lead us out Malor!" He said. "Stop for nothing."

The senior cadre did not hesitate and turned to go.

* * *

Corna sipped the water from the canteen as they heard the remains of the Temple settle to the ground. The explosives had been set deep enough in the structure to bring it down easily and that is what was currently happening. Corna did not even watch as the Temple of Exar Kun was reduced to an obliterated shell of what it once was. He looked at the scout lieutenant.

"Thank you my friend." He said.

The Lieutenant nodded his head. "You would have done the same." He said in reply. "I knew what was happening to you. It is not something I will allow."

"You knew?" Corna looked surprised.

The Lieutenant, Drex Catal, nodded. "You must remember who we follow Corna." He told him. "All of us have either seen or heard first hand accounts of what happens to your kind when exposed to this dark side. It is simply in our interests to prevent that."

Corna smiled. "Revan has told you of such things?" He asked curiously.

Drex nodded. "He and Dacen Vorsut. Lord Revan's fall and redemption is taught in our schools on Dxun. General Vorsut's history of the three Sith Lords he fought is also taught, Lady Shan's fall and redemption as well. We value the knowledge. Mandalorians do not shy from battle this is true, however we are not the blood thirsty butchers so many think we are."

"Why do you follow Revan?" Corna asked.

Drex looked at him for a long moment, so long a moment that Corna did not think he was going to answer. "Lord Revan is our future." He said finally.

"Your future?"

Drex nodded. "Lord Revan was the one who instructed Mandalore to gather the clans when we were all scattered after the war. He instructed him that this battle was coming, and the only way to defeat it would be to be united under one banner. Since Lord Revan defeated the last Mandalore, he was within his rights to name a successor. Clan Ordo has a long and glorious history among our people, Lord Revan knew this, and that is why he chose Canderous Ordo. When Mandalore decided to fight with Lord Revan even after having escaped Taris, he saw something in him. He saw Revan under the guise that your council of old men tried to invent. He saw the true man. Mandalore has told many stories over the years, some have varied with each telling," Drex smiled to himself. "But the foundation of one story is always the same. Mandalore saw Revan in those early days, the fire that burned in his eyes could be no other. Whatever drove my people to battle against the Republic, Lord Revan defeated us. Never had my people been handled so easily. Lord Revan stood up to my people, and even after defeating them, he still held us in high regard.

"Without him and General Vorsut, we would not have what we have today. Instead of scattered and broken, the remaining clans are strong and united, as it should be. What happens to us in the future can not be told. We may die and fade away as a people, or we may flourish once more. Either way… it will be because of what Lord Revan and Dacen Vorsut have done for us."

"And… and what if Revan had not been redeemed. What if he walked the path of a Dark Lord still?" Corna asked.

Drex met his eyes calmly. "Mandalore is fond of a quoting something he once spoke to Lord Revan right after they discovered his true identity. _"You were the only one who could best us Revan. We had never met anyone like you before Revan, and never since. How can you even ask if I will follow you? I'm your man until the end Revan."_ Or something very similar to that; and the words ring true."

"So you would have followed him even as a Sith Lord?" Corna stated.

Drex nodded slowly. "Yes. The man inspires people to be more than they know they can be. He is strong of mind and body and heart. There are six that any Mandalorian would willing give their lives for with no thought. Mandalore, Lord Revan, General Vorsut, Lady Shan, Lady Vorsut, and a Miraluka woman that holds the heart of Mandalore. It matters not to us whether they are dark or light. We don't see things in the absolutes that the Jedi do Corna. And as we all have learned these last weeks, to save the galaxy, Lord Revan would have conquered it. To become the galaxy's greatest hero, he would have become its most vile villain. That speaks volumes all by itself. You and the Jedi say Lord Revan fell to the dark side of your Force… we believe he made a conscious and tactical decision to do so after seeing the threat he faced."

Corna nodded. "Yes. I see your point."

"Make no mistake Master Corna we hold you and the other Jedi among us in the highest of regard. We just feel you limit yourself to black and white, when there is so much gray in between." Drex explained. "When you do that… you unwittingly draw further apart from those you are pledged to protect."

Corna was surprised at the wisdom of this young soldiers words and he shook his head in agreement. "Perhaps I should ask you to speak with the Masters on the Council. Maybe then they would see what it is many of us have tried to tell them over the years."

Drex chuckled. "While the offer is tempting Master Corna, I fear my blaster would not make them see the truth. They are too ingrained in their views and their ways."

Corna echoed his laughter and nodded. "I fear you are right." He got to his feet slowly and held out his hand for the younger man. "I believe it is time we departed this place. The Sith will undoubtedly send someone to investigate. We don't want to be here."

Drex smiled as he took the offered hand and got to his feet. "On that we firmly agree. And we must make contact with Rev Junior and report what we discovered."

* * *

"… by the Blade of Mandalore Revan, just spit it out for frak's sake!" Dralor popped. "Before you put us all to sleep!"

Dralor's words caused everyone sitting at the table to burst into laughter as Revan turned a bright shade of crimson, and Anja's face turned white. Jaspar and Lena Tamari could barely contain their laughter, Arren was not having the same difficulties as the others, but she too was on the verge of bursting out laughing. Many of the Mandalorian and Republic troops sitting at nearby tables could not suppress their grins, and the Dxun Jedi simply smiled, while the Dantooine Jedi detachment in the lounge were all very surprised at what was happening.

Revan stood there at the side of the table, his face redder than anyone had ever seen it. He had attempted to express to Anja's parents his feelings for their daughter in the Mandalorian fashion, and was failing miserably. They had left Dantooine six hours before and had come together for dinner and it was Revan's intention to announce his claim on their daughter, and ask them for her hand in marriage, yet now his words were failing him. He had forgotten everything he had gone over with Dralor not half an hour before, and he felt like a complete idiot now. Revan looked at Anja, her face white as a sheet as she could feel his apprehension through their bond, and he took a deep breath and let it explode out of his mouth.

"I am Revan Panlie of Clan Ordo! I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I promise to give her strong sons and daughters and to provide for her until my life has left me." Revan blurted out. He saw Lena's face soften and beam at his words, and Jaspar's face become serious. "She is the light that burns in my veins, and my being. Without her I am nothing."

Revan let out a sigh as he finished his prepared words and he stood there watching as Jaspar got to his feet and walked around the table to come stand in front of him.

Jaspar looked at Revan and took a deep breath. "I knew that this day would come for the two of you." He began. "To be honest, I didn't know until this very moment how I would feel. I have seen the way you look at my daughter, and how she looks at you. I must say, all these years I held a lot of hatred for your father over what I thought he had done to my world. After finding out that he was not the one that gave the order, I found I could not hang onto those feelings. And I doubt they would have prevented you from doing this at some point.

"You have given back to me my life Revan Panlie." He said. "Given me the opportunity to do what I love the most, and do it with the woman I love as much as you love my daughter. I can think of no one I would be more honored to call my daughter's husband."

The cheers and clapping would have put a small pep rally to shame, led by Dralor and Arren. Anja hugged her mother tightly before moving quickly around the table to embrace her father. He had small tears in his eyes as he released her, and then watched her fold into Revan's embrace and share a warm and passionate kiss. He felt Lena take his hand next to him and he looked at his wife, as congratulations were passed among the gathered men and women.

That is what Revan remembered from earlier in the evening as he gazed at Anja's sleeping form in the bed. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, the sheet clenched tightly to her naked form underneath. Revan lifted the mug of caffa to his lips and took a sip.

"She is surely beautiful young Revan; a blossoming butterfly, with enormous power and potential." The voice spoke.

Revan smiled, recognizing the voice, and he turned slowly. The ghostly form of Ajunta Pall stood in the bedroom with him. Revan had spent long hours with this ghostly apparition of the former Sith Lord his father had brought back to the light all those years ago. Gone was the sickly gray skin and yellow eyes of the former Dark Lord, replaced by how he appeared when he first broke from the Jedi Order millennia ago. His blond hair was shoulder length, his blue eyes bright. He appeared to be in his early fifties, and in excellent shape. He wore the ancient robes of a Jedi Master, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I have missed you Master Pall." Revan said.

Ajunta chuckled. "I'm sure, just as much as you have missed the Tarletian flu." He replied. "Walk with me young Revan."

Revan turned and followed the ghostly form into the living area of his personal quarters aboard his flagship. _THE VICTORY_ had transferred her flag to this improved LICTOR-Class Dreadnought, and they were on course for Coruscant. Revan watched as Ajunta's form went to the large star port, and he settled onto the comfortable couch.

"You are troubled Master. What concerns you?"

Ajunta turned and looked at Revan for a long moment before moving to stand behind the smaller couch. "Of all who know of this threat only you and your father understand the true nature of the evil that is arrayed against you? Not even the Masters on the Jedi Council could hope to understand."

"Vandar sensed it Master, long ago. That is why he cautioned against the Jedi entering the Mandalorian war." Revan said.

Ajunta nodded. "Yes. Of them all, he is the most attuned to the Force. His entire species is Force sensitive. Have you never wondered why only one sits on the council at any given time?"

Revan nodded. "Yes, it has crossed my mind once or twice. I asked my father about it once, and he said that Vandar's species have been members of the Council since the Jedi were formed. That one of his kind may have even been the very first Jedi."

"Your father would be surprised at how close to the truth his words are." Ajunta replied, his spirit form settling onto the couch across from Revan.

"What troubles you Master?" Revan asked again.

"This Sith Lord you face? He is of pure Sith blood as you know… but he is also the personification of evil. There was one in our day who could compare to him in this regard, but he was not as powerful as this Lord."

"Marka Ragnos." Revan said softly.

Ajunta nodded. "For two hundred years he had no equal, and any who opposed him died brutally. Many of the records of his rein were destroyed by the Sith and the Jedi. They feared what one could learn from him and his history."

"Master, why are you telling me this?"

Ajunta looked at him. "This war young Revan, it will be unlike any war ever fought. And far more savage then even the Mandalore wars of your father's time. There may come a time… there may come a time when you will need to seek out Marka."

Revan looked horrified. "Seek him out? Why?"

"Only he will hold the knowledge you will need to defeat this Sith Lord if all else fails." Ajunta replied. "You must discuss this with no one young Revan. Not even your father."

"Why Master?"

"Your father has tasted the dark side young Revan. His spirit still bears those scars. Yours does not. It is still pure. Only one of pure spirit could hope to summon Marka and speak with him." Ajunta replied. "I know this is much for you to bear apprentice, but of all I have seen and trained, you are by far the most powerful young Revan. I can only hope it will not be necessary."

"Why?"

Ajunta waved his hand. "That is another discussion we will have to have. Not now however." He replied. "Do you trust me?"

"Master, why would you ask me that? I trust you as I trust my father." Revan replied.

"Your father gave me the opportunity to correct the mistakes I spent thousands of years regretting." Ajunta spoke. "In you I have poured all my knowledge, all of my skill light and dark. In you I see what I could have been had I not fallen, and I have no desire to see that wasted."

"Revan…" The soft female voice spoke, causing both of them to turn. Anja stood in the doorway, her eyes were wide, and her hands were holding the sheet tightly around her naked body. Her long hair looked wild as she had just awaken, realizing that Revan was not next to her. She had heard voices in the living area and wrapped the sheet around herself expecting Revan to be speaking with someone on the com.

Revan smiled and got to his feet, going to where she stood staring at Ajunta's spirit form. "There is nothing to fear my love." He said. Anja stepped closer to him as his arm slid around her waist.

Ajunta glided across the floor to stand in front of them and he smiled at her. "I am honored to meet you Anja Tamari. I feel I already know you."

Anja looked at Revan quickly and he smiled. "Anja… this is Ajunta Pall. Well… the spirit of Ajunta Pall."

"My lack of physical form has not diminished the fact I have defeated you in light saber duels for most of your life." Ajunta spoke proudly.

Revan chuckled. "A spirit with an attitude." He said.

"Why… why is there a spirit of a former dark lord in our quarters?" Anja asked, without a hint of malice in her voice, only curiosity in her green eyes.

"This is the spirit my father encountered on Korriban during his quest for the Star Forge." Revan replied.

Recognition flowed into Anja's sleep dulled brain, and she looked at Ajunta with new respect in her eyes. "Oh… you returned to the light!"

Ajunta smiled. "I did indeed." He answered. "And it was with great joy and celebration that I was finally able to become one with the Force. However, I have also realized that part of my penance is to assist in the training of this stubborn and sometimes quite dense young man who you seem to have a powerful hold over. And one who you share a bond with unlike any other in history, save his parents." Ajunta stepped up to her, and to her credit, Anja did not back down, which gained her immediate respect in Ajunta's eyes. "He is headstrong and reckless young Anja. I trust having you in his life will temper his wilder instincts."

Anja smiled and glanced at Revan. She looked back to Ajunta with a sly smile. "That is what I find so appealing about him." She answered innocently.

Ajunta's eyes rolled and he sighed heavily. "Yes… this is my penance for certain." He smiled and looked at Revan. "Remember what we have discussed young apprentice."

Revan nodded as he drew Anja into his arms. "I will Master."

Ajunta nodded. "Then I will take my leave of you for now."

Anja stood there in awe as Ajunta's form simply evaporated into nothingness. She looked up into Revan's eyes. "My love, why were you having a discussion with a ghost?"

Revan smiled and lifted her into his arms, heading back for their bed. "Perhaps one day I will share it with you." He told her.

* * *

The mood in the officer's mess area the next morning was relaxed and friendly. Revan and Anja sat at a large circular table with Arren, Dralor, Dustil, Mission, and Bao-Dur. There were other Jedi and senior officers in the mess lounge drinking caffa and having breakfast. Dralor was glad to be back among his friends. He felt calmer and more at peace with men and women he knew and trusted. While he and Arren had cherished the time with their children, both of them knew that the men and women they surrounded themselves with understood them and that they had no truer friends. He sensed a calming influence on Arren, and knew it was the proximity to Revan that did this for her. She was a Jedi, and she needed to be around others like herself in order to bleed off the emotions she carried within her. She adored Revan as a younger sister would her older brother, and he knew if either of them ever needed anything they need only turn to one person and he would be there for them.

Dralor felt Arren squeeze his arm and he glanced at her with love in his eyes. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek softly. She let her eyes move to where Rev and Anja sat close together, and she marveled at the auras they were projecting. They both nearly pulsed with the power of the Force in them, and sitting together as they were, it seemed as if they were nearly one being, so powerful and alike were their auras.

Dralor sipped his caffa and leaned back in his chair. "Why has your father called everyone back to Coruscant Rev?" He asked. "It seems a tactically unsound idea to have both of you and Dacen all on Coruscant at the same time. And your mother will be there as well."

Revan looked at him. "I don't know. I'm assuming it has to do with some information that my mother and Uncle Dacen discovered during their encounter with the Sith forces near Gand. I felt her emotions spike for a moment at one point, but then she threw up a mental shield." He leaned back in his chair as well. "I'm as much in the dark as you."

"It will be nice to finally see my father again." Dustil spoke. "It's been far too long."

Mission looked at him. "What do you think he'll say when we tell him we married on Dantooine?" She asked with a smile and look of love on her face. The last two weeks had been good for her. Constant meditation with Yuthura and Revan had allowed her to come to grips with the fact that the Force now ran through her body. Though her training in the dark arts had been extensive, and she was quite powerful, she was adjusting exceptionally well to the peace and serenity that the Force could bring to her as well. And Revan had been teaching her how to not repress her emotions but bring them out and talk with others about them. She and Dustil had rediscovered their love for one another, something the dark taint could not purge from her.

Dustil chuckled. "Who is he to talk? Last I knew he was doting over Dralor's sister Vlaina." He said, poking Dralor in the shoulder.

Dralor laughed and nodded his head. "My sister appears to be quite taken by your father Dustil. It will be good to see them both again and see just how far things have progressed."

The door to the mess lounge slid open and Victor walked in slowly, his eyes sweeping the large room. He stared hard at their table, his eyes mostly lingering on Anja before he moved to the long counter to get a tray of food.

_I don't like him. _Anja spoke to Revan through their bond as she sipped her caffa. _Nor do I trust him._

Revan lifted the fork of food to his mouth so it appeared they were not having a private discussion. _Juhani thinks highly of him. He has been with her for nearly twenty years my love._

_When he looks at me I feel shivers course through me Revan. Like some sort of evil is sizing me up._

_Juhani told me he once had deep feelings for you._ He told her, causing Anja to look at him.

_Feelings for me? I hadn't met him before that day on Dantooine!_

_He was on Coruscant at the Temple training while you were there. He had come to study with another Master. According to Juhani… he tried to approach you… but you never acknowledged him._

_So he is angry over that? We were Jedi! I was so overwhelmed with the training Master Corna was putting me through I didn't even notice one day to the next. And I lived and breathed the Code then. I would not have even considered a relationship with anyone, let alone him. He isn't my type._

_Your type?_

Anja looked at him, a seductive glint in her eyes._ You are my type Revan._

_I believe he is under the impression you felt he was beneath you. And my entrance into your life appears to have not made things better. Your association with me has caused your abilities in the Force to increase nearly ten fold because of our bond. You have grown stronger than him, and I believe he resents that. And he resents me as well for being in your life._

_Well that's just too damn bad!_

Revan chuckled and swallowed the food in his mouth. _Do you want me to talk with him?_

_No. _Anja replied, shaking her head._ I will bring it up to him when I feel the time is right._

Revan nodded. _I will help if you desire._

_Here he comes. _She said, causing Revan to turn and see Victor approach their table. He stopped in front of Revan.

"May I join you?" Victor asked.

Revan motioned to the open chair across form him. "Please." He said. He watched as Victor settled into the chair, his gaze lingering on Anja for a few moments longer than he should have, and Anja saw the contempt for her in his eyes.

Victor looked at Revan. "I understand we are heading for Coruscant." He began. "It will be good to see the Temple again."

Revan nodded. "I'm sure it will be."

"I was wondering if I might ask a question." Victor spoke.

Revan took the mug of caffa from Anja's hands and brought it to his lips, sipping from it. Anja dug her nail into his thigh under the table.

_Revan! Don't antagonize him!_ She snapped.

"What would you like to know Knight Paal?" Revan asked, handing the mug back to Anja. He grinned inwardly when he saw the briefest flash of anger in Victor's eyes.

"I'm curious… I'm curious how you felt when you discovered that your father and mother were once servants of the dark side and were responsible for the deaths of millions of people?" Victor asked the question rather loudly and with obvious contempt dripping from his voice.

As if someone had suddenly flipped a switch, the entire mess lounge became deathly quiet, as hands froze in the motions of drinking or eating and many even stopped chewing as their heads turned to the table Revan sat at. Everyone sitting at Revan's table was stunned into silence at the intentionally harmful way the question was asked.

All except Arren.

She leaned forward in her seat, her face twisted in a mask of anger and she stuck her hand out at Victor. "How dare you think you have the right to ask that question!" She hissed at him. "You have no idea of what you--"

"Arren!" Revan's voice was firm, but held no hint of anger.

"Revan… he…"

"He has a right to hear an answer Arren." Revan replied looking at her. His face was a picture of calm. Arren sat back in her chair, her face still red with anger as Revan turned back to an unfazed Victor. "How did I feel?" Revan sat back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Victor Paal's face.

"Yes."

"I went on a trip with my father when I was fourteen years old Knight Paal. This trip took us nearly five months to complete. On this trip we traveled to twenty-seven different planets; the first twenty-seven planets that fell to the Mandalorians in the first year of that war. Most were backwater planets along the Outer Rim, planets not able to properly defend themselves from mercenaries let alone an invading army. Onderon was the first to fall. Nineteen million people lost their lives. Cathar was next… nearly forty million lives extinguished. Rutan and Eriadu fell next, nearly eighty million lives combined. Andath, Andoth, Roon, Rishi, Bothawui, Ord Mantell, combined nearly three hundred million lives extinguished. Those are only a few of the twenty-seven that fell. Nearly nine hundred million lives wiped out, the Republic that the Jedi Order are sworn protectors of screaming for help, and the Jedi turning a blind eye to all of it because they sensed a darkness. They sensed the true enemy had not shown themselves. They were correct to a point. The true enemy had not shown himself, and he didn't need too, he had enough influence among the most war like species in the universe to goad them into attacking helpless worlds. Attacking and butchering countless millions that went against the very essence of the history of this race.

"While the sworn protectors of the Republic sat idly by and let it happen. Do you know what the final total was Victor? Seven billion lives lost before my father ended the threat of the Mandalorians. Seven billion lives extinguished. What they failed to see… what my father realized as soon as he entered the war was that the true enemy had no intention of showing himself as long as he could influence the Mandalorians. He had no need to expose himself when others would do his bidding. That is what my father saw all throughout the war. The countless piles of bodies stretched across countless worlds. Men, women, and even children, slaughtered like so much fodder. My father saw this… and he saw what the true enemy was capable of, and he realized that the Republic, corrupt as it was, would not have been able to stand against this true enemy. So he made a decision." Revan leaned forward in his seat, and heads turned all over the room as pieces of eating utensils began to lift off the surrounding table and gravitate to the center of the mess lounge.

"Do you know how many lives my father took during his rein as Dark Lord of the Sith Knight Paal?" Revan asked.

"I…" Victor started to answer.

Revan cut him off quickly. "Eight million, four hundred twenty-nine thousand, six hundred and fifty eight." Revan spoke, his words now coming out with considerable emotion in them. More eating and drinking utensils were beginning to lift from tables all around them, and Victor noticed as those utensils on their own table began to lift. "Of that number… only one hundred nineteen thousand were innocent civilians. The rest were soldiers and Jedi, who conveniently and quickly decided that my father was the greatest evil to ever threaten the galaxy and the Republic. To hear some of those same Jedi talk, more evil than even Exar Kun, who slaughtered billions for sport.

"This is the same Jedi Order that sat on their backsides while the Mandalorians butchered seven billion citizens of the Republic they were sworn to protect! This is the same Jedi Order that preached patience then leaped into an ill thought out plan to capture my father, losing nearly every one of the hundred Jedi sent in the assault on his ship. The same Jedi Order that rushed into trying to reprogram my father's mind after my mother had saved him. The same Order that rushed into putting a nineteen year old Padawan with considerably less training than you in charge of trying to draw out secrets from my father's shattered mind. The same Jedi Order that rushed them into a search for the Star Forge, knowing full well that ignorant and completely dumb as a Gitza Darth Malak would annihilate anything that stood in his way of destroying the Republic and capturing my mother, who was the only one, by the way, who handed him his sorry pathetic backside every time she met his brainless Sith minions in battle.

"The same Jedi Order who wanted to separate my parents, when they knew that their love for each other was the only thing that saved their precious Order!"

The eating and drinking utensils had all formed a huge circle in the middle of the mess lounge and the pieces were spinning at nearly an unbelievable speed.

"How did I feel when my father told me this entire story Victor?" The utensils smashed together with a huge clanging and clinking noise and began to twist and warp into the shape of something. "I felt nothing but pride in what my father had the guts to do, while the Jedi Order simply sat and watched. I felt the same sorrow as him at the lives lost because of the decisions he had to make… decisions the Jedi Order was too frightened to make, decisions that still haunt him to this day." The twisting and wrenching of the once recognizable food ware continued in the center of the room.

"You would not… you could not begin to understand what I felt after walking the surface of those once shattered planets. Planets that now teem with life again because of the decision he made to take the mantle of Dark Lord. Sometimes the only way to kill an enemy… is to become just like your enemy, regardless of what it costs."

"To save the galaxy, Revan Panlie would have conquered it." The deep voice reached out into the silence of the room except for the swirling and twisting of the mass of metal in the center of the mess lounge. All eyes turned to where Master Corna stood with his Mandalorian scouts flanking him, Lieutenant Drex beside him. And it was silent as he repeated the words Drex had spoken to him only hours before on Yavin 4.

"To become the galaxy's greatest hero, Revan became its most vile villain."

Corna looked at Revan as the realization of his comments came to him fully. "A Jedi's life is sacrifice… when compared to the innocent." He said softly. "A Jedi's life is sacrifice."

The twisting and screaming former plates and silver ware came together finally in a screeching torrent, and dropped to the floor of the mess lounge as Revan came to his feet, his eyes burning in passion as he stared at Victor.

"That is how I felt Jedi Knight Victor Paal!" Revan nearly shouted the words before pushing away from the table and walking quickly from the mess lounge.

Anja was the first to recover her senses from Revan's speech and she hustled after the man she loved more now than when she walked into the mess lounge, if that was even possible. She did not see what everyone else was looking at in the middle of the floor with shocked expressions and in some cases complete awe.

It was formed from every piece of serving ware in the mess lounge, and now in the middle of the floor stood a small statue, in gray metallic color, of a young girl kneeling on the ground, her face held high but with tears streaking her cheeks, as she clutched the leg of a man. A man that stood over her protectively, his face a picture of grim determination in a sea of violence, and in his hands he brandished what could only be described as utterly amazing. In his hands he held the blade of a Jedi Guardian, the silver model lightsaber blade casting an almost sparkling glow on the young girl's face.

And the face of the Jedi was that of Revan Panlie.

Arren bent over slowly and lifted the small statue almost reverently. Her pale blue eyes settled on Victor, who was now standing.

"My suggestion to you Jedi," She spat. "Remain in your quarters for the remainder of the trip. It could very well save you some embarrassment."

* * *

Anja moved up to where Revan stood in the corridor of the ship. He was facing the wall, his palms spread out flat against the bulk head, and she could see he was breathing deeply, trying to maintain control of his emotions. She reached out and put her hands on his broad back, feeling the tension in him begin to fade almost instantly as her hands came in contact with him.

Anja smiled and her passion and love for him filled her as she noticed the effect she had on him.

_My love?_

_I wanted to crush his throat! I wanted to see him suffer as others have suffered! To see the horror and agony the inept Jedi Council allowed to happen!_

_Revan what are you talking about?_

He turned to face her, taking another deep breath as he regained control of his emotions. He took her hands in his. _It is nothing._

_No! It is not nothing! I can feel the anger in you. I can feel the pain and agony._ Anja looked at him her green eyes full of worry. _Revan I love you! Share with me what you feel! Please._

Revan took her face in his hands. _It_ _is not something you need to see or be burdened with._

Anja's jaw took on a determined set to it and she glared at him. _You promised me you would never keep anything from me. Ever._

Revan sighed heavily. _They… they are my father's memories Anja, of what he saw during the Mandalorian War. I keep them locked away… I only open them when…_

_When what my love?_

_When I need to be reminded of what we fight for._

Anja reached up and caressed his cheek. _Share them with me Revan. They are a part of you, as I am a part of you. And you a part of me._

Revan gazed into her eyes for only a moment. "Come." he said, taking her hand.

"What? Where?" She held tightly to his hand as he pulled her along the corridor. "Revan, where are we going?"

* * *

Revan led her to the observation lounge near the top of the ship and using the Force he shoved everything over to one side of the room. He opened the outer shudders on the view ports to expose the bluish tunnel of hyperspace as it raced past them. Anja could see several other ships maintaining parallel courses to _THE VICTORY_. Revan led her to the center of the room and they sat lotus style facing each other. Revan held up his hands and looked at her as she placed her palms flat against his.

_Are you sure Anja?_

Anja took a deep breath and nodded. _Yes._

They closed their eyes and fell into each other within the Force. They were standing together, holding hands and Anja could feel the Force swirling around them, passing through them. She turned to Revan in the near dream like state and saw his essence glowing with a brilliant white light, the waves of the Force pulsing through his very being. She gasped when she looked down at her own being and saw the same thing.

Suddenly it all vanished, to be replaced with rocky terrain mixed in with green fields and majestic mountains rising in the background. She could see the fingers of the clouds just touching the tips of the mountains against the backdrop of the bluest sky she had ever seen. The impressive sight nearly took her breath away.

* * *

The bridge officer looked at his console as several screens flickered and were awash in white static, and then the view changed form the tactical sensors to the view of the serene mountain valley. His eyes furrowed and he turned to his senior officer.

"Sir, you'd better look at this."  
The Republic and Mandalorian deck officers moved to the man's station and both of

their faces twisted in confusion.

"What's this?" The Republic officer asked.

"I don't know sir. One second my tactical screens are there… the next I get this."

"Are we intercepting something off the holonet?" The Mandalorian officer asked.

"Not that I can tell sir!" The tech looked around, checking his other instruments. "Sir, this is happening all over the ship. Every sub system with a monitor is broadcasting this feed. Wherever it's coming from."

"Can you determine its source?"

"Yes sir. It's coming from deck nine, the in port senior officer's lounge."

"Contact the General. Inform him we may have intruders aboard who are attempting to access our systems."

The tech looked at him. "Sir, General Panlie is the one in the lounge. Him and Colonel Tamari."

"Have a team of Jedi move there immediately. Insure the General and Colonel are not in any danger. Have them report back immediately."

* * *

Anja turned to Revan in their dream like state. "Revan my love, I don't understand. This is beautiful. What could…"

The explosion to her front caused her head to snap around. The noise was so loud it was if they were there. She watched as Mandalorian soldiers poured from the far tree line, as more explosions began erupting within the deep timber itself. The Mandalorian troops were emerging by the hundreds from the wood line, many wounded, and bloody, some even carrying wounded comrades. But they were all moving toward them, screaming out war cries in a language she didn't understand. Weapons fire began to rip past their heads, and while Revan didn't flinch, Anja ducked and turned, her eyes widening as she realized they were standing on a ridge inside Republic troop positions. She could see the trench line as it stretched for hundreds of meters, packed full of Republic troops. She could see the heavy weapons platforms set up every fifty meters or so. She looked just behind the trench line and saw a small group of Republic officers standing together watching the hoards of Mandalorian troops advance. Her eyes grew even wider as she recognized Revan senior and Dacen, and then in a blink she was next to them and could hear as they spoke.

**"Discovered you are here Admiral!" The Republic Colonel told Revan in a dispassionate voice. "Their main assault is centered on our lines here!"**

**The faces of the men were drawn and tight, weary with battle and exhaustion. The Jedi robes Dacen wore were tattered and dusty, the robes and armor and gauntlets Revan wore in similar condition. **

**"We must hold them here Dacen." Revan spoke from under the mask. "Take half your force and come in from their left flank along the river."**

**"That will leave your line incredibly thin my friend." Dacen said.**

**Revan nodded. "For a time. Malak approaches with the remains of the Second Division. They will strike from the south. Your force will hit them on their eastern flank and drive them into our heavy weapons."**

**"This is not like the Mandalorians Revan. They are throwing thousands of troops at prepared defensive positions and against superior firepower. They will be slaughtered." Dacen spoke. "They are a warrior race yes, but these attacks are pure suicide. They throw away lives."**

**"It is the darkness that drives them. Whatever has driven them to begin this war, it is driving them to do things against their very nature." Revan replied.**

**"This is the darkness that the Council foresaw?"**

**"Bah! In their silver tower on Coruscant? Yes… they sensed the darkness, but our true enemy… the enemy driving the Mandalorians to commit these senseless acts… that enemy will not show itself unless we force it too." Revan spoke, his words laced with bitterness. "The Order is content to watch millions die until they see this true threat. That is not acceptable to us… and when they finally see this true threat… it will be too late."**

The images blurred all around Anja and then came into focus again.

It was the same battlefield, but now the flowing green field was awash in the blood of hundreds if not thousands of bodies, Mandalorian and Republic alike. Smoking craters filled the scorched earth where plasma mortars or rockets had struck, the first two hundred meters of tree line burned of all life, leaving the trees blackened and barren of anything green. Bodies were strewn all over, in various states of death; bodies without limbs, sightless eyes frozen in grimaces of agony, horrible wounds from swords and light sabers. Among the dead were dozens of Jedi, some still clasping their deactivated light sabers, surrounded by corpses of those they had stood against.

Anja's nose nearly wrinkled as if she could actually smell the foulness of death after battle. She turned and saw Revan and Dacen standing with others, all of them covered in blood and carrying light sabers and swords that were slick. Anja could tell Dacen had been crying, his face streaked with the paths of where the tears fell. Standing slightly to his side had to be Malak… she remembered him as a tall muscular Jedi from the archive pictures of him. His face was a mask of pain and anguish, and then she heard the raspy voice of Revan as he spoke from under the mask of black and red. She knew without a doubt he had been crying from the sound of his choked up voice.

**"May the Force accept the sacrifices of those friends we lost today." Revan spoke softly. "They have not given themselves to the Force in vain."**

Anja turned and looked Revan who had not said a word as she witnessed a small part of history. "Revan?"

The images blurred again and suddenly they were within towering buildings, smoking with fire, gaping holes blasted from the structures. Anja whirled around and could see the shattered remains of Basilisk War Mounts spread across the broken cityscape extending far into the distance.

"Montu Codru!" Anja gasped.

The screams brought her head around and she now saw the hundreds of bodies that littered the streets, men, woman, and even children. Shattered and broken bodies lay all around her and now she could smell the stench of death distinctly. She could see the survivors that were clutching the crushed and bloody bodies of loved ones in their arms screaming in despair.

"We couldn't stop them!" The female voice cried out. She seemed to be yelling directly at her. "Save us! Save my baby!" She held up the obviously mortally wounded child that couldn't be more than three years old.

Anja turned around and saw the figures of Revan and Malak again, along with a Republic officer now.

**"Casualty reports are still coming in Admiral Revan, but initial estimates indicate nearly a ninety percent fatality rate within the city proper. Montu Codru's capital was home to nearly six million people." The human man spoke, his voice filled with the horror of the news.**

**"Thank you Captain Karath. I will…" The com on Revan's belt chimed and he took the holo emitter in his hand and activated it. The human officer appeared in the bluish holo image.**

**"Admiral, I have the Supreme Chancellor as you requested."**

**"Transfer the com signal here Ensign." Revan replied, setting the emitter on the medium size chunk of paracrete as the image of the well dressed leader of the Republic came into view. He was a human man from Alderaan, distinguished and regal.**

**"Supreme Chancellor Ortela." Revan said.**

**"Admiral Revan! I must say this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you Admiral?"**

**"Chancellor, I would like to know why my request for the Republic Third and Fourth Fleets to move into the Tion Hegemony was not acted on?" Revan asked.**

**"The Third and Fourth Fleets are currently involved with moving refugees to other locations." The Chancellor replied stiffly.**

**"You mean they are evacuating members of the Galactic senate who are too cowardly to remain there on Coruscant with you?" Revan hissed, his voice dripping with contempt.**

**"I assure you Admiral Revan that is not the case." The Chancellor replied.**

**"Isn't it? Then why did the commander of the Third Fleet contact me this morning and request he be transferred to my command? Chancellor, while you and the politicians sit safe on Coruscant, you deny us the means to protect the Republic. If my request had been acted on, the millions dead in this city would still be alive!"**

**"Admiral, please watch your tone when addressing the Chancellor." The Twi'lek aide spoke, moving into the picture.**

**"Remove yourself from this transmission worm!" Revan's voice now held nothing but contempt. "If you had dispatched those men and ships to me when I requested them, I could have saved these people this suffering!"**

**"Admiral, my military advisors reported to me those additional forces would not have made any difference in the outcome and very likely would have been lost completely." The Chancellor spoke.**

**"Your military advisors have never served a single day in combat against the Mandalorians!" Revan roared. "Who are they to advise you on anything? They are political appointees within your inner circle only because of their political or family connections! Do you take me for a fool Chancellor? The members of the Republic Senate are running to hide, using resources that could save lives on the front lines! They are neglecting the very people they have sworn to serve! The corruption and infighting needs to end Chancellor, or there won't be a Republic for them to serve in!"**

**"I will take your advice under advisement Admiral. I'm sorry, but the transmission seems to be breaking up on your end. I look forward to your next written report Admiral!" The Chancellor spoke, emphasizing the word written.**

**Revan swore under his breath as the transmission was severed from Coruscant. "To the pits of Korriban with them!" Revan barked. He whirled. "Saul, you have contacts within the Third and Fourth Fleets correct?"**

**"Yes Admiral Revan! Many contacts! I helped to train most of them." Saul Karath replied.**

**"Captain Karath you are hereby promoted to Colonel. Contact those men and women you know. I want a meeting with them." Revan spoke. He looked at Malak. "If the Chancellor won't give me the forces I need to defeat the Mandalorians… I will take them!"**

Anja watched as the men turned and began the long walk back through the blood and gore and destruction to their transport. She could still hear the wailing of the innocent in the background.

* * *

"… No way to stop this sir! It's going out all over the ship! I can't help it. Somehow, his power is cascading to these secondary systems and using the monitors as some sort of internal holonet!" The tech spoke.

"Sir, the Jedi team sent to the lounge report that General Panlie and Colonel Tamari are meditating sir. There is no security threat."

The Republic bridge officer looked confused and undecided for only a few moments. "Chief! Record it. Record all of it!"

"Sir?"

"These are memories Chief! They have to be! Revan's memories during the Mandalorian wars! Didn't you recognize Admiral Karath? It was him before he sided with Revan and later Malak. These are the memories of Admiral Revan! Record them!" The officer barked.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

The swirl of images whipped around Anja again, and she looked at Revan almost serene face again. Suddenly the images stopped and she found herself on a ship. She was in a lounge area and she turned seeing Revan's father near one end of the lounge. Her eyes widened when she felt the darkness swirling around him, yet it was unlike the darkness enveloping any dark Jedi she had ever encountered. Their emotions boiled over with hate and were uncontrolled. What she felt from Revan senior was a mass of dark power held tightly in check by force of will alone. She noticed the eight bluish images in front of him and she recognized the old Masters of the High Jedi Council, Vandar among them. She also heard Revan speaking…

**"I have shown you what I am capable of!" Revan spoke, his words measured and calm. "I do not wish to do battle with the Jedi Order; however the Republic as it is will not survive the threat I have seen. The Jedi must insist that the Chancellor resign and every Senator with him. The government needs to be realigned and rebuilt. The corruption within it has rotted the halls of the Senate to the core."**

**"You dare contact us and make demands!" Master Vrook spat from his chair. "You return at the head of a massive Sith armada, claiming the title of Darth Revan, and you issue demands to us!"**

**"Shut up Vrook!" Revan snapped, causing Vrook's face to open in shock, his eyes wide. "You are the biggest fool on that Council! You cling to archaic rules which do not apply to the changing times or the obvious corruption staring you in your face. You hold back the training of the greatest weapon the Jedi have with Bastila and her Battle Meditation!"**

**These words caused Vrook's face to show surprise and Revan smiled. He did not wear his mask for this communication, wanting them to see that the dark side had not twisted him beyond recognition, and that he had harnessed its power, controlling it and not letting it destroy him.**

**"You don't think I know of Bastila's power? I knew of it before I left for the Mandalorian War you idiot! It was manifesting itself even then. We could have used her gift to defeat the Mandalorians quickly and save billions of lives!" Revan spoke. "Lives that the Jedi were sworn to protect and sacrificed for teachings! Teachings that have been out of date for hundreds of years! Do not dare to sit there and judge me Vrook! You and the entire Jedi Council have more blood on your hands than I ever will! You allowed the Mandalorians to butcher innocent lives because you sensed something else. A different enemy. You were right. And I have seen this enemy. And only the combined might of the Jedi Order and the Republic together can stand against this foe.**

**"I have contacted you to reach an arrangement. Join with me. Help me to make the Republic strong enough to defeat this threat! Aide me in this fight, and when we are victorious, I will return to Coruscant for whatever punishment you deem necessary. On this you have my word."**

**"Your word holds no credence with us Revan!" Master Atris spat, vile venom in her words.**

**"Ah, yes Atris, one of the Masters who had the chance to understand why we went to war. He stood before you, you know; the answer to the question you sought above all else. And instead you chose to exile him for what he did! Where was the vaunted Jedi wisdom then I ask? You had before you a man who could answer all the questions you desired to ask, and you did not even attempt to understand."**

**"You abandoned the very foundation and ideals this Order was founded on!" Master Kavar spoke now.**

**"I have not abandoned them! I have embraced them! _A Jedi's life is sacrifice!_ I have given up everything I hold dear to me to wage this battle. None of you have given up anything! You sit in your tower and pronounce judgment on me when your own sins are far greater. Vandar… of all the Council, I hold you in the highest regard. I know you have sensed this darkness. I know you feel its presence. Please… if you do not join with me the Jedi Order will fall. If not by my hand… then by the hand of the monster that gave me the power I now have. I stand before you once more, begging you for your assistance."**

**Vandar's large eyes closed and he looked to be deep in thought. They opened after a minute and he shook his head.**

**"We cannot Revan." He replied sadly. "We can not allow you to corrupt the Jedi. The dark side is strong in you. Stronger than even Exar Kun. You…"**

**"Look at me! I have harnessed the power of the dark and the light. I have allowed my passions to flow through me. I wield a greater power than any four of you combined! Do I look twisted? Do I appear insane? We can teach all Jedi what I have learned, and be stronger for it. Stronger so that we may fulfill the most sacred edict of our Order! The preservation of the Republic!"**

**"Our order! You are no longer a Jedi Revan. You are Sith! You are the enemy!" Vrook found his voice again.**

**Revan's face turned hard at that moment and he sighed heavily, looking at the deck. "I had hoped we would be able to reach some sort of arrangement." He said. "I see now that was a mistake!" He looked up, his dark eyes alive with a fire none of them had seen before. "I will defend this Republic until my dying breath. If that means I have to conquer it to complete that goal. Then so be it. We will never talk again, nor will I ever make this offer again. I will see the Republic survive! And if I have to destroy the Jedi Order to do so, I will."**

The images of the Jedi Masters faded and Anja turned to Revan wide eyed. The images swirled once more and suddenly, she found them back in the lounge area. Revan opened his eyes and looked at her.

"By the Force Revan, you keep this bottled up inside you?" Anja asked unbelieving.

"Most of my father's memories that I have are of the death wrought by the Mandalorians and then the Sith after that. My father and I keep them locked tightly away. We use them whenever we grow despaired over what is happening. It returns the steel we need to go on."

"Your father has these memories too?"

Revan nodded. "That is why he will never fall to the dark side again Anja. He need only look into his own memories for the strength he needs."

Anja had tears in her eyes now as she took his face in her hands. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I will be by your side always my love. Nothing will keep us apart, or take you from me. We will triumph Revan."

Revan smiled and returned her kiss. "Yes we will."

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

**JEDI TEMPLE**

The Jedi Temple docks were swarming with activity as Jaspar Tamari brought the transport in expertly and settled the ship onto its landing struts with barely a bump. Everyone waited and gathered their things as the engines powered down and then the side hatch was open and the rush of air from the atmosphere of Coruscant filled the transport. Dralor dropped the ramp and then reached for Arren's hand as they began to descend.

There were a dozen waiting to greet them, among them Hanna and Yusanis, who immediately set about embracing their older sister and her husband. Revan walked down the ramp, Anja's hand firmly in his and he saw his father standing tall and proud next to Jolee and the small form of Vandar. He felt Anja's hand tighten in his grip and he looked at her.

_Anja?_

_I'm ok. I just never thought I would be allowed back here. I sort of missed this place._ She replied to him.

Vandar stood with Jolee as greetings were continued and once more Vandar had to marvel at the likeness of father and son. The fact that Padawan Tamari had exited the transport holding Revan junior's hand did not escape Vandar's keen eyes. He was also very surprised at the Force aura radiating from Anja now. It nearly equaled that of the younger Revan, and she moved with a fluid grace. Vandar couldn't help but smile to himself, knowing the decision he had come to was the right one.

Revan junior walked up to Vandar and dropped to one knee in front of him, bowing his head. "Master Vandar. It is good to see you again." He spoke, his words carrying true feeling in them.

Vandar padded the younger Revan's shoulder. "Seeing you and the others gives me hope as well young Revan."

"Adarn Qel-Droma agreed to accompany us Master Vandar. He will be arriving in the next transport." Rev spoke.

Vandar nodded. "Good. I have many questions for him. His condition?"

"He is lucid most of the time Master. He slips back occasionally."

Vandar nodded and his eyes settled on Anja. He watched her closely as she knelt on one knee in front of him. "Master Vandar… I…"

Vandar held up his hand silencing her. "I learned long ago to never question the Will of the Force. And that is what brought you and young Revan together. As it did his parents. I sense you have grown powerful Anja Tamari, despite the emotions that swirl within you. I am proud of you. You have come further than any of us would have guessed."

Anja's face was bright as Vandar touched her arm with a smile. "Thank you Master."

"Let's get inside the Temple." Revan senior spoke now. "Your mother and Dacen will be joining us this evening."

He ushered everyone towards the Temple entrance and they blended into the mass of Jedi and troops moving between the docks and the Temple.

* * *

Revan walked with his son along the halls of the Temple later in the day after everyone had settled in. To avoid any unnecessary ill will, Rev and Anja took separate rooms. Father and son wandered through the halls dressed nearly identically. Revan senior wore his loose fitting dark gray Jedi robes with Mark V ArmorPly underlay, and Val Verphine Fiber armor chest covering and gauntlets, his gray cloak pulled back from the front of his body, but sweeping the floor at his feet. Revan juniors' robes were light brown, the Mark V ArmorPly giving his shirt an almost leather like appearance. His dark brown cloak and cowl was also drawn away from the front of his body, and his armored chest coverings and gauntlets were forged from Echani Fiber armor. They both wore utility belts with several pouches, their twin light sabers very visible to all those who saw them.

And they turned heads no matter where they walked.

The Jedi Temple was filled with Padawans and Jedi Knights from every corner of the universe, and most of them spent their days doing meditation and training until they were assigned somewhere. Whenever Revan senior and Revan junior appeared, all activity stopped as eyes followed their movements. They were deep in conversation within the bond they shared.

_You and Anja took separate rooms?_ Revan asked his son.

Rev nodded with a grin_. It seemed the appropriate thing to do. You taught me to never gather more attention to yourself than needed. Besides, both of us are proficient in stealth tactics._

Revan smiled at his son and shook his head. _The Council has approved accepting Zhar and Dorak into the Order Rev. As well as Hanna and Yusanis._

Rev looked at him. _Good. They deserve it._

_You are not upset?_

_Father, you should know me better than that. It may be the title that I have coveted all my life, but I am also intelligent enough to know it can never be. I am too much like you when you were younger. _Rev replied with a smile.

Revan senior chuckled softly. His face became serious after a moment. _They fear you my son. And Arren._

Rev nodded. _I assumed as much. You and mother were once Jedi. Arren and I are enigmas to them. They can't control us, and they understand us less. Father why have you gathered us all here? It is not a tactical decision you would have made, having us all together, so I am assuming someone else wanted you to call this meeting._

Revan senior nodded. _They want to have a ceremony. The Padawans that assisted in the defense of the Temple they want to promote to full Knight Hood. Vandar believes it will instill pride in the Jedi once more._

Revan shook his head. _The only thing that will do that is if the Council admits to the mistakes they have made in the past and at least tries to make changes for the future._

_Vandar convinced the Chancellor to depart Coruscant._ Revan senior said. _The Chancellor did not want too, but Vandar convinced him. You should have seen it. He told the Chancellor that if he chose to remain here, and the enemy attacked Coruscant, he would not spare the Jedi to protect him. You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless. Remember this is not Chancellor Ortela. _

_Do you trust him father?_

_He is a politician. I don't trust any politician. However he does seem to have the good of the Republic forefront in his mind. After our little display in the Senate chambers he cleaned house within the ranks. Anyone he felt was not pulling their weight, or dragging their feet, he banned them from the chambers and demanded their home world send him someone who actually wanted to help the Republic as a whole and not line his own pockets._ Revan senior let a smile cross his face at the memory of that.

_What else?_ Rev asked, knowing his father wasn't telling him everything.

_The Jedi Council wants to meet with you son. And only you. _

_Me? Why would they want to meet with me? With the exception of Master Vandar and grandfather I like none of them! And they aren't too fond of me either._

_Just meet with them Rev. For me._ Revan senior asked.

Rev sighed and nodded. _Very well father. For you._

_Good. I understand you will need a holy man while you are here_.

Rev looked at him. _You know?_

_You don't expect something like that to remain secret do you? Not for very long, and most assuredly not on a ship. It's been whipping through the halls of the Temple ever since you arrived. Why do you think Anja's friends spirited her away so fast._ Revan senior spoke with a large smile.

Rev chuckled_. I should have seen that coming. I would imagine that is why they want to see me. They are going to demand I give up Anja. I know it._

_That is not something I think you will allow._

_Damn right I won't allow it. _Rev snapped. _I…_

Rev stopped when he saw where they were and he looked to his father. They stood outside the elevator to the High Jedi Chambers in the central spire. Revan senior smiled sheepishly and squeezed his son's shoulder.

_Join me when you are finished. I will be at the tavern just outside the north wall with your Uncle. It has become the haunt so to speak for senior Jedi and republic officers._ Revan senior spoke.

Revan junior watched his father turn and start to walk away. He turned back and saw the Jedi Knight motion him into the elevator. His face was expressionless, revealing no emotion. Rev shook his head and stepped into the elevator.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**CORUSCANT**

Revan stepped into the High Council Chambers, his eyes sweeping the remaining seven members of the Jedi High Council. He moved into the center of the circle of chairs, positioning himself where he could watch all of them and still cover his back. The members of the Council took notice of this and Jolee shook his head.

"You are in no danger here son of Revan." Atris spoke, her voice unusually clam and warm.

Revan looked at her. "I was measuring my exit and attack points Master Atris. Forgive me, it is habit."

"Do you wish to attack anyone here?" She asked.

"We are in this war together by the council's own decree. With the sith apprentices gone from this council, there is no reason for me to question any of you." Revan spoke.

"Yet you still don't trust us." The remaining Cerean spoke, leaning forward slowly.

"The actions of this council in the past have not instilled a great deal of trust Master, yet I still respect your wisdom and status as Masters of the Order." Revan replied. He was trying to stay politically even so that they did not dictate anything that would harm Anja's chances of becoming a Knight. A hope she still harbored deep in her heart, though she had never spoken of it.

"And your actions recently have presented you in a different light than the first time you were here several months ago." Vandar spoke now.

Revan looked at him. "I am the same person Master Vandar."

"No. We sense a calmness about you that was not present when you stood before us before. A sense of peace." Vandar said.

Revan nodded. "Perhaps."

"I sense that Padawan Tamari is a large part of that peace Revan." The Cerean spoke again.

Revan looked at him. "Forgive me Master… I don't know your name."

"Ki-Van Tar."

"Have you brought me here to ask me to have nothing else to do with Anja?" Revan asked. "If that is the purpose of this meeting, I am not the one you should be talking too. I suggest you speak with Anja herself and discover what her feelings are. If that is what she wishes I will abide by her decision."

"What do you think she would say?" Atris asked.

Revan looked at her. "I love her with all that I am. And she loves me just as much. I do know that she still harbors a hope of becoming a Jedi Knight. Something her love for me most likely will not permit." Revan looked at Vandar. "Why don't you speak with her?"

"We already have young Revan." Vandar spoke, causing Revan to look at him, clearly surprised.

"You… you have spoken with her already?" He asked.

"Indeed. An enlightening conversation to say the least." Ki-Van Tar said. "We sensed from her the same thing we sense from you. We have deducted it is due to the bond you obviously share, and due to the deep feelings you have for one another."

"I was not aware that you had spoken to her." Revan said.

Jolee nodded. "We asked her not to say anything to you within your bond." He said.

"More secrets?" Revan asked.

"Everyone has secrets young Revan." Vandar said.

"Yes they do. However, most of their secrets will not damage the Republic if they were revealed." Revan couldn't help but hand out the dig to the Council members. He looked at them again. "You obviously want something from me, or else I wouldn't be here. Forgive me, but I don't like to play guessing games."

Ki-Van Tar chuckled. "Yes, we get that feeling from you." He got to his feet and walked up to where Revan stood. He towered over even Revan at six feet seven, most of it due to his cone like head, a distinction among his people. "On behalf of this Council young Revan Panlie, I wish to express our sincere indebtedness to you for your actions in safeguarding this Temple, as well as the enclave on Dantooine. Without the support and tactics you worked out, both Jedi Temples would be destroyed, and most of our Order leaderless."

Revan bowed his head in respect, suddenly liking this Cerean Master. "I made a vow many years ago Master. It is a vow I intend to keep."

"Yes." Vandar said, rising from his chair and walking towards Revan. "A vow to insure the survival of the Jedi Order no matter the cost to you."

Revan looked at him surprised. "How… how did you know that?"

The other Masters also looked at Vandar with surprise in their eyes. "Yes, Vandar." Atris spoke now, also leaning forward in her chair. "What do you mean?"

Vandar met Revan's eyes and stopped in front of him. "Young Revan made a vow to his father many years ago. A vow to insure the survival of our Order at all costs, even though he himself could never hold the title of Jedi Knight, to protect us from all evil… even from ourselves. A mission you have performed without fail young Revan."

All of the Masters looked at Revan now with a new respect in their eyes. Ki-Van Tar returned to his seat as Revan went to one knee in front of Vandar.

"We have a request for you young Revan." Vandar asked.

"How can I be of service?"

Vandar held out the small data pad to Revan, and watched as he took it and began to read. Vandar returned to his chair as Revan read what was on the data pad, his face betraying no emotion. He returned to his feet and looked at the Masters on the Council.

"Is this even possible?" Revan asked.

"As the last Scholar of Jedi knowledge, I assure you it is very possible, yet it hasn't been used in nearly two thousand years." Atris said. "And that person was a Bothan, not a member of the Jedi Order, but a Force wielder."

"Why?" Revan asked.

"Young Revan, whether you will admit it or not, the members of this Order flock to you. They flock to your father and to Dacen Vorsut." Ki-Van Tar spoke. "This Council was wrong when we exiled Dacen. We could have learned so much from him. He was no more a wound in the Force than you or I. We have done much soul searching and meditation since the attack on this Temple Revan. We have decided it is time to perhaps change the way we do things, and to return to the ways of the Jedi when they were formed."

Revan's face could not hide the stunned expression on his face. "I… I will need to discuss this with Arren." He managed to say.

Vandar nodded. "We assumed as much. If you can provide us an answer before the ceremonies tomorrow evening that would be satisfactory."

Revan nodded. "Of course."

"Good." Vandar said. "There is one more thing…" He looked at the Twi'lek Master next to him and he placed an elaborate lightsaber into Vandar's hand. The handle was intricately carved, and shone in the light. "This is an old lightsaber taken from the archives storage center. I understand you are somewhat of a designer of lightsabers, so your father says. We have been unable to get it to activate. Perhaps you might have better luck."

Revan stepped up to him and took the lightsaber gingerly. His eyes swept over the handle, noting the strange lettering and imbedded jewel handle. "The outer casing seems fine." He said. He touched the power switch and the blazing orange lightsaber blade sprang forth. The blade was clear and hummed with an almost unnatural power. It almost felt balanced just for his hand. Revan looked at Vandar. "This is a finely crafted weapon Master Vandar. There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with it."

Vandar nodded slowly as Revan deactivated the blade and returned it to him. "Thank you young Revan." He said. "We look forward to your decision. Please tell no one of what we have discussed."

Revan bowed his head to them and made his way back to the elevator.

Vandar turned to the other Masters, who all had looks of surprise on their faces. Atris let her eyes follow where Revan's path to the elevator had taken him.

"Vandar… is it possible?" She asked.

"I think we have all seen the answer to that." Vandar replied, moving back to his chair. He opened the finely crafted case next to his chair and easily opened the crystal compartment. He reverently withdrew the two crystals, one a silvery color, the other a white gem of shimmering brilliance. He rested them separately in the case and then placed the lightsaber hilt next to them. He closed the case slowly and returned to his chair.

"We must wait." Vandar said. "His answer will be the final test."

* * *

Arren looked at Revan, her pale blue eyes unable to hide her stunned feeling. Revan had gone to the tavern to meet with his father after leaving the Council chambers. He remained there for several hours, enjoying the company of his father and Uncle Carth. Vlaina was there as well, always close to Carth. He had greeted her in the Mandalorian fashion, whispering to her his sorrow and pride in her father. Small tears had filled her eyes and she kissed both his cheeks in thanks, squeezing his hands. Revan had left them, both his father and Carth feeling no pain as they drank Cerean Brandy. He had walked for a long time among the Temple halls, deep in thought. Anja had called for him through their bond, and he told her he was doing something important with Arren and to continue with her friends, who nearly hadn't left her side since she had returned. He and Arren stood in the Great Hall standing on one of the many balconies overlooking the courtyard.

"They actually said that?" Arren asked.

Revan nodded. "Yes. It threw me for a loop too."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I needed to talk with you. It concerns you as well." He replied. "You've read the data pad. You are like the sister I never had Arren; my confidant. I needed to run this by someone other than my father and Anja."

Arren smiled and slipped her arm through his, her head resting on his upper arm. "And you are like the older brother I never had Revan. Dralor and our sons my hold my heart, but you hold my essence Revan."

Revan smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Revan… regardless of what we both desire, they will never make us Jedi." Arren said softly. "We are too old… too independent. I am married, and you will be getting married soon. They may very well intend to make changes to more suit the times we live in, but it will take time and much changing of millennia old traditions. I will do this… but I want something in return." She looked up into his blue eyes.

Revan nodded. "Yes, so do I."

Arren nodded. "Then the answer is yes."

"As long as they agree to our conditions." Revan said.

Arren looked at him and smiled. "It's been a long time since you held me like your sister Revan. I've missed it."

Revan nodded and tightened his arms gently. "I believe you were seventeen the last time. And if I recall Dralor wasn't very happy. He almost took my head off with an Echani Vibrosword."

Arren laughed loudly and recalled the memory. "That was something. It proved to me he loved me." She said.

"Yes. I'm sure." Revan replied, rolling his eyes. "No matter that he almost killed me, and gave me a very close haircut."

"He wouldn't have hurt you."

"Have you ever seen your husband when another man looks at you?" Revan said with a smile.

"He'd better!" Arren said.

They stood there together, enjoying the company of family, unaware of the pair of eyes on them from across the Temple courtyard. Victor Paal lowered the binos, an evil smile painting his face as a plan came together in his mind.

* * *

Vandar and the other Masters looked at Revan as they reviewed the data pad he had provided them. He waited patiently as each of them looked at the pad, none of them displaying any emotion.

Vandar took the pad as it came back to him. "These are most unusual requests young Revan." He said.

Revan nodded. "Yes."

"I saw nothing for you among your requests." Atris said.

"Me?" Revan asked, somewhat taken aback. "This is not about what I want Masters. I have everything I want. Anja's love makes me complete. Win or lose, I will need nothing more, for I have experienced that which I desired above all else."

"And if we refuse?" Vandar asked.

Revan met his eyes. "I would still do it; because the survival of the Republic and this Order mean more to me than personal gain. All of you already knew what my answer would be. We waste time discussing this more. I have given you my answer and I can only hope you will accept my requests."

Vandar looked to each one of the Masters, and Revan saw all of them nod their heads with no hesitation. He felt his heart leap inside his chest when Vandar turned back to him and nodded.

"Very well young Revan. We will do what you ask of us. I believe it is something all of us will now admit we should have done long ago." Vandar spoke.

Revan nodded his head, a smile crossing his lips. "Thank you."

"We will see you at the ceremony young Revan. May the Force be with you."

"And with you Masters." Revan bowed his head and made his exit. He felt euphoric as the elevator brought him to the first level and he saw Anja and Arren waiting for him.

Revan stepped up to Anja and pulled her into his embrace, surprising her slightly when he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. Her surprise didn't last, and she folded into his arms and kissed him back, heedless of the dozens of Jedi and Padawans watching them.

Arren looked at him after they had ended their kiss. "I take it everything went as planned?"

Revan looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, Anja looking between the two of them confused. "As planned."

Arren didn't understand the small smile he gave her, but she nodded her head in response. Anja looked at him.

"What plan? What are you talking about?" She asked.

Revan looked at her, his eyes bright. "Would you care to meet my mother with me my love? She arrives in thirty minutes with Uncle Dacen. We should also invite your parents, and find my drunken father and Uncle. They need to be present as well."

"Present for what?" Anja asked, her heart beating a little faster.

"Our marriage." Revan said.

"Now?" Anja asked stunned.

"Unless you have a better time?" He said.

Anja threw her arms around his neck and crushed him to her, happiness flooding through her. "No! Now works for me!"

Revan laughed. "Good. I was beginning to think you would get cold feet."

Anja's face became stern and she opened her mouth to retort, but found herself kissing him instead, Arren's laughing in the background.

* * *

The inside of the small chapel was warmly lit with nearly two hundred candles and cinnamon scented incense burning in the background. There was a small group inside the Chapel, only close friends and family knew of the ceremony currently being performed. There were two sets of very happy parents watching as their children spoke the words giving all of themselves to each other for the rest of their lives, and doing so with love in their eyes. Arren and Dralor stood proudly next to their respective charges as Mandalorian Seconds, and holders of this couples' story and history. They were blissfully unaware of what was taking place outside the chapel, as Mandalorian troops and Jedi Knights were converging on the chapel from the Temple and nearby troop encampments that had been set up.

The word had spread like wildfire through the Jedi Temple of Revan and Anja's impending vows, and many chose to attend the ceremony will little or no thought. Almost all the Jedi who had fought with Revan and Anja on Dantooine were present, as were the ones who had heard Revan's speech on board THE VICTORY. It had touched them all to their cores.

Anja wore a simple white gown that hugged her lush figure, her hair freshly braided by Vlaina only hours before. She wore light make-up, mainly around her bright eyes and on her soft lips. Revan wore the Jedi robes his father had worn when he and Bastila were married nearly thirty years before. His hair was tied into a short pony tail, his facial hair neatly trimmed.

They stood facing each other, their hands clasped together as the Holy man spoke several words while wrapping an intricate band of cloth around their hands. He nodded to Revan, who turned back to look at Anja.

"You are the light that burns in my veins and within my being." Revan spoke clearly, yet with some nervousness in his voice. "We will never be apart in our hearts or our minds. We are now one, and we will pass our light to our children."

The Holy man turned to Anja and smiled, nodding his head. "Anja."

"You are the light that burns in my veins and within my being." Anja spoke, the tears coming from her eyes. "Our sons and daughters will be strong of mind and body. And we shall pass on to them our light and our history."

The Holy man smiled and placed his hands over theirs. "I have joined many over my lifetime, but never two whose love for each other was so powerful. With my blessings and those blessings of all of us here today, I present to you Revan and Anja Panlie, husband and wife, joined by love and by the Force." He looked at Revan. "Son, you may kiss your wife now."

Revan smiled. "I was wondering when that part would come." He said, causing those in the chapel to burst out in tearful laughter. He lifted Anja into his arms, feeling her arms encircle his shoulders and they shared a kiss of passion and love.

"Hey Rev," Carth spoke from the front of the small chapel. "Maybe you should take a look at this."

Holding Anja's hand tightly, Revan moved to the front of the chapel and looked out the window. His eyes widened and he heard Anja's surprised gasp. He moved slowly to the door and stepped outside into the night air of Coruscant. Anja joined him, taking his hand, as the eighty or so Mandalorians came to a crisp position of rigid attention and thrust out their Vibroswords to the front, before bringing them back to touch their foreheads, as they bowed their heads slightly. Revan stepped fully into the night sky, the ranks of troops on either side of him. He brought his hand up in the Mandalorian fashion of family, before extending it out over them. He and Anja walked down the twin ranks of Mandalorians slowly, a smile etched onto Anja's face as she held tightly to Revan's arm.

They both stopped when they saw the first Jedi step up into the formation, lift his lightsaber hilt, and activate the blue beam. Revan felt pride surge through him as they watched nearly forty Jedi step into the line, lift their lightsabers, and activate the blades. In a moment, they were walking under a tunnel of blue, green, yellow, and silver lightsaber beams.

It was a sight that Bastila would never forget, as the tears spilled from her eyes. She looked to her husband, and saw his eyes moist.

_You didn't know did you?_

Revan looked at her. _Not this. No. I never suspected this._

_Perhaps things are changing my love. _Bastila said.

Revan nodded. _Perhaps.

* * *

_

The Jedi courtyard was filled to overflowing, with nearly three thousand present and standing in loose formation facing the stage that had been erected near the entrance to the dock area. The traffic around the Jedi Temple was gone, being redirected away from the ceremony for security measures. In orbit around Coruscant were nearly six complete Fleet Units. No chances were going to be taken this night, as the Chancellor himself had returned from where he had gone into temporary hiding, as was expected to give a speech. This night was going to be an unprecedented event in the history of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Holonet cams were zipping around the courtyard recording every moment of this gathering, and broadcasting it live to the entire Republic. Revan senior stood in the second rank with Bastila, Dacen, and Anja. He looked around, trying to find his son.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"He said that Master Vandar wanted to speak with him briefly before the ceremony." Anja replied, also looking around.

"Vandar is up on the stage now!" Dacen said.

"Damn! Leave it to our son to be late!" Revan hissed.

"It's starting!" Bastila spoke, motioning to the stage as the Chancellor came to the podium.

The crowd became quiet as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic stepped to the podium and let his eyes fall on those in the crowd in front of him, his face being broadcast to every planet within republic space. Every city and town and village that got the holonet would be seeing who their leader was.

"I wish to thank you all for assembling tonight. I will be brief in my remarks, but Jedi Master Vandar wanted me to be here to take part in this unprecedented ceremony. My fellow citizens, we teeter on the edge of the abyss, our forces mustering across the Republic to do battle one more time. Only this time the threat is far greater than any we have ever faced. This threat does not seek our enslavement; this threat wishes to see us destroyed totally. We must now put aside all the discord, all hatred, all mention of our pasts, we must now come together as one united people to insure our survival. We owe this to the lives already lost in this war of survival. Through the efforts of those we once called enemies we were able to save nearly ninety percent of the innocent civilians on the planet before poison missiles were launched. Through the brave and noble sacrifice of four thousand men and women we once called enemy, under the command of an honorable and valuable soldier, we succeeded where the enemy thought they had us beaten. I wish to personally extend my sincere thanks and remorse to the children of Kelborne of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo." His eyes sought out Dralor and Vlaina in the second rank in front of him. "He will be remembered and honored."

Dralor nodded his head to the Chancellor, stunned that the man knew who he was.

"I intend to make the first gesture of solidarity." The Chancellor continued. "I am returning to Coruscant, and here I will stay as Chancellor regardless of the danger it may bring upon me. I ask that everyone come together and we can win this fight. I will now turn the podium over to Jedi Master Atris."

Atris smiled to the Chancellor and bowed her head slightly as he passed before she stepped up to the podium. She let her gaze wander over the gather Jedi, Wookiee and Mandalorians spread out in front of her.

"Master Vandar and the others on the council have asked that I speak on behalf of them all. There are two people who I want to thank personally for the opportunity to be here. Without them, I would be but a memory. Dacen Vorsut and his daughter Hanna. Dacen saved my life many years ago, and his daughter saved it just a few days ago. The Force has given me two chances to insure I complete whatever it is I am called to do." Atris found Dacen's shocked face in the crowd and she nodded to him. Then she found Hanna's smiling face and nodded as well.

Atris took a deep breath and looked out over the crowd again. "The Jedi High Council has some announcements to make, and then we would like to honor some who have proven themselves in trials greater than any we could have devised. The Council has ordered that a monument be built to those who fell defending this Temple. Their names shall be etched into this monument, Jedi, Wookie and Mandalorian alike, as a testament to the sacrifice they so willing gave in our defense.

"The Jedi Order's most sacred edict is the defense of the Republic we all hold so dear. Over time, that edict has not been honored as it should have been. The decision made by this Council to not enter the Mandalorian War in defense of the Republic was the vilest violation this Order could have ever made. It was wrong, and… and so many lives paid for our arrogance. We thought we were right, when in the end, we were so very wrong, and so many of our friends and family paid the price. That is not something we will allow to happen again. The High Council has ordered that our teachings and our code will be reviewed to the fullest, and if changes are deemed necessary, those changes will be implemented."

The murmurs of the gathered Jedi could be heard throughout the courtyard.

Atris's eyes went directly to where Revan, Bastila and Dacen stood. "Many years ago, the High Council made a terrible mistake. We had an opportunity to address our teachings, and we let it pass us by. If we had confronted our arrogance then, we would not have lost three of the most dedicated and honorable members of this Order. We turned our back on them in our ignorance… we exiled them because we did not understand them. The High Council of the Jedi Order is going to insure we never do that again." Atris leaned over to her side and lifted the small silver gavel. She brought it down on the metal plate next to her and looked down at the data pad in her hand as the high pitched chime echoed. "By order of the Jedi High Council, Revan Panlie, Bastila Shan, and Dacen Vorsut are hereby reinstated into the ranks of the Jedi Order. In accordance with our long history and selection processes, due to the enormous acts of compassion and mercy shown to be in service to the Republic and in the ideals of the Jedi Order, Revan Panlie, Bastila Shan, and Dacen Vorsut are hereby granted the rank of Master and have been selected to fill three of the four unoccupied seats on the Jedi High Council."

Atris looked at them with a smile. "Please take your honored positions."

Arren had tears in her eyes as she gave her father a shove, jarring him from his stunned immobilization. Dacen nearly stumbled, but kept his feet as he moved toward the podium with Revan and Bastila, who wore the same expressions, Bastila's eyes clouded by tears. They were greeted by the other Masters with bows and motioning to three of the four empty chairs on the stage. Revan looked at Vandar, his eyes moist.

"My son… my son did this didn't he?" He said.

"The decision had already been made Revan. Your son merely accelerated the process." Vandar replied.

"Where is he Vandar?"

Vandar's ears swept forward a little and his lips curled into a tiny smile. "Watching proudly." He answered. "Watching proudly."

Revan turned and went to stand beside his wife, whose tears were flowing freely.

Atris turned back to the assembled crowd. "I will now read the names of nineteen Padawans who fought in defense of this Temple, and in doing so, as I stated before, passed a trial far greater than any we could have devised. Please step forward when your name is called and fully join the ranks of the Jedi Knights."

Anja was nearly oblivious to what was happening, as she was staring at the small glittering white gem of a wedding ring on her left hand. She had no regrets as she heard the names called, as she had already earned her greatest prize. She toyed with the ring, lifting her head and looking for Revan.

_My love?_

_I am here Anja._

_Why aren't you beside me Revan?_

_This is your time my love. Something for you to enjoy._

Anja's brow furrowed. _Revan, what are you saying? _

_I'm saying I love you Anja Panlie. More than my own life._

_Revan, what have you done? You…_

"Padawan Anja Tamari!" Atris's voice sounded. "Please step forward!"

Anja's head snapped around at the sound of her name being called. Arren couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face as she gave her a nudge. Lena clutched Jaspar's arm, tears streaming down her face.

"Go!" Arren said.

Anja slowly moved out of the second rank and made her way to stand in front of Atris. She bowed her head. "Master Atris?"

"Padawan Tamari, with the recommendation of Master Corna and Master Vandar, please step to my left and join the ranks of Knights."

Anja's heart was racing as she stepped to where Vandar stood saying something to each new minted Knight. She knelt before him, a mass of confusion.

"Knight Tamari. It is good you have finally joined us."

"Master Vandar… this… there must be some mistake." Anja spoke. "Earlier tonight… Revan and I were…"

"Married?" Vandar nodded. "This I already know Knight Tamari. A beautiful ceremony too, so I am told. The Will of the Force Anja Tam… Anja Panlie. The Will of the Force." Vandar touched her forehead with a smile and she moved to stand beside the others.

Atris smiled as she turned back to the podium. She leaned forward. "Arren Vorsut, please come forward."

Arren's head snapped to Dralor in shock, her blue eyes wide. His face beamed, but he shrugged his shoulders in innocence. Arren felt light headed as she walked to the front of the podium.

"Arren Vorsut, with the recommendation of Master Vandar and myself, please step to the left and join the ranks of the Knights."

Arren turned slowly and stepped to where Vandar stood, going to one knee and looking at him. "This is Revan's doing isn't it?" She asked softly.

"We will not ask you to change who you are Arren." Vandar spoke quietly so only she could hear him. "I only hope you will give us the chance to show you what you have shown us. What you are Arren, is unique, and you will be a fine Jedi, of that I have little doubt."

* * *

Revan stood behind the back rank of Jedi and smiled. His eyes were moist with tears, and he felt a great happiness in his heart. He had changed into his standard Jedi robes, with additional armor and gauntlets, his lightsabers attached to his belt. He smiled one final time before turning and slowly beginning to walk away.

"Not going to stay Rev?" The voice spoke.

Revan turned and saw Carth approach him. "I have accomplished what I set out to this night Uncle Carth. I need not see anywhere."

"You did all this?" Carth asked.

"I had a hand in it yes."

"And why aren't you up there?" Carth asked.

Revan smiled. "That is not my destiny." He replied. "My destiny lies on a different path."

Carth chuckled. "You sure sound like a Jedi. Always so damn cryptic."

Revan joined the small laughter and turned to stand beside the man he had called uncle since he was a child. His eyes fell on those gathered on the stage, their faces proud and some with tears in their eyes. They saw Vandar moving towards the podium.

"Thought you were leaving?" Carth asked.

"Vandar was not scheduled to speak." Revan told him.

"Really? This might be interesting then uhu?"

Revan looked at him. "Perhaps."

* * *

Vandar moved slowly to the podium, stepping up onto the crate that had been moved into position for him. The gathered crowd became hushed as the most revered member of their Order began to speak.

"The Jedi have been Guardians of the Republic for millennia. It is our most scared edict and vow. Many of our Order have fallen in defense of that Republic; some have even sought to hurt it. Always have we tried to be vigilant and aware. At times we have failed and grown further apart from those we are sworn to protect. We do not intend to let that happen again. We stand on the cusp of a war we did not want, a war the majority of us did not see coming. Many have already lost their lives in this war, honorable men, and women. We will not let their sacrifice be in vain.

"Throughout our history, our archives tell of a crystal. A crystal that was instrumental in the founding of the Guardian caste of our Order. This crystal has been lost over millennia and returned in times of great turmoil for the Republic and the Jedi, according to our history and legends. It is said, that when this crystal, The Heart of the Guardian, is combined with the Solari crystal, only a Jedi Guardian of pure spirit may wield this blade. Though Solari crystals are extremely rare, only one truly holds the power of the light. It once belonged to Jedi Master Ood Bnar, and when, after a thousand years of service to our Order he became one with the Force, this crystal was passed to his most promising student, a young Knight named Shaela Nuur. Knight Nuur was lost during the time of The Great Hunt, the crystal with her. Master Revan returned this crystal to us after discovering it on Knight Nuur's remains many years ago. We have had this crystal within these walls, and recently a strange and unexplainable event happened. On Dantooine, a man was discovered, the lost son of Cay Qel-Droma." Vandar could see the surprised looks of many of the gather Jedi. "When speaking with him he presented to me a gift. A gift he said he had discovered over the years and kept hidden and safe. A gift he felt it was time to present."

Vandar withdrew the crystal from under his robes and held it up, hearing the gasps from the gathered Jedi. "The Heart of the Guardian has returned to the Jedi Order!"

Vandar reverently handed the crystal to Ki-Van Tar, who stood to his side. He then placed it into the hilt of the lightsaber he held and resealed the hilt. Master Ki-Van Tar was renown with the Order for his skills in creating lightsabers. Once he was finished, he handed the lightsaber back to Vandar and bowed his head before returning to his position among the other Masters.

"Over the past two days, we have summoned all of our Guardian caste to our chambers to see if the legends were indeed true, that only one pure of spirit could use this blade. While we consider all Jedi to be pure in spirit, the crystal will only respond to one. Of all the Jedi who attempted to wield this blade, all failed, save one." Vandar's eyes searched for and found Revan, standing far in the back of the ranks of gathered men and women.

"There was a problem however." Vandar spoke. "The only one able to activate and wield this blade was not a member of this Order. The one able to wield this blade was already the one responsible for saving this order from complete destruction. The only one able to wield this blade adhered to a vow he made when he was only a boy, a vow to never see the Jedi Order fall no matter the cost to him." Vandar could see Revan shaking his head in the distance.

"No… no… Vandar." Revan said softly, his words choked up. Carth looked at him, and saw the moist eyes and the stiff body. Carth also noticed that many heads were turning to look upon Revan from all across the courtyard.

"The High Council deliberated on this information. We had originally intended to ask this young man to fulfill a different kind of role in this coming battle. We saw this would not be the correct path. We all knew the path we had to follow, so we made another decision."

Vandar reached out to where Revan stood in the back. "Will the first born son of Revan Panlie and Bastila Shan approach?"

Carth looked at Revan, who seemed rooted to his spot, unable to move. "Revan?" Carth whispered.

Revan turned to him. "It was not supposed to be like this Uncle Carth."

Carth smiled. "I've found that being around your father and mother; things are never what they are supposed to be. Go."

Revan took a deep breath and began the walk to where Vandar stood. He didn't see his mother on the stage, clasping tightly to his father's arm, tears flowing freely form her eyes. He didn't see Anja, his bond mate and adoring new wife, her hands over her mouth, tears pouring from her eyes. He didn't see the hundreds of heads who watched him as he walked between the many ranks of Jedi and Mandalorians and Wookiee.

Revan finally came to stand before Vandar, and he slowly dropped to his knees in front of him. Vandar moved down the two stairs to stand on the stair above where Revan knelt.

"Young Revan… it is you who have saved this Order. On a scale that can not be imagined. And you did this willingly; always with the impression you would never be what you so coveted. You have a power within you that rivals the greatest Masters of our Order, yet without our teachings and guidance you have remained true to the ideals of this Order, even when we did not. After what we witnessed in our chambers, the decision came to all of us easily.

"Revan Panlie Junior, the Jedi High Council bestows upon you the title to which you aspired but never expected. We ask that you take on the role as The Shield of the Jedi. You are like tempered steel young Revan, forged from purity. Always shall you be a brilliant burning light to your friends and a fiery brand to your enemies. Others will take great joy in the shelter of your shadow, and the peace you will bring to them. Will you accept this role as Jedi Knight and holder of the Heart of the Guardian?"

Revan lifted his face and looked at Vandar. "Master, this was not one of my conditions."

Vandar nodded. "Yes I know young Revan. However, it is one of ours." He held out the lightsaber that Revan had held in the chamber only hours before.

Revan reached out and took the lightsaber from his hand, feeling the power radiating from the blade. "I accept Master Vandar." He said, rising to his feet, and activating the blade with a snap hiss, to the countless gasps from the Jedi gathered.

"Then turn Knight Panlie, and join with those of our Order as we prepare to defend our Republic!" Vandar spoke loudly. "Please… ignite your blades as one and join with your fellow Jedi in salute."

The snap hiss of hundreds of lightsabers igniting in the courtyard could be heard and seen by billions everywhere in the Republic; however, the Jedi could not hear the roars of cheering and clapping that were taking place all across hundreds of planets.

Nor could they see or hear the evil sneers of Natal and the Pure Sith commander as they watched the intercepted transmission on board their ship.

* * *

Revan stared into the breathtaking green eyes of his new wife as they lay in bed. They had remained for the small gatherings after the ceremony, each of them only wanting to escape into the bliss of each others arms. When they could wait no longer they snuck away to the knowing smiles of many people.

The sheet covered both their bodies, Anja stretched across the bare chest of her husband as she stroked his shoulders with her fingers. She was staring into his handsome face, her chin resting in the palm of her left hand, her elbow pressed against his chest. They had enjoyed each others attentions for nearly three hours and now were simply content to gaze at each other.

They both rolled their eyes as the com unit began to insistently chime next to their bed.

Revan reached over with his arm and stabbed the panel.

"Speak quickly!" He snapped.

"Revan!" His Uncle Carth's voice caused him to turn his head. Carth looked barely half awake, and Revan's senses came immediately alert.

"Uncle Carth? What is it?"

"Roust your father and Dacen Rev! Meet me in the command center we set up in the lower level. Hurry Rev." Carth said. "Something has happen."

Anja pulled the sheet around her as Revan sprang from the bed, reaching for his clothes. Anja followed quickly.

_Father?_ Revan reached out within the bond.

_What is it Revan?_

_Where are you and mother? Uncle Carth has been trying to contact you._

_Are your mother and I not entitled to some time alone?_ His father's voice held a small amount of anger.

Father_. Uncle Carth says something has happen. He wouldn't give me details. Only that I was to find you and Uncle Dacen and meet him in the Command Center as soon as possible._

The senior Revan lifted himself from the soft sheets of the bed in the Senate Hotel. Bastila slept soundly next to him.

_I will meet you there.

* * *

_

The Command Center was abuzz with activity when father and son and Dacen entered. All three of them were still showing signs of sleepiness, as they were not all completely dressed.

Carth looked up from the data pads he was reading, the huge holo image of the galaxy before him. Carth's eyes were red from lack of sleep, and constant rubbing. His clothes were haphazardly thrown on. Revan senior came to an abrupt halt when he saw his friend, his face becoming very concerned.

"Carth?" Revan asked softly.

Carth held out the data pad. "The Sith have launched a massive invasion of Republic space. Preliminary reports indicate they are coming in from an additional four routes of advance; through the Kessel sector, through Hutt space, along the Corellian Trade spine and through the Vivenda Sector. Nar Shaddaa has already fallen. Nal Hutta is under massive planetary bombardment, and the Hutts are screaming for aide."

"By the Force!" Revan gasped, reading from the pad. He looked up at Carth. "Five hundred capital ships?"

Carth nodded. "That report was sent by a Republic scout ship near Bespin. He was destroyed minutes later. Gand and Ryloth was only the beginning."

Revan looked at the map. "They are moving into positions to divide the Republic into chunks." He spoke.

"Revan?" Carth spoke softly.

"They will control all the trade routes to the Outer Rim if these attacks succeed. They…" Revan continued talking to no one in particular until Carth shouted.

"Revan!" He snapped.

Revan turned to face him. "What? What is it Carth?"

Carth handed him another data pad and Revan began to read. His eyes grew wider as he read and he stumbled back to the communication station behind him, finally settling into the chair. Rev junior felt the agony ripping through his father and it nearly staggered him as well. He stepped up to him.

"Father?" He asked softly.

Revan looked up at him, his eyes moist. "On… Onderon."

Dacen's eyes came more alert. "What… what about Onderon Revan?"

"Onderon was attacked last night. The Sith overwhelmed it in hours."

"What about Dxun Revan?" Dacen asked; his only thoughts were of his wife. "What about Dxun!"

Revan looked at him as the tears came. "Dxun was attacked with poison missiles. We have no contact with the settlement there. It's gone."

"NO!" Dacen screamed. "NO!" He dropped to his knees, grabbing his head in despair.

Bastila and Anja came into the Command center in time to see Dacen on his knees weeping uncontrollably, Revan sitting in the chair, tears pouring from his eyes, and Rev junior struggling to remain on his feet after the news they had just received.

The three Jedi in the outer corridor suddenly went to their knees as Bastila's scream ripped through their very being.

The Pure Sith War was now fully engaged.


End file.
